


Tangled Up In Green

by poetheather



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 178,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetheather/pseuds/poetheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drakken has done it this time and Shego has quit. However, the villain has to confront the one person she wanted to avoid, Kim Possible. Will even Kim listen to what she has to say and where will they go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tangled Up In Green

 

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and have no connection to this what so ever. This is used without their permission and includes a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

 

The Cunning Plan

 

“You have got to be joking…a joy buzzer?” The derision was clear in Shego’s voice as she stared at the metal disk with the pin sticking out. It looked hollow and she wasn’t sure why.

 

“Yes…a joy buzzer, but this one is different. I had DNAmy mix me up a special virus just for Kim Possible. All you have to do is hit her with it and my plan will be complete. And here is a second one in case the first one fails. This will be my best plan ever!” shouted Drakken, arms raised joyously. “I owe it all to you Shego.”

 

The dark haired woman turned to look at the blue man incredulously. “What? How’d I manage to do that?”

 

“Well, you keep telling me that my plans never work so I though I would plan ahead this time. And it will only work if you fight her and since you always fight her…” Drakken gleefully explained. “But if that fails I always have the death ray I have been working on.”

 

“Death Ray? Dr. D, you know none of your rays have really worked.” Shego shook her head and worked on filing the claws on her gloves.

 

“True, but this one is better.” He protested. “It’s different.”

 

“And just exactly how is this one different from all the others?” Shego glared at him, all too aware pf Drakken’s failings in terms of planning and execution.

 

Here Doctor Drakken looked a little skittish and worried. “Well, you see Shego…its blue.”

 

“Blue? That is your big Death Ray plan…Blue?”

 

“But you don’t see…this ray will turn whoever it hits blue just like me and then they will cause all sorts of damage and chaos and the world will bend its blue knees to me!!!” The maniacal laughter filled the command room as Drakken laughed to the ceiling.

 

“But…blue?” Shego was completely unimpressed with this new plan. It sounded just like all of the others that she had watched go down the drain. Hopefully this one wouldn’t be an issue when she had to rescue him, yet again.

 

Drakken stopped laughing and turned to face her, a bit conflicted. “What’s wrong with blue?”

 

Shego looked at his sad, worried face and just sighed. This plan was destined to make her fight Kimmie again and she really didn’t want to. After getting kicked into an electrical tower she hadn’t really wanted to face the girl again, mostly because of the looks of pain and hatred that she had given the older girl. That she was being hated for something that she didn’t do wasn’t lost to her, but there really was no way to convince Kim of that, so she’d rather just avoid her. But Drakken was a magnet for Kimmie. Maybe she should just quit.

 

“Nothings wrong with blue, Dr. D. So what’s the plan?”

 

“Have the joy buzzer ready and be ready to fight. And we need to steal some computer parts for the Death Ray.”

 

“Uhm…shouldn’t we call it the Blue Ray?” It seemed an obvious name to Shego.

 

“No…apparently it’s a copyright violation.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

The Kimmunicator went off and Kim answered it, glad from a distraction from homework. “Wade, what’s the sitch?”

 

The overweight recluse genius looked serious. “There’s a robbery at a computer manufacturing plant at the edge of town. Drakken’s there. And so is Shego.”

 

Kim narrowed her eyes angrily. Why did it have to be Shego? It didn’t matter, a mission was a mission. “Fine. How soon till transport’s here?”

 

“Five minutes.”

 

Kim switched off the Kimmunicator and got dressed in the white with blue trim battle outfit. She sighed as she zipped it up. Why did it have to be Shego? Of everyone she had ever faced, only Shego made her feel all conflicted. And the look on Shego’s face just before Kim kicked her into the radio tower was something that Kim hadn’t been able to get out of her head. There hadn’t been gloating and there hadn’t been any of the joy the Shego showed when the two fought, there had just been surprise and pain. That had been the last thing Kim had needed to see. Shego was a monster and Kim didn’t need compassion for someone like that.

 

Ron was waiting outside for Kim, when she ran out the front door after saying good-bye to her parents. Kim was grim faced and focused on the mission and Ron wasn’t sure what to say, so he held his tongue.

 

Kim called Wade as they headed out. “What’s the layout of the place?”

 

The blueprints came up quickly. “I have plotted the position of who I could find in the building. It looks like Drakken is over here, Shego over there and the henchmen are scattered about. Apparently he is having some difficulty in getting whatever it is he is looking for.”

 

“Thanks Wade. Ron, when we get there, you get Drakken. I’ll take care of Shego.”

 

“No problem KP. Are you okay?” It was clear that Ron was worried. Their short lived romance had ended, as Kim had changed that night and there really wasn’t much that he could do to help. Kim had withdrawn and gotten more into training. Ron still missed her but was aware that Kim had issues of her own that needed to be worked out.

 

Kim glanced over at Ron, with his big ears and naked mole rat. Maybe she could tell him what had been going on with her, what she had been brooding over in the months since the fight with Shego in the rain? She would lie to him again. He didn’t need to be burdened with her worries. “I’m fine Ron, I’m just getting tired of fighting Shego. It should have been over last time.”

 

Ron nodded and swallowed hard. Kim looked quite grim and he wasn’t used to that. Where were her smiles, her moments of just plain Kim-ness? He really wished that there was something that he could do to help her but there was nothing he could do if she didn’t let him in.

 

Trepidation and a bit of relief filled him as they saw the warehouse that housed the plant come into view. “Thank you Saul. This lift meant a lot to me.” said Kim, talking to the burly driver.

 

“No problem Kim. You save me I help you. Fair is fair.” The man shrugged. “Good luck out there.”

 

She nodded and exited the car quickly. Ron scampered to follow, with Rufus hanging onto his shoulder.

 

It wasn’t raining and the air was only filled with the sounds of clumsy looting. Kim looked at Ron and nodded. The two split up and headed towards their respective goals. Inside Drakken was grumbling, “Where did they put those blasted chips? My Death Ray can’t work without them. Shego…do you know where they are?”

 

Shego closed her eyes in frustration and sighed. “No Dr. D, I don’t. If I did we would already be out of here and I could have a nice drink.”

 

“No need to be sarcastic. If you didn’t know you could have just said.” Drakken kept that under his breath, sure that he would get a beating if the green skinned villain had heard. However, he could boss around the henchmen successfully. “Keep looking!”

 

Kim took this as a moment to enter. “Oh…looking for a beat down Drakken?”

 

“Kim Possible! You shall not thwart my Death Ray! Shego, get her!”

 

Shego looked up and saw Kim, looking quite good in her battle uniform, with her hair in a pony tail. She turned the ring to activate it, just like Dr. D had said. All she had to do was hit her with it and she could bug out. “Hey there Princess, miss me?”

 

Kim’s eyes narrowed and she growled out, “Shego…”

 

The fight was swiftly joined and Shego realized quickly that Kimmie had been practicing. Some of it was new, but some of it wasn’t, and besides, Shego had worked on picking up a few more skills as well. Kicks, punches, elbows and knees all flew about with the two women lithely avoiding each attack. It was a dance that was growing ever more violent as Kim grew angrier and Shego wanted to be there less and less. While the anger was making Kim faster and stronger it was also making her moves a bit sloppier, that would give Shego the opening she needed to use the stupid Joy Buzzer that Drakken had given her.

 

The opening appeared while Shego ducked a roundhouse punch and before Kim could bring up her knee to hit the plasma wielding woman in the face, Shego drove her palm into the younger woman’s abdomen. The force of the blow drove her backwards and a slight electrical charge, coupled with a stinging pain made the girl who could do anything pause. She looked down and spotted the slight spot of blood on the white fabric.

 

That was enough of a distraction for Shego. She sprinted over, grabbing Drakken and the two of them left the building, leaving the henchmen to deal with Stoppable and a very angry Possible. As the hovercraft lifted off Drakken looked over at Shego, “Well…did you get her?”

 

“Yeah. I hit her with this for all the good it did.”

 

Shego got them back to the base while Drakken did his very rare and very disturbing jig of success. She just wanted to avoid all of this, at least for the night. Drakken was so busy celebrating and patting himself on the back that he never noticed Shego vanishing to her room.

 

A hot bath was in order and Shego made sure to take her sweet time relaxing in the water filled with bath salts, using her plasma to reheat the water as necessary. She replayed the fight in her head, noting the developments Kimmie had made to her fighting style. The girl was getting more and more dangerous, but it was clear that her emotions were getting the best of her, if any of the chatter on the villain net was to be trusted. Several of the other villains had been beaten down harder than before by the world saving girl and they way it had been done reminded Shego of days she didn’t want to remember, back in Go City. It was clear that something was bothering Kim and the older girl really wanted to know what it was.

 

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

 

It took Kim a few minutes to calm down after the fight. Ron helped, as he always did, by distracting her and keeping her from thinking about the woman. Something about that fight seemed off to Kim, like the whole point hadn’t been the computer chips at all but rather the prick she had been given by that joy buzzer looking thing Shego had been wearing. She needed to know what was going on before this became a drama.

 

“Wade?”

 

“Yeah KP?”

 

“I need you to do a scan of me. Shego stabbed me with a needle and I want to know what happened.”

 

“On it.” The lights of the Kimmunicator faded some as the scanner covered Kim in their blue grid of light. It was clear that there was something there but nothing in the scanner could identify it. “Uh…Kim…I don’t know. There are only some odd trace readings in your system but I have nothing else I can give you.”

 

“Thank you Wade.” Kim grumbled and stretched. She just wanted to go home and have a nice hot bubble bath, something to make her forget all of this and Shego and everything. Surely that and some hot tea would do wonders for her stress levels. And maybe if she relaxed she just might be able to figure out what Shego had done to her. Once she knew that she would really know how much she needed to hurt the older girl. That thing had to do something and she would find out and then make them pay. Once they did that, maybe she might be able to do something else for a change.


	2. Chapter 2

Tangled Up In Green

 

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and have no connection to this what so ever. This is used without their permission and includes a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

 

The Fallout

 

Shego woke up and was glad that there was an automatic coffee maker in her rooms. She really didn’t want to face the days ahead without coffee to help. She nursed her first cup as she got her things out for the day. A clean uniform and underclothes were laid neatly on the bed before she took off her pajamas and padded into the en suite bathroom to take care of her morning hygiene. The shower was nice and she took the time to finish getting ready for the day before clothes. Once she had gotten dressed Shego refilled her mug and headed out to the rest of the lair, putting on her villain face for Dr. D.

 

Drakken still looked overly enthused over last night’s stellar failure, all but dancing about. Shego looked at this display with some disgust. Sure she had pricked Princess with the damn thing like she had been asked, but was that really something to gloat over? Drakken stopped shaking his booty long enough to notice the green and black clad woman enter, his smile broad and a bit creepy. “Ah Shego, congratulations on a job well done.”

 

“It wasn’t a big deal Doc. So what did that little thing do? Poison?”

 

Drakken giggled at that and Shego rolled her eyes. “No my dear Shego, something better than poison.”

 

“Some sort of virus turning her into a cuddlebuddy?”

 

“Nope. You’d never guess what I managed to do.”

 

Shego glared. It was too early in the morning for this crap. Drakken was barely bearable like this when she was fully rested. “Fine. What did it do?”

 

“Let’s just say that when you knocked Miss Possible away you knocked her up.” Drakken giggled at his clever use of words. The poetry of it just tickled him.

 

Shego blinked a few times. It was still too early for this stupidity and she hadn’t made it through her second cup of coffee yet. “Knocked her up? You mean I got Kimmie pregnant?”

 

“Yes. Isn’t it wonderful?” Drakken was gloating.

 

Shego took a deep breath and let it out slowly, just like she had learned in meditation and anger management classes. This was not a good situation and she wanted to know what was going on more than punching Drakken at the moment, but it was close. “Alright, I’ll bite. Who’s the father?”

 

Drakken giggled madly, “That’s the best part…there isn’t one.”

 

“Drakken…” The growl was warning enough to let Drakken know that he needed to focus and clarify things. Things were always a bit fragile when Shego was in this sort of mood, which did seem to be all of the time.

 

“Well, my thinking went like this. Kim Possible is a big fan to truth, justice, life and all that. Well…if she were pregnant she would either need to have the baby, which would take her out of the way for a while or abort the child. If she aborted the child, the anguish at ending a life would cause her remorseless guilt which would take her out of the way. But I wanted to make it really special…something so Diabolical that I am sure to be written up in Villain’s Weekly for this. I’ve chosen my picture already.”

 

“Get to the point already.” The beginnings of a migraine could be felt coming on and Shego really didn’t need this crap.

 

“Well, who better to impregnate her than to have her nemesis do it.”

 

Things clicked into place so quickly that it caused Shego to wince. Surely Drakken wouldn’t do something that stupid? “Are you saying that I’m the father?”

 

Drakken nodded giggling. Her free first clenched and unclenched, feeling a growing need to punch something. How in the hell had the blue skinned buffoon managed to make this work?

 

“Dr. D, I am fairly certain that you need a man and a woman to have a kid.”

 

“Not if you have DNAmy helping.” He was quite smug and impressed with himself.

 

Shego could feel the color slowly drain out of her face. That stupid plan would work. Kimmie would be trapped into a pregnancy not of her own making and left with difficult choices. And Drakken did this. He had taken control of her life away, just like he had with that damn mind control chip and he was playing with her emotions like he had with that damn synthobot. She closed her eyes and struggled to count to ten. Nobody should have to deal with this. When her anger wasn’t any lower she did it again in Chinese.

 

Drakken didn’t realize that something was going on with his henchwoman until she exhaled slowly and said, “I quit.”

 

Drakken spun around, wide eyed. “Shego?”

 

“I quit. Let me get my stuff and I’m out of here. I don’t need this crap.” She turned and headed back towards her room, grumbling about idiots under her breath. How the hell was she going to take care of this mess?

 

“But Shego…I thought you would like this plan?”

 

She stopped on the threshold of her room and considered if she should answer. Apparently her anger decided for her. The mug of coffee broke under her grip and her hands flared into plasma flame as she slowly turned to face him. “Thought I would like this plan? Don’t you remember what I told you about playing with people like this? Didn’t I make myself clear as to what Kimmie did to me when she kicked me into that tower and why? Didn’t I show my disapproval clearly enough over the whole chip thing? Have I been unclear about how I stood on these things?”

 

Drakken cowered, trying reason to soothe the savage beast. “But…but Shego, this way you won’t have to fight her anymore. She’ll either get all fat or get a straight jacket.”

 

“Dr. D, you just don’t get it, do you? I used to love fighting Kimmie. It was great and the Princess fought well. But then that damn syntho thing hurt her and she blamed me. Me! What do you think she will do if…no when she finds out that she is carrying My child? I almost died once already Drakken because of some stupid plan you made without informing me, I don’t need anymore of this.”

 

Drakken blinked, apparently this avenue had never crossed his mind. “But Shego, if she can’t fight how can she kill you?”

 

Shego growled, ignoring his pathetic excuse for a come back, her head throbbing in time with her pulse. “And furthermore, didn’t you forget one thing is this little scheme? One tiny, insignificant little detail in this brilliant plan of yours?”

 

“Uhm…no?” Drakken wrung his hands nervously. This discussion hadn’t gone where he had thought it would and it was distressing him. She was supposed to be happy and congratulate him for being so clever.

 

“Maybe like getting my fucking permission before you used my DNA to do this to Kimmie!” Shego screamed, fists flaring, ready to leap over and begin the traditional Drakken beat down.

 

“Uh…erm…uh…” With that rejoinder, Drakken turned tail and ran from the room, screaming in fear like a little girl.

 

It took every ounce of control to not set Drakken on fire over this or to follow him to get that visceral satisfaction. It wasn’t worth it. She was just going to leave and try to figure out what the hell she could do to fix this mess Drakken had dumped her into. It was sad just how used to cleaning up after Dr. D’s messes she had become and she didn’t want to deal with it any more.

 

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

 

Weeks later Kim noticed that she was getting sick in the mornings and that food almost universally didn’t sound appealing. There was no way that this couldn’t be a mere coincidence. She worriedly looked at her diary, at where she had been keeping track of her cycle and it was clear. She had missed her period. She had always been regular, like clockwork at twenty-eight days and now she was five days late. She frowned worriedly. Surely there was no way that this could have happened. She was a virgin and coitus was a necessity for pregnancy.

 

She needed to talk to her mother and the idea scared her. She had never done anything to truly upset her parents and to tell her mom that she was afraid she might be pregnant terrified her. She got dressed, feeling like a condemned prisoner. Once downstairs she headed over to her mother, swallowing heavily. “Uh…Mom…can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible turned and looked at Kim. The red head looked pale. “Are you okay?”

 

“No. Can we talk over here?” Kim headed out to the living room, away from her father and the tweebs, some place where there was a little bit of privacy.

 

Her mother looked concerned, aware that her daughter was having some issues with something. “Okay. What is it?”

 

“I’m late.” Kim bowed her head in shame and couldn’t bear to even imagine the look on her mother’s face.

 

The tone however, said it all. “Late? Did you and Ronald…”

 

“No mom, that’s the thing. I haven’t.”

 

The silence was heavy and Kim shifted uncomfortably. “You haven’t?”

 

“No mom.”

 

“It could be simply a hormone shift. That happens.”

 

“I think I also have morning sickness.” Kim winced as she said that.

 

“What!?”

 

“Is everything alright in there hun?” called out Kim’s father.

 

“It’s alright. Just something Kimberly and I are talking about.” The tone of her voice grew serious when she turned back to Kim. “Kimberly Ann Possible, you had better do some quick explaining.”

 

Kim told her about the fight and the needle prick and everything, asserting time and again that she and Ron had never, ever done anything like that. Her mom just stared at her, working through this puzzle. “Grab your things young lady. You’re coming with me.”

 

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

 

What in the hell was she going to say to her? Shego couldn’t figure this out after weeks of struggling. She had found a small place where she could think in private, doing nothing else except meditate and exercise and spy on Princess. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could say, no way for her to explain this that wouldn’t end up with them fighting. Shego couldn’t handle that. There had to be something.

 

She had seen Kimmie, after she had come home from the hospital with her mother. Apparently they had confirmed the young woman’s fears; that was plain enough on the girl’s face. So Pumpkin was officially pregnant and scared as hell. Shego couldn’t really blame her. This would be enough to make anyone scared for their future.

 

The girl had also gone to school in a daze, an almost zombie like shuffle that was breaking Shego’s heart. Kimmie was strong and Shego was sure Kim would just bounce back, but the question was when and how. It didn’t take much to turn anger into hate and Shego had already tasted Kim’s hate. That was something she never wanted to experience again and this situation could all too easily turn into that. The pain had actually been greater than when the meteor had struck, giving her the plasma powers that had ruined her life. What could Shego due but to face the music?

 

As Shego left that room, determined to do something, dressed in something other than her distinctive green and black battle suit, she shook her head in irony as rain was falling. It seemed to fit her mood and certainly Kimmie’s. That it was a mirror to a moment months ago didn’t escape her attention either. She felt horrible about this whole situation and just wanted to fix things if she could. There wasn’t much she could do, as this was Drakken’s disaster but she was going to try. She owed it to Kimmie for all the times that had fought together and worked together. The thing with the tower was much more clearly Drakken’s fault than the red headed hero’s fault and she kept that in focus.

 

By the time she had made it to the Possible house, she was soaked and was glad that the window to Pumpkin’s room was in the lee, keeping the rain from falling there. Kim was laying in bed, asleep, her face troubled even as she tried to rest. Shego wrung what water she could from her long black hair and then opened the window silently, using all of her skills as a thief to do so. Once there was an opening large enough to slip through, she did so, closing it behind her as silently as possible. Kim stirred in her bed but did not wake, which was a bit of a blessing.

 

Shego knelt there, closing her eyes and fixing her resolve. It would be so easy to slip back out of the room, get her stuff and to disappear, leave the country. She knew how to do it and she had done it before. But this was different, this was trying to fix something important and she felt she had to do this, if for no other reason than her own self-respect. She wiped a hot tear from her cold face and sighed. Pumpkin didn’t deserve this. This was easily the hardest thing she had ever done and she really would rather have done anything else.

 

“Kimmie…Kimmie…”

 

The young woman stirred, frowning.

 

“Kimmie…come on Princess…time to wake up.”

 

“Five more minutes.” murfled Kim, mostly into her pillow.

 

“Come on Pumpkin…I need you to wake up now.”

 

Kim blinked her eyes open slowly and tried to focus on the person in front of her, failing to understand why the room was still dark if it was time to get up. When things came into focus she gasped and swung at the green woman.

 

The right hook hit Shego squarely on the jaw, and it had taken everything the thief had not to dodge or block it. This blow was deserved and served to make a point. The fact that Shego hadn’t defended herself or was wearing her battle suit threw Kim into full consciousness and she tried to figure out what the hell was going on. She hissed out, “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“I…I…wanted to apologize to you.” said Shego, having some difficulty starting this conversation.

 

“For what exactly, it’s not like it’s a short list.” Kim remained in her fighting stance, just waiting for Shego to twitch funny, just once.

 

“First off, for this last thing. I swear I didn’t know what the thing was supposed to do. I found out the next day when Dr. D was ranting.”

 

“And you are only coming to me now?” bitterly responded Kim.

 

“I didn’t know what to say and I was hoping that this one was going to fail, like everything else of his fails. When I saw you come home from the hospital with your mom…”

 

“You were watching!?” Shego simply nodded, ignoring the narrowed eyes.

 

“I had to tell you. I didn’t know.”

 

“Give me one reason that I am supposed to believe you and not kick your ass?” Kim was building herself up for an attack and Shego knew it. This was going to hurt and she wasn’t sure she wanted to dodge. Thankfully there were no Radio towers in the room.

 

“I…I don’t have one. I know you hate me and that you have no reason to believe a word I say, but it’s true. And…and I wanted to apologize for that damn synthoguy…I’m so sorry about that. I didn’t know.” Shego bowed her head and was ready to accept her fate. Anything was better than holding all this guilt in and letting it eat away at her. If Kim hated her she could slip away and never darken the girl’s door ever again, even if it did cost her something important.

 

“You didn’t know? You didn’t know?” mocked Kim. “The great Shego didn’t know something?”

 

Shego didn’t respond. It wasn’t like it really made a difference anymore. It wasn’t like Shego would be able to be involved in the child’s life any way. She would just be able to watch from the outside, just like with everything else in her life. The cheerleader would have the child and Shego would get nothing.

 

“How am I supposed to believe that lie either?” taunted Kim, wanting nothing more than to start hitting the green skinned woman but was holding back because she was better than that. When the green skinned woman attacked she would end this.

 

Shego snapped her head up, tears flowing down her face, finally letting anger and pain fill her. “You know what? Fuck this. I didn’t know and I just wanted you to know and I didn’t come to fight and I am tired of this shit Kimmie, tired of fighting you. I don’t want to do that any more. Fuck it, I’m out of here.”

 

Kim’s anger was washed away at one look at the grief stricken face of the other woman, at the red trails of tears down her face, at the pain that had been in the woman’s eyes. Shego went to the window and threw it open. “I’m sorry Kimmie, sorry for everything.”

 

Kim watched as the woman nimbly jumped from the window to the lawn and started walking away from the house, head down, the occasional sob carried to her by the wind. She watched the woman trudge for about half a block before she groaned and unclenched her fists. “Kimberly Ann Possible, you are a complete idiot.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tangled Up In Green

 

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and have no connection to this what so ever. This is used without their permission and includes a plea not to be sued as I have no money.

 

Rainy Day Women #9

 

“God I am such an idiot!” Shego chided herself as she walked on through the rain that was beating down. “That was the stupidest thing I have ever done. You know…gah…fuck this shit! Just…”

 

The rain was pulling her hair down across her face but she didn’t care enough to move it away. She didn’t care. It had taken weeks to get up the courage to do what she thought was right and Kimmie hadn’t given a damn. Reaching out after all this time was just stupid but after the radio tower all Shego could dwell on was the time when she had been under the effects of the Attitudinator, and all that time the two of them had spent together that hadn’t involved fighting. Shego had half convinced herself that the two of them had the basis for at least a friendship if not more; she held no illusions about that any more. But this, this hurt and she had promised herself years ago that she wouldn’t set herself up for this kind of pain again. She was just going to go back to that damn room, grab her stuff and get the hell out of this stupid little town once and for all. No more supervillains, no more nefarious plots, no more Middleton and especially no more fucking Kim Possible.

 

“Shego…”

 

The green skinned woman didn’t care as she heard Kim’s voice carried to her and just kept walking. She was tired to death of fighting and the realization of what else she had lost weighed heavy on her. It seemed to her as if she was always being shunned, driven away from things that were good. Her heart ached so much that it felt like it was tearing itself out of her chest. She did not need this shit.

 

“Shego…”

 

She turned and looked back the way she had come. Kimmie was hustling her way, with an umbrella, but rain still soaking the sides of her pajamas, making them cling against the lithe legs of the world saving girl. Shego just stood there watching the red head draw nearer, water dripping down her face, hiding the tears of frustration and pain that continued to fall. With some difficulty she brushed the strand of hair that clung to her face off to the side and then glared at Kim Possible. “What!? Didn’t give me enough? Gonna yell at me some more?”

 

“Shego, please come back with me. I’ll listen to what you have to say. Honestly. Please.” Kim did not go for the puppy dog pout, but that was her next step if these words didn’t work. Something had been important enough for the thief to bother Kim and she owed it to the woman to at least actually listen.

 

“I thought you didn’t believe me, Princess.” Shego wasn’t aware of just how much of her pain came through those words but Kim could hear it and flinched internally. She had thought better of herself.

 

“I didn’t. I do now.” answered Kim honestly.

 

“And what changed? Hunh, Kimmie? What?” Shego could feel her anger building, but she wasn’t going to give in and start swinging, as that wouldn’t really solve anything. Besides, this wouldn’t be fighting for the joy of it but striking out blindly in grief. She had done enough of that as well and she wouldn’t take the chance of injuring the child.

 

“When I saw the look on your face when you left.” Kim couldn’t look at Shego when she said that. That moment had been etched into her head, clearly and crisply, and Kim was having trouble getting that look out of her mind. “I’m sorry. Can we go back and talk about this? It’s cold out here.”

 

Shego stood there a moment and then grumbled under her breath. One more chance. Kimmie had one more chance and if she screwed this one up, that was it, honor fulfilled ad she could leave. “Fine.”

 

The walk back to the house was done in silence, with Kim trying to share the umbrella and Shego moving it back over the red head. Kim and she stood in the foyer of the house and Shego remembered the other times she had been there for one reason or another, especially when se had stayed there as Miss Go. It was a nice house but not very much her style, too busy architecturally. Kim shook out the umbrella and then scampered off to return with towels and a thick robe for her nemesis. “Here. You can dry off and get into the robe. I’ll dry your clothes while we talk.”

 

Shego looked at Kim and tried to figure out how long that might be. Given the fact that the teen still had to be angry, did she want to commit to however long that could be? But then again, she could always just leave in the bathrobe. “Fine.”

 

Kim rushed upstairs to change while her nemesis was changing in the downstairs bathroom. She rubbed her legs dry quickly and put on some new pajamas, to keep her legs warm in the autumn chill. She made it downstairs before Shego was done and had gotten out. Kim started the kettle, figuring that something warm to drink would be helpful for both of them. She remembered wistfully that Miss Go had liked Coco-Moo quite a lot, and so grabbed some down from the cabinet. Maybe it would work as a peace offering?

 

Kim was shaking her head, trying to wrap her head around the fact that Shego had to have been telling the truth. Shego didn’t do vulnerable or hurt. The green girl did hate and anger and frustrated but not hurt and certainly not vulnerable and she wouldn’t even lower herself into doing something like that for any reason. It was one of the reasons Kim had sort of liked the dark haired girl. Shego surely was telling the truth about both this and about Erik. That realization caused blood to drain from her face as she replayed that fight in the rain and the kick that had sent Shego crashing into the radio tower. Drakken had deserved that kick, not Shego. She had almost killed the wrong person. Kim choked up some at that and felt her vision misting over.

 

Kim wiped a few tears of her own away as she turned and got down mugs. She had already decided that school wasn’t going to happen in the morning, as even without this last bit, Shego’s words earlier would have only made paying attention in class even less possible then she could do now anyway. Her thoughts were racing as she stirred the drinks, making sure they were ready when the dark haired woman returned. When she turned, mugs in hand, Shego was already sitting at the table, the wet clothes on the chair next to her, looking at the table top kind of blankly.

 

After sliding the warm mug over, Kim picked up the clothes and took them and the towel that Shego had used to get dried. She set the thing to speed dry and came back to the table. It looked as if Shego hadn’t even moved, as the mug was still in the same place she had left it. After Kim sat down across from her, Shego took a sip of her drink and smiled faintly. “This is good Coco-Moo. Thank you.”

 

Kim recalled the conversation from before, when Shego had been her teacher and how excited she had been when she, Ron and Kim had gotten coffee. She had been so giddy over the Coco-Moo that it had been embarrassing. It allowed her to smile faintly. “I remembered that you liked it.”

 

The nod was slight and Kim barely noticed the wistful smile that played over Shego’s face. She the thief could remember that time. Kim kept going as too much silence would be unbearable, “So, you are sorry.”

 

“Yes. I didn’t have any idea about either of those plans. I swear to you Kimmie, I would never have done anything like either of those to you if I had known. We fight but I don’t try to utterly screw with you and this latest…it’s like being trapped by your own body and I swore after I got rid of those mind control devices that I wouldn’t put up with anything like it again.” Shego growled out that last part.

 

Kim remembered the feeling of being trapped by those chips and shuddered. Was having a baby like that? She couldn’t see how and why did Shego think that anyway? “But Shego…I could always…you know…take care of the baby and then it wouldn’t…”

 

Her voice faded away at the look of horror on Shego’s face. The idea turned her stomach, but Shego? Shego reached out and grabbed one of Kim’s hands desperately. “Kim, please, promise me you won’t do that. It would destroy you and we both know that. Please.”

 

“Okay, okay…I won’t. I won’t. Better?” Kim pulled her hand free, a bit weirded out by the contact. It was tough enough wrapping her head around Shego’s innocence in the two things that had caused Kim so much pain without having to add traits like compassion to the mix to make her have to reappraise what she believed about the villain. And that Shego had just used her first name, with no pet name, was enough to grab Kim’s attention and underscore Shego’s intensity. It was disconcerting.

 

Shego nodded. This whole situation was awkward, well beyond anything Drakken had ever devised in his petty schemes to rule the world and she wasn’t sure what to do, feeling utterly out of her depth. There really were no words available to talk about her feelings on the matter, especially as she wasn’t even sure what she felt at this point. She was conflicted and hurting and just wanted to make sure the air was clear between the two of them before she vanished.

 

“So, Shego, why are you so worried about this baby?” asked Kim, trying to grasp why the older woman had been so adamant about her not having an abortion. The woman’s eyes blazed in their intensity and Kim had felt the tickle of plasma over her hand as she hadn’t let go of the pale hand that had grabbed her moments before. The idea apparently was a large button for the villain.

 

The surface of the mug of Coco-Moo held no answers as Shego stared into it. This was not something she wanted to talk about but at this point in for a penny, in for a pound. Maybe if she shared something from her past Kim might understand the older woman’s feelings on the matter and see why it was important. “I…I can’t have children, Kimmie. One of the things the meteor did to me was to make my internal system an untenable place for a growing child. The plasma powers would apparently fry the fetus after a few months, and that’s if I didn’t use my powers very much. So, to find out that there is going to be a kid out there with my DNA is just…well, more than I can deal with. It’s overwhelming and I just can’t stand the thought of…”

 

Kim felt sympathy well up in her as Shego’s voice just faded into nothing, something she didn’t want to feel but when do emotions ever pay attention to wants. “I’m sorry Shego. I didn’t know.”

 

With a free hand Shego wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to drive the past out of her mind. She didn’t need to go into greater detail than she already had as dredging up old pain just simply reopened old wounds that always took a while to heal. She had many such scabs. “It’s okay Pumpkin, it’s not like you would have known.”

 

Silence claimed the two of them again. When the tension was rising Kim sat there, but then broke it when her mind realized what else Shego had said by blurting out, “So wait…you and me…having a kid?”

 

 “Yeah, I’m the other mother but honestly Princess, I swear to you I’ll do what I can to help with the baby.” said Shego earnestly.

 

“Wait…you want to help me with the baby?” Kim’s eyes narrowed, trying to figure out the woman’s angle. Surely Shego wasn’t serious about that. She was a villain, wasn’t she? Too many things were running through her head and only some things lodged themselves into her head. The others just spun confusingly.

 

“I won’t get in the way. I’ll even stay away if you want me to but I will take care of you and the kid in any way I need to. I will take care of my responsibility. My DNA, my responsibility.” replied Shego, looking the red head into her green eyes, the look on her face making the meaning of her words clear.

 

The idea was radical and world changing to Kim. Her nemesis and other part of her child wanted to be involved in the child’s life. The fact that the woman was the other half of the kid was major enough without Shego basically saying she wanted to be a mother. What kind of screwed up world was this, thought Kim as she was actually considering it and the implications. Her pause gave her enough time to figure out what she needed to know next. “How did this happen?”

 

Shego explained everything, from the stupid joy buzzer idea, to Drakken and DNAmy concocting the mix from Shego’s blood and everything. Making sure that Kimmie knew that this was real, and it wasn’t Drakken’s kid or anything was important to Shego so she took all the time she needed to make sure the whole thing was clear.

 

Well, if those idiots had been involved it wasn’t a surprise that it worked, thought Kim. But Shego…as the other half of her child? Then a thought occurred to Kim. I wonder just how far she’s willing to go to take care of the child. That was something she really wanted to know as it would determine just how much Kim would even bother considering Shego’s involvement. “What would you give or give up to be involved in the child’s life, not just giving back the money you have stolen?”

 

The look of hope and worry in Shego’s green eyes told Kim far more than the words alone ever could. The pale skinned woman was utterly serious. “Anything.”

 

“Anything? You’ll go straight, repay your debt to society, go to prison, anything?” asked Kim, a bit incredulous. This had to be a joke.

 

“If it means I can actually be involved in her life, then yes. Not a question.” The intensity in Shego’s eyes was something Kim knew well. It was the look that showed whenever the fights between them turned serious. A look she knew well.

 

This was not something Kim really felt like she could deal with. It felt so surreal, to be woken up and have all this occur, like it was some sort of fucked up dream. “Okay. We’ll get that worked out later. What did you mean by taking care of me? It’s not like I need your help. My parents are doing fine right now.”

 

“Princess, if you want, I will pay for your neonatal visits, pay for your maternity clothes, pay for whatever you need between now and the birth and even beyond. I don’t want the kid to want for anything and that also means making sure you are taken care of. I want to be there for you, both you and our daughter.” The intensity never changed, which thrilled Kim. Shego actually wanted to take care of her. This was certainly a far cry from wanting to beat her up or kill her. Something new grew inside her at the thought. Maybe…

 

“Daughter? Hunh? Oh…yeah. Okay. You know, we’re going to have to talk to my parents about this.” said Kim, aware that anything dealing with something this big would have to have her parents involved somewhere along the line.

 

Shego nodded.

 

“And I am still pissed at you, just not as pissed.”

 

Again Shego nodded, understanding.

 

Kim’s yawn surprised both of them. Shego quickly glanced at the wall clock and noticed what time it was. It was either very, very late in the evening or really, really early in the morning and neither was good for Princess. “Want to finish this in the morning Pumpkin?”

 

Kim nodded as another yawn stretched her face. Part of this was the adrenalin crash from all the excitement earlier but part of it was her lack of sleep. Since this had been confirmed, she hadn’t been sleeping well, always waking up even more tired than when she had gone to sleep. She was tired all the time and could barely stand getting up as is. This wasn’t helping.

 

“I can go and come back tomorrow if you want?” offered the thief, honestly trying to make this whole thing as easy on Kim as possible. She didn’t want to crowd the young woman as experience had shown that Kim hated being trapped just about as much as she did.

 

“It’s late so just crash on the couch. I can explain it to my parents in the morning, well later this morning.” yawned Kim. “But you better be here when I get up Shego or no deal.”

 

The green skinned woman nodded. Maybe being on the couch would be for the best at this point. After all, if she was back at the apartment she just might sleep too much and lose this chance. That or lose her nerve and run. Kimmie was dangling hope like a carrot in front of her and the teen hero knew it. “I’ll be here.”

 

“Okay then. Night.”

 

“Night.”

 

Shego watched Kim walk away, sitting there nursing the cold cup of Coco-Moo. With a short burst of power, she re-warmed the drink and took another sip. What the hell was she doing? Was she seriously thinking of giving up everything she had just to take care of Kim and the baby? Was she seriously thinking of turning her whole world topsy-turvy just for the sake of possibly being able to see her daughter from a distance or maybe even more? Was she going to change everything for a chance? How was that different than the mind control chip?

 

The fact that this would be her choice would be the biggest difference and she knew it. She could do this; go straight if it meant that she could actually hold her daughter. Being ready to throw all of that away had been on her mind earlier, but she clung to this hope like a drowning man might to a life preserver. Kim might let her actually help raise the child and Shego could make sure that the little girl would know nothing but love and caring her whole life. Kim and her daughter would have a life utterly unlike Shego’s and that would be worth any cost. Whatever it took to make sure this would happen, she would do. There were things more important than crime after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Coffee and Confusion

The smell of coffee woke her. It was an expensive blend and Shego highly approved. The name of the blend eluded her but it was a popular higher end brand. She sat up from the couch slowly, yawning. When she realized that this wasn’t her apartment all of last night came at her in a rush shaking her. She wanted a shower, a toothbrush, coffee and to not have to deal with this. That this situation had the potential to turn very ugly didn’t comfort her and she was at a total loss as to what might or might not be said. Shego just sat there, on the couch, clutching her knees to her chest, preparing herself for what was to come.

Based off of the noises coming from the kitchen, the two parents were up as were the twins. Kim wasn’t up yet as far as she could tell and that kept her from getting up and moving. She was afraid of very little and unfortunately, this situation was on the list. Her thoughts warred in her mind and she finally decided to just sit there and wait for Kimmie. Thankfully, it wasn’t that much longer for Kim to drag herself downstairs in her pajamas and bathrobe, clutching her knees. 

The girl for whom anything was possible made her way to the living room first and spotted Shego on the couch looking a bit lost. She nodded to the red head and turned to the kitchen. So the thief had stayed. That surprised Kim some but Shego had said she would do anything to have some sort of relationship with the child that she was carrying. She waved her hand as she headed over towards the kitchen and Shego caught up with her.

“Good morning Kimmie.” said Shego nervously, looking at the ghost of the girl she had fought time and again. Seeing her from a distance really hadn’t conveyed just how bad things had gotten and now faced with how Kim had been looking for several weeks she was uncomfortable. This was not something she was proud having a part of.

“If you say so.” muttered Kim, her depression over the recent events back in full swing after the excitement last night. The events of last night getting jumbled in the internal dialogue that had been playing for weeks.

“Uh…how we going to do this?” asked Shego worriedly.

Kim didn’t answer but simply walked into the dining room. Shego held herself back some, unsure of what was going to happen. This is why she preferred blasting things, there was no discomfort there. You blast, it breaks, nothing awkward or uncomfortable, not like dealing with people and messy emotions.

The tweebs noticed Shego first, looking at her quizzically. “Kim…why is your…”

“…arch nemesis here?”

“Mom, Dad, we need to talk.” Kim hadn’t really reacted to her brothers at all at that moment. The Possibles all stared at each other and then back at Kim. She needed to talk to them?

Her mother was the first to break out of the near trance and answer, taking in the two girls and trying to arrive at some sort of answer. “Well, alright. Did you want any breakfast?”

Kim nodded and Shego replied, “Yes, uhm…thank you. Can I get some coffee, please?”

“Help yourself.” said Kim’s father, still reading the paper. He had lowered it earlier but now he was back to scanning the editorial page.

Shego poured herself a mug of coffee and headed back to the table after she had fixed it just the way she preferred. She had no idea where to sit at the family table and she just stood there indecisively while her mind struggled to find a place. Kim’s mom said, “Shego, why don’t you take a seat by Kimmie-cub?”

Shego was surprised at how great that nickname was and filed it for later use. It would make a great taunt if she ever needed it. But now was most certainly not the time for something like that. She sat down next to Kim, who was drinking a glass of milk. Was being so close to Kim even a good idea at this point? What if the girl lost it and struck out?

Eggs, bacon and hashbrowns were the meal of the day and that surprised Shego. All she ever had for breakfast was coffee or maybe coffee and toast, this was much more than she was used to eating this early in the morning, but it was good. Kim was sort of mechanically eating and this worried Shego. Hopefully something could break Kimmie out of this funk like her appearance had last night, as it broke her heart and made her want to find Drakken and beat him until the frustration faded. She had been mostly okay last night, but adrenalin was a powerful thing and that probably had driven the depression away for a little while.

The tweebs zoomed off shortly after a rather pointed look from their mother and that left the four of them sitting there uncomfortably. Kim’s father lowered the paper, folded it, put it aside and asked, “So Kimmie-cub, you said we needed to talk?”

Kim didn’t want to do this but she had to. This whole thing with Shego was messed up and felt odd but what else could she do. She was just unsure she even wanted the kid, despite what she had promised to Shego last night. So, maybe the best way to do this would be blunt, like ripping off a band-aid. Then her parents could help her figure out what to do. “Mom, Dad…Shego’s the other parent of my child.”

Shego went wide-eyed, expecting something less blunt and with more information. There was just enough information there to be dangerous. The parents stared at Kim and then stared at Shego and then back to Kim. “That’s not possible.”

“Actually it is. DNAmy apparently mixed this thing up for Dr. D and it’s obvious that Kim is pregnant. That and anything is possible for a Possible, right?” Shego could feel her sarcasm rising and she wanted to keep it from coming out in this conversation, as it wouldn’t help in any way. Her attempt at levity failed ugly.

“Alright.” replied Kim’s mother calmly. “So why are you here?”

Shego kept herself from wincing at the venom in that word with some effort. She deserved that but now was not the time to mouth off. She swallowed, trying to calm herself down, and think clearly. The pale skinned woman said, “Well, since the child is half me I wanted to do something to help support Kim and her.”

“Her?” asked Kim’s father.

“Basic genetics. XX and XX cannot have an XY child. So it’s got to be a girl.” said Kim, her voice flat. It was too early in the morning and it really didn’t matter and it’s not like Kim really cared anyway. 

Both parents caught the worried look that Shego gave their daughter. This was certainly becoming an interesting development and Anne wondered what deeper things were playing out in this scenario. James’ face grew serious and looked Shego in the eyes, asking, “What did you have in mind?”

“Well Mr. Possible, I…well…anything really. This is my fault and I want to do right by Kim.” Shego looked Kim’s father in the eye when she said that, making sure he knew that she meant it. He met her gaze briefly and then nodded.

“You know if you were a young man, the right thing to do would be to marry her. But you’re not.” replied James, shaking his head in disappointment. If only there had been an easy way to keep things respectable in this situation.

Shego cocked her head at that a bit confused. Was he for real? “Uhm…are you suggesting that Kim and I, that we…?”

This situation was so absurd that it pulled Kim out of her stupor and she smiled evilly inside. Shego had said she would do anything and this would be the perfect way to make her bolt and run, showing the villain for who she really was. There was no way that the older woman would want to do this and no way that her parents would allow it. It was a safe way to make Shego admit that she was lying and get the hell out of her life. That would allow Kim to go back to wallowing in depression. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

All the heads at the table snapped over to face Kim. Shego was stunned. Was Kimmie insane? Had this already driven around the bend? Princess and her married? This was ludicrous but intriguing and most certainly an impossible situation. 

“You’re right Dad, if this had happened with a boy that would be the right thing to do. So what do you say Shego? You said you would do anything. Are you going to take responsibility?” Kim’s eyes bored into the villain’s with an intensity Shego had seen once before, just before being kicked into that radio tower. It was an uncomfortable view that brought up memories best forgotten and she could not bear to look at it.

Shego’s thoughts raced, panicking, trying to figure out what to do, knowing it was a challenge but unable to do anything about it. She had no clue what to do and her muscles were tensing to run, to get out of this place and give up on ever knowing her daughter. She was poised to erupt into movement when she heard herself mirror Kimmie by saying. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

It was hard to imagine the Possibles being any more surprised at this point given what was being discussed but they managed it. Shego was taken aback at what she had said as well, but the gaping mouths of all three Possibles were just amusing and helped her keep her composure. With some effort she managed to smirk at Kim like she usually did when they tussled. “I told you Princess, anything.”

Kim closed her mouth with a snap. Shego had said she would do anything and it looked like her plan had been turned around on her by the thief’s determination. So much for Shego running, but Kim was sure she had seen the muscles bunch under the woman’s clothes. She had been ready to run, she was sure of it. How had she misjudged this sitch so badly? 

Her father cleared his throat and harrumphed, clearly thrown for a loop by the direction of the dialogue. “Yes, well…too bad it’s not legal here.”

However Kim’s mother’s eyes narrowed in thought. If Shego was really that invested in this process then maybe this would tie her to Kim strongly and maybe the fighting would end? Besides, surely bad people would hear of Kim’s condition and use this opportunity to try to hurt her little girl. However, who would dare face Shego besides Kimmie-cub? And besides, it was clear that Kim had tried to pull something over on Shego with this and her daughter needed to learn about standing by her word, even in crazy things. This had possibilities and with the speed of thought of a surgeon chasing down a bleeding blood vessel she thought everything through and smiled. “Well dear, anything’s possible for a Possible. We can head to Massachusetts and get this taken care of today. Then we can get everything else sorted.”

James Possible knew that look. His wife had it whenever she had something devious and cunning in mind and he knew it was best to stay out of her way in those cases. For all he blustered, she was the one to be reckoned with in this family and he was okay with that. He nodded, following her lead, no mater how uncomfortable it made him, aware that Anne would inform him of what she was thinking later. “Alright then, since you both are in agreement, let’s get ready and head off to get you two married.”

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Wade’s image popped into the screen of the Kimmunicator. “Hey Kim, what do you need?”

“Wade I need transport for four to Massachusetts.” Oh my god…was this really going to happen. But she hated Shego and she didn’t want to get married, certainly not to her nemesis. However Kim had seen the looks on her parents’ faces and knew better than to mess with them on this. She might strike fear into the hearts of villains everywhere but her parents still intimidated her.

Wade nodded. That was a fairly easy request to fill. “Can do. Will Boston work?”

Kim nodded absently and she looked down at her pajamas, realizing that she didn’t want to get married in them. Maybe she had a nice dress she could wear? And what would she want to do with her hair? She shook her head. This was getting absurd. She was actually wondering about how she was going to look? But then again, her father was probably going to take pictures at the ceremony. She should make sure she looked decent just in case.

“I can have something there for you in ten minutes.” said Wade, after a brief moment.

“Please and thank you.”

“So what’s the sitch?” Wade seemed concerned and Kim realized that all of her friends had to be, given how she had been acting the last few weeks. However, there was no way she would be able to explain things at the moment, it would take too long to really cover everything in summary. That would be for after when this was a done deal, otherwise she would have to deal with her parents.

“It’s a family thing Wade. I’ll let you know later. And Wade…”

“Yes Kim?”

“Thank you for this.”

Her next call would be Ron, but first she needed to get dressed. Didn’t Monique get her something that would work for this?

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The hot water ran down Shego’s muscular body and she sighed. She was leaning forward, letting the water soothe the tension in her scalp and neck. This whole thing was completely retarded. Her marrying Princess? That was just insane. But then again, she did care about Kim and did want what was best for their daughter however was that marrying her? Yet there was something about Kim that she just couldn’t get enough of. It was whatever had made her look forward to the fights, whatever had made her stand there and take the kick back there in the rain, whatever had driven her to leave Drakken after this last stunt, whatever made her day feel incomplete without seeing Kimmie.

Her mouth was what had lead her into this mess and what was she going to do? Run? That was the easy way out but then she would guarantee that she would never see the baby, at least in any way not involving binoculars. But to stay, to be shotgun married to her long time foe was…uncomfortable. This was getting her trapped into something she couldn’t easily escape and as she ran over the options over and over and over again, there was nothing that worked out better than this in the long run, even though this was the most disturbing choice of all. Shego had never even considered this result even in the realm of probable in her thinking over telling Kim. Despite her feelings about women could Shego actually do this? Could she marry Kimmie?

She turned off the water and wrapped her hair in a towel. She rubbed herself dry and looked at her clothes, wrinkled from sleeping in them. She really didn’t want to wear the same thing again, but since it looked like there was no other option she grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She looked terrible but there wasn’t another option available. When she was done she headed into Kim’s room and what she saw there made her freeze in the doorway.

There was Kim in a light spring dress, which held her curves snugly but not tightly. It’s color made Kim’s olive eyes leap out an even stronger green and her red hair shone more vibrantly. The teenaged hero simply looked beautiful. Shego just stood there and stared until Kim asked, “Yes?”

“Uhm…nothing…you just…you know…look good and all.” stammered Shego, aware that she was treading into an area with unsure footing. Why did this feel like a Death Trap? 

“Thank you. Did you want to borrow something?” offered Kim, blushing slightly with the compliment. Shego complimenting her? That was another new one on her.

Shego looked down at her plain clothes and then looked at Kim. Yeah, she needed something else or else she would look terrible next to Kimmie. It would be the Princess marrying the pauper. “Thank you. Oh, hey…do you still have that dress we bought at Club Banana, Princess?”

Kim froze, remembering that fun day of shopping with Shego. Granted she had been under the influence of the Attitudeinator but Kim had felt a connection there, some thing that she hadn’t felt with anyone else. It had been one of the best shopping days she had ever had, even counting the ones with Monique. “Uh…yeah. It should be back in the closet.”

Kim was uncomfortable when Shego entered the closet to find the dress. Perhaps she needed to make her own escape now? “I’ll let you get dressed. I need to call Ron.”

Shego heard the door close and she looked towards the room, wondering what was going through Kimmie’s mind right now. Her own thoughts were racing a mile a minute, stunned that Kimmie had kept the dress and what looked like the other things they bought that day as well. Clean underwear was a good thing and so was the hose that went with the dress.

Kim meanwhile called Ron, rather than think about Shego anymore. The blonde sidekick’s face popped up shortly. “Hey KP, what’s the sitch? Wow you look nice?”

“Uhm…thanks. Look Ron, I won’t be in school today. I’ll let you know what’s going on after school. Meet me here and we’ll go to Bueno Nacho together, okay?” She hated not telling Ron what was going on. While their romance had fizzled neither of them had changed in terms of needing their best friend since pre-K. That kiss at the prom had been magical but nothing else had been. It was one of the few real disappointments in her life and one of the more serious ones in Ron’s.

“Sure thing. Is everything okay?” Ron was obviously concerned as well. Everyone knew something was upsetting Kim and making her depressed but no one had any idea about what to do about it. So far giving her space hadn’t done too well but what else could be done. KP had made it clear it was not something she wanted to talk about.

“Everything is okay. I have a bit of family drama to deal with today and this afternoon I’ll fill you in on what’s up. Deal?” bargained Kim.

“Sure thing. Talk to you later.” Kim smiled as Rufus waved bye from Ron’s shoulder.

“So Kimmie, how do I look?” Kim turned when she heard Shego’s voice purr at her from the stairs.

Shego looked incredible. The dress was something they had found at Club Banana that fit her like a glove and looked unbelievable, making her skin color exotic in a good way. Shego had her hair down but brushed until it shone a glossy greenish black and she had done something with her eyes that made them leap out like emeralds. She was beautiful. Kim murmured out, “Beautiful. You look beautiful.”

Shego blushed some, her pale green cheeks darkening and she looked away shyly.

Mr. Possible cleared his throat and the two young women started a little. Mrs. Possible smiled at them. Both of the girls looked wonderful. Maybe this plan would work.


	5. Chapter 5

Marital Mayhem

“I now pronounce you both married. You may kiss your bride.”

Shego and Kim blushed when they looked at each other and leaned in towards each other, unsure about this. Shego reached out and pulled the red head closer, unwilling to let this get any more uncomfortable and their lips touched. It was awkward at first but then things softened and both women closed their eyes and just felt the kiss, both surprised by what was running through them. Shego felt her heart race and she felt ecstatic, as if something important had been achieved and the world only contained the two of them. 

When they pulled apart, they were both looking each other in the other’s green eyes a bit dazed by the experience. Both of their eyes sparkled in a way that they hadn’t when this ceremony had started. They grinned shyly at each other, not sure what to say or do, but unwilling to let physical contact break between them. The hug turned into holding hands as things ended and it was time to leave.

Once the paperwork was signed and turned in to the Clerk, James and Anne led the girls out of the courthouse. Both of the young women had stunned expressions on their faces, with a bit of pleasure on them as well, which had the elders smirking. It was clear to both of them that neither girl had expected their bluffs to be called but neither was really complaining about it now.

“So, I’m Mrs. Possible now?” whispered Shego, stunned by that reality.

Kim looked over and smiled softly at the green girl who had actually gone through with it, tightening the grip on her hand. “Yeah. Shego Possible.”

“Better than my name from before.” muttered Shego.

“Oh…what was your name then?” asked Kim, aware that she had married a virtual stranger and her maybe ex-nemesis. She really knew nothing about Shego’s life before Drakken, except for a little of her time with her brothers in Team Go. It didn’t seem as if this really was a good place to start a relationship, but then again, their relationship didn’t start here but rather in combat.

“Uh…” She had been unaware that the teen would have been able to hear her. She squirmed a bit, as she wasn’t sure what to do, as her life had gone into a free fall since she had discovered Drakken’s stupid plan weeks ago. Her name had not been a source of anything but pain to her and she was unsure if she wanted to share that with the hero. However, she was married to the teen so she tensed, ready for anything and said. “Shelly Josephine Goodwin.”

“Really? Shelly?” Kim was flabbergasted. Shego had a real name? It seemed so bizarre in a way, especially since it was so very normal. But Shego looked nothing like a Shelly. Could that really be her name?

“Yes, that was my name. Look, could we just drop it? I hate that name. All it ever brought me was teasing and grief.” Kim could see a bit of a green glow forming around the girl’s hands and it was quite clear that she was serious. 

“Okay, Shego, okay.” Kim was trying to keep the peace; sure that Shego was near the breaking point, from being civil and mostly polite since she had arrived last night. And if the name issue was this big of a button, calming the woman down was a good thing. Besides, she wasn’t wearing her gloves that made taking the plasma easier.

“Shego, Kim come on. We need to get home.” chided Dr. Mrs. Possible. 

The two young women hustled to catch up with Kim’s parents, aware that the day’s madness had just begun for them and they did not want to let this steamroller run them over. Their lives were plenty messed up already and this just added another complication. 

On the way back to Middleton Kim’s parents now rounded on the couple, staring at Shego. “Okay. Now that we have taken care of that, what are you going to do now?”

Shego fidgeted a little. Where had they learned their stares, especially Mrs. Possible. The look alone would be a good interrogation technique. “I don’t really know.”

“Are you going to keep working for Drew?” asked Mr. Possible, aware that she had worked for the idiot scientist.

Shego shuddered at the thought. That moron had gotten on her case for the last time. “No way. I quit when I found out about this.”

“Some other villain I suppose?” prodded Kim’s mom.

“No. I am sure Kimmie wants me to stop being evil so that’s what I’m going to do.” Kim just nodded, watching her parent’s technique.

“So what will you do then? How will you support your wife and child?” tossed in James, enjoying the tag team event.

“I have money and I can teach. I am fully accredited and should be able to get a position at the high school.” stated Shego, trying to find the ground under her feet, still tumbling due to the shear strangeness of the day. Was she really married to Kimmie?

‘Okay, that should work. Now…what are we going to do about you being a wanted criminal?” Anne turned things in an attempt to solving what she saw as the largest threat to the couple at the moment.

Shego deflated some. This was not something she had planned on dealing with as vanishing would have taken care of the issue, but now… “I have no idea.”

Kim smiled slightly. “I think I might just have a plan that can take care of that.”

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron was happy about life. He had money for a Naco Grande Meal or two and he was headed to see his best friend in the whole wide world. The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day and Ron Stoppable was just giddy about being alive. He knocked on the door of the Possible house and waited, humming to himself.

Dr. Mrs. Possible opened the door and smiled at him. “Come in Ronald.”

“Thank you Mrs. P. Is Kim here?”

“She’s up in her room.” Mrs. Possible was sort of waiting for the yelp that Ron would give when he saw who was also in the room with Kim. How the two dealt with this should be rather telling. It was fascinating to see that Shego was actually trying to hold up her end of the deal. It would just take a while for things to clear up and the true state of affairs to become visible.

As he neared Kim’s room, he heard two voices raised in an argument. He rushed forward some, wanting to back up KP. “That’s your plan? They’re not going to buy it.”

“They will. It’s in the law codes. I can’t testify against you if I don’t want to. Trust me, this will work.”

Ron came in and saw Shego and Kim facing off, though not in fighting stances. His eyes bulged in shock and fear and he yelped, “Shego!”

The newlyweds turned surprised and watched as Ron stumbled and fell out of his pants while trying to get into a fighting stance. Shego rolled her eyes at this. Typical buffoon.

Kim hustled over and helped Ron to his feet. “You okay?”

“Yeah, but Shego!” He yelled the name and Kim slapped her hand over his mouth. He yelled a few more things into her hand before he quieted down.

“Ron, relax, she’s not here to fight.” Shego smirked at him and quirked an eyebrow at the Fearless Ferret boxers that he was wearing. Ron’s cheeks reddened. 

“Fine. Then why is she here?” demanded Ron, pointing a finger at the pale skinned girl who continued to smirk at him.

Before Kim could figure out what exactly to say to explain all of this, Shego held out her left hand, palm down and waggled her fingers at the blonde. The gold band stood out against the greenish skin almost like a solar flare. This caused Ron’s eyes to bulge again and dart over to Kim’s hand. His eyes rolled back and forth between them and he tried to talk but only incoherent babbling came out. When what he saw there sunk into his head as well he did the only responsible thing for a sidekick to do in a situation like this. Ron fainted.

When Ron came to Rufus was waving air at him with a small piece of cloth, Shego was still there as was Kim, they both still had wedding bands on their fingers and that was too much for Ron. He leapt to his feet, flailing his hands in the air and screamed. “What is going on!?”

“Ron…calm down. Shego’s the parent of my child.” Kim was gesturing, trying to settle Ron down.

“Hunh?” Ron had known about the pregnancy but Shego? Wasn’t she a girl? He knew he wasn’t great with biology and stuff, but he was pretty sure that you needed a man and a woman to make a child and unless Shego had a big surprise for them, it shouldn’t be possible. “She’s what?”

“I’m the father dofus. Doy!” said Shego, with little emotion as what was the point expending any energy on the dolt.

“But…but…does that make you a guy?” The amount of confusion on Ron’s face was unobtainable by any lesser mortals, but the Master of Monkey Kung Fu had mad skills.

Kim could see Shego start to grow angry and she needed to keep things from erupting into a fight. “Ron, DNAmy was involved, and I am clearly pregnant. So not the drama.”

Ron nodded absently. That made sense, right?

“So my parents thought we should get married, so Shego could take full responsibility for this.” Kim kept her voice steady, aware that this would be the most difficult of all the explanations she would have to make, while unconsciously resting a hand gently on her belly, as if protecting the child. “We went to Massachusetts today and got married, so I guess I won’t be an unwed mother.”

Ron blinked and Rufus cocked his head in confusion, a long slow blink where he tried to process all of this information. It was clear that the processor was near overloading. “Let me get this straight, Shego is your wife and you are carrying her child?”

Kim nodded, waiting for Ron to fully process this. Jumping in now with anything would only confuse matters more than they already were. “Shego, the wanting to kill you Shego, the evil villainess Shego is your wife?”

“Yes buffoon. Just get a grip already.” Shego was already tired of this. Ron made her crazy because he was such a…slacker and reminded her so much of Drakken. True, he was better than the big blue dork in many ways but Ron Stoppable was a total idiot like her former boss.

“Shut up you.” growled Ron, which didn’t faze Shego in the least. He started slipping into a fighting stance.

“Look. Can we go to Bueno Nacho and just relax. Shego and I are going out to eat tonight with my folks to celebrate this blessed union and I just need to get out of here. Please Ron?” said Kim, trying to make it clear to Ron how much she needed to just get away from her parents.

Shego smiled, as it looked like this whole thing was enough to pull Kimmie from the depressive haze that had fallen over her. This was a good sign and maybe things would turn out alright in the end. Shock therapy was good for a number of things after all.

Ron nodded. “One quick question first. Does GJ know about this?”

“Not yet.”

KPKPKPKPKPKP

The scene was repeated with Monique, only at a lower volume and with less drama, for which Kim was pleased. Thankfully Mon was able to cope with it faster than Ron had. “Okay, so you married green girl here. What about the fact that she is a bad guy? Aren’t you supposed to lock them up?”

Shego rolled her eyes. Sometimes this goody-goody BS was too much, doy. Kim shrugged and said, “Shego’s the other mother of my child. What do you think I should do?”

Monique had no response to that and shrugged as well. Shego was impressed because it looked like Pumpkin was sticking to her guns on this one which made her think that Kim actually believed what she was saying. Kim was still in a bit of a daze that Shego and she were now legally married and so was just going with the easy explanation points. It confounded her but made her happy inside as well, which she hadn’t expected. There really seemed to be no good way out of the problem but this solution seemed to suck worse than others.

The conversation eventually turned to more normal things, like school and clothes and such and Shego occasionally joined in whenever Kim was trying to drag her into the conversation, trying to get the thief to develop some sort of something with her friends. Ron mostly just glared at Shego as did Rufus, both of them there with arms crossed and looks of displeasure on their faces, trying to eat their nacos threateningly. It was amusing, at least to Shego. 

Though time seemed to crawl to Shego, eventually it got late enough that Kim and Shego had to leave if they were going to make it back to the house in time to get ready. The green skinned thief glanced at the clock and smiled at their escape. “Come on Mrs. Possible. Your parents await.”

Kim and Monique hugged and Ron said a terse goodbye, still trying to intimidate Shego. The walk home was mostly quiet until Shego almost blurted out, “Look Kimmie, I said I’m sorry and everything and I promise I will take care of you. You…you know I don’t believe in doing things halfway. I’m your wife now and we have to deal with that, no matter how strange that is.” 

Kim sighed, hugging herself. This whole situation was unlike anything else she had ever been involved in. Se was at a loss about everything. “I know Shego. It’s just…things are so confusing right now. I’m pregnant and still a virgin. I’m married to a woman who tried to kill me on numerous occasions. I’m…”

Shego interrupted her, breaking the flow of the young woman’s words. This was important and was a point that needed to be cleared up. “Uh…Princess, I never tried to kill you.”

Kim stopped in her tracks and stared in disbelief at the thief. “What? You’re joking right?”

“Doy, Kimmie, think about it. I can get my plasma to burn hot enough to melt steel. Do you really think that I was trying to kill you if I could just melt you with my plasma?” explained Shego. “I fought you hard, but I never tried to use my Plasma to kill you.”

Kim though about it, going over her fights, trying to see the lie in the words, something that would prove her…wife…wrong. As far as she could tell there was none. It shook her to the core. Just how badly had she misjudged Shego? “Fine. I’ll scratch off that one and I’ll just add super villain to the list.”

“Look Kim, I’m not denying who I was. I can’t escape that but this situation is something unexpected and special for both of us and I can’t fight you like this. It might injure the baby and I don’t want to hurt her at all or you.” As Shego’s voice softened, Kim was aware that this situation was enough to bring the once famous Hero out from the cold.

Kim reached out and laid a hand on Shego’s arm. “Shego, thank you for choosing to do this. It means a lot to me.”

“You’re not alone in this Princess. I’m right here beside you.” Shego took Kim’s hand and interlaced her fingers with the teen hero’s. “I’m not going anywhere.”

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Dinner had been lovely. The whole family had gone somewhere fancy and even the tweebs were on their best behavior which was a bit of a surprise. The food had been delicious; at least it was until it was on the way back up. Shego had followed Kim’s frantic hustling to the ladies room and held her hair while the red head vomited up everything she had just eaten. When she sank to the floor, exhausted, she leaned back against Shego for support. The older woman sat there and stroked her wife’s hair gently, murmuring, “It’ll be okay.”

Kim nodded and after a few moments realized that she was starting to feel better, her stomach rebelling less. “Can you help me up?”

“Sure Pumpkin, any time.” Shego helped Kimmie to her feet and supported the girl as she walked unsteadily to the sink, where she washed her mouth out.

The two women walked out of the bathroom, Shego’s arm draped over the girl’s shoulder protectively. Anne Possible smiled to herself when she saw this. Now she really knew that Shego was serious about taking care of her Kimberly Ann. There might be something else going on there which worried her slightly, but since they were married it made it their problem and not hers.

They left the restaurant and the tweebs vanished upstairs as soon as they got home, they really wanted out of their nice clothes and to get back to playing with their rockets. Shego helped the still weak Kim upstairs and held her hair while something else wanted to come up. Kim was pale and this worried Shego some. Since Kim wasn’t really able to stand yet two green arms went under the smaller girl and lifted her. Shego carried Kim into her bedroom and lair her on the bed. Kim smiled up at her weakly. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem Cupcake. Besides, it’s my job now.” The two smiled at each other. The pale skin of Kim’s face made Shego think that she needed to do something about this. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” replied Kim faintly.

Shego hustled downstairs and found Dr. Mrs. Possible sitting drinking a cup of tea in the kitchen. “Mrs. Possible, could you take a look at Kim. She’s very pale and weaker than usual after that.”

As Kim’s mom went to get her medical bag, Shego went back to Kim. She was still lying there, but she was a bit too pale. Shego frowned in worry. Was this sort of thing normal? She knew very little about pregnancy so she had little clue at this moment, which she was not used to. Shego was a problem solver and to be so out of the loop on this one bothered her greatly.

After Dr. Possible managed to make sure that her daughter was alright medically speaking, she and her daughter-in-law had a moment in front of Kim’s room. Shego asked, “Is she going to be okay?”

“She should be fine. This has happened a few times before and it wipes her out for a bit afterwards. When I had the tweebs I was that sick as well and like Kim, I got sick this quick as well. But it will fade.”

Shego looked relieved, which made Anne smile. Then a look of consternation crossed the thief’s face as she just realized something. “Uh…where am I supposed to sleep?”

Mrs. Possible smirked at the thief. This was a perfect time to poke things and see what would happen. “You’re married, you figure it out.”

The red head walked away smirking happily while Shego stood there in disbelief. 

The dark haired woman stared back into the room. Should she? They were married and all, but would Kim freak? Her mom had changed her into pajamas and tucked her into bed and the hero was sleeping. The bed was a full sized and could hold both of them comfortably. Would that really be alright? Would Kim start a fight over this?

Shego watched Kim sleep while she pondered this issue. The girl had relaxed some and didn’t seem like she had been in as much pain as she had been the night before. She was beautiful while she slept, her face relaxing and softening. It made Shego’s heart ache. This was her wife and she could live with that. Now only if Kimmie could feel about her what she was starting to feel about Pumpkin. That would make things perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Good Morning Starshine

Kim slowly drifted awake, feeling warm and protected, which made her sigh happily. She blinked in surprise as she felt another body nestled up against her and looked in surprise at the green arm that had snaked over her body. It was cupping one of her breasts and Kim was taken aback by how normal ad right it felt. It was comfortable and after how sick and miserable she had been last night she wasn’t going to fight that too much. She closed her eyes and lay back again, nestled against the woman who was spooning her. This was where she wanted to be right now and all was right with the world.

When she had woken up a little bit more after a few minutes of smiling blissfully, just enough to register that it was Shego in her bed with her, Kim wigged out a little more. She was getting groped by Shego, her wife, her enemy, Shego. What the hell was she going to do? Her muscles tensed, trying to figure out what they were going to do in this sitch. A voice purred in her ear and Kim almost shuddered at the warm breath against her skin. “Morning Princess. Sleep well?”

“Shego…why are you in my bed?” Kim asked nervously, trembling slightly, trying to decide between fleeing and staying comfortable. Her body knew what it wanted and her mind was opposing that plan, which kept her tensed and poised to move.

“Your mom. When I asked where I was going to sleep she said that we were married and should figure that out on our own. The bed looked more comfortable than the couch or the floor. Sorry, Kimmie. Do…do you want me to go?” Shego didn’t sound as sure as she usually did at the end.

“Yes…no…I don’t know.” Kim frowned in concentration. Ever since Shego had hit her with that whatever it was, her life had fallen apart. But this was both good and bad. Shego was warm, which was nice but it was Shego, in bed with her. But then again, Shego was her wife. But then again, Kim wasn’t a lesbian…was she? If this felt good then maybe she was but it made her nervous so maybe she wasn’t. Thankfully both her bladder and her stomach saved her from any other worry, urging her to get to the bathroom ASAP.

Kim scampered out of the bed and Shego enjoyed the view, as the girl was well muscled but still had some padding to soften things. It had been a truly restful night of sleep for her as well and she couldn’t really remember the last time she had slept so solidly. When she heard Kim begin vomiting however, Shego bounded from the warm bed and hustled to the bathroom quickly to hold the girl’s hair and get a cold wash cloth to put on the back of her neck. Shego sat there patiently while Kim moaned in unhappiness, rubbing the girl’s back. Maybe something to lighten the mood? “So…this happens everyday?”

Kim just nodded, a little bit of bile coming up. Finally the churning stopped and Kim slumped back, sure that Shego would get her like she had last night. The green woman’s body was warm and Kim just sighed, cuddling against her. She felt horrible but at least she was being cared for. “I don’t wanna go to school.”

“Kimmie, it’s only a few hours. You can do that standing on your head. Tell you what, you go to school and I will try to find a way that we can spar safely. Well? Do we have a deal?” Shego knew Kim should go to school, despite her wanting to keep Kimmie home and safe.

What Shego was offering sounded so good and so fun that Kim readily agreed. After she shooed her new wife out of the bathroom, she showered, which made her feel better. Today didn’t seem so bad at that point. Shego was thankfully out of her bedroom as well, so Kim was able to get dressed without worrying about being leered at. Well, maybe Shego wouldn’t leer exactly, but she would certainly make comments. Kim then realized that she had been missing the taunts. After years of banter with Shego, going several weeks without any made her feel a bit off. Just being called Kimmie, or Princess or Pumpkin or something else made her feel…maybe special wasn’t the word exactly but it was close. And the biting jibes had at least let her know that Shego had taken her seriously. There were enough people who only saw her age and discounted anything that she said or did.

Shego was downstairs with a cup of coffee chatting with the new in-laws when Kim came in. Their daughter was smiling which certainly caught the parents’ attention as she had spent the last few weeks barely moving, let alone smiling. After another wholesome breakfast and her neonatal vitamins, Kim left for school with good-byes for everyone. Once the door closed, and their daughter safely out of the way however, the interrogation began.

“What happened last night?” This from the mother, the one Shego had figured she should stay on the good side of. James just sat there and glowered. It was better than Ron’s, that was for sure, but he came across as Anne’s sidekick.

“Well, I climbed in bed and we slept. That’s it. I swear.” She had her hands halfway up, as if she were surrendering. With everything that had been going on, perhaps keeping them on her side was a good plan.

Kim’s mom stared at the villain, weighing the truth of her words and then nodded in acceptance. Shego breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay. I believe you. Any idea why she is cheerful this morning?”

“Well, I think yesterday may have been extremely cathartic for Kimmie and that let her release a lot of the tension she has been holding onto. That right there could explain things. Kimmie was so shut down, feeling like she was alone in this and now she’s not. Just knowing what had happened and that I quit everything to be with her had to have helped as well.” Shego was glad that her degree work had included plenty of Psych courses, which had helped her in her career, of course, since most supervillains were simply kids who had never grown up, and had certainly helped her in understanding Kimmie.

Anne nodded, running that through her head. “Makes sense. So, do you think that she will be getting better then?”

Shego shrugged, framing ad reframing things over in her head and then laying out her idea. “She should. If she was dealing with shock and feeling alone then this should help. I also think she is afraid and feeling vulnerable, which must be making her crazy as well. I have an idea which should help with that. I want to check to make sure that Kimmie can spar safely at least until the second trimester. That would give her the physical outlet she needs and let her realize that she can still defend herself.”

James and Anne stared at each other in surprise. “Fight?”

“Princess has fought with me a lot over the last few years, sometimes several days in a row. Feeling like she couldn’t, afraid for the baby, could cause her to see herself as weak and unable to defend herself, which she is anything but. I just want to help her realize that. And the exercise will do her good.” She explained to her in-laws, an idea itself which was a bit unsettling. She was worried about it as well, as the abdomen was a classic target for things and the one that Kimmie most often left open. If she could find a way to armor Pumpkin ten she should be able to make this plan work.

The two parents looked at Shego, looked at each other, communicating without words and then back at their green daughter-in-law. Shego was actually worried about what they might say. Kimmie was their little girl, after all. “Okay. Just be safe.”

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim’s mood had dropped as the day had worn on. Right now she just wanted to get home and hide in her room, fending off Ron’s suggestions to head to Bueno Nacho as the thought of the fast food Mexican churned her stomach. When she got home, everything seemed quiet, which concerned her. Where was Shego? “Shego?”

“Up here Kimmie cub!”

Kim shook, a dirty feeling washing over her, to hear that nickname from someone else’s mouth, especially someone who had been groping her that morning. It felt like she had been dunked in oil. “Gah! Don’t call me that!”

Kim headed upstairs at a run, wanting to pummel the green woman for daring to utter something so unholy. Shego was at Kim’s desk, apparently surfing the web when Kim stormed in. The smile that was turned onto the girl who could do anything only caused the red head to narrow her eyes. It was friendly and mischievous and seemed to be plotting. “Get changed Kimmie cub, I’ll be in the back yard. Then you can let me know what you think about that nickname.”

While Kim glanced at the pile of clothes on the bed, Shego made her escape. There were workout clothes laid out on the bed as well as a padded Tae Kwon Do chest and abdomen protector. Kim blinked several times, trying to figure out what was going on when she remembered what Shego had promised her that morning as a bribe to get her to go to school. Hitting something or someone would feel good right about now so she hastily changed, strapping the unaccustomed armor to herself. It felt odd and would take some getting used to.

Shego was doing some yoga stretches when Kim appeared, already armored and looking ready to fight. She looked at her wife questioningly and asked, “Aren’t you going to stretch first?”

Kim paused. “We never had time to stretch before, so why start now?”

Shego shrugged and slid into her fighting stance, grinning broadly. “Alright…are you ready…Kimmie-cub.”

Kim launched herself at the green woman, starting her attack and all but spitting out, “Don’t…call…me…Kimmie-cub!”

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron Stoppable was many things but foremost was the fact that he was a good friend. Kim seemed down, better than she had been the day before which was nice but certainly down. A visit from the Ron-ster and Rufus should be enough to cheer anyone up. Ron had the power to make anyone feel better.

He walked on in to the Possible house, having gotten permission to do that back in third grade and looked around for Kim. “KP?”

The sound of a thud, of flesh hitting body, of a growl of anger caught his hearing. He rushed towards the sound, hoping his mystical monkey powers would show up, so he could save his friend. Something was going on and she needed his help. “I’m coming KP!”

Kim was back flipping away from a series of plasma bolts as Shego neared swiftly. He knew it; this had all been a ruse, a ploy to get KP to lower her guard. Ron circled around Shego and was trying to sneak up on the villain. He was ready to launch his attack when both of the women stopped and looked at him. “Ron?” “Buffoon?”

Ron stood there, hands poised in attack, confused. Why had they stopped fighting? They were trying to kill each other…right? It was then that he noticed that Kim was wearing some sort of padded armor over her torso. It looked like it might keep her belly safe. What was going on? “Uhm…KP?”

“Ron?” asked Kim, trying to figure out why the blonde boy had been ready to attack Shego.

“Isn’t she attacking you?” He sounded unsure as he asked.

“No. We were exercising. I was just getting ready to counterattack as well.” stated Kim.

“You wish Princess.” scoffed Shego.

Ron stood there, still poised to jump in and help his best friend, looking between the two women, trying to figure out who was crazy, him or them. His brain was stumbling a little. “Hunh?”

“Come on Ron. You broke the mood. I don’t feel like fighting any more and I could use some water.” Kim shrugged and lowered her guard.

The three of them headed into the house. Shego went to get some water, motioning for Kim to take a seat. Both Ron and Kim were surprised by this action. “Shego, I’m not that fragile. I can get a glass of water myself.”

“I know. If you were fragile I wouldn’t have fought you but I can get a glass of water for you just as easily as I can for myself.” Shego brought the filled glasses over and set them down.

Kim nodded and took a drink. They had only been fighting for fifteen minutes but it felt like they had been fighting for longer. Ron was still looking between the two of them, trying to figure out what was going on. Shego turned and looked at him. “What?”

“You weren’t trying to hurt Kim?”

“No. Doy! We were practicing. I don’t want her to get out of shape. If she stays healthy then the kid does as well.”

“Uh…okay?” Ron wasn’t sure what to do at this point.

The two women smiled at this, hiding it by taking drinks of their water at the same time.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

“Do we have to do this?” complained Shego, almost whining.

“Yes, we do. This way we can make sure no overzealous Global Justice agent will come after you. This will enable you to stay here.”

Shego was uncomfortable with this plan, as she had mentioned yesterday. Calling the director of GJ seemed reckless to her and not really likely to produce results but Kim was adamant. The thief knew enough about the hero to know that arguing at this point wouldn’t be helpful so she mostly kept her mouth shut. “Fine.”

Kim got the Kimmunicator set up and made the call, with the help of Wade. Soon the one-eyed head of Global Justice was looking out of the screen. “Ah, Ms. Possible, what can I do for you today?”

“Actually, it’s Mrs. Now and I would like you to get any recent charges dropped against Shego, those that have surfaced since the amnesty.” Kim was standing right in front of the screen, to make sure Shego wasn’t visible. This would work better is she waited to spring Shego on the woman later.

“And why should I do that?” asked Betty Director, trying to follow the young woman. It didn’t make much sense to her but she was sure Kim Possible would clarify things soon enough.

“Because I won’t testify against my wife.” Kim had struggled with this line all day, trying to come up with the perfect way to deliver it. She figured that just matter of factly would be the best. It would surely trip up Dr. Director.

“Wait…What?” It was clear that Doctor Director was sure that she was hearing things.

“Shego and I are legally married and she is the other parent of the child I am carrying. There is no way I am going to testify against her, not when she has made it clear to me and my parents that she is trying to give up crime.” Kim was enjoying this and Shego was impressed at how Kim had planned this. Poor Betty was completely off balance by this. Maybe her Princess had a spark of evil after all? 

“Ms. Possible…”

“Mrs.” interrupted Kim, trying to make the other woman concede that point. A lot hinged on that.

“Fine, Mrs. Possible, are you out of your mind? Shego’s a criminal and your arch-nemesis.”

“I know that but it is so not the drama.”

“Than why?”

“Because she is the mother of the child I am carrying and she is trying to do right by me at the moment. Why shouldn’t I do this?” replied Kim.

Betty rubbed the bridge of her nose, praying that this really wasn’t happening. It felt like some sort of nightmare. Kim had moved to the side when she looked up and Shego was there on the screen with her. She all but growled, “Shego, is this some sort of joke?”

“Nope. Princess and I are married and I quit working for Dr. D when I found out about this plan to get Kimmie here pregnant. She doesn’t want me to be a criminal and so, that’s what I’m going to do.” Keeping answers simple seemed like a good enough plan to Shego. Too much information could get her into trouble and she didn’t want that. Besides, if Betty wanted more information that would keep her off balance.

Betty looked at the two women, realizing that there really wasn’t anything she could do at this point. Kim was their main witness and without her then cases would be based on purely circumstantial evidence which wouldn’t be enough to convict. “Fine. But we’ll be keeping an eye out. If Shego puts so much as a toe out of line we’ll arrest her.”

Kim shrugged, looked over at Shego who shrugged as well. “That’s fair.”

“Fine.” The head of the Global Justice clicked off, upset by this recent development. She knew she needed a drink and her day was almost up.

Once the Kimmunicator was clear Kim sighed in relief. She sat heavily into her desk chair, making it creak some. Shego sat on the bed, still amazed at how her life had changed in such a short period of time. Kim had just blackmailed the GJ into dropping all charges against her. It was one of the nicest things any one had ever done for her. “Thank you Kimmie.”

“No big. This just gets you out of immediate danger.” Kim waved off the thanks.

“No really Princess. That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me.” admitted Shego, a bit embarrassed about that really.

Now it was Kim’s turn to be surprised. “Really?”

Shego nodded. “Really.”

Kim was at a loss for words. What she had done wasn’t anything special. It was simply something she would have done for any of her friends. That brought her up short. She considered Shego…a friend? Well, they were married so maybe being friends wasn’t a bad first step to getting to know your spouse. She smiled brightly at the pale skinned woman and gave her a hug. “You’re welcome.”


	7. Chapter 7

Mornings Tempest

 

“Just go sleep on the couch.”

 

“But Pumpkin, half of the bed legally belongs to me now. And the couch isn’t all that comfortable not when compared to the bed. I’ll just sleep, I promise. Look I didn’t molest you last night, did I?” argued Shego, dressed in her own green and black satin nightgown. One night on the couch had been enough for her and she honestly didn’t want a repeat of that. It might be good enough for butts but not for her back.

 

“Look, Shego, please, I don’t want to have to deal with this and you had your hand on my breast.” Kim blushed and then noticed that Shego had darkened as well. Shego was blushing? Over that comment? Why was she embarrassed?

 

“Kimmie, I didn’t do that on purpose. I fell asleep facing the wall, with my back to you, is it my fault that you cuddled against me?” countered Shego.

 

“Well…maybe you were the one who cuddled against me? Did you ever think that?” huffed Kim, crossing her arms. This argument was going no where and she didn’t like it.

 

Shego shook her head. Were they really arguing about who cuddled against who? That was completely screwed up. “Princess, all I want to do is sleep and even if I wanted to do anything more, your family is in the house and that makes me just a bit uncomfortable.”

 

Kim’s blush grew deeper. The thought of her and Shego…getting physical…was almost beyond her ability to comprehend, but her mind went back to that kiss and a feel of the older woman’s lips against her own. Her heart raced some at the idea which made Kim draw a blank as to what to say at this point. She opened her mouth to retort but nothing came out.

 

“Girls!” Both of them turned and looked at Kim’s mom who was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She did not look pleased. Neither of them dared to say anything at this point.

 

“Just go to bed and stop this bickering. Good night.” With that Anne shut the door and smirked. If Kim wanted to agree to being married then let her deal with everything that went along with it. The realities of marriage just might teach her the error of her ways. Besides, it wasn’t like Shego was going to stay involved in her life.

 

Both girls watched the door close and then looked at each other. They both blushed and turned away, either looking at the floor and the ceiling respectively, anywhere but at their spouse. Kim was grumpy with her mother sticking her nose into this and effectively ending the discussion. Was this really settled? No way, but there really was no other option right now but to let the green eyed woman join her in bed. She sighed, giving up for now. “Fine. Just come to bed and we’ll deal with this tomorrow.”

 

“Okay. Good night.” Shego took a chance and hugged the shorter girl, not wanting to go to sleep angry at Kimmie. She had gone to sleep too many times angry and it always affected her dreams.

 

Kim was tense but relaxed in the taller woman’s strong arms. It was so different, being held by them and not having to fear being thrown. Her head rested the woman’ neck and she sighed, feeling all of her irritation drain away. The hug was so nice and so wanted. The green woman made her so confused. Kim then turned her face up to look at Shego, whose eyes were soft.

 

Taking another chance, Shego leaned forward slightly and kissed Kim softly on the lips. Kim balked somewhat and the thief didn’t push things despite her body wanting nothing more than to throw the girl down and ravage her. Her body cried in desire and Shego reined it in.

 

While Kim stood there trying to cope with things, Shego crawled into the bed and turned to face the wall, just like she said she would. After a short wait, where Shego was cursing herself for pushing her new wife in ways she was sure wouldn’t be appreciated, Kim turned off the lights and climbed into bed, facing away from Shego. The girl’s voice was softer and seemed to be a bit confused when she said, “Good night.”

 

KPKPKPKPKPKP

 

This time Kim woke up with her head resting on Shego’s left shoulder, barely a nudge forward from a satin covered breast, with her hand on the thief’s right breast. It was soft and fuller than her own, feeling different under her hand than her own did. She was holding another woman’s breast and she kind of liked it.

 

While things processed in her head she felt Shego stir. Once the neurons connected Kim yanked her arm away from the green breast a bit panicked. What was she doing? What would Shego think? However, Shego’s arm didn’t let the girl free. If she struggled too much the older woman would completely awaken and that thought made Kim blush. This would certainly end the ‘who was cuddling with who’ argument from last night.

 

Her stomach was not as jumpy this morning and thankfully it was only her bladder that forced her to move this morning. She groaned unhappily. She was warm and comfy and didn’t want to move. But the bladder waits for no one. She needed to say something. “Shego, I need to get up.”

 

The green thief, who had awoken before the hero again, sighed and let loose the red head. She had enjoyed waking up with a hand on her breast and Pumpkin’s hot breath against her other breast. She could certainly get used to waking up like that. Kimmie scampered from the room, without as much haste as yesterday. No sounds of vomiting were heard, which made Shego smile. Maybe there was a stress component to this that was making her sicker than her body actually was? It made sense with what everything she knew of stress related illness.

 

When the shower started, Shego put on a robe over her nightgown and headed downstairs, knowing that good coffee awaited her. It was a necessity for her waking up process. Maybe she should use some of her money to buy the Possibles some Jamaica Blue Mountain? They would certainly appreciate it and that would mean she would get some as well. And then she realized that she kind of wanted to get Kim something as a thank you for all the girl had done for her, despite the insanity that these last few days had been, something more than the pads that allowed them to keep fighting. She turned her thoughts to that as she entered the kitchen.

 

Dr. Mrs. Possible smiled over from the stove. She looked quite awake and maybe even chipper, which was not a good thing in Shego’s opinion. “Good morning Shego. How did you sleep?”

 

Shego blushed as she answered, knowing what exactly Kim’s mom was implying. “Uhm…quite well actually. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. Want something to eat? I made oatmeal today.” How could she be so cheerful this early in the morning? She never really understood how someone could be a morning person, it just seemed so… unnatural.

 

“Okay…sure. I haven’t had any of that in years.” admitted Shego, trying to think back to when she had last had oatmeal and then realized that it was before she had been hit by the meteor. All those years ago and she had only eaten the maple and brown sugar oatmeal from the packets. It looked like Mrs. P actually made it from scratch.

 

Anne gave her a bowl filled with the warm cereal and a mug of coffee, and it looked like it was fixed the way she liked it. That surprised her, that someone might actually bother remembering something of such little importance like the way she preferred her coffee. This was yet another new sensation for Shego and one she might just actually come to like. What was it about this family, did they actually like each other? That was what it seemed to her anyway. The parents were involved in their kids’ lives and there was only basic teasing and nothing truly painful. That was something she really had no experience with.

 

The flavor of the oatmeal was great as there was brown sugar, cinnamon and pieces of real apple in it. She liked this better than either of the other two breakfasts that she had there in the Possible house. She apparently hadn’t been Miss Go long enough to taste this wonderful breakfast, if it was indeed in the rotation and that saddened her. Too many of the thoughts surrounding that incident were colored by sadness, as she hadn’t wanted to let that time go away. One of her deepest regrets had been burning the photos of her and Kim, but Drakken would only have only made her life worse if he had known about the pictures of her and Kim hugging and smiling. But here was a chance that things might be different and the in-laws had taken pictures of the whole ceremony, but had yet to share the pictures with either Kim or her yet. She was looking forward to seeing them, which was a bit odd.

 

The tweebs stared at her, a bit worried, as if something was riding on what they were saying. “So, you’re…”

 

“…our aunt now?”

 

This startled Shego as she hadn’t thought of the larger implications of marrying Cupcake, she had inherited this family. They were her brothers-in-law. Her eyes widened some in surprise before she answered. “I guess, but not Aunt exactly but more like a sister.”

 

“Hick-a-bick-a-boo!” They both seemed excited by this prospect. They then got this cautious look on their faces as things started processing. They looked at her warily, as if she were a wild animal waiting to strike. “Does this mean…”

 

“…that you’re going to…”

 

“…beat us up…”

 

“…as well?”

 

“Tweebs!” Kim’s voice was sharp and the two boys fled the room, going for survival over sustenance. It was a wise choice.

 

“Kimberly, get back here and have breakfast.” yelled Anne, trying to keep the morning carnage to a minimum. It was like this everyday, so she was accustomed to such events.

 

The red head came back into the room with the boys giggling in the distance. Shego couldn’t help but smile. This scene was so normal and showed how much these people actually cared for each other. It made her remember her own family and why she had been in the tree house in the first place and why she had gotten the largest amount of radiation from the meteor. Those memories seen in relation to everything she was seeing and experiencing now were overwhelming. Her eyes began to well up with tears and she rubbed her eyes with one hand, trying to will herself not to cry. It was not a fight she was winning.

 

“Shego? Are you okay?” Kim rested a hand on the pale skinned woman’s shoulder and noticed that the older thief was shaking a little.

 

Shego nodded, unable to trust her voice. She wanted so much to be left alone right now, so she could deal with this pain and shove it back into the damn box where it belonged.

 

Kim crouched down by her, red head lower than the dark haired one. She looked up with her green eyes showing caring and compassion. “Shego?”

 

“Kimmie, just…leave me alone right now, okay?” Shego pushed the younger away slightly. Kim didn’t move much as it wasn’t a serious attempt to move her.

 

The red head watched the other woman for a moment and then conceded. “Okay, Shego.”

 

Kim got up and got herself some oatmeal and tea, sitting down next to the dark haired woman who was still struggling to quiet her memories. The more she tried to shut them up the worse it got. Too many things had happened too quickly for her to stop this wave of emotion. She choked back a sob but Kim was certainly close enough to hear.

 

The red head rested a hand on Shego’s leg, almost making the girl jump. The younger woman’s voice was very concerned, it was so clear that she actually cared. “Shego?”

 

The kindness from Kim was almost too much for Shego and she had competing emotions battling themselves out in her, both the urge to start fighting Kimmie or to hug her tightly. Her muscles bunched, wanting nothing else but to swat the meddlesome teen when the fact that Kim was pregnant with her child crossed her mind. That thought shook her and with violence no longer an option she turned and clutched her wife, shaking with tears.

 

Kim looked worriedly at her mother, who also looked at the former villain worriedly. Kim’s mom gestured to Kim to stay there and care for the woman, which was utterly obvious. Kim nodded slightly, acknowledging that. Anne smiled encouragingly at her daughter and then mouthed, “I’m going to be late.”

 

Soon Kim was alone in the kitchen with Shego, who was shaking slightly, but not as hard as earlier. Kim was murmuring to her comforting words, running her hand down the richly dark hair with the slight green tint, as the green skinned thief had done herself for the red head. She just held Shego and sighed holding her. Shego sat up, a bit sad to get free of Kimmie’s arms and wiped her face. “Sorry.”

 

“For what?” Kim seemed honestly confused by that, which was another surprise for Shego.

 

“For crying.” Shego said as if she were incredulous.

 

“And? That’s no big.” dismissed Kim, since to her this whole situation was really no big deal. Emotions happened and when they did they needed to be taken care of.

 

Shego’s voice was soft when she replied, as if she was almost afraid of the answer. “Really?”

 

“Really.” Kim hugged the woman again. “It’s okay.”

 

Shego cried a little bit longer, leaning into the hug, happy to feel safe enough to let out some of the pain she had carried for so long. Life as a badass villain did not really afford one a chance to cry, not and be safe and despite the fact that she had her own room in Drakken’s bases she had never truly felt safe. Here though, she felt safe enough being held by Kimmie that she could let some of that loose. It was something she had never planned on. To her it felt like the badass mask that she had created was slipping.

 

When the woman quieted, Kim reached over and wiped some of the tears away. She didn’t ask why this had happened, figuring that if Shego wanted her to know that she would inform her. She was quite curious but recognized that this was Shego’s issue and if her wife wanted her to know she would be told at some point. It would be better to simply let it be for the moment. What Kim did though however had a stronger impact on Shego than the green skinned woman had expected. “Would you like some more coffee?”

 

Shego nodded. Kimmie had made that seem like it was no major issue and that she simply wanted to take care of her. When the girl returned with her refilled mug, it looked like Kim had also known what to do in order to make it the way Shego liked it. The woman held her mug with both her pale hands and silently thanked Drakken for this, for starting all of this into motion if for no other reason than how she felt right now. She knew she had liked Kimmie and even that there was some sort of sexual attraction, as she was a lesbian and happily so, but to actually feel love towards her, a warmth inside that was stronger than her plasma was beyond the pale. Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to be happy with her Princess and they could be a real family. It was a dream, but this one simple moment with the coffee took it from a wishful fantasy to something that might be achievable.

 

Kim looked at her softly. “Are you okay now?”

 

Shego nodded. “I’ll be alright Princess.”

 

“I’ll come straight home after school. Okay?” Kim really was worried about Shego. The woman seemed to be broken up over something and Kim honestly didn’t have anymore time if she expected to get to school on time but if Shego needed her she would just skip classes. “Call if you need me.”

 

“I’ll be here. Have a good day.” Shego smiled faintly, with little emotion.

 

Kim left, looking back and smiling at the dark haired woman before she hustled out the front door. Shego sighed and shook her head. This felt like she was going soft, being all emotional and weepy but just knew that if anyone threatened her Kimmie that there would be hell to pay. That wasn’t exactly the kind of thought someone soft would have. She took her mug of coffee up with her as she got ready to shower and head out for the day. She wanted to go shopping and that really couldn’t wait. She would try to reign her emotions in until she had the time to deal with them on her own.

 

KPKPKPKPKPKP

 

Club Banana did have some nice deals and Shego picked up more civilian clothes, as she had never had much of a need for them before, but wearing her battle suit just didn’t seem appropriate anymore. She wanted to look nice, in something that had a bit more flow than the form fitting outfit. She was tired of dressing like a butch badass all the time and wanted to wear something that didn’t scream threat. The store had everything she would need and she made sure to increase her amount of lingerie and sleepwear, just in case. After all, maybe Kim would be interested in her enough to get some mileage out of them. If not, at least they would make her feel good.

 

Once done there she went and wandered around the stores of the mall, picking up some new shoes and trying to think of something that would be appropriate to get for Princess. The red head had done so much for her in the last few days and she wanted to give her something that showed what Shego felt about her. All the growing love and caring that was making her a bit more open day by day and was making her cry over the past. She looked down at her plain wedding band that the Possibles had purchased for them enroute to the wedding and narrowed her eyes in thought.

 

Something nicer might be in order. And what about engagement rings? Granted they had been engaged for only a matter of hours before things had gotten finalized but the principal held. Maybe get the girl who could do anything something she would never expect. That sounded good, to get both then. That meant a jewelry store. She knew there were several of them here as at one time or another she was fairly sure she had robbed all of them. She headed to the one that she felt was the best.

 

At this time of day there really weren’t that many customers in the Mall and that was fine by her. Not getting noticed and then for the screaming to begin would be all to the good in her opinion. She wanted things to be quiet and calm as her days had been a bit too exciting lately. So she instead turned her attention to the jewelry rather than stress.

 

Looking over the various emerald rings, Shego found something that seemed perfect. It was an emerald done in a princess cut, surrounded with diamonds set in a white gold ring. It wasn’t too over the top and looked like something that Shego would have bought anyway, for either herself or someone she cared about. She got some assistance and they did have a ring like that in Kim’s size. That made her smile and she had the salesman grab one.

 

As for wedding bands, Shego looked at all the available sets there, trying to find something that seemed to fit both Kim and her, which wasn’t easy. It was easy to find something for one or the other but both? Case after case she looked through, hundreds of rings before she found something that took her breath away. The ring looked like it had been made by weaving strands of leaves together, with one strand being red leaves, one being green leaves and the last silver. It was exactly what she needed. That was the ring she needed to get for Kim and her.

 

The ring was made of platinum and the strands had been chemically treated in order to permanently have those colors stained into the metal. And the ring was supposed to be quite durable, which it would have to be in order for either Kimmie or her to wear it and have it last. Both sizes were available and so Shego had them bag them up for her. This made her smile, aware that she had just found the perfect gifts for her wife. Her wife. Now there was a thought that warmed her inside.

 

As she was signing the sales receipt and collecting the small bag with the rings she heard a voice that was all too familiar call out, “Everybody lie down and be quiet. This is a robbery. Henchmen, I need all the diamonds. Now!”

 

Shego bowed her head. Of course Dr. D would ruin this day for her. She had been having fun, doing the things she actually liked to do but apparently she wasn’t allowed to enjoy herself. Letting out a big sigh, she turned towards the manically grinning blue idiot and the hordes of red clad henchmen he had to have hired from Hench Co that stood behind him. This might just prove to be fun after all and it would provide her a much needed release from the physical tensions of the day. Fighting these people might just let her get out some of the stress from this morning. A grin broke across her face as her hands burst into flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Three Ring Circus

 

The Kimmunicator went off and Kim blushed, aware that math class was not the best time for such an interruption. She had enough issues with keeping up with the work as it was to add in upsetting the teacher. She apologized for this and headed into the hallway where she activated the phone. “What’s the sitch?”

 

Wade’ face filled the screen. “I just caught Drakken heading into the mall with his henchmen. I am still patching into the mall itself to get footage. Your ride is already waiting outside.”

 

As she hustled outside, a bit apprehensive as this would be her first mission since she knew about the baby, she noticed Ron joining her from another exit. It was good to know her sidekick was still there with her, despite all the drama with Shego. She felt like she could really trust Ron to be there for her. “Hey KP.”

 

“Hey Ron. Ready?” Kim asked, as she settled her mind into mission mode, trying to make sure she would be ready for anything. She realized that she was happy that Shego was no longer with Drakken as that would keep her safe comparatively. The green skinned thief had been her greatest threat and now the woman was her wife. That should shift the odds tremendously in her favor.

 

“Absolutely. Where to?” asked Ron, and he shook his limbs to loosen up.

 

“The mall.”

 

The helicopter got them there in a few minutes at full speed, which was nice and a local mission meant that there would be no reason to miss out on all of their classes. It dropped them both off on the roof by the skylight near the center of the vast building. This entry point would make it a lot easy to get to wherever she needed to be in order to get Drakken. Wade chimed in, “Kim, I have them heading into a jewelry store on the first floor.”

 

“On it Wade.” The girl who could do anything opened the skylight and hooked her rappel gun onto the edge. Both she and Ron leapt down, coming to a halt on the ground floor. They ran towards the store, with Kim noticing that she wasn’t quite as fast as she had been which meant that Ron was mostly able to keep up with her. About fifteen yards from the door they noticed a series of green flashes from inside. Kim’s face blanched and thought, ‘Shego…no…”

 

Ron blinked in surprise as well. Hadn’t Shego married Kim and thus became good? The two of them then hustled but skidded to a stop as henchmen started to run from the store, some of them smoking. When they saw Ron and Kim standing there their wailing grew more panicked and they scattered like birds, arms flailing. When the tide of red uniformed goons stopped the two looked inside and saw Shego with a foot on Drakken’s chest. Both of her hands were lit and her green eyes glowed angrily. Drakken meanwhile whimpered pathetically, hands covering his face protectively. “Please don’t hurt me.”

 

“Shego?”

 

The flames instantly vanished and a look of shock covered the thief’s face as her face snapped over to look at the red head. “Kimmie?”

 

Both of them simultaneously asked, in the same tone, “What are you doing here?”

 

Ron rolled his eyes and went to check on the damage to the store. Girls…

 

“I…uh…” “Uh…I…” “You go first.” They both echoed each other again.

 

Kim started. “I got a mission saying that Drakken had been spotted here and headed over.”

 

Shego however blushed some, something she had been doing more around Kim lately than she had done in the rest of her life altogether. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. “I…I was getting you something?”

 

Kim blushed happily, pleased that Shego had gotten her something, and since Wade hadn’t mentioned the green woman it was clear that she had paid for it, especially based on the look on Drakken’s face. “What’d you get me?”

 

Shego smiled as Kim bounced up and down a little, clearly excited over the prospect of a present. Drakken tried to crawl away and so Shego leaned a little more heavily onto him. He groaned painfully. She looked down purposefully and then back up at Kim. “How about I give it to you after the trash has been taken out?”

 

The red head smiled and agreed, nodding happily. At that moment, several GJ agents broke into the store with their weapons out and aimed at Shego. Shego, for her part, just stood there and stared at them like they were all idiots. Kim and she looked at each other confused as they yelled. “Freeze Shego!”

 

Kim rounded on them, angrily, tired of all this crap. She had explained things to Dr. Director and this was just harassment. “What is the meaning of this?”

 

The lead agent never lowered his weapon when he spoke. “We are just apprehending a dangerous criminal, ma’am.”

 

“Oh for the love of…Do you know who I am?” asked Kim, getting even more upset. This was ludicrous.

 

“Certainly. You’re Kim Possible.” He replied, aim never wavering.

 

“And do you know her name?”

 

“Certainly. Shego. She’s a wanted villain.” replied the agent calmly, trying to figure out what Kim was hinting at.

 

“Now, do you know what her last name is?” The voice was deceptively sweet and Shego couldn’t help but smirk at the way Kimmie had set this idiot up. This was going to be very pretty.

 

“Uhm…according to the latest intelligence reports we have on her she doesn’t have a last name. She merely goes by the name Shego.” The confusion in the agent’s voice started to also show his discomfort with this line of questioning. He was used to being obeyed rather than countered, even if it was from the teen hero.

 

“Then your intelligence is wrong. She does have a last name. Possible.” The last word hung in the air heavily and its effects were very noticeable on various people when it hit.

 

Drakken gaped at Shego, turning his head to stare at her then Kim and back and forth, almost as if he were at a tennis match. The Agent however lowered his weapon and stared at Kim in disbelief. “What?”

 

“Call your Director and get out of here. Oh…and take that trash with you.” This last bit was cold and threatening, which completely impressed Shego. Her Princess had completely cowed those GJ agents with nothing but words. She was actually smugly pleased by that fact.

 

A short conversation with their boss later, the agents left hauling Drakken with them as the blue scientist was still open mouthed and staring back and forth between them as if his reality had come crashing down. Once they were gone, Kim dropped her glower and spun back to face Shego. She was all bouncy and happy again. “What’d you get me? Hunh?”

 

Shego looked around at all the customers and employees who were looking expectantly their way, waiting for the drama to unfold in front of them. “Uhm…Kimmie, can we do this elsewhere?”

 

Kim pouted a little but didn’t throw the whole might of the Puppy Dog Pout on Shego, as the woman had an excellent point. She looked at the crowd and then nodded. “Sure. Let’s go.”

 

The three of them left the mall, heading towards one of the mid-grade restaurants around. It was lunch time for the teens and Shego figured that most anything would be better than school food. It was Italian food, so Ron wasn’t his happiest but he had confirmed that he wasn’t paying which made him smile. Things couldn’t be that bad if he got to keep the money in his pocket. That could mean after school nacos after all.

 

After they had placed their order, Kim smiled beatifically at Shego, “So?”

 

Shego smirked, maybe she should just tease her wife for a little bit before handing over the presents? “Impatient much Princess?”

 

“But you said you got me something?”

 

Ron was familiar with the way Kim was acting as he had borne the brunt of it before. Kim was using her Kimmy wiles to get her surprise. It would be interesting to see how long Shego would be able to string his best friend along. That’s when he remembered that he was supposed to be glowering at her but she was buying him food. This was a conflict in his mind and he had no idea what to do. Rufus was happily munching away on a breadstick as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Ron wasn’t sure what to do, but he was there as Kim’s friend and sidekick, so he would stick to that, so no glowering at the moment.

 

“I did say that.” teased Shego.

 

“And you said you would give it to me when Drakken had been taken away.” Kim looked at her pointedly.

 

“That’s true. So you want your present?” Kimmie nodded happily, smiling.

 

Shego reached into the bag and grabbed the engagement ring. First things first after all ad besides she was looking forward to the look on Pumpkin’s face when she showed her. “Well, I realized that we did this marriage thing sort of backwards so I got you this.”

 

Kim’s eyes bulged when she saw the ring. The stone was beautiful and it made her start to cry. Shego took Kim’s hand and slid the ring on, as Kimmie wasn’t wearing any wedding band. Ron watched wide eyed as well as this occured. That looked expensive.

 

“Oh my God Shego. It’s beautiful.” Her eyes were getting wet with tears of happiness. She wiped them clear with her right hand.

 

Shego grinned at this. “That’s not all Pumpkin. When we were dragged off to the altar your parents bought us some basic rings, but I don’t think they fit us, do you?”

 

“You got us wedding bands?” asked Kim cautiously. So far the expenditure that Shego was talking about was substantial. It was more than she had ever expected and she was already a bit stunned by the engagement ring.

 

“Doy! When you see them you’ll know why?” With that she pulled out the rings and kept her hands closed around them. “Now close your eyes Pumpkin.”

 

Kim eyed her suspiciously, as if trying to figure out what she was up to. Shego smirked at that, “Well, if you don’t want it…”

 

Kim eeped and closed her eyes quickly. Ron was impressed by how well Shego had handled that. Kim had never really stood a chance against her nemesis in this regard. It was actually nice to see.

 

Shego kept the rings hidden while she took the other ring off of Kim’s hand. She then slipped on the engagement ring followed by the wedding band she had found for them. The two looked very good on Kim’s hand and she smiled at that. If only things came to pass as she hoped. There was nothing better in her mind than a happy marriage to her Kimmie.

 

Shego let go of Kimmie’s hand and sat back, swapping her old ring out for the new one under the table. When Kim opened her olive green eyes, she gasped in surprise. The ring was perfect. Her unshed tears spilled over at this point, streaming down her face as she smiled. “Thank you Shego. This…these are perfect.”

 

Ron nodded in agreement. Shego certainly knew her stuff. Both of the rings looked good and fit Kim and her. It was strange to realize that this was actually going on but there really was no arguing it. His best friend in the whole world was married to one of the strangest women ever. Life had certainly gotten much more bizarre than usual.

 

Shego’s voiced grew softer as she reached over and traced the pattern with one nail. “I got them because of the red for you, the green for me and the silver for our daughter.”

 

Kim reached out and took one of the other woman’s hands and squeezed it. “I love them.”

 

Kim felt like she should lean over and kiss the green woman and she began to rise up and forward but her thoughts caught up to her actions and she sat back down blushing. Ron stared at her confused but Shego had caught the various bodily cues and smiled. It would be so easy to love Kimmie, she thought, hoping that it didn’t show completely as that could give a bit too much power over her at this point.

 

KPKPKPKPKPKP

 

Daytime TV was not a favorite of hers, as things were just too annoying but thankfully the Possible’s cable had all the channels she liked watching, including the Food Network. Her cooking had improved greatly since that channel had come on the air and she had watched a lot of shows, especially Alton Brown and Everyday Italian. It had taught her a great deal about things her mother had been too busy to teach her. It had enabled her to actually use money for things other than eating out and it was better for her as well. Her diet had improved greatly since she had started cooking on her own.

 

She heard the front door open and Kim came in with her school bag over one shoulder. “How was School Kimmie? Anyone notice the rock on your hand?”

 

Kim blushed and looked at the floor, obviously embarrassed about something. “I…I uh…took them off.”

 

Shego turned off the TV and turned to face Kim, somewhat upset with the turn of events. “Why? Are you embarrassed to be married to me?”

 

“Well, thing is, I just don’t want too many people to pry into things about my life.” Kim was fidgeting, channeling her nervous energy into movement.

 

“But Kimmie, everyone will know about us after today and what you told the GJ agents, that my last name was Possible now. Like it or not, we’re going to get completely outed.” explained Shego carefully.

 

“Outed?” stammered Kim.

 

“You and I are married; something that wouldn’t take too much work to find and we are both women. The way it looks is that we are a lesbian couple.”

 

“But…but…I’m not a lesbian.” Kim suddenly realized where things where heading with this situation and was beginning to freak a little.

 

Shego raised an eyebrow in question, thinking back to the kiss they had shared. Maybe it was too much to hope for that Kimmie would be able to actually love her. She sighed a bit despondently, “I know that Kim.”

 

Kim blushed an ever deeper red and couldn’t look at her wife. Was that disappointment in her voice? Was Shego a lesbian? That would explain a lot, but it also didn’t answer a lot. However, knowledge was a good thing in her opinion. And what about herself? Was her answer really true? The feel of Shego’s lips and how comfortable she had slept in the villain’s arms, those weren’t exactly things a straight woman would do or find pleasure in. But did that mean that she? That they? Kim closed her eyes and groaned a little to herself, she was such an idiot. “I…I…I’m sorry Shego.”

 

As the older woman turned to look at what Kim was talking about, the red head dug out the rings from her pocket. She held up her hand and put her rings on so Shego could see her do that. Kim had locked eyes with the older woman and her voice was unwavering. “I won’t take them off again. I swear.”

 

Shego’s chest tightened at those words, her heart up in her throat. She wanted to get back to some sort of upper hand as there were things she really wasn’t ready to share about herself, things that were threatening to overwhelm her if she didn’t respond correctly. “Well, Kimmie, could you take the emerald off on missions? The wedding band would be okay but the stone might break and that would be a shame.”

 

“What’s the wedding band made out of?” The teen hero asked curiously.

 

“Platinum. I have to be careful with my plasma is all, or I might melt mine but it should be durable enough for the two of us.” teased Shego.

 

“Really? I was worried, since I heard that gold is such a soft metal that it might bend and break, which was one of the other reasons why I wasn’t wearing the first band. This will stand up to fighting?”

 

“Yes. It will. You can punch me with it all you want.”

 

Kim stuck her tongue out at Shego and the thief felt playful and decided to do something about that. She bounded up and proceeded to chase Kimmie around the house with the red head giggling. Finally they ended up in Kim’s room with Shego trapping the younger girl under her. Their skin glistened with sweat and their breathing was only slightly labored from the exertion. Shego’s eyes searched Kimmie’s face, trying to see if it would be okay to bend down that little bit more to kiss her. She wanted it so bad but didn’t want to freak her wife out. To her great surprise, Kim surged forward and kissed her.

 

Shego’s mouth opened some and Kim grew more passionate in her kiss, straining forward to keep contact between them. Slowly Shego lowered herself to the bad and released the younger girl’s hands. Kim wrapped them around her wife and pulled the girl closer, holding their bodies tightly against each other. Shego broke the kiss and looked deeply into Kim’s eyes. “Are you sure you are okay with this Princess?”

 

Kim growled playfully and said, “Oh, shut up and kiss me.”

 

Shego happily complied, letting Kim set the movement of things. Kissing a girl was not the same as making out and certainly not the same as making love and pushing this might end poorly. She was content enough to feel Kim’s lips on her own. Everything had it’ own place and time.

 

If it hadn’t been for the Tweebs bursting into the house, chasing each other to their room, whooping and hollering, things might have progressed farther than they had. But afterwards, Kim did not tighten up when she was hugged and seemed to have no problem holding the pale hand. It was good enough for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Basket Case

 

Since the weekend was upon them, Shego and Kim were going off to do something together, namely go on a picnic to one of the nicer parks. Her mom had happily agreed to make and pack a meal for the two of them but first Kim headed over to Monique’s house right after breakfast. Her head was spinning with all sorts of thoughts and ideas involving Shego and she needed to speak with her best female friend to get some prospective. Ron might not understand some of the things and would certainly not have the same perspective. It was a girl thing after all and Ron was most certainly not a girl, despite jokes to the contrary. Kim had emailed Mo last night and made the arrangements. She really needed to talk.

 

Monique opened the door as Kim knocked, smiling broadly, still dressed in her pajamas. “Hey there girl, what’s up?”

 

“Monique, I got a problem and I wanted to talk to you about it.” said Kim with very little preamble, which wasn’t completely out of character. Her shifting from foot to foot however was.

 

“Shoot.” replied Monique as she stepped aside to make room for the red head.

 

“Mon’ I think…no I know I am falling for someone and it’s making me freak out.” admitted Kim, a bit nervously. She had tried to figure out what she was going to say on her way over here but this was the best hat she could come up with.

 

“Who? Wade?” asked Monique, trying to keep things light, sensing that Kim was just a bit on the stressed side.

 

Kim shook her head, her red hair bouncing. “No, it’s not Wade. It’s someone else.”

 

“Are you just going to make me wait for it? Who?” said Monique, a bit impatiently.

 

Kim looked down at the ground and Mon could see color in her cheeks. She knew that this was going to be good and she could barely wait for the name. “It’s…it’s Shego.”

 

“Green girl? You’re falling for green girl? No way.” Monique’s eyes went wide with this admission. It han’t been near the top of her list of possible suspects.

 

Kim nodded, looking at the ground. “Yeah, it’s true. I know Monique, that its crazy but I can’t help what I feel. When she admitted that she didn’t know about getting me pregnant or being involved in the synthodroid event something changed for me. I started seeing her as someone other than my arch-nemesis and someone who could possibly be my friend.”

 

“Friend is not the same as falling for, Kim. If you are falling for her and don’t want to then maybe you need to back off some.” said Monique trying to be the helpful caring friend but unsure exactly what she needed to say here. This was the best she could do without a scorecard letting her know what kind of support Kim needed.

 

“Back off? How? We’re married and it’s all my fault. Dad mentioned what he would ask a guy to do in this particular situation, so Shego asked him if that’s what he wanted her to do a bit confused by the point he was making and then I challenged her to do that. I was being a brat and trying to prove that Shego didn’t care about the baby and I was sure that she would run. She didn’t and we’re now married.”

 

“I knew you guys got married but how could you do that Kim, you know that Shego is about as competitive as you are, if not more. That was all but forcing her to marry you.” Monique was shocked at the way Kim had almost manipulated the green girl into this. It was a side of Kim that she had never even known had existed.

 

“I know. I know. It’s just that I was grumpy and tired and was sure that Shego was lying to me and I just wanted to throw her words back into her face.” quietly admitted Kim, looking down at the carpet. “I’m not happy I did that Monique.”

 

“Okay, okay. I got it. What else?”

 

“Well, I begrudgingly went along with this, knowing that my parents had both decided that I needed to do this. However, when it was time to kiss the bride we did, since I had to play my part in that farce and oh my god Mon’ it felt better than any other kiss I have ever had in my life.” Kim almost stammered the last part out, her face almost as bright as her hair.

 

“Really? Better than Ron?” asked Monique, with her eyes wide. This was certainly unexpected. To her understanding Kim was as straight as a ruler so the revelation that she enjoyed kissing another woman and Shego at that was a bit of a shock to say the least.

 

Kim nodded, her eyes distant, watching something in her mind’s eye. “I have never felt like that kissing anyone Monique. Even that magical kiss with Ron at the Junior Prom was nothing like that kiss. I felt electric, all of my nerves tingling. My nipples got hard and I got really excited. I…I didn’t want it to stop, Mon, I just wanted to keep kissing her right there in front of my parents and that justice of the peace. Mon’ is there something wrong with me?”

 

After a short pause, “Kim, nothing’s wrong with you. Okay…maybe you’re really a lesbian, which might explain a good deal of your dating issues and that’s okay. That doesn’t change how awesome you are. If you have feelings for Shego than have feelings for her. I mean, she is your wife after all. How wrong would loving her be?” Monique smiled softly at her friend, reaching out to touch her shoulder comfortingly.

 

Kim smiled faintly, wistfully, but still couldn’t look up at her friend. “You won’t hate me if I’m a…you know…lesbian?”

 

“Kim we have been friends for a while now so there is no way I am going to let something like your new ‘lifestyle’ get in the way of us being crazy old ladies together.” joked Monique, but her meaning was serious.

 

Kim smiled up at her, pulling herself out of her funk. “Thank you Monique. That really means a lot to me. Oh…Oh…check out the rings that Shego got me!”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

“Have fun girls.” called out Mr. Dr. Possible, as the newlyweds left the house on their picnic.

 

Shego was carrying the basket of food and Kim had the keys to the family car, since she had her license. Kim knew where they were going and wanted to be the one to drive, as she had some thinking to do on the way there and not breaking her train of thought to answer too many questions would be useful. They listened to the radio on the way over, occasionally singing along with some song or other. Both were surprised that the other couldn’t really sing all that well, having expected either to sing quite well. They didn’t exactly suck but they weren’t very good at it either but they did have fun.

 

Kim was rolling what she felt for Shego over and over in her mind. That kiss had truly shaken her and her feelings were also moving in ways she had never expected. Given the fact that a few days ago Kim would have been fine with putting the woman in the hospital that she was starting to want the woman, in a way she had never really wanted a man, was confounding. She also was able to smile more, especially if Shego was smiling. Her wife also was taking care of her and that was so unexpected. The fact that Shego was beautiful enough to take her breath away was also a new development, although nothing about Shego had changed.

 

She knew that this meant something and she had a sneaking suspicion as to what that was exactly. She had been looking for that for years, and she hadn’t found it in Josh, or Ron, or Eric or anyone. In a lot of ways what she was coming to realize was terrifying, almost as much as finding out tat she was pregnant had been. She looked over everything she had worked out in her head and had to admit that the conclusion was clear. That was almost enough to get her to run away then and there, though it would have been more helpful to kick Shego out of the car first.

 

Kim took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, reached over and rested a hand on Shego’s thigh as she drove. The thief looked down at her leg and then over at Kim, surprised by the intimate action. The red head was smiling and focused on driving, and her hand was there sort of unconsciously, squeezing slightly. Shego smiled at this, enjoying the feel. Maybe Kim did actually like her? Was there really hope for them then?

 

Once Kim reached the park and pulled into the parking lot, they both got out and headed to a shaded area that overlooked a nice lake that was to the south of the city. It was a good picnic spot and Kim had been there before, but this time things just might be different. Shego flipped out the blanket and they sat there looking out at the water for a little bit. It was a nice quiet moment between the two of them and Kim ended up resting a hand on Shego’s, trying to interlace the fingers.

 

“Shego…” Kim’s voice was soft and somewhat contemplative. This was a bit of a surprise for Shego as Kimmie was usually much more forceful in how she spoke.

 

“Yes Kimmie?” Shego was unsure about what the teen was going to say and that made her nervous. Shego really hated being nervous as it made her palm’s sweat.

 

“I…I just wanted to let you know that… I love you.”

 

“Really Princess?” Shego was a bit surprised. She hadn’t expected to hear that at all, ever. True it was what she felt towards Kim but those words being used towards her…never thought it was going to happen. Drakken would win the Nobel before those words would be said, but there they were. Princess _loved_ her. Kimmie loved _her_. Kimberly Ann Possible, teen hero loved her. It made her head swoon some. She just smiled happily at the idea.

 

“Really. I thought about it and I love you. I don’t know why but we have always kind of known each other better than anyone else around us. Well, you certainly knew me and I don’t think the synthodroid thing would have hurt me as much if it hadn’t been for the fact that I felt something towards you and felt so betrayed by you. I am so sorry that I hurt you because of that.”

 

Shego leaned forward and hugged her wife, kissing her on the cheek. “Kimmie, it’s okay. I’m sorry for my part in that as well. And trust me; I know who is really to blame for me getting kicked into that Radio Tower. That’s why I quit working for the blue idiot once I heard about this. But, I’m not really sure that I regret this particular chain of events.”

 

With that, Shego rested a hand on Kim’s lower abdomen, smiling down.

 

Kim smiled softly at the dark haired woman, putting her smaller hands over Shego’s pale hand almost possessively. “Good. You’re important to me Shego and I want the three of us to be a family. Do you think we can do that?”

 

Shego choked up over that, struggling to maintain some sort of composure as her emotions swelled to near bursting. While she wanted nothing more than to have just that, there were still things that Pumpkin needed to know before Shego would accept fully. “I’m not that good at being in a family Pumpkin, but I will give it a try.” admitted Shego. “I mean you’ve met my brothers. My parents were worse than Mego and Hego combined. Very much the opposite sort of role models that both you and I want for our daughter. I’m just worried that because of them I won’t be a good mom to our daughter or a good wife to you. It actually scares me.”

 

“Shego, you aren’t your family. They may have had a strong hand in making you who you are today but they are not who you’ll be tomorrow. Only you can decide who you’ll become.” Kim leaned forward and kissed the dark haired woman softly, running a soft hand across the pale skin. “Look who you decided to become so far?”

 

It wasn’t a very loud scoff but it was clear what Shego thought of her own self-determination. “A thief and a villain?”

 

“No, my wife and a mother. You didn’t have to come and see me but you did. You didn’t have to show that you cared about me but you did. You didn’t have to agree to marry me but you did. You didn’t have to really kiss me but you did. All of these are choices you have made that make you someone very different from the woman who worked for Drakken. You have become someone I love Shego, for who you are and that didn’t happen because of anyone but you.” Kim held Shego’s face, staring the woman in the eyes, trying to make her believe in herself like Kim believed in her.

 

Shego blushed and looked away. “I love you too Kim but I am not comfortable with dealing with all of this. I have avoided things like this for a reason.”

 

Kim sighed softly in frustration. “But you’re here now and I’m here to help you deal with it. Shego, I have never felt like this about anyone, even Ron. My heart races just looking at you and I can see us together forever. I’m not going to be going anywhere, Eme.”

 

Shego blinked in confusion. What? “Eme?”

 

Kim blushed and looked away at the grass, whose green blades only made her blush more. “Uhm…well…you know how you have nicknames for me?”

 

“Uh-hunh…”

 

“Well, I made one for you. Emerald, Eme for short.” Kim looked straight down, but the heat of her blush had even crawled up her ears, making them burn bright red. It was a cute sight and would be lovely armor for weapons.

 

Shego smiled. She had been called all sorts of things in her life, a lot of which weren’t very nice or polite but this was both cute and nice. Emerald, kind of like she was Kimmie’s jewel. Just maybe she could live with this. “Eme…I like it. Kimmie and Eme. That’s enough to give anyone sugar shock.”

 

Kim giggled at this and hugged Shego. “Good. I was hoping you would approve.”

 

After just holding each other for a while, relishing in the feel of each other against them, they unpacked the food and enjoyed lunch. Shego had helped Kim’s mom prepare things and the food was good. Once they finished they both lay down and stared up at the sky, watching the clouds move overhead, Kim’s head resting on Shego’s belly. It was a nice quiet moment and something the two of them rarely had. They both drifted asleep.

 

_Beep beep be beep!_

 

Kim blinked her eyes open at the sound. Wade? She managed to find her Kimmunicator and turn it on, wiping sleep from her eyes and yawning. “What’s the sitch?”

 

“Got a hit on the website, seems like Dementor is up to something in Germany. There is a report of him doing something strange at a brewery in Munich.”

 

“Okay. Transportation?” Kimberly slipping into mission mode.

 

“I can have something to you in ten minutes.” replied Wade, confidently.

 

“What about at the airport? I am a little over five minutes out from there right now.” asked Kim.

 

“No problem. I have something getting Ron right now. He’ll meet you there.” It was clear enough that Wade’s keystrokes were easy to make out.

 

“Please and thank you.” Kim sat up and looked at Shego, whose eyes were watching her intently. “Come with me.”

 

“What?” Shego sat up a bit surprised at this request. Her go play with the buffoon and Dementor? That is a bit on the odd side.

 

“Come with me. I can’t fight as hard right now, as I don’t want to put our daughter into any danger but I want to keep going on missions for the time being. Please come with me. I want you to watch my back.” pleaded Kim, aware that she wasn’t at her best physically because of the pregnancy and embarrassed by that.

 

“Are you sure of that? Watching your back I mean?” asked Shego, having not expected this and chiding herself for not having figured that out sooner. Surely she would be expected to have her wife’s back.

 

“Shego, Ron can fight fairly well and he is great as distracting people, but I don’t want our little girl to get hurt. I need you there Eme…to keep the two of us safe.”

 

When Kim said that and rested her hand on her belly, Shego knew that she really had no argument. There was no way she was going to let any one hurt them, let alone some sauerkraut eating Dr. D. Also, Kim using her new nickname in such a way was a bit unfair but she didn’t mind. “Okay, Kimmie, I’ll take care of that with you. Can’t let my best girls get hurt now, can I?”

 

The two hustled to the car and Kim sped out of there, wanting to ensure the two of them would make it to their pick up time. In no time flat they bounded up into a private jet along with Ron and Rufus, who had arrived before them. Shego still thought of him as the buffoon but maybe being nice to him would be a help to Kimmie. It rankled some but keeping the peace between them was a bit more important than poking at Stoppable. Besides, Ron would screw himself up if given enough rope so why prod? Besides, teasing Kimmie had always been the better fun and Kimmie got no enjoyment from the Ron Baiting.

 

Working with anyone as a hero was a bit odd for her. These two weren’t as stupid as her brothers and seemed to work well together, much to Dr. D’s irritation. They were competent even if Ron had an uncanny ability to lose his pants at the drop of a hat. This would be different and maybe worth doing as they actually were having discussions about best areas of entry and best possible ways to take care of the problem. That was when she realized that she wasn’t exactly dressed for fighting.

 

“Kimmie?” asked Shego nervously.

 

“Yes?” replied Kim a bit absently, as she was going over the blueprints again.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to have one of my cat suits, would you?” she asked hopefully.

 

Kim sat back and thought about what she had in her gear bag. “I’m so sorry Shego, I don’t have anything with me but my own mission clothes. However, I do think there might be an extra set in the bag that should fit you.”

 

Shego looked into the bag and found two sets of clothes, one of which had a long sleeved shirt that wasn’t a crop top. Shego took those out and looked at them. “I guess these will do.”

 

Once changed into the cargo shorts and the long sleeved shirt, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. No way. She looked like she was cosplaying Princess. There was no way she was actually going to wear this to actually fight anyone. “Shego, come on out. I want to see how it looks on you.”

 

Shego sighed deeply and stepped out of the bathroom. Kim’s eyes widened in delight, since Shego looked so cute dressed just like she was. “That looks so cute on you.”

 

Yep, someone was definitely going to pay for this and Shego would delight in making her displeasure known to Dementor by inducing five fingered impact trauma until her pain faded. Doy!


	10. Chapter 10

Punk Italian Lederhosen

 

“Lederhosen, lederhosen, lederhosen, lederhosen…” mumbled Ron, clutching his legs and trembling, his eyes darting wildly. Rufus looked at his owner worriedly.

 

Kim looked over at the blonde and smiled a little at her gibbering friend. “Looks like Professor Dementor managed to break poor Ron a little.”

 

Shego smirked, “Well, that was one of the most heinous outfits the idiot has ever worn. And to have his henchmen dressed in those as well. That was even more evil than spiking beer in Germany.”

 

Kim chuckled. “Yeah. That was pretty bad. I think the local police are going to make their displeasure known.”

 

The two smiled at each other warmly. Shego came over to where Kim was sitting and looked at her worriedly, sitting down and taking a hand. “Are you sure that you’re okay Princess?”

 

The red head rolled her eyes. It was bad enough when her mother mothered her like this but Shego… “Yes Eme, I’m fine. Only one henchman got close to me and I only took a hit to the upper back. I just stumbled a little. You’ve hit me harder than that since this had happened so I wasn’t stressed. It wouldn’t have caused any damage to our girl.”

 

The two women both rubbed Kimmie’s belly protectively and grinned proudly at each other. The warmth between them was almost visible at that moment and they didn’t want it any other way. Shego leaned forward and kissed her wife on the forehead. “I love you Kimmie.”

 

“I love you too Shego. Now let’s get Ron home and in bed and maybe the two of us can head off to get some dinner.” The dark haired woman nodded at that. Getting something to eat would be a good thing, and definitely no German food. It wasn’t that she hated it but after having been attacked with bratwurst she just couldn’t handle eating anything like that for a few days, weeks, months even. Dementor was a fucking idiot.

 

“Let me call and see if I can get us some reservations someplace.” said Shego, reaching for her cellphone.

 

“How about we just go to like Macaroni Grill or Olive Garden or something. Nice-ish Italian with very little wait time. I don’t think we need anything fancy right now. I just want to eat and be with you.” Kim shrugged. She was just hungry and could care less about fancy; it was the company that mattered to her after all.

 

“Okay. I can do that, if that’s what you want. I usually like going to something a bit more upscale, as the quality of the food is better but, it’s your call Princess.” said Shego agreeably. Basic Italian food would be nice and she could get something that really wasn’t all that heavy. After all, a nice chicken dish with some pasta and she should be able to refill her energy stores and Kim needed to eat enough for her metabolism plus their daughter. This should hopefully solve both food needs.

 

Kim looked happy that there was a plan in place and they really wouldn’t have to change or anything in order to accomplish it. She was ravenous at this point, thanks to the exertion and the travel time. Her nausea was better now than it had been during the first few weeks of her pregnancy, but it was still there. However, pasta should be simple enough that her stomach would be able to cope with it so long as she didn’t go for anything too spicy. That was her hope anyway. Besides, she was having a hankering for spaghetti and meatballs right now, and that was fine by her. She could almost taste the food and her mouth was watering in preparation.

 

Once back in Middleton, Shego carried Ron out of the plane as Kim thanked the pilots for the ride home from Munich. Ron was still yammering on about lederhosen, which was amusing and that information would be saved for an appropriate occasion, thought Shego. Maybe Christmas? Ron was easy enough to carry as he wasn’t terribly heavy and the naked mole rat Rufus actually helped her belt him in. She smiled at Rufus which only served to confuse the animal. The dark haired woman went around to the passenger side once she was done, as it wasn’t her car, and climbed in. Kim was there shortly.

 

They shared a smile as she buckled in. Kim turned the radio on and was surprised to find that her taste in music seemed similar or at least compatible with her wife’s, as Shego didn’t object to the indie rock she had playing. One of the college stations had a good, broad play list which she preferred to the overly created sounds of most pop music. When Shego started quietly started singing along with something, Kim’s eyes really grew wide? She wasn’t singing any better than earlier but it was a pleasant surprise. Kim decided that she liked listening to her wife sing. It didn’t have to be perfect and it made Kim smile. Maybe she could get the green skinned woman to sing to their daughter while she was still inside? That might be really cute.

 

Her wife. Kim was getting to really enjoy the sound of that, especially since she had come to terms with the fact that she honestly and truly loved Shego. Something had grown between them in their frequent fights and that started had started turning into something else, especially after the whole Miss Go bit. The villain felt to Kim like someone who knew what was going on with her and no one had ever really gotten that. She had been fairly sure that Shego understood the stress and worry that Kim had been dealing with and that Shego could sort of understand everything the teen had been going through. That was what had made the whole Erik mess all the more painful and made Kim hate Shego enough to almost kill her. And finding out that Shego had made her pregnant only had added fuel to that feeling.

 

It had been clear that something had been bothering Kim before that fight with the joy buzzer and Kim was starting to realize that maybe it was heartache from feeling that Shego had betrayed her. That feeling had begun to fade with finding out that her thief hadn’t actually been involved in either one of those hurtful schemes. Shego hadn’t betrayed her and that realization had lifted her out of her depression. And to realize that her feelings for her former opponent were actually feelings of attraction was pretty big, huge even. She had gone from deep depression to elation in a few days and that had her head spinning almost as much as one of Shego’s kisses did. She honestly loved the green girl and this was making her life more glorious than it had been before, despite how unexpected it all was.

 

Shego noticed that Kimmie was obviously thinking over something, as that crease between her eyes was a bit sqwuched up in concentration. She rested her hand on Kim’s leg as the red head was driving and just enjoyed the music and the calm, there were enough things running through her head as well. Shego had just gone out and done the hero thing again, even though she had promised herself years ago that she would never do that again. Fighting off an alien invasion was one thing but to go against Dementor was another. She had walked away from that life and had never looked back. It had never bothered her since.

 

The problem was that Team Possible was nothing like Team Go, in the interactions or the kind of work that they did. Without Hego being all self-important and pompous and some other such nonsense or Mego focusing only on himself, things were a lot better in terms of acting the hero. Maybe the problem wasn’t with the hero work at all but rather with her brothers. There didn’t seem to be any problems with ego in Team Possible and it was a bit shocking. Both Kim and Ron had worked out some sort of way to get her fully involved in the way they did business and hadn’t made a big deal about that. The two of them cared about each other and had each others back at all times. Was this a better way for her to play the hero? Could she do this and be alright with it? Could she be a hero again instead of being a thief? There really was no easy answer to that as her brothers had certainly shaped the way she saw being a hero but she was starting to learn that her brothers certainly weren’t the last word in anything.

 

Kim looked over at Shego and smiled. Her heart beat a bit stronger just looking at the other woman and it made her chest feel tight. This whole thing was insane but she had never felt so complete in her whole life and the woman next to her was responsible for that. “I love you, you know that?”

 

Shego smiled back at the red head, blushing slightly at how much emotion seemed to be in those words. There was no way she could doubt the sincerity and depth of emotion that Kimmie had for her and she was just happy to bask in the unfamiliar feeling that this brought up. “I love you too, and I have for a long time.”

 

Kim looked surprised at that, looking away from the road briefly to face Shego. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, ever since the Attuidinator. I mean, think about it, one of the only reasons I was hanging out with Barkin was that it turned that part of me a different direction. I felt something for someone besides women and that was the only thing I hated about that entire mess. It was nice being with you, spending time with you and living with you and if the buffoon, and I do mean it this time, hadn’t hit me with the ray I would have been able to tell you how I felt about you.” admitted Shego, a bit hesitantly at first. This was one of the most difficult things she had had to do recently and her Princess deserved to know the truth.

 

“I think that’s when things started turning for me as well, Eme. When you left I felt a bit hollow inside, so much so that I came home and cried. I didn’t talk to Ron for three days after that I was so pissed.” remarked Kim, frowning a little in memory. “I think that was why I got so upset with you in those other things because I cared for you and then you were gone.”

 

“Trust me Princess, I never want to get you that mad at me ever again. I was healing for a few weeks after you kicked me into that radio tower, which is odd since I generally heal faster than other people. You really did a number on me. And the look on your face is why I froze and didn’t block the kick. It shocked me and almost tore my heart out. I couldn’t bear to see you look that way.” Shego looked over at Kim and smiled again, patting the girl on the leg. “But it’s okay now. I know that was all really Drakken’s fault for doing that to you and for you doing that to me. I don’t blame you, honestly.”

 

Kim glanced over quickly at the woman and ran her hand through the dark hair. Those memories still hurt but they had gotten worked out. “It’s okay Eme; I don’t blame you any more. I believe you. But the next time I see Drakken he is so going to get it.”

 

 The two of them chuckled at this. When they paused to breathe they could still hear Ron in the back, still muttering shaken with terror,  “Lederhosen, lederhosen, lederhosen…”

 

KPKPKPKPKPKP

 

The restaurant was nice, it wasn’t fancy but it was nice and Shego had to admit that she did like the flavored olive oil for bread dipping much more than buttered bread. It was a bit classier in her opinion, so long as you didn’t dribble oil down the front of your blouse, which she had managed to avoid. Her enhanced reflexes were good at avoiding spilling food on herself after years of practice. After that mess she had made as a freshman in high school just when she had been visited by the breast fairy she had been very conscientious about that.

 

Kim seemed to be enjoying herself, eating the oil with some abandon, with her eyes mostly closed in some sort of primal pleasure. Shego couldn’t help but smile at that as it was pretty adorable. Kim paused in her dipping when she realized that Shego was watching her. “Yes?”

 

“Just watching you enjoy the bread.” remarked the pale skinned woman as she took a sip of her water, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

 

“Well, the oil and cracked pepper are wonderful.” stated Kim, as she was defending herself from false implications, even though there had been no implications made and merely a stated observation.

 

Shego chuckled quietly, never taking her eyes off of the teen. “You are cute, you know that?”

 

“I have heard that before but thank you.” Kim blushed slightly at the compliment. The red tinged her cheeks and covered her ears just a bit.

 

Shego sat there and looked into Kim’s olive-green eyes happily and content with the world. They were together and that meant there really would never need to be a reason for them to fight as viciously as before. They would just have a chance to be happy. That thought and Kimmie’s eyes made Shego think about something else and knew she had to share it with the young hero. “I wonder what color her eyes are going to be?”

 

Kim looked over into the bright green eyes of her wife and nodded thoughtfully. She had been kind of wondering that as well. “Maybe some sort of in between color? Whatever the case I am sure they’re going to be green, one way or the other. Oh, what about hair?”

 

Shego tried to think and figure this out but it really wasn’t all that clear to her. “Well, I think black hair is a dominant gene, so black?”

 

“But I have red hair and my dad’s isn’t, so maybe my red is a dominant gene?” countered Kim.

 

“Bi-colored hair?” questioned the dark haired woman, putting out a doubtful option but a fun one.

 

Kim chuckled at that idea some. She could sort of picture that in her mind, a little girl with half of her hair red and the other deep black. “I can just see that. She would look so punk.”

 

A quirked eyebrow turned on her. Did Pumpkin just say what she thought she said? “Punk?”

 

“Well more the neo-punk rather than classic. I can’t see her being that Punk after all, I guess.” stated Kim, as she smirked at Shego.

 

“And just how do you know about Punk, Princess? I thought you listened to the Oh Boyz and crap like that? Granted you seemed to enjoy some good indie stuff, but Punk?” That Kim even knew the differences between old and new punk was just astounding to Shego. Maybe she was just talking crazy and using things she knew nothing about.

 

“Well, one mission had me helping Henry Rollins. That got me into Black Flag, Henry Rollins Band, Butthole Surfers, Sex Pistols and everything else from the seventies and eighties punk scene. A lot of the newer stuff just doesn’t have the same bite. The music’s pretty fun once you get used to it. He really helped me to expand my musical range. It was nice.” explained Kim, smiling softly.

 

“Wow…that is pretty cool. I never would have guessed that you would be into something like that.” admitted Shego. “I mean you always came across as so goody-goody.”

 

“Well, you know, don’t judge a book by its cover. Just because I look all wholesome and stuff doesn’t mean I’m that way on the inside. I mean, you might just be surprised by some of the stuff that goes through my head.”

 

The conversation changed and rambled about as they ate. Shego and Kim laughed a few times at some of the stories shared of some of their adventures that hadn’t crossed over. They both managed to learn a bit more about each other and that was a good thing in both of their opinions. They were each enigmas to the other and little clues like these helped them to find out who their partner really was. It helped clarify things so that when Shego nervously stretched her hand out across the table Kim reached over and took it.

 

“So, what would you like to do now, Pumpkin?” Shego’s voice was heavy with suggestion, wanting to try and take things to another level if at all possible. Just being around Kimmie was getting her libido all riled up and she wanted relief.

 

Kim thought about it and when one idea crossed her mind it caused her to blush. That blush made Shego quirk her eyebrow at the teen in question. Kim regained her composure and managed to say to her wife calmly. “Well, I was thinking about going to bed.”

 

Shego looked a bit down over the whole thing, having wanted to spend more time away from the parents and siblings, more time just being with her amazing wife. She wanted to go dancing or something, anything to keep the evening alive, to keep them talking. But then again, Kim was pregnant, so maybe the girl didn’t want to go out? If she was tired then maybe taking her wife home and letting her get some sleep would be a good thing? Keeping both Kim and her child healthy were what was ultimately important. There would be other nights for them. “Okay Princess, if you’re tired you can go home and sleep.”

 

Kim smiled impishly at the older woman, her olive-green eyes sparkling playfully. Her lips curled seductively when she replied, “I said going to bed Eme, I never said anything about getting some sleep.”


	11. Chapter 11

Tangled up in Sheets

 

“Uhm…so…bed? Are you sure Kim? I mean I don’t want to have you do something you don’t want to do?” replied Shego nervously, her palms beginning to sweat a little. Was Kim actually serious about this, about them taking things to another level? Shego had enjoyed several fantasies about the red head so far and now it looked like maybe some of them might come true. Was she ready for that to happen?

 

“I was checking up on the law and you know what, we have neglected to consummate this marriage. So I thought you and I might want to do that, just to be legal you understand. Was I wrong?” Kim said coyly, looking at Shego through half lidded eyes.

 

Shego swallowed hard. The way that Kim was looking at her fueled her desire but what if Kimmie was only playing and not seriously considering sex. She really didn’t have any idea what to do but she wanted to be sure and for her wife to be sure. “No, you weren’t wrong and I want you. I…I just didn’t want to push you into anything you weren’t ready for.”

 

Kim smiled brightly at the green skinned woman, whose skin was a bit lighter than green tea, and replied, “I’m ready, Eme. My biggest worry ended when I said I loved you and I really do. It still boggles my mind and is so the drama, but this, this is what I want.”

 

Shego nodded, this was better than any dream she had ever had. This was amazing and something she desired so much that her body started getting ready. Apparently her fantasies were enough to get that motor running and her nipples hardened at the thought and she could feel herself growing wet. She needed to take Kim home now. With a quick glance around she spotted their waiter. When she caught his eye she mouthed, “Check please.”

 

KPKPKPKPKPKP

 

The house was fairly quiet when the two young women got back to the Possible house. The tweebs had apparently sealed themselves into the basement to do an experiment, which had been strengthened since a little mishap with a rocket a year ago. Her parents were in the family room watching TV and simply said their hellos when Kim had called out to them after they had removed their shoes. It certainly seemed like a perfect time to both of them, everyone was distracted and not near her room.

 

Once they had made their way to the room some what stealthily, despite the fact that there was no need, Kim shut the door and laid a towel across the bottom, to help block out ay sound. She then went to the stereo and started something playing at a sensible volume; it should also mask any sounds they would make and Kim figured that there might be plenty of sounds. “I figured this should cover us so long as no one gets really loud.”

 

Shego blushed at that, having been told more than once that she was a screamer and she was okay with that. Wanting to take control of the situation again she pulled Kim up close to her and began to slow dance with her, mostly keeping to the rhythm. Kim relaxed in her arms and rested her head on Shego shoulder. After a few songs, Shego looked down and lifted Kim’s chin so that they were looking at each other and the desire was clear on each of their faces. “I love you, Kimmie.”

 

With that she kissed the teen and it went from a soft, delicate kiss to passionate fairly quickly. Apparently, this was something both of them needed, as the urge to be together came through their mouths. They held each other tightly and the kisses began to trail off the mouth and over the neck, to occasionally bite softly. Shego leaned back and moaned as Kim kissed across her neck, sucking the flesh gently. It felt like a trail of fire moving across her skin and Shego wanted, needed more. Then it was her turn to kiss Kim’s neck and to nibble on the ear a little, which her Princess seemed to enjoy. Kim’s soft moans of approval kept the green woman on her task and she traced her tongue up one side of the neck and kissed across her jawline to reach her lips briefly. Shego could feel Kim’s racing heart whenever her lips pressed against the neck, are her artery pumped furiously.

 

She began to kiss lower and when she made it to the shirt she gave a slight tug upwards and Kim raised her arms above her head to help in the removal process. Once the shirt was flung away towards the corner of the room, Shego continued kissing her way down to the curve of breast that the bra didn’t cover at the top. Kim curled her hands in Shego’s thick hair to keep the woman where she was and the red head moaned softly from a pleasure she hadn’t really felt before. These sensations were not entirely new, as she had done some petting with Ron but the intensity of the feeling this time was different. This felt better than any other time she had made out with anyone. There was something to it that made her soul yearn for more.

 

With a small tug, Shego had taken Kim’s breast out of one of the cups of her bra and started letting her tongue trace circles around the nipple, first in wide circles and then spiraling closer. She massaged the other breast with a hand, enjoying the yielding feel of the breast and liking the way the nipple grew hard under her palm. Once Kim’s nipples were fully erect from the teasing, Shego began to lick and suck on Kim’s nipple, flicking the tip lightly with her tongue. This elicited a deep guttural moan in the back of Kim’s throat. “Oh, Shego…”

 

Shego reached behind Kim and unclasped her wife’s bra one handed, which she then pulled free, exposing both of Kim’s breasts to the cool air of the room. Shego lit up the hand she was rubbing with, simply to the point where it would warm what ever it touched. The now warmer palm on her breast got Kimmie to suck in a breath in surprise. Shego then switched her lips from one nipple to another, cherishing the younger woman’s smaller breasts. They were perfect.

 

Shego was in heaven; making love to the woman she had loved from afar and now had been thrust into the teen hero’s life due to the stupid plan of Drakken’s. Shego could almost kiss the blue idiot for the marvelous gift he had inadvertently given her, the most wonderful gift she could have imagined. To be in the life of the woman she had been dreaming of for a while was such an overwhelming feeling that she was trying to share with her Princess through her touch. She wanted Kimmie to know just how much she needed the girl, how much she wanted her. That drove her to pleasure her wife to the best of her abilities.

 

Kim was basking in a haze of pleasure but she realized that Shego was over dressed for this moment as her hands wandered and began tugging on the pale girl’s shirt. With some reluctance Shego let go of the girl’s nipple, a bit of saliva trailing between mouth and hard nipple, moving her head out of the way slightly. With the green skinned girl’s assistance, Kim managed to pull the shirt up and off of her wife, so that she was there only in her black bra with green lace trim. Kim just stared moaning with the satisfaction of Shego’s lips on her. Her body was trembling with the sensation and she could certainly tell how wet she was growing. She wanted more, as her body ached with a need and Shego was fulfilling that.

 

Changing gears, Shego kissed her way back up Kim’s neck and the two joined their lips passionately, the feeling of their breasts pressing against each other making them feel much more aroused. The feeling was electric.  Kim fumbled Shego’s bra free with both of her hands and helped draw it off the pale but strong arms. It ended up discarded amongst the other collection of clothes that were scattered about the room. Their kissing grew more fevered and they were each letting their hands roam, over breasts, butts, thighs, backs, touching each other to drive each other over the top.

 

Bending her knees and letting her kisses trail down the center of her wife’s body, Shego paused to let her tongue play around the bellybutton and enjoying the happy giggle that the girl let out, her belly bouncing. She then reached the cargo pants that the teen was wearing, her usual mission wear. Shego undid the belt and let them slide free down her lovely hips to the floor, leaving Kim standing there in her white French cut panties. The tangle of red hair was just visible through the material and the thief smiled at the view. Shego leaned in and sniffed deeply, smiling as the scent of her wife filled her nostrils. Kim blushed some as she pulled her feet from her pants, kicking them away. Once she had taken a sniff, Shego leaned forward and exhaled hotly onto Kim’s vulva, through the material, her plasma filled body adding a little more heat to the exhalation.

 

Kim’s head spun, with the new sensation. It felt intimate, special and served to make her wetter than she already was. She shifted her hips as the wetness was a bit uncomfortable. Shego clutched Kim’s ass cheeks and nibbled some through the material, teeth tugging on the hair. Kim had never felt anything there except the awkward fumbling fingers of Ron which never really got to where they were questing for, so this was startlingly different from anything she had experienced before and it was good, oh so good. With a slight tug, the panties came free and slid down Kim’s trembling thighs, catching slightly in her crotch, as her legs were close together. With a slight lift using her greater strength, Shego toppled Kim onto the bed, face still in the girl’s crotch. Kim chuckled when she fell and bounced slightly on the mattress, and then she gasped, sucking air in from a completely unexpected sensation. Shego was eating her out, the tongue flicking across her clitoris and occasionally licking her full length. She had nuzzled her way in and drank deep of the girl.

 

While Kim clutched the dark hair tightly, Shego gave herself over to the act, loving the flavor and feel of her wife under her tongue. It was delightful and the green skinned thief realized that she could easily get to be addicted to the taste. Kim tasted perfect to her and she felt like the girl was flooding, gasping for air. Her arms were under Kim’s thighs, wrapping around to hold on by the hip joint. Shego was aware that her neck might be sore later but it would well be worth it. She licked and sucked and let her tongue travel everywhere, paying attention to what made Kim squirm the most.

 

The sensations flared through Kim and she all but rolled her eyes up in her head from the feeling. A warm, wet feeling of pleasure slowly worked it’s way up her spine, causing her to twist and turn and Kim could only pant and moan under the talented tongue of Shego’s. She grabbed a pillow and screamed her first serious orgasm of her life into it, hoping that it cut off enough of the noise to keep them from being discovered. It was so intense and powerful that Kim’s whole body tensed and shook under the waves of pleasure. When it had run itself out, Kim was limp and felt wrung out, but Shego didn’t stop what she had been doing. Her tongue began to trace circles around the red head’s clitoris, flicking it slightly off and on, to no particular rhythm. Kim moaned deeply in her throat, rumbling her chest with the sound.

 

She pulled the dark haired woman closer and closer, loving the panoply of sensations that Shego was giving her. She gasped when she felt the tip of one finger trace around the entrance to her vagina, flicking slightly. It grew slicker and slicker with Kim’s fluids and then slowly slid in deeper and deeper into the girl. Her back arched and her mouth opened wide as she drew in a vast lungful of air. Ron had never gotten much farther than playing with her clit so this sensation was new for her as well and god did she love it. Shego let her finger explore inside of Kim, looking for the spot that would make her wife moan the most. It took some dedicated exploration, which Kim didn’t mind to find the spot. Once Kim began stuttering out her moans Shego slid in a second finger and worked that area, alternating between thrusting in and out and rubbing the area for all it was worth. That and her tongue continuing to dance over Kim’s clitoris, finally synching up in time to what her fingers were doing. She lost herself in pleasuring Kimmie.

 

That wave of pleasure crashed over her again, stronger this time and Kim lost control of herself, her hips bucking forward suddenly and sharply. As she was coming down from the tingly rush that shook her, she never noticed that the fingers had been removed or the warm wet feeling that was beginning to pool on her stomach. Shego asked, in what sounded like a funny voice, like her nose was clogged. “Uhm…do you have a Kleenex?”

 

Kim raised her head and worked on focusing her eyes, looking down at Shego who was pinching her nose, mostly stopping the flow of blood that was dripping onto Kim. There was a small puddle of blood on her stomach, jiggling slightly with the motion of her breath. Kim took one look at that and started laughing. Nose still pinched, Shego grumbled. “Laugh it up fuzzball.”

 

Kim grabbed a box of tissues from the bedside table and gave several to Shego and then used some to clean up the blood on her belly. She was still chuckling and that seemed to get to Shego. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Only we could manage to hurt each other while having sex, you know that right?” asked Kim, sure of what the answer was, and still chuckling.

 

“Har, har.” Shego sat up with her head down, waiting for the bleeding to stop. Kim probably broke her nose, again. It would be fine once the bleeding stopped and all she would have to do was get the bone back into place and let her healing factor do the rest. Sadly, her own libido had been killed as well, but the desire and frustration remained.

 

Kim leaned forward, the muscles of her stomach tensing and kissed Shego’s nose softly. “There. I kissed it to make it better.”

 

Shego glanced up and smiled at the red head, unable to be mad at her after that adorable demonstration of love. “Thanks. I feel much better already.”

 

Since it felt like the bleeding had stopped, Shego pulled the tissues free of her nose and quickly straightened her nose with a quick downward pull of her hands. She blinked widely from the slight flare of pain that it caused, but the bleeding didn’t resume, for which she was thankful. Everything should be fine in the morning, due to her healing ability except for still having a tender nose. Kim hugged her, nuzzling against the pale neck. Shego liked the feel of the slightly sweaty girl’s body against her. “Are you okay, Eme?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be better. It just took me by surprise.” admitted Shego, who had been so focused on what she was doing that she had lost focus on Kim’s movements.

 

Kim looked worriedly at her wife, her eyes a bit wide. “Do we need to stop? I…I…you know, wanted to return the favor. I just sort of crave that, you know?”

 

Shego appraised her nose and realized that she could orgasm happily without the nose itself being a problem. To the best of her knowledge her nose wasn’t that important in the whole orgasm process. “I would love that.”

 

The pale skinned woman lay back on the bed and showed Kimmie that she was clean shaven down there as she spread her legs. Kim stared at the sight, entranced by the way Shego was open like a flower, green on the outside and pink on the inside. She lowered her head to stare at the area between her wife’s legs, taking in the sight. It was beautiful and Kim just was entranced. Shego never felt more exposed in her life than that moment there. It made her feel shy and vulnerable and she blushed, wanting to close her legs but Kimmie’s head was in the way. Kim never noticed.

 

Tentatively, Kim reached out with her hand and touched Shego’s labia and ran it up and down, exploring the terrain and found the clitoris, traceing circles around it. It was larger than her own by a bit and was easier to see and Kim thought that was awesome. She ran her fingers around it for a short while and then began to stroke it back and forth, holding it between her fingers. Shego moaned appreciatively, Kim’s touch was electric. “Oh, yeah Kimmie…that feels great.”

 

Kimmie leaned forward a bit hesitantly, worried about how Shego would taste, and she flicked her tongue over the woman’s clit. She got the barest taste of Shego’s musk, but it was a taste that was unexpectedly good. She didn’t know why but it tasted right. She lowered her head to Shego’s vagina and began to lick, growing faster and surer as Shego moaned her approval, grasping the sheets tightly. While the girl’s technique was a bit sloppy, the girl who could do anything brought Shego to a screaming orgasm. Thankfully, she had remembered the pillow as well, though she couldn’t pull it as close across her face because of how her nose felt. Kim redoubled her efforts, as the screams of pleasure felt like applause and Kim wanted more. She thought about what made her feel good and tried to see if the same held true for Shego.

 

While the teen hero was busy with her tongue, Shego was clutching the sheets, tugging at them as Kim licked her to her second and third orgasms, her head thrashing. Finally, she collapsed in a limp heap on the bed, twitching slightly. Kim crawled up the bed, straddled over her wife and cuddled up against the sweaty woman. She kissed her on the cheek, and Shego smiled, having the post orgasmic aftershocks roll through her occasionally. As the air cooled their skin the two maneuvered themselves under the covers, doing what they could to stay together. They lay on their sides, facing each other, eyes soft and loving. Kim looked at Shego and said. “I love you Mrs. Possible.”

 

Shego smiled as well, one filled with happiness for one of the most mind blowing experiences of her life. This had been better and more fulfilling than any other encounter she had ever had. “I love you too, Mrs. Possible.”

 

Kim smiled back and then said. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” exclaimed Shego, unsure why the red head would be thanking her now of all times. What had she done now?

 

“Well, you gave me lots of pleasure and it felt wonderful and I wanted to thank you for such a wonderful experience.” Kim shrugged her one free shoulder.

 

Shego thought about it, thinking about what Kim was saying. “Well then, thank you as well. It was one of the best experiences of my life.”

 

Kim reached out and pulled the pale skinned woman in closer for a hug. They held each other for a moment more before Shego rolled onto her back. Kim slid against Shego and rested her head in the other girl’s shoulder. “Good night love.”

 

“Good night.”


	12. Chapter 12

The Multiple of Shower

 

Anne Possible came up to look in on the girl’s, as she had gotten a call to come in early that morning to help a traumatic brain injury case that had come into the ER. She had some trouble pushing open the door, as she realized that there was a towel there for some particular reason. She looked into the darkened room and saw the piles of clothes scattered across the floor, obviously flung hither and yon and could smell the heavy scent of sex in the air. From the look of the two cuddled up against each other in the bed, it was clear that neither of them was wearing anything as the blanket had shifted and shoulders and part of a back were visible. Kimmie cub was smiling in her sleep, looking quite cute with the tousled hair.

 

With all this information rolling around in her head, she headed downstairs to get a mug of coffee to go and to ponder everything that was going on with her daughter and daughter-in-law. It looked like Kim was either lesbian or bisexual and a happy and content one at that. She was sure she could live with that as she had gone to Sarah Lawrence for her undergrad and had been a lug, lesbian until graduation like everyone else almost, but Anne would need to make sure that James could cope with it was well as he was a bit on the old fashioned side, which worked out in this instance. His way of thinking led to Kim and Shego being married and that was a good thing in her opinion.

 

The sound of the bedroom door clicking closed woke Shego, who had needed to sleep lightly for safety reasons when she had been with Drakken. She didn’t know who had looked in on them but someone had and since there had been neither flash photography nor any harrumphing, that left Kim’s mother. Maybe Kimmie was used to having her mom look in on her from time to time but it was a new and disturbing experience for Shego. Family had never meant support or caring to her but rather pain and discomfort, so she was now trying to learn what to do in trying to make this marriage work, since she already knew what not to do. Was looking in on your kids while they slept one of them? It seemed like spying to her, but this was still too new for her to be able to make any decisions but she had to admit that the Possible family seemed to be what she had wished her family to be.

 

Shego glanced out the window and saw that the sky was lightening. There really was no reason for her to be awake at the moment and she was being held by her Princess, whose naked body was warm against her back. Things were right in the world and she intended on keeping them that way if she could have her say. If she had to become a hero again in order to keep things that way then she could see herself a member of Team Possible righting wrongs and saving the day. Kimmie and the buffoon actually did a great deal besides just fighting villains and foiling plots to take over the world, things that might be a good thing to do. It was something to think about, especially as she wasn’t all that keen on Pumpkin getting into fights anymore. Someone would have to replace the teen hero while she was in the later stages of pregnancy and early stages of their daughter’s life and who else could really do it besides her?

 

She nuzzled Kim’s head and heard the girl moan happily from that. It boggled her mind that she was in bed naked with Kim Possible who was her wife. Of all her fantasies, of all the things she had imagined doing with the red head and her, nothing had prepared her for the reality of things, she had never imagined how truly wonderful it was. To actually have her, to have so many of her fantasies fulfilled, was a joy that words really couldn’t describe and it was almost humbling. It was incredible and only Kim Possible would have been able to make this crazy dream become real, after all she was the girl who could do anything. This was something that she enjoyed and was glad that she had sort of been forced to marry Kim. It had been the best thing she had ever been forced into in her entire life. She kissed the teen on the top of her head and settled down to get a little more sleep.

 

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

 

Kim woke first and lay there looking at the pale green woman who was next to her naked. It was odd to look at how soft Shego’s face was when she was sleeping. The woman had been her most dangerous foe over the course of her entire hero career to date. Nobody had ever really pushed Kim beyond what she thought she could do the way Shego did each and every time they fought. Even sparring with her ex-nemesis taught her something new each chance they had. For someone so strong, so vicious to look so soft was a miracle in her mind. It was a sight she felt like she never would get tired of and that made her smile.

 

Her belly turned some and she needed to get out of the bed, as her morning sickness tried to inform her that it was indeed the morning. She rolled out carefully, trying not to disturb her wife’s sleep. She giggled slightly at that. Her wife. Of all the strange and frightening things that had ever happened to her this was by far the strangest, counting Drakken’s bases, some of the villains and some of the things she had done or had doe to her. Her stomach lurched some, so she threw on her robe and put up her hair as she headed to the bathroom. She made it just in time to begin vomiting, which was better than the times she had forced herself to keep her jaws clenched as she hustled to the bathroom. It was just a little bit of vomit this time, but that didn’t make it any more pleasant. When she was done, she slumped against the toilet, exhausted, flushing to get rid of the remains. Shego came in and crouched down next to Kimmie, rubbing her back softly with one hand. “Princess, are you okay?”

 

Kim looked up at her as if the emerald eyed woman were insane. “I was vomiting, how could that be okay?”

 

Shego chuckled. “Okay, there is that. Better now though?”

 

Kim nodded, thinking that she just might be able to face the day at that point. “I think I want some peppermint tea though. That should help soothe my stomach.”

 

Shego nodded and helped the teen to her feet, running a hand over the girl’s hair softly. “Let’s get something on first, okay Pumpkin? No need to scandalize anyone.”

 

The rest of the family was up by the time they made it downstairs. The tweebs had apparently finished their meal and were off to play or blow something up or whatever the two hyper Possibles did. Kim’s father was still reading the paper while nursing his coffee and Mrs. Possible was still working on food after she had come home from the ER. Apparently she had made something and was keeping it warm for them. Shego got the food for the two of them while Kim made her tea and Shego’s coffee. They sat down next to each other and began to enjoy the meal.

 

Kim finished her meal first and headed upstairs to get dressed while Shego was luxuriating over another cup of coffee, enjoying the flavor and aroma. Anne looked over at the dark haired woman and smiled. “Shego, can I talk to you outside for a moment?”

 

This made Shego worried. What the hell was Mrs. P going to ask her about or talk to her about for that reason? She hadn’t done anything, had she? The very discombobulated thief followed the older redhead outside and stood there with her arms crossed.

 

Anne closed the sliding glass door and turned to face the woman who had fought her daughter for several years now and had often sent her home bruised and battered. But things had changed. “Shego, I want to make sure that you know that James and I are watching you. We want to make sure you do nothing to hurt our daughter. I also wanted you to know that I know what you and Kim were up to last night and I want the two of you to be careful. I don’t want the boys to be exposed to that and James might have some issues as well. Since you both looked so content I personally have no issues with things but please be safe. I am worried about both of you in this instance.”

 

Shego started at this, unsure how to respond. First she was being warned, then she was being informed and then this caring about her. The odd combination of things was making her head spin and she replied uncertainly. “Uh…we will.”

 

“Good. Now I figure that you and Kim might want to look for a place of your own. I am willing to help you if you want, as I have some friends who work in real estate. That should help make things easier. Given how things have…developed…with the two of you, you both should get some privacy.” This caused Shego to blush and got her all tongue tied. How was this woman able to do this, she was blunt and straight forward and Shego could barely look up at the woman. “A house might be an option, especially with the child on the way, so you would have the room you need. But that can be worked on.”

 

“Uh…a house might be nice.” replied Shego, unsure of exactly what one would say to a conversation like this and all of her conversations with criminals had never prepared her for anything like this.

 

“Okay. I think that can be managed. Thank you for taking responsibility for this, Shego. I know it couldn’t have been an easy choice for you to make. Welcome to the family.” Anne hugged the ex-villain and then headed back inside, smirking to herself once she was sure the thief couldn’t see her face.

 

Shego stood there and stared at the back yard trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. That had been…well awkward at best and it seemed that she wasn’t in any sort of trouble for sleeping with Kim, just a warning to be circumspect and an offer of assistance in finding their own place. Of everything that Shego had thought might have happened to have gotten her called out here, this was not even on her list of possibles. This damn family was always surprising her.

 

She headed upstairs and heard the shower running. Kim was probably in there getting ready to face the day. Shego grabbed her own clothes for the day and laid them out on the bed after she had made it. Once the shower was free she would be able to shower and change as well and then she and Kim could take off and do something she wanted them to do. Right now she was leaning towards flying as it was one of her great joys in life. She liked the idea of taking Kimmie out in her Jet ad showing her wife just what she could do in the air. She still had that and her car and stuff, but now it had been repainted and was at the airport. Her love of green and black was well known and it might be far too tempting for some idiot to try and stake out her plane in the hopes of catching her.

 

Maybe a flight might not be a good plan then, given the number of idiots in Middleton. But then what? The picnic had been Kimmie’s idea and now it was her turn to come up with an activity. What about the beach? That way she could fly and swim, which was an all around good idea to her. Besides she had seen photos of Pumpkin in her bikini, certainly a lovely site that was sure and there were plenty of places that would be comfortable warm. It could be fun and they might be able to just relax. If a mission occurred they would at least have her jet on hand to get anywhere. That might be a good idea. She would run it past the Princess and see what she said.

 

Kim entered their shared room, wrapped in her towel, and gave the green woman a quick kiss on the cheek. “Figured out what we’re going to do yet, Eme?”

 

“I figured we can head out to the beach. I can fly us there in my jet and we can just have some fun. What do you say?” Shego quirked an eyebrow suggestively at the red head.

 

Kim didn’t look all that sold on the idea, even frowning a little at the idea. “Uhm…Shego…my stomach is still a bit jumpy from this morning and I figure that a ride in a jet might be a bit too much for me right now. I’m sorry. The beach sounds fun though and I wish we could.”

 

Shego nodded, a bit sad that Kimmie was still feeling a bit under the weather. There went that idea. Surely she could come up with some other really fun idea for the two of them. “Let me shower and see if I can come up with something. I certainly don’t want to make you sick or anything.”

 

“Thank you. You know Eme, we could go to the mall, maybe watch a movie or something?” added Kim helpfully.

 

Shego considered that idea. It was tame, but it had been a lot of fun to shop with Kimmie while she had been under the influence of the Attitudeinator. Maybe doing something normal might be fun? It would certainly be a new experience for Shego, who preferred her dates to have some sort of action to them. So shop, lunch and then home, maybe throw in a movie. It might be a good plan after all. “That might be a workable idea. I would love to do that with you.”

 

Kim smiled as Shego went to shower and get ready for the day, while she pulled out her clothes for the day, grinning happily from ear to ear.

 

KPKPKPKPKPKP

 

It had been fun shopping then and it was fun shopping now. Monique had certainly been surprised to see the two of them enter the store chattering happily, already holding a few bags each. The first thing the two had done was head towards the section of the store that held baby clothes and the two of them looked around, aware that in something like seven and a half months they would need to be buying clothes for their daughter. It was a sobering thought but they did have fun looking at some of the crazy options that existed for kids. It was a bit unnerving for both of them how alike their taste in clothing was, except for color preferences. They could agree on a lot it seemed, except for color, which was fine all in all.

 

Monique came over and hugged the girl who could do anything, up to and including marrying her female arch-nemesis who had impregnated her. It was a pleasant surprise to see Kim and Shego there. “Hey there girl. What are you guys up to?”

 

Kim shrugged, “Browsing. We’re going to need to get baby clothes soon enough, so we better try and find stuff we can agree on.”

 

“Okay. Makes sense. So spill it Red.” stated Monique, grinning widely.

 

Kim turned to face her, confusion on her face. “What?”

 

“Girlfriend, the two of you look like the cat that ate the canary. You did it last night, didn’t you.” accused Monique playfully.

 

“Wait, what?” Kim was surprised that she was unable to follow the chain of events. It seemed like her ability to think was slowing down some and it bothered her.

 

“You have that freshly deflowered glow about you Mrs. Possible and it shows. Same but different with you as well, Mrs. Possible.”

 

Shego chuckled as Kim sputtered and turned an almost brick red. This was almost like the time Drakken had tried to embarrass the hero out of existence. I wonder if that would have succeeded with this. Kim for her part worked her mouth opened and closed, trying to find words to say anything at that point. There really wasn’t anything there that could be said.

 

Monique wiped a few tears from her eyes as she had been laughing at the display Kim had made and then hugged the girl. “Congratulations Kim. I hope you two are happy. Oh and by the way, you do know that you can register here right?”

 

“Register? Like for the Baby Shower?” This actually got Kim excited and helped the blood to drain but Shego only rolled her eyes. She had never understood the whole baby shower thing but she did appreciate the whole people giving you free shit thing.

 

“Yep. Do you want me to get things started for you?” offered Monique, aware that this could end up being a nice bonus for her if it panned out, not that she was trying to take advantage of Kim like that, but still since Kim had a lot of friends and admirers.

 

“Please and thank you.” Kim bounced some as the African American girl walked off to grab the forms needed.

 

Shego meanwhile was still browsing through the clothes. They were so tiny, some of them and looked more like doll clothes than clothes for a person in process. Some of the outfits were absolutely hideous. Why someone would think to put their child in clothes like that was beyond her and made her eyes hurt. And what was up with the shoes? Since when do newborns need cowboy boots or dress shoes for that matter? Of course, there were some absolutely adorable things there, which she might mention to Kimmie, but certainly not in public. Someone might hear her say something and pfft, there would go her bad girl image. She had chosen the tough, butch girl look because it gave the message she wanted it to give, but it wasn’t really her. Well, not entirely. Truth be told she was a good deal more femme than she indulged in due to her career of choice and the necessities that went along with it. But maybe…maybe things were changing in her life now and perhaps she could actually dress like she wanted and not worry about that damn reputation? Wouldn’t it be nice?

 

Still, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to give that image up yet, as she had used it for so long. She had gotten used to it over the years, in fact had gotten it honed to a razors edge of perfection. It had gotten so good in fact that she had almost bought it herself, okay, she had bought into it. That damn beam of Electronique’s had woken a part of her that she had forgotten and unfortunately the box she had stuffed that part of her wasn’t closing anymore. It didn’t make her weak but rather it was more of who she was inside, when the lights were off and nobody else was around to judge her. It was the girl who had known loss and pain before that damn meteor smashed through the tree house cursing her forever. It was the girl who had loved both gymnastics and karate. Now there was a chance for her to be herself again, if she was really willing to take that chance and walk away for all she had known for the last eight years of her life.

 

Kim saw Shego looking rather thoughtful by some of the clothes they had been looking at. In fact, the girl was holding a small green and white outfit for a ten month old. The older woman looked distracted, with her eyes not really looking at anything. Kim walked up and laid a hand on the taller girl’s arm to get her attention. “Shego?”

 

The dark haired girl started a little at the touch, managing to keep from having a combat response by the narrowest of margins. She then sighed and turned towards her wife, the only person brave enough to do such a thing. “Yes, Princess?”

 

“Are you okay?” Kimmie really did sound worried about the older girl, as she had seen Shego rarely that disconnected from the world around her. It was like she was thinking something over and Kim was worried what that just might be.

 

“Sort of. Look, can we talk about this later? Club Banana is not exactly the place where I would want to have a really deep heart to heart talk, you know.” Shego squeezed the girl’s had to let her know she appreciated the care and to assure her that it was nothing bad per say.

 

“Okay. On the way home then, maybe at lunch?” asked Kim softly, feeling like she was walking on eggshells and had no idea why.

 

“That’ll be fine. Look…can we go. I’m not sure I’m really up for anymore shopping. Lunch would be nice and then maybe back to your house?” Shego smiled faintly, just wanting to leave at this point, to get away from the temptations before she had come to a decision.

 

Kim nodded slowly. She wondered what was going through her wife’s head at hat moment and why she looked so sad, like someone had just kicked her puppy. Well, maybe it was more forlorn than that but it still was a bit painful to even watch the face. The look made her worried for Shego and wish there was something she could do right now besides a really nice lunch and a chance for her to get away from all of these baby clothes. There was only one thing she could think of and it would only be a temporary measure at best, but when you only have a few know courses of action you need to take occasional chances. She stepped closer and hugged the young woman tightly, kissing her one the cheek.

 

Shego tensed when the thin arms wrapped around her but she relaxed when she realized who it was. Princess was only trying to help her relax and that was a good thing. She sighed and hugged her wife back, feeling the comfort that she had long forgotten about fill her. Her wife really was incredible, really could do anything it seemed and that thought made her eyes tear up and overflow a little. Shego wiped them before anybody could really notice the tears, but Kim did. She whispered into the pale green skinned woman’s ear, “I love you Shego.”


	13. Chapter 13

Historical Revelations

 

Since Kim had been having a craving for Bueno Nacho for the past several hours, the two of them were seated in one of the booths at the fast food Mexican place. Kim had been the one to get the food up at the counter while the pale green woman sat in the booth trying to settle herself. Things had been changing rapidly in Shego’s world and it was difficult to remain focused on who she had become rather that or who she was or even who she had been. That damn beam weapon of Electroniques that Ron had destroyed had shattered all of her carefully built up layers of tough and mean and bitchy and disdain and who she really was had begun to seep through slowly. She had been changing before all of this had started and was on the way to becoming something or rather someone else. That realization scared her in more ways than one.

 

Kim returned shortly with a tray laden with food and drinks and sat down smiling at her wife. Shego stared into Kimmie’s olive green eyes, and Kim was sure something was majorly bothering the woman. Shego smiled weakly at the red head, realizing that the cheerleader really was beautiful and she was luckier than she had any right to be in ending up together with her Princess. Once the food had been parceled out Kim looked over at her pale green skinned wife and asked worriedly, “Eme, are you okay?”

 

Shego shook her head, almost too choked up to say no. Tears were threatening again and she groaned in frustration. Was she really going to break down and cry here in a fucking Bueno Nacho? To let Kim in on what was going on she said, “History.”

 

Kim nodded, feeling a bit better knowing that it wasn’t her that was the problem. That had been bothering her ever since Club Banana. She was worried about her wife, as the green tea skinned woman looked very deeply introspective, which was a rare sight for her. That Shego had said history, then it probably was something from the woman’s past that had risen up to overwhelm her for some sort of reason. Kim took a hand and held it comfortingly, not sure what else to do. Until she heard what was going on she would have little chance of knowing what to do or say. Things were in Shego’s court right now and that was frustrating.

 

Shego picked at her naco salad some with her spork, mostly stirring things together rather than actually eating much of it. Her thoughts were a jumble of disjointed images and feelings and she really had no idea how to proceed. Too much of her life had been spent either burying this or running away from it. Dealing with it had never really happened but she kind of had to now. “Kimmie…how do you see me?”

 

“Hmm?” Kim questioned, unsure of what exactly Shego was asking for with that question.

 

“I mean, am I butch, femme, strong, weak, hot, not, you know…stuff like that.” She kept stirring her food, worried about the answer more than she cared to admit.

 

Kim’s thoughts raced at that, connecting the various words together, trying to make sense of things, to spin a picture out of the disjointed images. There really wasn’t a lot to go on ands that was frustrating her. Maybe if she just started talking the answer would be there. “Well, I see you as very strong and unwilling to live your life on anything but your own terms but able to compromise. Not exactly butch but not exactly soft either. You are definitely smart, sarcastic, mysterious and well…fun to be around. You are quickly becoming my best friend in the world, maybe even closer to me than Ron, which I think I may be okay with. You are the woman I love and the other mother of my child. That help any?”

 

Shego nodded. Her Princess didn’t seem all that wrapped up in the image she had tried to project to the world, instead she seemed to be paying attention to who she really was underneath everything. Would Kim be able to take her for all of who she is? Would she see the real Shego as a joke? Was it worth the possible pain to hope for happiness? Backing away from things like that wasn’t really her way and even though it scared her to ask, Shego asked. “Kim, have you ever had to pretend to be someone you’re not?”

 

Kim thought over that for a moment. This had to be connected to what was bothering her wife. “A few times. Mostly on missions though.”

 

Shego nodded. She had expected as much. Kimmie really wasn’t much of the lying type but she had to clarify that, just to make her point clearly enough. “Did you ever feel a bit uncomfortable doing that?”

 

“All the time. It felt like lying.” Kim blushed a little with that admission.

 

“Well, now imagine doing that for years and years, in order to keep yourself safe, doing it for so long that you have forgotten it was a lie. Think about how that would be like.” Shego had a few bites of her lunch while Kim was digesting that.

 

“Okay…so you were lost in a part?” asked Kim, really unsure of things. Based off of what Shego was saying that had to be the correct answer but it was just odd. Shego hadn’t been that way, right?

 

Shego nodded in answer to the question, unwilling to look up at Kimmie because if she looked into those olive green compassionate eyes she would never be able to say this.  Because she knew Pumpkin would care this was harder than admitting it to anyone else. “When I was quite a bit younger, in middle school…things…happened to me which made me pull away from my family. The boys don’t know about what happened, or if they do then they need a serious beating. But anyway, my response was to pull away from everything. Then after the meteor, I pulled away even more but I was just tired of being picked on. I…sort of, became, Shego. I became tough, sarcastic, angry, all of that because I had been too weak to protect myself before. It wasn’t who I was but it kept people away from me and kept me safe. And after a while I sort of forgot that Shego wasn’t who I was. That is until Electronique zapped me with that Attitudeinator and brought out things from me that I hadn’t expected. And since then I haven’t been able to get them back in the box.”

 

Kim looked worried. Was Shego implying that she had been…that someone in her family had…but that was horrible. Was this all there was to it? “What’s the problem then?”

 

“Kimmie, look, I’m not really the badass that I try and come across as okay. And I’ll understand if that changes things between us.” Shego could only look down at that. She didn’t want to loose Kim. The red head was the best thing in her life and if who she was wasn’t good enough then she didn’t know what she would do.

 

“Okay. And?” Kim was confused as to why this particular thing was coming from. This wasn’t making a hell of a lot of sense to her and she couldn’t make heads or tails out of it. “Is this related to the crying thing that you got so stressed over?”

 

Shego nodded. Kim shrugged, not really caring that Shego hadn’t even paid attention to the movement. This whole thing seemed so retarded, like something Drakken or Motor Ed would come up with. “Shego, Eme, you are my wife and I just want you to be happy, that’s it. If you are saying that you aren’t the baddass I’ve fought, okay. I just want you to be happy, so be whoever you want. Besides, you can still fight and everything an not have to be a ‘badass’. You can just be who you are and that will be good enough for me.”

 

Kim’s dark haired wife looked up, emerald green eyes wet with tears. She looked like she needed to believe what Kim was telling her. “Really?”

 

“Really. I fell for you based of off who you are, not how you act or such. You have been teaching me how to see past all that surface stuff anyway. I admit I used to be a bit shallow before, but things have changed and I am older. I love you for you and nothing else.”

 

Shego looked up at Kim with eyes that were almost perfect for a puppy dog pout and the surprise at the sight made the impact of its effects many times stronger that it would have been otherwise. “You really believe that Princess?”

 

Kim smiled softly, able to meet her wife’s green eyes calmly with a smile. “Yes Eme, I do.”

 

Shego sat up straighter and wiped her eyes free of tears. She looked like she was trying to settle herself again and that was a good thing. “Okay. So…so you won’t be mad if I change some things?”

 

Kim chuckled, “No. Not at all. I just want you to feel safe and loved. That’s really enough right now.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Back at the house, Shego stood in front of the section of the closet that she shared with Kim that now held her clothes. When she had gone shopping she had actually just bought whatever she felt like buying, now she could be able to dress and act like she had wanted to for years but had been too scared to do, for fear of how it would add to the aggravation in her life. It took more will power then she thought it would take to change into the dress, more effort than scaling a mountain face dodging laser beams, more effort than breaking into some high teach facility filled with combat droids, more effort than putting up with that blue idiot’s stupid plans for world domination. The act of stepping into the dress and pulling it up was one of the hardest things Shego had ever done.

 

She zipped it up and took a look at herself in the mirror, wanting to see if it looked like she had hoped. She smiled at how nice she looked. She really had missed this. When she had been Miss Go, she had worn a nice skirt and blouse set but she did prefer dresses to skirts, as the flow of the material was better than skirts, except for the gypsy style that she did like as well. True, they were terrible for fighting in but she loved how they looked on her, especially with her height. She had owned a few skirts she could fight in, but they were an exception and not a rule. She swallowed deeply and stepped out of the closet and into the bedroom.

 

Kim had seen Shego in dresses a few times already, so she wasn’t sure what the big deal was but it apparently mattered to Shego. She did like the way they looked on the athletic woman but that was about it. She smiled because her wife was beautiful and that was about it. Her Emerald would look great in a burlap sack. “You look good.”

 

Shego curtsied, which made Kim giggle a little since it was so cute and unexpected. “Thank you.”

 

Kim grinned broadly at the sight. Her wife was absolutely amazing and that made her feel special. To know that someone so incredible wanted her so much was such a heady feeling. She really couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be married to the thief. “So you were really worried that I might think less of you because you preferred to wear dresses over pants?”

 

“I know it sounds stupid but after pretending to be so rough and tough and butch…”

 

“You were never really all that butch Shego.” countered Kim, after interrupting Shego.

 

“What?” The look she returned to Kim was one of complete incredulousness, eyebrows high.

 

“Shego, look at your hair and that wonderful form fitting outfit you wore. That was not exactly terribly butch.”

 

Shego thought about it and that made her blush. Had she really failed so completely? “Okay, so are you saying that I didn’t really sell the butch thing at all?”

 

“Not really. If you had wanted to sell it better a buzz cut and baggy clothes might have worked better. I know you’re tough, in fact that toughest person I have ever faced, but where does it say you can’t be tough and feminine?” Kim shrugged. “I love you for who you are.”

 

Shego smiled faintly at Kimmie and looked down at the floor, turning circles with her foot, feeling a bit shy and embarrassed after that. “Thank you, Princess.”

 

Kim smiled broadly, happy to see her wife feeling better about life. “No big Eme. Now, what do you want to do?”

 

“Can…you take me out on a date?” Shego really couldn’t look Kim in the face when she asked that.

 

Kim nodded. “Okay. I can think of one thing that might be fun. Want to go watch a movie and get some dinner? I was thinking about a romantic comedy and some French food. Is that okay with you?”

 

Shego nodded. “That sounds good.”

 

“Okay, let me get changed and we can take off.” Kim was determined to look just as feminine as Shego had and that would require a much more selective selection of dresses. Maybe she should wear her LBD and see what effect it had on Eme.

 

Shego went downstairs and smiled the whole time, even to the point of barely noticing the tweebs, who were tinkering with something on the floor and looking at her funny. Shego stepped through things without stepping on anything, mostly due to all of her combat training and battle awareness. Anne noticed the new look on Shego’s face and smiled to herself, satisfied. Shego swept out the skirt of her dress from underneath her prior to sitting. She waited for her Princess, lost in her own happy little world.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Kim woke with Shego snuggled against her, with the older girl’s head on her shoulder. It was nice having her there, almost as nice as being the one cuddled up to Shego and made Kim begin the day with a smile. She took in a deep breath, smelling Shego’s hair and the herbal smell of her shampoo. It was an earthy, spicy scent that made her happy and it had been the same scent that she had smelled while the two of them had fought time and time again. Last night’s date had been fun and had ended with the two of them making love for a few hours before crashing, naked against each other. Kim could really get used to making love with her wife. It was divine.

 

Holding Shego was a wonderful thing and was something she decided then and there to cherish for the rest of her life. This was her wife and this was the life she wanted to live, with her dark haired, pale green skinned, green eyed ex-thief that she loved in a way that brought nothing but surprises to her. Her life felt whole now and she wasn’t sure if it was her wife or her child that made the difference. Kim kissed Shego on top of her head and smiled to herself. This was exactly what she wanted in her life, someone she loved and someone she wanted to raise her child with. This was a life she hadn’t chosen but if she had known about it, she would have jumped at the chance whole heartedly.

 

“I love you Shego,” whispered Kim into the older woman’s hair.

 

Shego snuggled in closer, not really aware of the words but could almost feel the emotion behind them. This made Kim smile some more, her heart pounding happily. All she wanted to do was lie there with her wife but her bladder had other ideas on the whole issue. She worked to free herself, while Shego grumbled unhappily about things. It took a while but Kim was able to get herself untangled and stood by the bed looking down at her lover, her wife. Yes, this is what she had wanted all along but just hadn’t known it. She bent down and kissed her Emerald on the cheek. Another twinge in her bladder reasserted its urgency and Kim threw on a robe and hustled to the bathroom. She sighed in pleasure as the pressure released, wondering why something like that could feel so good. It was an odd thought that made her smile to herself.

 

Shego woke up while her hand was searching for Kimmie and she was whimpering in need. The warm body against her was gone and she couldn’t find her. She frowned and slowly came to, her eyes blinking sleepily looking around the room, trying to spot the flash of red that would be her wife. Nothing. She could feel the crease between her eyes deepen. “Pumpkin?”

 

The flush of the toilet made her blush and she looked away from the door to the bedroom back at the wall. That was a bit too TMI for her at that moment, it was too early for such things. She sat up and realized that she had to find her nightgown. Going downstairs naked really wasn’t an option, since it wasn’t their own house. That thought made her realize that next week was going to be spent house hunting, as apartments felt too cramped to her and you would have to share security measures with people who had no concept of security and she really wouldn’t compromise on those, especially now. When she spotted her nightgown and bent over to pick it up she heard a voice from behind her say, “Now that is a nice view.”

 

Shego instantly snapped upright and turned, clutching the satin in front of herself, obviously embarrassed about being caught bare assed. Kim stood in the doorway smirking, her eyes trailing up and down her wife. Shego’s skin darkened with her blush and she hid her face behind her dark hair. Kim chuckled. “I just wanted to come get some clothes to change into first, before I shower and I got a show.”

 

Shego was at a loss for words, which was unusual for her, so she just stuck her tongue out at the teen hero. Kim laughed happily and went to grab some clothes. “Oh, I don’t know if I told you. Thursday I have my next check-up. Do you want to come with me?”

 

“Doy! Of course I want to come with you. Did you think I did all of this to sit on the sidelines?” retorted Shego.

 

“Hey, it’s no big. It’s not like it’s Lamaze or anything important like that.” countered Kim.

 

Shego had to concede that, it was a check up after all. “So is this when we’re going to get the first picture of our daughter?”

 

Kim nodded. “I think so. That’s what my mom told me at any rate, but it’s not her specialty, so she’s not completely up with the details. And Friday I get the unmitigated joy of telling the school that I’m pregnant.”

 

“Do you want me to be there with you for that?” asked Shego, worriedly, well aware of how cruel that kid could be and how worthless school administration could be.

 

“Doy!” Both girls laughed at that.

 

Shego smiled and moved to kiss Kim. The kiss was short and full of warmth. “Hey, I was going to start looking for a house for us. Want to give me a list of wants in a house this afternoon?”

 

Kim’s eyes lit up in surprise. “Our own house? Really?”

 

Shego nodded. She loved it when Kim lit up like that. “It was your mother’s idea and I think it would be a good idea if we had our own space to go with our own life. It would have our stuff in it and everything.”

 

“That would be spankin’. Uhm…Eme, I gotta shower so I don’t head off to school smelling of sex.” replied Kim. “I want people to know about us, just not in that way. I’ll come home with a list. Honest.”

 

Kim rushed off to shower, completely forgetting about the clothes she had come back to the room for. Shego put on her nightgown and robe, heading downstairs. As she headed over to the coffeepot, Kim’s mom looked up and smiled at her, “Good morning dear. Sleep well.”

 

It took Shego a second to realize that Anne had been talking to her. Dear? What the hell was with that? She had never been talked to like that way. “Uh…yes. Thank you.”

 

“So what are you going to do today?”

 

“I was planning on getting my Teaching Portfolio together again to start looking for work and to see what sort of things are available in the housing market.” said Shego, as she sipped from the wonderful coffee that the Possibles had.

 

She heard the paper lower so she turned to face Mr. Dr. Possible. He looked confused. “You’re moving out?”

 

“Well, I was kind of thinking that maybe Kimmie and I would need our own place, to kind of get settled in before the baby came rather than to try and move afterwards. Besides, having to look for a place to live afterwards would probably be an emotional nightmare.” Shego didn’t mention Anne’s two cents on the matter as it really wasn’t important at this point. Besides if Mrs. Dr. Possible wanted her husband to know, then she would tell him.

 

“I would be sad to see you and Kimmie Cub go.” admitted James.

 

“Well, I was kind of thinking about staying in the area if at all possible. I have a lot of money set aside, that isn’t related to my former occupation, so I wanted to get us something nice that we can grow into. I really want to make sure we get moved in and everything as quickly as possible once we fin a place, so that will take plenty of money.”

 

Anne smiled at that. Her daughter-in-law was certainly trying to do right by her Bubble Butt and that made her happy. “It sounds great, and there are a few places in the area that are for sale as well as a few lots if you wanted to build something.”

 

Build. Shego liked the sound of that. That would let the house be exactly what she and Kim wanted. It would certainly bear looking into and money often meant faster building. Drakken had managed to get some of the lairs built in days, and they were huge and complex. That might just allow her to make something special for the two of them and have it built in under a week. “Thanks Mrs. P.”

 

“You know Shego you can call me mom?” Anne just couldn’t resist the poking.

 

Shego spluttered her coffee all over James.


	14. Chapter 14

For Want of a Picture

 

James wiped the coffee from his face with his napkin as Anne tittered lightly. Shego meanwhile sat there in shock, too stunned to say anything after that glorious spit take, her mind whirling.

 

Mom? Mom!? What the fuck?!

 

James started chuckling at the situation, amused that such an innocuous statement would have such a dramatic effect. He folded the paper and rose to his feet. “Guess I’m going to need a new shirt and tie.”

 

Mom!?

 

“Shego? Are you okay?” asked Anne, a bit concerned for her daughter-in-law. She had meant the comment as something playful, not as something that might actually cause the young woman distress.

 

Mom?!

 

“Shego?”

 

Mom? Was she okay with that? Could she call Anne that, knowing the connections she had to the word? She was going to be a mother herself soon, one as utterly unlike her own as was possible if she had anything to say about it. Could she accept that there could be differences in mothers though? Anne was nothing like her own mother and Shego really did like her. She was like Kim, only older and a bit more focused. It wasn’t easy but maybe she could give this a try and if it didn’t work, well…what would she actually loose? “Sorry…Mom…I guess I was a bit stunned by that. My…my own mother was not a good parent so I have some issues with the word.”

 

Anne rested a hand on Shego’s shoulder in understanding. While her own parents were decent she knew all to well that there were many who were not. That Shego had parents like that wasn’t a surprise but was something she wanted to correct. “Shego, you’re my daughter-in-law. I accept you for who you are and how you make my little bubble butt feel.”

 

Shego snorted. “Bubble butt?”

 

Anne smiled, “What? You didn’t think Kimmie cub was the only embarrassing thing we had to call her…right?”

 

“Well, I guess I did.” Shego shrugged. That nickname was wonderful and again could be used well if she timed things right. “I really don’t know much about her yet.”

 

“Well, I do have the day off. Want to talk about things and I can show you Kim’s baby pictures?” It was a peace offering and Anne figured that the pale green skinned woman would jump at the chance.

 

“Really? That sounds nice.”

 

Kim knew something was up when she saw her mother sitting next to her wife and her father no where to be found. She narrowed her eyes in accusation and both faces looked at her with utter innocence which only served to make Kim even more paranoid. “What are you two planning?”

 

“Nothing…yet.” replied Shego, in the same taunting tone she had used with Kim time and time again. “Why, should we?”

 

Kim grumbled as grabbed some breakfast and ate, still staring at the pair as if they would attack or do something else at any moment. When she left for school she was worried about what was really going on but no clues had been given and she was sure she would find out upon her return, which wasn’t all that comforting. If only the two had said or done anything that could have given the teen hero a clue as to what diabolical plan the pair had been up to. It made her whole day difficult as she tried to think of something that could make them both look so…pleased.

 

Once Kim had left and the door clicked shut, Anne smiled over at Shego, “So, want to see some pictures?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Shego was looking through some brochures on various area homes that had similar amenities to the Possible house to try and find something that might just work for her and her Princess. She did like some of the nice things available in many of them, but a few of the available houses just didn’t look right to her. Something about the architecture just set her teeth on edge. She was going to another set of plans when she heard the door slam. “Princess?”

 

“GAH!!” Kim stormed into the house and threw her book bag onto the stairs. This worried Shego, who had rarely seen Kimmie this upset about anything and an upset Kim only led to bad things in her opinion.

 

“Kimmie?”

 

“GAH, I fucking HATE fucking Bonnie Rockwaller. God damn bitch needs to get hurt. I should have just punched her in the face.” ranted Kim, as she stalked back and forth in front of Shego, who was still sitting on the couch. The dark haired woman had one eyebrow quirked up and was fascinated by the foul language coming out of her wife’s mouth. Apparently Bonnie was not a friend.

 

When she couldn’t take it anymore, Shego reached out and grabbed the pacing teen, pulling her down onto the couch and into a hug. “What happened?”

 

Kim growled and then said, “Somehow Bonnie found out that I was pregnant. For all I know she has a friend or flunky or something in the office who overheard, regardless she found out and went onto the attack. She has been making various jokes about trailer trash and such all day and she also noticed the wedding band, mocking me about what poor schmuck did I pay to knock me up and then dragged into some joke marriage to save my honor. I…I just can’t take it any more. I hate her so much and just want to get her out of my hair once and for all.”

 

Shego held onto Kim a little longer as she though about what the green eyed girl was saying and ran a hand through the red hair, trying to calm her down. It was partially working. “Do you want me to take care of this Pumpkin?”

 

This stopped Kim’s ranting immediately. “How?”

 

“Well, I would threaten her until she understood that getting on your case wouldn’t be in her best interests.” calmly explained Shego, figuring that getting Kim to focus on something else briefly would kick start the girl’s brain again. Sometimes she got so fixated sometimes, which was good in a fight but not so good for everything else.

 

Kim gasped and tried to pull away, shocked by what she had jut heard, but Shego didn’t let her go. “You’d threaten her? But Shego, that’s illegal and could get you in trouble. GJ could arrest you and then I’ll never see you again.”

 

Glad that Kim was starting to think again Shego responded, “Well what do you want to do about this then?”

 

“I wonder if I can just sue her for harassment? If I get a tape of her saying those things to me, would that work? Do you think that might shut her up once and for all?”

 

“You know Kimmie, if you have a tape like that, even the simple threat of a lawsuit should stop her. If she wants to give you grief just use her own temper against her, don’t stoop to her level. It should be easy to get her to threaten you and get it down with your phone thing. And it would really upset her to know that if she said anything she could be taken to court.” said Shego, thinking through things and trying to come up with a workable answer.

 

“That makes sense and it is better than beating her senseless, just maybe not as satisfying. It’s just that…I’m tired of people teasing me first because of the ring and now that the pregnancy is out. I don’t want to deal with some of these people. They just piss me off.” It was clear that Kim was quite upset about things and Shego really had no idea what to do to help Kim other than sharing her pain and the things the woman had learned through the years of her being teased.

 

“Kim, these people are just going after you because hurting you makes their miserable lives better. They think that if they can make you hurt then they will have less pain, which makes tem idiots. Deny them that and you can win, but it wouldn’t even be remotely easy, especially if they know what barbs really get under your skin. This Bonnie is probably just a sad person who needs to puff themselves up at the expense of someone else.” commented the older woman, drawing on her training in Childhood Development. “Just let them go on and on until everyone can see them for the fools they really are. I mean, you are better than them just by refusing to play the same game.”

 

“You sure?” Kim had a small voice, of a scared little girl who was being overwhelmed by things. It almost broke Shego’s heart and made her want to do some beating of her own. Maybe she should hunt this Bonnie down and teach her not to mess with her Kimmie?

 

Shego leaned forward and kissed her red headed partner on the forehead. It was amazing how much she needed the red head in her life now and in such a short period of time. Well, to be honest, she’d needed the teen in her life for a while now, just this time romantically. She reassured her love, “I’m sure. Just know that I will always support you, not matter what. I got to take care of my girls.”

 

Kim snuggled against her pale skinned wife and sighed, feeling a lot of the tension drain out of her. She didn’t want to face anything today, nothing untoward, no villains, nothing but to be able to stay in Shego’s arms. That was where her happiness lay. She was so tired, and her breasts were sore and she didn’t need any of this other crap. She just wanted to rest here where she was loved.

 

Shego realized that Pumpkin had fallen asleep against her, so she settled back into the couch, holding her wife carefully so she wouldn’t roll off onto the floor. She so wanted to threaten the little bitch who had said such horrible things about her wife and child but Kimmie had been right, Global Justice would certainly be happy if she broke the law in that manner. Giving the bastards such satisfaction would be pathetic and she wasn’t pathetic. No, she would just endure and make sure she was able to find legal ways to protect Kimmie in everyway possible.

 

Shego sat that way happily, holding Kim to her until the tweebs burst into the house, galloping up the stairs yelling. Shego doubted that they had even noticed the two of them there. Kim woke, blinking sleepily, rubbing the sleep grit out of her eyes. “Feel better Princess?”

 

“Yeah. I’m still pissed but I’m better.” nodded Kim.

 

Shego grinned wickedly at her awakening wife, “Want to spar?”

 

Kim perked up at that, eyes opening fully. She bounced just a touch as she asked, “Really?”

 

“Yes really, Cupcake. You look really tense and pissed off and I prefer you to stay relaxed as it is healthier for you and the baby, so you can try to hit me.” commented Shego.

 

“Try. I can hit you just fine.” groused Kim. “It’s just that I’d rather hit Bonnie.”

 

Shego smirked and got to her feet in one smooth motion. She stretched a hand down to Kim and helped her up, saying, “Let’s get changed and we can start our workout.”

 

It took Kim a bit longer to get ready than Shego but not by much, mostly her frustration slowed her down. The teen reached outside just after the pale green girl had and was a bit surprised by the thief beginning to stretch. “Uhm…Shego…aren’t we going to spar?”

 

“Sure we are, but this time you’re going to stretch first. I don’t want you to pull something or another, since from what I’ve read your body is going to be going through a fair slew of changes. And besides, if I let you get hurt doing this your parents will flay me alive and shoot me into space. So I am looking out for myself just as much as you.” Shego really hoped that Kim wouldn’t argue with her too much on this, as she was covering her own ass this way.

 

Kim grumbled, knowing the wisdom of what her wife was saying but wanting to be able to vent against her wife, who had fought her to a standstill for years. “Fine. Let’s get started.”

 

Shortly, however, Kim had to concede the wisdom of Shego’s point. Some of her joints and muscles had tightened up and she couldn’t bend at the waist as well as she should have, and she really hadn’t put on more than a pound overall at most. The stretching did warm her body up so Kim had to admit the point begrudgingly. The sparing also started out rather slow and built in intensity until both of the women were moving at much more familiar speeds and intensities. After they took a break, Shego stood looking at Kim contemplatively and the red head blushed self-consciously. “What?”

 

“I was just thinking that maybe you would be helped by some silat, something more positional than your more acrobatic stuff, because soon enough you won’t be able to flip like that.”

 

“What?” Kim was getting a bit confused by this.

 

“Well, Princess, sooner than you would expect, you’re not going to be able to do some of that stuff and if you couldn’t still fight you would get so whiney and I don’t need that. So I figured that I would give you a hand in finding something to help compensate and I thought of silat.” explained Shego. “That and I kind of want you to start using some sort of weapon, as that’ll keep people from getting too close to you.”

 

That gave Kim a pause. “A weapon?”

 

Shego seemed to get flustered. “Well, yeah. Look, I’m not talking about guns or something like that but maybe some escrima sticks or a jo staff or bo staff or tonfa or something. If they can’t get close to you they can’t really hurt you or our little girl.”

 

After a little bit of thought Kim had to concede that point. Fighting anyone but Shego made her nervous about the baby’s safety as only Shego would be able to fight her and not accidentally hit her in the belly. Maybe she should see if the suit Wade had made for her included armor, especially over her belly. “Okay. That sounds completely reasonable. I think escrima or jo staff might be the better options, since I am never sure how much space I’ll have available to fight in.”

 

“I could always get you a set of collapsible tools. I know of one set that converts from jo staff to escrima pretty easily and vice versa.” offered Shego. “And silat does work with the escrima sticks, though knives are preferred.”

 

“So when do we start?” inquired Kim, curious about this new martial arts style and looking forward to working with Shego.

 

“How about right now? Is that soon enough?”

 

Kim grinned happily.

 

KPKPKPKPKPKP

 

“Okay, so you have missed two periods and should be at about week seven. How are things going?”

 

“Not too bad. I have been much more tired lately and I can tell I’m slowing down in my activities which has been irritating. Also my breasts have been aching. When are we going to do an ultrasound?” inquired Kim after she had given her update.

 

Anne shook her head at how excited about that her daughter was over the ultrasound. She and Shego were sitting slightly back of the red head as she spoke with her OB-GYN. Kim had turned around 180 degrees from just a few weeks ago. The woman, Dr. Davis, chuckled at this. “Next week, we can do the first one if you want.”

 

“That’s spankin’!” exclaimed Kim, fairly keen to see what her daughter looked like, even though she knew that ultrasounds were not the most accurate in terms of how the kid really looked. They were more of a tool to ensure the overall shape of the kid was okay. She turned quickly and looked back smiling widely at Shego, who was smiling faintly, unsure about things, as being in the doctor’s office brought back bad memories and made this seem even more real. She really was going to be a mother. Kim really was carrying her child.

 

Kim on the other hand was apparently starting to actually enjoy things, as she had a wife who would protect her and a woman she loved all wrapped up in the same pale green body. Having a child in those conditions wasn’t as scary as it had seemed when this started a few weeks ago. She could do this now and she was kind of getting into the idea that she really was going to be a mother. Despite all the crap that Bonnie and a few other girls had given her this would be worth it in the end.

 

“Are you making sure to take your vitamins?” asked Dr. Davis, as if going down a checklist of things the teen needed to do in order to ensure a healthy baby.

 

“Yes and exercising and eating right. Oh, doc, about my missions. Is it okay to keep doing them?” asked Kim a bit worried. She loved going on missions and helping people and to lose that would make her just a bit stir crazy.

 

Dr. Davis sat there a few minutes and thought about things, knowing the kinds of things that the teen hero did. A number of them were dangerous and put a lot of stress on the body but Kim was in amazing health and had strong muscles to help resist the environmental impact of those missions. “I figure that maybe for another month or two, so long as you are quite careful, and try to avoid anything that involves pressure changes, like sky diving and scuba diving as much as possible. A little bit would be okay, but not too much. We don’t want to make the baby have to endure too much you know.”

 

Kim looked a bit sad at this news, even though she had been aware that there really was a time limit on her ability to do those things. She liked sky diving and scuba diving and having to give those up was not something she really wanted to consider, but if it was for the best then she really had no other choice, her baby needed to come first. “Alright. I guess I can do that. So I should just stop doing my missions at about week twelve?”

 

“Well, certainly stopping anything really dangerous, sure, but some of your more…tame missions I guess would be okay to about week sixteen. But you would have to be careful.” Dr. Davis gave her a smile.

 

“Okay then. So you want me to come in next week?” Anne just raised an eyebrow at Kim’s response and was amused at the zealousness with witch the girl was approaching her health right now. Usually Kim was so busy with other things that her health seemed like a tertiary concern. It was clear that Kim wanted the baby and for it to be healthy.

 

“If you want. Two weeks would do just as well. Then we can do the ultrasound. That okay with you?”

 

Kim nodded, a bit sad that it looked like it would be two weeks until she saw her daughter. “I guess that will be fine.” Kim turned and smiled at Shego and then cocked her head in thought. Shego had mentioned some health issues in carrying a child, could that be a problem here? “Uhm…Doc, what sort of genetic issues do you think my child will have?”

 

Dr. Davis blinked in surprise at the question. So far as she knew there had been no health concerns for the baby to this point. “Why do you ask Kim?”

 

“Well, Shego here is the other parent through some sort of crazy genetic manipulation by Drakken and DNAmy. Shego has plasma powers which have affected her on a genetic level, so I was just wondering if that could cause my baby to have any sorts of…defects?” Kim said it like it was no big deal, even though dread was filling her with each word.

 

It however was quite a stunning revelation to Dr. Davis, who had been unaware of exactly who the father was. “Uh…uh…I honestly have no idea. I guess if DNAmy mixed the genetic material then she could have made it so that the child won’t have any health issues or it could be the flip side and have plenty. We can do an amniocentesis test later on, to see what is going on, but at this stage in the game there would be no way to know.”

 

“Okay.” Kim’s voice was quiet and worried. Shego frowned in consternation; she did not like to see Pumpkin looking like this and it was upsetting her as well. Maybe she needed to pay a visit to DNAmy and see what she could get on this particular genetic combination. If she knew Amy at all, she knew that the woman would at least keep her notes of the procedure, which would include such things. Overall as villains went Amy was actually pretty nice and moderately easy to talk to, despite her obsession with CuddleBuddies. Shego had a few special series Cuddlebuddies stashed away that she could use as payment, so that should make things easier.

 

Shego reached out and laid a hand on Kimmie’s shoulder, to comfort the red head. “Don’t worry Princess. I’ll talk to Amy and find out what’s up with things, okay? It’s no big.”

 

Kim’s look said all that it had to about how thankful the girl was. If DNAmy didn’t want to talk Shego would beat the answers out of her.

 

“So Doc, is there anything else my wife needs to know right now?” replied Shego, actually wanting to start the hunt.

 

Dr. Davis was a bit thrown by how blunt the father…uhm…mother was but managed to retain her composure. It’s not like she was being threatened or anything. “Not really. Just keep taking care of her and making sure she takes her neonatal vitamins and exercises. I’ll see the both of you in two weeks?”

 

Kim nodded as the doctor left the room, lost in her own thoughts. Shego pulled Kim into her arms once the door closed, knowing that Kim needed the support right then, and honestly so did she. Kim shook a little in her arms, obviously scared at the possible genetic monstrosity that was growing inside of her. Anne rested her hand on Kim’s shoulder as well. It all helped. Kim looked up with fearful eyes and asked, “Shego…do…do you think our baby is okay?”

 

“Kim, DNAmy is many things but that big of a monster…not likely. I figure our baby is in perfect health to the best of Amy’s ability. She would never hurt a child like that. I mean look at how she treats her own monsters, like they were her own children. I can hunt her down and ask her if you want, just to be on the safe side.” said Shego, trying to comfort her wife, hugging the narrow shoulders tightly.

 

“Can…can I come with you?” Kim was worried that Shego would leave her behind, because it might be dangerous.

 

“If you want. But we’re jut going to talk to her, not arrest her, okay?” Shego wanted to make sure that was clear. Amy really wasn’t like Drakken who had screwed her over a number of times and so deserved that kind of courtesy.

 

“Okay.” Kim didn’t even fight that.

 

“I will see if I can find her, or maybe nerdlinger can help and we can do this tonight or tomorrow? Will that be okay?” Shego’s voice was soft and soothing and Anne was a bit surprised. From everything she knew of the thief, this was the last tone that should have ever been heard. Kim nodded, accepting it easily. Shego gave her another hug and then stood slowly, not letting go of her red head. “Okay. Come on love, let’s go home.”


	15. Chapter 15

Taping Thai

 

It had taken Wade most of the night to be able to find DNAmy’s lair by checking energy usage patterns and had informed Kim while she had been on her way to school about the location of the hidden base. Kim had of course passed that bit of information back to Shego as quickly as she had gotten it. The ex-thief was busy emailing her resume to the school district at the time, as she had enjoyed teaching as Miss Go. It looked like they had several openings available and the thief did have the credits to teach either English or History. It was fairly exciting as was the information about DNAmy.

 

Once her portfolio was completed and ready to show the principal, Shego turned to getting ready for the little visit that Kimmie and she were going to be paying DNAmy that evening. Her gear was ready but she needed to run down to a store she frequented to buy the weapon she had told her Princess about. Making sure that Kimmie had the weapon that she needed to keep herself safe was important to Shego and there really was no time like the present to take care of such things.

 

After picking up the weapon, as well as a few other training supplies for her and Kimmie, including a plush teddy bear wearing a gi, Shego headed outside to her car to head back to the house. Leaning against it was a face she really had hoped she would never have had to see again, Betty Director. Shego closed her eyes and sighed unhappily, reminding herself that blasting the woman’s face off was not legal to the best of her knowledge. “You’re having me followed?”

 

“Of course. Wouldn’t you in my position?” calmly replied the one-eyed woman, her arms crossed as if she wan’t concerned about being attacked.

 

“Fine. What the hell do you want?” growled out Shego, counting to ten in her head in Chinese, hoping that would help.

 

The gaze Dr. Director gave with her one good eye her was pretty intense, but like Shego really cared at this point. She just wanted to punch the woman in the face and be done with it. “I want to talk to you over lunch if I may.”

 

“Why?” asked Shego suspiciously.

 

“Because I have an offer for you and I wanted to at least fed you…”

 

“Before fucking me over?” finished the thief, irritated at this whole situation. All she had wanted to do was go shopping and she ends up getting accosted. Sometimes she just couldn’t win.

 

“Shego, can we just talk while we eat? Is that really too much to ask?” sighed Betty, wanting to have this conversation somewhere else since if this kept going they would probably end up screaming at each other in the parking lot.

 

Shego grumbled and then glared at the head of Global Justice. She had finished counting to ten in her third language and was calm enough to no longer fight what was surely to be an inevitable conversation. “Fine, we can talk while we eat but you have to give me your word that once this is done you will drop all surveillance you have on me.”

 

Dr. Director thought that over for a moment and then said, “I can manage that. So, I was thinking the Thai place down the street.”

 

Shego gave a curt nod and put the bags into the car. The two of them walked alongside each other in silence until they reached the Thai restaurant a few blocks away. Shego didn’t even look at the menu but simply ordered hot tea and Senlak Tom Yum, with an appetizer of Summer rolls. Betty ordered some Thai tea and Pad Thai, as every Thai place had those. After the orders were done the thief glared at the other woman. “Spill it.”

 

Betty Director sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. This particular conversation had the possibility of going horribly awry at some point and she really didn’t like that. She took and deep breath and said, “I want to offer you a job.”

 

“Working for you? No, no way in hell. The only way I would even consent to working for you is if Kimmie decides to. Is that so wrong? I’m tired of all this crap and just want to do something different besides fighting the good fight for whatever side.” replied Shego.

 

“Like when you helped Kim and Ron on their mission in Germany the other day?” asked Dr. Director, with one eyebrow raised.

 

“That was different. I am probably going to be all altruistic and shit and cover Kimmie’s spot on Team Possible until she has recovered from the baby because she’s my wife. But I really have no interest in playing hero anymore.” Her irritation at the little bit of hero work she was already planning was clear in her voice. Her brothers had tainted the word for her almost past redemption.

 

“Look, could you at least think about it, or even this particular option, if you don’t want to be a GJ agent, how about becoming a Special Consultant Operative. You would come in on jobs that you agree to take and that is it. You’d be paid per mission after it’s over.” Betty knew that Shego would be a tremendous asset to the organization, with her knowledge of the Underworld as well as her combat skills if she could manage to find a way to convince her. She really wanted the dark haired woman to agree to this proposition and was ready to offer almost anything to achieve it. The benefits in this case would be worth more than any cost.

 

Shego sighed, the idea sounded good if it weren’t for the damn hero thing. As a consultant, she wouldn’t actually work for the woman directly and she would have her ability to pick and choose missions. It might be nice, but she wasn’t going to do anything like this without consulting Kimmie, as Shego knew that the red head would be pissed if anything like this were decided without her input. Her wife was not an idiot and she might manage to find a way to make this an even better deal. Thankfully the appetizers arrived, allowing the conversation to change away from the job offer and the main course arrived before things could turn back to that topic. That gave Shego lots of time to think about things, which she put to good use.

 

When the meal was about done Shego looked over at the woman with the eye patch and said, “Okay. I will consider it, but I am going to talk to Princess first. So that’s it. If we decide no, then it’s no, got it? There is no argument.”

 

Betty was exuberant inside and merely nodded acceptance on the outside, because letting Shego know how happy this made her would be a bad plan. “Alright, Kim knows how to get a hold of me, so what ever the two of you decide, just call me and let me know.”

 

“Fine. I assume you have the check?” Betty nodded so Shego stood up, finishing the last of her green tea. “Remember to drop the surveillance. Bye.”

 

Shego’s thoughts were turbulent as she walked away.

 

KPKPKPKPKPKP

 

Her thoughts were turbulent as she counted to ten in several different languages trying with all of her might to remain calm. Kim wanted to strangle Bonnie and then maybe tie her unconscious and naked body to the goalposts just before game time with pom poms sticking out of uncomfortable places. That would be good or maybe she could even do something mean. Her hands clenched and unclenched, wanting to do nothing more than strike out at the irritating teen bitch, but she was struggling to keep her cool as it was important to her success of this mission. “Was there anything else you wanted Bonnie, besides being hurtful?”

 

“You’re such dumb bitch, getting yourself knocked up like that. Haven’t you fucking heard about birth control? It just makes me sick thinking about how much you have been bringing down this squad, for years. Well, now things have reversed bitch, and your skanky ass has been kicked to the curb. If I had my say, I would chase your Ho ass out of the school entirely. I might just do that anyway.” Bonnie looked pleased with herself for making it through the fourth round of attacks against Kim. Possible looked angry but couldn’t think of anything to say back. This served the pregnant moron right, as she had been asking for it for years.

 

“Are you through?” Kim was struggling with keeping her voice calm, as her mind was awhirl with come backs for everything, but it would invalidate the tape.

 

Bonnie just glared at her angrily, unable to think of anything new right then. Kim just kept talking as she reached into her pocket and pulled free her Kimmunicator. “Because I have your threats and stuff on tape.”

 

All color left Bonnie’s face when she saw that. She knew what such a recording could be used for after all, as she had used them a few times herself.  Her mind went blank with fear and she tried to say something. “Uh…”

 

“So, I have the tape and you leave me alone. You ever, ever give me any grief again and I will happily sue your ass for harassment. Are we clear?” Kim smiled like a shark, enjoying the look on her nemesis’ face.

 

Bonnie nodded numbly. She hated this and wished there was more she could do but Kim had out maneuvered her, again. Slapping the girl would only play into the red head’s plan. She grit her teeth and replied angrily. “Yes.”

 

Kim leaned in closely, so she was in Bonnie’s face and she whispered intently. “Now get your fucking ass out of my face Bon-bon, before I sue you into the poorhouse.”

 

Bonnie scampered away, unhappily, like a puppy with it’s tail between its legs. Kim however broke into a huge grin at the sight of her rival turning tail and running. Thanks to Shego she had managed to take out her in school nemesis in a truly classic manner. She wanted to rush home and tell her wife all about the happiness that this gave her, but unfortunately she had two more classes for the day. The high lasted well through the rest of the day and she felt like she was floating on a cloud when classes let out. It was enough and special enough that she wasn’t even stressing about the possible genetic issues her baby might have. It was almost as wonderful a day as when she got married, well at least in retrospect, because the day had been a nightmare at the time.

 

She skipped home and Ron joined her once he had heard the good news about Kim’s encounter with Bon-bon, the two of them hand in hand hair bouncing down the streets to the Possible house. The two of them even began singing “The Witch is Dead” when they were about a block away and they stumbled into the house giggling. Shego looked up from the couch when the two burst through the front door. The dark haired woman looked amused and a bit confused, “Good day at school?”

 

“The best!” exclaimed Kim, simply gushing with her excitement. “Your idea was great!”

 

Ron paused in his frolicking to turn and face Kim confused, “Wait, that was Shego’s idea?”

 

Kim nodded enthusiastically, eyes wide like a little kid.

 

Ron looked excited at that and managed to keep himself from lunging and hugging the green girl with sheer force of will. “Shego, that was awesome!”

 

At this point the thief was utterly confused, having no context for the whole conversation. She just stared at Ron like he had grown an extra head, not counting Rufus of course. “What was?”

 

“The whole recording Bonnie idea. Great stuff!” crowed Ron, much to Shego’s annoyance, as the blonde was close to her.

 

“So I take it she reacted well to the implied threat?” asked Shego, trying to calm down the two goofy teens, smiling at how giddy Kimmie was. Her wife really was cute when she acted this way. It was a good thing to know.

 

“It was lovely. She just shut her mouth and fumed. Made my day. The look of defeat on her face was so fulfilling. So how was your day?” asked Kim as she took a seat next to Shego, kissing her on the cheek.

 

“Not too bad overall. I did have a visit from Dr. Director though, which put a damper on my shopping.”

 

Kim instantly sobered and sat up straight, concerned that GJ was obviously trying to screw with her wife. “What did she want?”

 

“She wants me to work for them.” admitted Shego, obviously not pleased by the offer.

 

Kim started at her wife like she had grown an extra head. Surely she hadn’t said what she thought the woman said. “What?”

 

“I can either work for them as a regular agent or I can work as a Special Consultant. They would then pay me by the mission and I would get to choose which missions I would go on. Those are the options that were put on the table.” clarified the pale woman.

 

“That…that’s not a bad deal,” said Ron, thinking the offer over with his head cocked to the side. “That way you could have your life and your adventure too. Might not be a bad deal for you.”

 

“Yeah, but working with GJ would be a lot like working with my brothers.” countered Shego, but impressed with some of the buffoon’s thinking.

 

Kim sat there and thought. It bothered her but she couldn’t see anything too horrid in things. “Well, the consultant job might be doable, and since you could choose, if it was a bit too much then you could say no. That may be a viable plan.”

 

“I know, but I am trying to get a teaching job right now. I actually like teaching and was looking forward to not having to fight like that all the time.” It was not easy for Shego to admit that, especially with Ron there, though even she had to admit that he wasn’t as much of an idiot as Drakken was.

 

“Well, I know you still need a bit of the rush, so why not get paid for it?” stated Kimmie, shrugging. “I have been thinking of that as well. Maybe not an agent as that would be tremendously limiting, but certainly as a consultant. We could travel to strange places; beat up strange people and save the day.”

 

“Hrm…that might be worth it Princess but I would rather worry about this afternoon rather than the future. We’ll get to that soon enough.” said Shego, ruffling Kim’s hair softly.

 

Kim nodded, all of the anxiety and worry over her baby resurfacing and all thought of Wade’s call that morning gone from her head. “So, we know where she is, right?”

 

Shego nodded. “And I was waiting for you. I figured that if I went alone that I would be in trouble.”

 

“Darn tootin, missy.” growled Kim in the least possibly threatening manner she knew. “Are you ready? I can change and we can take off if you want.”

 

“Sure. But first things first.” Shego handed over the bag with the weapons in it as well as something to carry the escrima sticks in. Kim took the bag and seemed really excited. She squeed, hugged the green woman and then kissed her. Ron just stared as the whole thing had occurred.

 

Shego turned to face the blonde, as she could feel his questions on her skin and it bothered her. “Yes?”

 

“You…you bought her weapons?”

 

“Doy! I wanted her to be able to protect herself without closing as much in combat.” She rolled her green eyes at the obviousness of things.

 

“I…that makes sense. Do you guys want me to come along?”

 

That caused Shego some surprise that Ron was asking. She thought about it, aware that this might be a bit more of a fight than normal. “I’m not sure, Kimmie and I are just going to talk to her and nothing else. If she sees you there she might think we are getting ready to apprehend her. Let me go change and Kim can make the final decision.”

 

Ron just nodded while Shego headed upstairs with her wife. Once they were in the room Shego stopped Kim and said, “I got something for you and our daughter.”

 

Kim’s eyes grew wide at the sight of the bear and jumped up and down excitedly, hugging the taller girl several times over it. “This is so cute.”

 

Shego half grinned, “I knew you would like it Princess.”

 

Once Kim kissed Shego soundly for the present they started to get dressed for this visit. Shortly the red head was downstairs in her white battle suit with blue trim with the weapons slung across her back for an easy draw. She had practiced a few times already and she was as ready as she ever would be to use them. Since Shego only had needed to pull on her catsuit she was on her way down stairs fairly quickly as well. Kim was apparently chatting with Ron about wanting the mission to be just Shego and her. The rationale had to do with it being their daughter. Ron just nodded, having already covered this with Shego. “Okay, but I will be waiting. If you guys are late I will come in to save you, deal?”

 

The two women looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation with each other that involved no words. Kim looked over at Ron and said. “Sure thing Ron. If we are an hour late come in after us, but have the cavalry ready if that fails.”

 

“Sure thing KP.” Replied Ron, just a little sad and jealous that this was one mission where he wasn’t going to be following his best friend.


	16. Recombinant DNAmy

Recombinant DNAmy

 

All things considered it hadn’t been all that difficult for the two of them to make their way into DNAmy’s lair. The woman never had the greatest grasp on security and the frog wolves that were patrolling the area didn’t have much of a chance to notice them as the two stayed to the trees as much as possible. Even Kim had to admit that combination wasn’t flattering to either animal, which was saying something, considering she did have a soft spot for the Cuddle Buddies and their Dr. Moreau style.

 

Once they got to the clearing that had the lab/ lair they descended from the trees and snuck up towards the entrance. Kim was glad she had her battle suit on as it did give her enhanced strength and such, making this easier on her. Sneaking wasn’t easy when you were tired. The two young women worked their way into the building with Shego leading, using her skill to bypass the various security features in the lair, such as the slight laser grid and electronic locks.

 

Slowly the two of them crept through the halls, avoiding various hybrid animals as they made their way to the lab complex at the center. The Pig/ Ducks that were guarding one particular area were just disturbing not just because of looks but also due to the quoink noise they made. DNAmy must be getting a bit nuts to be trying these particular combinations. This was not a comforting revelation to have all things considered.

 

The two of them were pleased to have reached the center of the lair without having been spotted yet. Everything was designed to keep people away from here but at a certain point the security just sort of stopped, as if it would be more trouble to turn the system on and off to move around the lair. It was a sign of the laziness that they knew DNAmy had with anything not associated with her work. That would be in their favor but it wasn’t a great comfort. Shego disarmed the security on the doors into the vast lab complex and looked over at Kimmie, who looked focused and grim. This did not bode well for Amy if she had done something to their daughter.

 

Shego entered first, slipping through the doors silently, quietly scanning the room to make sure they were safe. The cost was clear, with Amy over by one of the microscopes looking down at something. Shego didn’t know what it was and really couldn’t care at this point. There was an important reason for them to be there and she would follow through. Kim followed with her weapons out, just in case something happened, figuring better safe than sorry. DNAmy was across the room, tinkering with something, still unaware that the two were in the lab with her. Deciding that they needed to get on with this Shego cleared her throat.

 

Amy spun around as quickly as her bulk could manage. There was fear in her eyes and that choked her voice, keeping her from calling out for help, not that it would do much good against the two that were before her. It might give her enough time to escape but she was unsure. “Afternoon Amy.”

 

“Uh…hello there Shego. What can I do for you?” asked the scientist nervously, fidgeting greatly.

 

“Amy, I’d like you to explain, clearly, just what you did with that little experiment of yours and Drakken that made Princess here pregnant.” Shego lit one hand and rolled her fingers. Amy’s eyes never left the destructive flame, well aware of the damage it could cause her.

 

“I…uh…just did what Drew wanted. I made it so that your genetic structure would be able to impregnate Kim Possible, that’s it. I culled whatever bad recessives I could and worked to make sure that the mix would be positive and viable. Honest. Don’t…don’t hurt me.” The last part was almost whispered in fear as the heavyset woman crouched down in fear.

 

“Amy, if you told me the truth about this than I’ll let you go, no harm no foul, but if I later find out that you lied to me and that Kimmie’s and my child has any sort of defects…” Shego just left the threat hanging in the air but lighting her other hand and making both of them blaze hotter.

 

DNAmy actually looked appalled at that, as if she were affronted by what the dark haired woman were saying. “I…I could never hurt a child like that Shego.”

 

“We have your word then?” Kim finally spoke, but her voice no less threatening than Shego’s, as she stepped much more clearly into DNAmy’s line of sight.

 

“Absolutely. If you want I can run your information through my sequencer to see if there are any possible issues, but I kind of doubt there would be. I will do what ever I can to make you feel better about this. So, please, I’m too young to be pummeled.” Amy was not pleased that she hadn’t noticed the red head earlier. This situation was worse than she thought. She was outnumbered and outgunned. If anything, Possible scared DNAmy more than Shego, as Amy was well aware that se could never endure the kind of damage that Shego seemed to shrug off in her encounters with Kim. If the red head got really upset she might even kill the geneticist, and that was almost a best case scenario in her mind. The visions her imagination was creating was worse than either woman would ever do, but they did nothing to dissuade her from thinking like that.

 

Shego looked over at Kim, who was biting her lower lip, in thought and worry. The green skinned woman understood that worry but she did know DNAmy a bit better than Kim, having watched the woman flirt with Drakken and moon over the blue skinned scientist. It had been disturbing but had given Shego a good read on the woman. Se was satisfied and was just wondering if her wife was. “Well Pumpkin?”

 

Kim shook her head. There were other questions, about various factors of the gene sequencing and such, but it was clear based off of the stress indicators in DNAmy’s voice that the woman wasn’t lying to her. And besides, she had actually sounded hurt and offended at the implication that she would have done something purposefully to the child. It looked like she could trust the woman to be truthful with her on this. “No, if DNAmy says she did it right, then I believe her. Come on, let’s go.”

 

Shego watched as Kim turned and left the lab, weapons back into their carrier. Before she followed, Shego turned to face Amy again, face filled with menace. “You know what will happen to you if I find out that you lied to me about this…right?”

 

Amy gulped and nodded, her eyes never leaving the plasma that danced over the other woman’s fist. Lying to the obviously irritated woman was the last thing on her mind at that point. She did have some survival skills that she utilized, like when she had decided that mixing Grizzly Bear and Great White Shark might not end well. Besides, Shego didn’t threaten, she promised.

 

“Okay. Well, have a nice day then.” Shego almost seemed chipper when she said that, turning and heading for the door to the lab.

 

DNAmy collapsed against her work table once the thief left the room in relief and exhaustion. All she had been able to see was her life flashing before her eyes and it hadn’t been as entertaining as she had hoped. It had made her realize that there were several things that she wanted to do before she died, besides creating the ultimate Cuddle buddy. Shego’s voice snapped her head up in terror, “Oh…one more thing.”

 

Amy gurgled in fear as something flew through the doorway and landed in her lap. She fainted as the somewhat rare Bat/ Owl Cuddlebuddy bounced off of her and onto the floor, her body falling backwards onto the tile. The green eyed ex-thief chuckled at this as she caught up to her wife for the trek home.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Shego was sitting against the headboard, with Kim lying back against her chest, between the older girls legs, held in the pale arms. Soft kisses to the back of the head kept Kim’s eyes closed in happiness as she murmured, “Mmmmmm…I like that.”

 

“Mmmmm…me too. Feel better now about our little girl?” asked Shego, as she ran a hand up and down one of Kim’s arms. Shego was finding that she really wanted to touch Kimmie all of the time, which was a little odd given how little she had touched anyone in her whole life. But it wasn’t that bad she figured.

 

“Yeah. I feel better knowing that she won’t be a genetic freak.” Kim still sounded stressed, but not as much as she had earlier, before their visit to DNAmy’s lair.

 

“Well, she’s still my kid.” grumbled Shego, aware that she was, by definition, a genetic freak.

 

“That’ll just means she will be beautiful,” countered Kim, making Shego blush and hide her face in the mass of red hair. The things Kim was telling her were things she wasn’t used to hearing. “Just like you are.”

 

Shego struggled for an idea for a change of topic, anything that would help get the heat out of her face so that they could deal with something else, anything else. That she had trouble accepting compliments was a well known issue for her and one she didn’t want to get into right now. “Hey, what are we going to name our daughter?”

 

“I don’t know. We could do something like Kasy or Sheki by mixing our names?” responded Kim, having no problem with following up this topic as it was one the two young women hadn’t broached yet.

 

“Nah, too derivative. What about Kaylee?” Shego liked the name and  threw it out.

 

“The mechanic from Firefly? Might as well call her something really off like Kaylee Inara Buffy Possible.” snorted Kim, amused.

 

Shego mock gasped. “Gah…Whedon overdose. Ack…!”

 

“Well, if she has your skin tone we can call her Jade.” Replied Kim, pondering things what their daughter would actually look like, but sure that she would be beautiful regardless.

 

“No. Absolutely not. Naming her like that would just get her teased and then sent home for beating the idiots into submission.” Shego had been teased enough for her skin color in high school and cringed at the idea of their daughter getting teased about that in elementary school, where kids were really cruel.

 

“So do we want something normal or strange?” asked Kim, trying to find some sort of parameter for the process.

 

“I guess normal would be for the best. If we name her something like Arwen or Eowyn or Rhapsody or Hermione or some such, people will claim we’re not original.” said Shego. “I mean, what’s wrong with something like Melanie Anne Possible?”

 

Kim was quiet for a moment, letting the name sink over her, feeling it out. “Melanie Anne?”

 

“Well, that would make her at least the third generation with Anne in her name, right?” asked Shego, sure that she remembered Kim’s mother’s name correctly. “If guys can name their kids like that why not us? Besides, I kind of…you know…like the name Anne.”

 

Kim smiled and gripped the woman’s leg tighter. “I kind of like Melanie Anne. It’s nice. But then again by the time the baby is born we’ll probably be so punch drunk she’ll end up being named something like Zenobia Faith.”

 

Shego snerked at that. “Zenobia…that’s funny. So, should we start a list? That way when we get closer to the date we don’t end up naming her after the first two things we see.”

 

“That might be a good idea. Speculum Nurse Possible sounds stupid.” agreed Kim, giggling, which started Shego off as well.

 

As Kim’s laughter tapered off she leaned over, grabbed her Kimmunicator and opened a file she called Names. She entered Melanie Anne quickly and then put it back down. “There, we have the first official name option for our daughter.”

 

“I just kind of wonder how long the list will get before she’s born.” pondered Shego.

 

“Who knows, but at least our little muffin here will have a name by the end of this.” stated Kim, glad that they were making some sort of progress towards their daughter’s name.

 

Shego snorted at the nickname for their child. “Muffin?”

 

Kim blushed, which Shego could tell by the color of the tips of Kim’s ears, which were visible. “Well, yeah…she’s our little Love Muffin.”

 

Shego groaned at that, aware that food based nicknames were always a little odd and this time overly cutesy. “I can’t believe you said that Princess.”

 

Kim grabbed the green woman’s hand and rubbed it over her belly playfully. “But it’s Kimmie and Eme’s Love Muffin.”

 

Shego started laughing again and soon Kim joined in as well. They both really laughed hard over this, despite it not really being all that funny. It was a good release of all the stress of the last two days.  Anne knocked on the door and heard a chortled “Come in.”

 

“What is so funny girls?” Anne had an eyebrow quirked, obviously trying to figure out what had so amused the two girls.

 

Shego snerked at the question and then said. “Cupcake here decided to start calling our daughter Muffin.”

 

Kim laughed at that, finding the nickname terribly funny at the moment because of what it might just imply about the two of them. She was so totally going to share with the older woman. “Well, if I’m a cupcake and she’s a muffin that would make you a biscuit.”

 

Anne chuckled at that, pleased to see the two girls teasing each other so playfully. It was much preferred over fighting to the death in her opinion. “So you have a muffin in the oven?”

 

The two girls on the bed fell over howling with laughter. Whenever it started quieting down, on or the other of them would say either cupcake or biscuit, starting the whole thing over again. Anne just shook her head, amused at the two. “Good night girls and could the bread group keep it down in here?”

 

Anne shut the door on the laughter, smiling happily at the couple. She certainly hoped that their little muffin would be as cared for as her little bubble butt had. If so than that muffin would be a happy little girl.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Kim lay there in Shego’s arms contentedly, smiling happily as the pale hand rubbed her belly slightly. There was the slightest of pooches there that changed the shape of her normally flat belly but she didn’t mind. She was kind of glad that there was some sort of sign that their little muffin was on her way out into the world, as it had been a few months already and there had been no sign or anything besides the morning sickness and her getting overly emotional. In roughly seven months Shego and she would be parents and on one hand it was terrifying and on the other hand exciting. Kim knew that they would be happy, happier than she had ever been in her life now that she had Shego. It was almost stunning how sure she knew that.

 

The pale skinned woman was warm and soft against her back and Kim wanted nothing more than to lie there all day and bask in that pleasurable warmth, but her stomach protested her being awake and Kim sadly got to her feet, to stumble towards the bathroom. Her bladder ached with need as she began to vomit, hating the acidic taste in her mouth. This was the only thing she hated about this pregnancy so far, and she was looking forward to getting into her second trimester and leaving it behind. A short while later however, she felt her hair lifted away from her face and a cool wash cloth placed against the back of her neck. That was more proof of love than anything else Kim could think of. Shego obviously loved her because she could stand being in there while Kim’s stomach tried to escape. It touched her how much her pale green wife loved her.

 

Shego had a glass of mineral water ready, the carbonated kind that they had discovered had soothed the teen’s stomach as well as a pack of saltine crackers, for when Kim was ready to stop vomiting, just to give her something to put into her stomach. Once Kim was finished and able to drink some of the water she shooed the taller woman from the room. She might love Shego but she couldn’t pee in front of her. That was a bit too personal for her, not to mention embarrassing.

 

Shego for her part went downstairs and helped her mother-in-law make oatmeal. She knew she liked the stuff and had seen how happily Kimmie had devoured the stuff. It behooved her to know how to make the warm breakfast cereal as Kim was skilled in many things but had issues with cooking, much to the red head’s dismay. Besides, if things continued to go according to plan, Shego would need to be worried about providing food for her little family sooner rather than later and that thought made her smile. She was ready to do more to take care of her wife as opposed to helping Pumpkin’s parents take care of their daughter. This was her wife, her responsibility.

 

When Kim came down, Shego handed her a mug of coco-moo and a bowl of oatmeal with a little kiss on her cheek. The tweebs made all sorts of gagging icky noises about that but Kim only blushed happily at the display of affection. Shego soon joined her after refilling Mr. Possible’s coffee mug. The two girls smiled at each other off and on through the meal, clearly still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage. Anne smirked to herself in preparation, wanting to make sure the timing was right. “Muffins anyone?”

 

Her timing had been impeccable and Kim and Shego had sprayed their beverages all over Jim and Tim. The twins yelped and scampered out of the line of fire, wiping the chocolate beverage off of themselves with their shirts. Anne hid her smile and she caught James’ eye. He approved of the prank, knowing that the twins needed to be teased sometimes for their own good. It looked to be shaping up to be a good morning.


	17. Tropical Surprise

Tropical Surprise

 

Shego looked over the paperwork in her hands one more time. It all looked correct to her limited knowledge of legalese, which wasn’t all that scanty. Things would be fun this afternoon since everything checked out and she couldn’t wait for the shocked look that she knew would be coming. It would be sweet to witness the results of her deception, to watch how the face changed to one of shock and denial. This was going to make it all worth it. Now she just had to get the last little bits of her plan in motion before the day grew too much older. Shego was a perfectionist when it came to things like this. She chuckled maniacally. “Muawhahahahahahaha!!!”

 

“That’s a lovely villain laugh Shego, but could you not scare the other people?” calmly asked Anne Possible as she flipped through a Ladies Home Journal, while they waited in line at the Grocery store. Several foodstuffs had been needed for the success of this plan and she was doing her best to help the dark haired woman.

 

“Sorry Mrs.…uh…Mom, I was just looking forward to the look on Kimmie’s face when she finds out. It will be fantabulous.” Shego smiled at the thought. Yes, the look would be worth everything, all the planning and exertion that had gone into this plot.

 

Anne smiled mischievously, which Shego was coming to understand was sort of a norm for the neurosurgeon. The red headed woman with blue eyes winked at Shego. “That should be fun. Do you have everything taken care of?”

 

Shego nodded. She had lots of experience running criminal operations and she had used that skill to ensure that everything would go perfectly. Things needed to run smoo0thly in this operation for success to be had. Screw-ups would be punished. “The last of it should be done by about two thirty and we pick up Kimmie at three. And after the doctors visit it should be fun.”

 

“Good. Did we need anything else or are we ready to go?” asked Anne, grabbing some of the grocery bags.

 

“We’re good. I think we should make sure everything is done first and then we can pick up Princess and do this.” Shego cackled a little at that. “I think I can see the attraction for the laugh. It’s very cathartic.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Kim was exhausted. The day had been long, classes dreary and boring, she had thrown up lunch shortly after eating it and she was much more emotional now than she had been last week. If it weren’t for the fact that she knew she was pregnant than she would have believed she simply had really bad PMS. But she didn’t. The only thing that kept her mood up was the fact that they were going to have the first ultrasound today. It kept her from lashing out physically and verbally by the narrowest of margins. She had remembered to write down her assignments but for the life of her she couldn’t remember what they were.

 

The teen hero was really excited about this appointment. They were going to be able to see their muffin today and that made her want to jump up and down in joy. When she got outside, and separated herself from the flood of teenagers she spotted her mom’s car. Kim hugged Ron and said bye to him, hustling over. Her mom was driving, wearing her sporty sunglasses and Shego was in the backseat, waving a brown paper bag at her. This meant snack, and snack meant a slight dent in her hunger.

 

She smiled at the fact that Shego had started giving her muffins for a snack lately, though it was also a little disturbing in a way. It was almost as if she were eating herself which made her blush and try to imagine how much more Yoga she would need to accomplish that. “Hey Mom. Hey Eme.”

 

Shego kissed Kim back, as the teen hero entered the car, sitting down and buckling herself in securely. “Afternoon Princess, how was school?”

 

“Boring. I haven’t been able to focus on classes all day because I feel so blah. I feel like I have PMS from hell and just want to hide. How was your day?”

 

Shego just smiled. “Pretty boring as well. Ready to go see Zenobia?”

 

Kim smacked Shego’s arm lightly. “Her name’s not going to be Zenobia silly. Nor Kish or Shane or anything like that. Oh, I just found a new one today, Elphaba.”

 

Shego was glad she wasn’t drinking anything as she would have spit it all over the back of Anne’s head. “Elphaba, like from Wicked?”

 

Kim nodded a bit excited. “I read the book today. Things were slow in my classes so I read. That part hadn’t sucked. You know, you remind me of her.”

 

Shego narrowed her eyes, trying to work out if she needed to be upset or not. “Are you calling me the Wicked Witch of the West?”

 

“No, I liked the character, so it’s a good thing. Really. Monique told me there was a Broadway musical about the book which sounded pretty cool.” Kim was obviously interested in finding out more about the show, which made Shego sigh.

 

“I have the CD if you want. The music is pretty good as well.” grumbled Shego, who had put up with the show. But it did make her think of Princess here, so that was alright.

 

“You know the show?” Kim was actually surprised, as she had figured that her Eme wouldn’t have wanted anything to do with the show, thinking it might be a slight against her. But that may have been the façade that Shego had used to keep everyone at bay. The Shego she knew now might actually love the show. Things were confusing and she was getting better with dealing with it.

 

Shego just nodded, smiling slightly at the memory of the production and the music and everything. “I even saw it twice with the original cast. Not bad all things considered.”

 

Kim was stunned by that revelation, as it told her new things about her thief and took out her muffin to eat it. Shego had gotten her a chocolate chocolate chip muffin this time and that made the red head smile. Lately, Shego had been cooking more and more with her mother and that only made Kim happier. It was good to know that her wife was almost as good of a cook as her mother was. She was sure she was going to eat well in the future and their daughter would eat well her whole life. It was a good thing to know.

 

There wasn’t much of a wait at the doctor’s office, with them waiting maybe five minutes before they all headed back. They weighed Kim and checked her vitals, making sure that Kim was still in good health. Kim just smiled, knowing that soon they would be able to get to what they were all waiting for, the ultrasound. Thankfully the wait wasn’t long, and when all of the physician type stuff was over it was time for the test.

 

Kim winced a little at the cold gel against her skin but it did warm up fairly quickly as the tech ran the sensor over her belly. It took a short while of searching the dark hollow on the screen before the fetus came into view. They could see the curl of the body and barely make out what seemed to be hands and feet. They could also see the heart beating. Shego’s eyes were wide in wonder, as she had never seen a baby that small before and neither had Kimmie. The tech took a few pictures for the couple, but mostly made sure that the fetus was healthy and everything looked fine. Kim started crying from happiness and Shego held her hand, squeezing gently, her eyes misting as well. The two of them stared at the picture, amazed that they had made this person. Shego kissed Kim lightly on her lips before she got ass the gel wiped off of her belly.

 

They got a couple of the pictures to take with them and Shego laughed at her wife as she took one and began to obsessively stare at it, as if she could pull more detail out of the grainy black and white. Shego had to steer Kimmie to the car, to avoid any potential mishaps. Kim was so busy staring at the picture in silent wonder that she was oblivious to where they were going as they drove home. She just stared and marveled at the image, stunned that their muffin looked like that. Their little girl, who was inside Kim right now, looked so tiny and helpless. Was she thinking yet? Could she feel the love that Kim and Shego had for her? Was she able to tell just how special she was? Kim didn’t know and it made her frown slightly in consternation. When the car stopped Kim moved to get out, worrying about her little Muffin. Shego helped her out of the car and got stopped from wandering into the house by Shego. “Kimmie…Princess…hello in there?”

 

Kim looked up at Shego, blinking in confusion. She had been in her own little maternal world and had barely felt her wife hold her across the shoulders on the ride home. “Hunh?”

 

“We’re home.” With that Shego shifted just enough for Kim to notice that they weren’t at her parent’s house. The driveway was different as was the general shape of the house. Even the lawn looked different.

 

“Uhm…no we’re not.” countered Kim, growing confused.

 

“Yes we are Pumpkin. This is your palace my Princess.”

 

The look of surprise was so totally worth all the effort that had gone into this. Kim dropped the picture and her mouth fell open, eyes wide in disbelief, completely missing the slight flash off to one side. She had a house? Of her own? “Uh…wha…hunh?”

 

Shego chuckled, clearly pleased by the result of her plot. “I bought us a house. I mean we are married and everything, so your mom and I found us a house. And while you were at school, we got moved in as well. We can just go in and live.”

 

Kim just blinked, her brain too busy trying to process everything that had just occurred. Since it wasn’t doing much of anything other than that she started crying happily, tears trickling down the girls face. Shego hurried over and took the smaller girl into her arms, letting all of her love fill her arms. Anne picked up the picture and headed into the house, pocketing her digital camera, followed by Shego who happily carried her bride over the threshold of their place. Kim just held onto her wife, sniffling happily, a few tears still falling, rolling down her face. It was clear she was overwhelmed with happiness. Shego wiped the tears away and smiled, “Want a quick tour?”

 

Kim nodded and the two of them wandered all over the place, seeing their bedroom, with its ensuite bath and huge tub, the exercise room, with weights and the like, the pool in the back yard and the baby’s room, which had yet to be decorated. There were also two offices and an amazing kitchen. The house was perfect and was beautiful. She couldn’t stop herself from feeling everything, as if to make sure that it was all real. “How…how did you do this?”

 

“Princess, you know I have plenty of money and not just from being a thief. I used my money wisely and so I had enough to buy this house, get us furniture and moved us in quickly. I wanted us to have a home, our home. I wanted you to have your very own palace, my Lady.” replied Shego, who then kissed her softly but thoroughly. Kim sort of melted in her embrace, feeling all fluttery from what Shego had just told her. At that point it didn’t really matter how Shego had paid for all of this.

 

“So…this…?” Kim gestured weakly, trying to take everything in and only flopping her hands.

 

“Is your and the muffin’s house. I wanted my girls to have the best and this place has it. Now come on, your dad and the tweebs should be over soon with Ron, Monique and some Chinese food, as I figured that no one would want to cook the first night in their house.” Shego smiled teasingly which made Kim blush some, though she had no idea why she did.

 

“Good point. Can I just look around the Palace for a bit?” asked Kim a bit shyly.

 

“Of course Princess.”

 

Kim wandered about the house herself, looking at the art on the walls, the furniture and the fact that all of her stuff was all over the place, nice and orderly, just like she would have wanted. The walls were colored and not just beige with the living room this sparkly green that was entrancing. She had her own walk in closet and her white and blue battle suit was in hanging up in there. Her pandaroo was sitting on the bed, on top of her pillow, the squishy one she had used at home. Everything had been done to make it a home she had come to rather than just a house. This was clearly her home and she hadn’t been aware that she had been missing it. Shego had given her this home and Kim cried some more in happiness.

 

Things weren’t just amazing in the house but backyard was amazing as well, all landscaped and stunning. And the pool with a hot tub was just amazing, taking her breath away. Shego had even gotten quite creative with the pool, spending lots of money to make it happen in the time frame she had allotted and it was worth every penny.

 

The bottom of the pool was black, making it look more like a pond than a swimming pool. It was salt water rather than chlorine and had tropical plants all around it, making it seem nice and exotic, blending in with the landscaping in such a way that it looked like a natural grotto. It was long enough to swim in and had a waterfall at the other end along with a slide. It was lovely and made the backyard something magical. The gardens had the same feel and it was like walking out onto a tropical island. Kim couldn’t help but enjoy it. If it weren’t for the aching of her breasts and the aching feet she was getting Kim would have believed that she was in a dream.

 

By the time she finished her own little explore of the house she could hear the tweebs and Ron, exclaiming their delight at the house. She headed inside to have some mai fun and mu shu and eggrolls and lots of other good treats. It already sounded like a party in there and she really wanted to join in. Monique rushed up and gave her a hug. “Girl, nice digs.”

 

Kim blushed at that. “Not my choice, but this place is amazing. Have you seen the backyard?”

 

“Not yet. Should I?” Monique wasn’t sure about what could be so interesting about a backyard so she took off to take a look.

 

Ron walked up and gave Kim one of his garlic dumplings, knowing that the red head liked them but never really got enough of them. He put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her tight. “Nice place. Lovely Palace. Did you happen to notice the sign over the front door?”

 

Kim turned her green eyes onto him, a bit worried. “No. What does it say?”

 

“The Palace. I think it’s a nice touch, you know, that your house has a name. Just think we can be there, sitting at school, talking about going to the Palace for dinner and watch Bonnie blow a gasket. Now that is entertainment.” replied Ron, with Rufus making noises to supplement Ron’s story. Kim couldn’t help but smile, despite how embarrassed she was that the house was named The Palace. Maybe she really was Shego’s Princess?

 

Shortly the tweebs came up to her and gave her a hug, which worried her, like they might have used the opportunity to attach a rocket to her. “Kim, we just wanted to…”

 

“…let you know that we…”

 

“…really like your house. And that,…”

 

“…we will miss having you around.” Tim finished up, smiling.

 

Kim smiled brightly and hugged her brothers. “Thank you guys. I’ll miss you too. And maybe you can convert my bedroom to your secret laboratory.”

 

“Hick-a-bick-a-boo!!”

 

“Hoosha!” The boys ran off excitedly to tell their father what Kim had said.

 

Shego came up and hugged her from behind. “So, like your surprise?”

 

The red head nodded. “This is the most magical, awesome, spankin’ thing anyone has ever gotten me. I love you.”

 

The tweebs made the expected ewww noises when the two of them kissed, but neither of them really cared and besides Anne took care of the issue.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

When everyone had left and the trash outside in their garbage can, Kim and Shego sat in front of their fireplace, watching a small fire, just holding each other. Kim was murmuring happily at the warmth from the fireplace and the warmth from behind her. This was a kind of contentment that she had never even considered. “I love you Shego.”

 

“I love you too Princess. I am so glad you like the place.” Shego was feeling all warm and fuzzy about how well the house was received. She had been worried but it all seemed to work out.

 

“Are you kidding, it’s perfect. This place is incredible and to think you did it all without my ever suspecting. You certainly live up to your reputation of sneakiness there. I am so overwhelmed Eme. Thank you.” said Kim, hugging Shego’s arms closer to herself.

 

Shego hugged the girl back, loving the feel of the smaller but strong woman in her arms. “You’re welcome. I knew that you wanted to get out of your parent’s house at some point and I figured that an apartment was so not us, too cramped and too many limitations on too many things. I knew you loved your house so I felt that you would appreciate one of your own, one that was more in line with the kind of person you are. But I want you to think of something else Pumpkin…you can scream out in pleasure all you want now, even when the Muffin is done baking, as I made sure to soundproof the walls of our room. With the door closed you can barely hear a thing.”

 

Kim blushed at the suggestion, as it had been difficult for her to keep quiet when Shego had made love to her. The green girl’s tongue was amazing and she seemed to know just what spots to hit on her to send her screaming into a pillow. To know that she wouldn’t have to worry about remaining there enough to grab a pillow was enticing. She could let go, really let go and the idea truly appealed to her and Kim smiled. “I like that idea and I am sure it will be useful later on. So, Mrs. Possible, shall we go on up and break in the new bed as well as field test those new walls? You never know when something just might need some improvement.”

 

Shego snickered. “I like the way you think, Mrs. Possible.”

 

The two headed upstairs to the master bedroom hand in hand, smiling playfully at each other and getting aroused just thinking about each other. The insulated walls really did work.


	18. Quilted Tubbing

Quilted Tubbing

 

Kim was happy to be home from school at last and soaking in their hot tub. She was surprised that Shego hadn’t been home but the lure of the warm water drew her despite the somewhat cool air. She had changed quickly and had headed straight for their lagoon, as they were calling the pool area. Now she was just happy to let the aches and pains of her day fade, as she sipped some of the carbonated mineral water that she had started drinking to soothe her turbulent stomach, which Shego had started teasing her about, calling it stirring the batter. Her wife was a dork, Kim had decided. This was heavenly and Shego was the best wife ever for coming up with this, despite her dorkiness.

 

“Mind if I join you?” a familiar voice purred.

 

Kim turned to see her green skinned wife standing, posing there in a green and black bikini, smiling. Kim’s eyes grew soft as she took in the sight of her beautiful wife. How had she not noticed this for all those years? She figured she must have been mental to miss how beautiful and amazing her wife was. “Please.”

 

Shego slid into the water and sighed in contentment, taking the time to adjust one of the jets to pound against her back. A sigh of contentment slipped out. “Ah…that’s lovely. You know, I might have done better against you if Drakken had spent some damn money on a hot tub.”

 

“Please. It didn’t matter what sort of things you had in your favor, you had Drakken. There was no way you could succeed with him involved.” teased Kim.

 

The dark haired woman thought about that fact for a second and then grinned broadly, “Too true. The big blue buffoon was nothing but a hindrance. He occasionally got lucky but that was the exception rather than the rule.”

 

“Well, when he did get things right he did a great job, like with those stupid mind control devices.” grumbled Kim, remembering how horrible it had been trapped inside her own body. Shego had been trapped as well, which reminded her, “Oh…that reminds me, do you still have that apron?”

 

The question surprised Shego. It was almost a nonsequiter, almost.  “The…the pink one?”

 

Kim only nodded in response, but her eyes twinkled with something playful that intrigued Shego. What was going through that convoluted brain of her’s? She replied cautiously. “No. I burned it.” The frown was clear, as any reminders of that humiliating time really grated on the green girl’s nerves. “Why?”

 

“I just wanted to see you in it.” said Kim, coyly. “Just the apron.”

 

Shego blushed brightly at the image, which made Kim grin. Shego had no idea that Kim was such a perv but it wasn’t like she didn’t like it. Kim was imaginative and willing to try things which certainly had helped make their sex life enjoyable. She looked at Kim suggestively. “Well, I think I might just be able to get talked into that, if there would be some sort of benefit in it for me.”

 

Kim fluttered her eyelashes at the pale green woman, pleased to see that she would be able to get her way on this. “I think I might be able to find something that might make you happy.”

 

Shego smiled back at her wife, sliding through the water to pull up next to her and kissed the red head softly on the lips. “You know, most anything you do makes me happy.”

 

Kim smiled a bit blissfully at that, smiling mostly to herself, as the statement made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “I love you.”

 

Shego laughed and splashed water into the red head’s face, knowing that the teen’s guard was down. Kim spluttered a bit and splashed back. They kept this up for a while, giggling like school girls. The two called a truce before they ran out of water in the hot tub. Shego sat back again, letting her muscles relax. She had endured quite a day herself, which she would tell Pumpkin in a bit but there were more important things on her mind. “So Kimmie, any idea what you want to do for Halloween?”

 

Kim thought for a moment and then broke into a big grin, bouncing in place, lisping slightly for effect. “A Pwincess.”

 

Shego started laughing. Kim had looked so adorable with those big eyes. “Okay, but no conical hat, just a tiara. Those cone hats are just stupid.”

 

“I agree. But I need to get a tiara, since I don’t have one.” explained Kim, as if it were utterly logical for her to have a tiara anyway.

 

“Oh, I think I can get my Princess a crown.” Shego grinned, teasing the younger girl.

 

“No stealing.” growled Kim.

 

Shego looked hurt, honestly surprised by Kim’s comment. “Pumpkin, I bought us this house, all this stuff and still have money for things, so why would I steal you a crown?”

 

Kim rolled her eyes, “Because you enjoy doing just that, doy!”

 

“Princess, I promised you that I was giving that life up.” Her voice was a bit sharp, since she had made this point already quite a while ago.

 

Kim sighed, realizing the rebuke for what it was. She rubbed her forehead, somewhat upset at herself for what she had said. “I’m sorry Eme, my emotions have been getting the better of me lately. Sometimes its like I am suffering from unending PMS.”

 

The dark haired woman smiled lovingly at the red head, forgiving her with a glance. “Well, apparently this is normal.”

 

“Being a bitch is normal?” Kim was surprised by that statement, not having done as much research into this as she should have.

 

“Well, for me maybe, but for you I guess it just means that your hormones are running all over the place. It’s okay. It helps that I have done a lot of reading on the subject, so I do understand.” Shego hugged the smaller girl. “Stop taking things at just face value Kimmie. There are always reasons for things. You’re being overly emotional because of the hormones and because you thought I might steal you something you got grumpy. No big.”

 

“But it is big, Eme. I do trust you. I just feel like a basket case sometimes.” moaned Kim unhappily, feeling tears threaten to fall.

 

“Yeah, but you’re my basket case.” Shego kissed her on the forehead. She then kissed the teen’s nose and then lips, lingering there a while, letting her tongue gently explore Kim’s mouth. The teen moaned happily into her mouth, a different sound than the overly emotional tone just a second ago.

 

The taller woman leaned back, settling into the deeper water of the hot tub pulling Kim towards her, hands around the girl’s waist. Kim draped her arms over Shego’s neck and used them to pull herself closer to her green skinned love. Since this freed up her hands, Shego began to run her hands up and down Kim’s body. One of her hands drifted over the suit and gently squeezed one of Kim’s breasts. Kim arched her back into the hand, the kissing growing more fevered.

 

Shego broke free from Kim’s kiss and moved down to nibble on the girl’s neck, letting her tongue trace the line of her carotid. She nipped the ear lightly, flicking her tongue out. Kim bent her head down to kiss Shego’s neck. Shego kept rubbing her wife’s breast, letting her fingers play with the growing nipple. She slid her hand into the suit, so that flesh could touch flesh. The nipple was hard under her fingers and the green skinned woman pinched it some.

 

Kim’s guttural rumble in response thrilled the older woman. Her hands pulled down the top of the one piece, first one side and then another. With a flex of her thighs she lifted the girl from the water more and took the pink firm nipple in her mouth. She ran circles around it with her tongue, sucking deeply, pulling in as much of the girl’s breast into her mouth as possible. Kim undid the woman’s bikini top and slid her legs down, so that she could bend her head and return the favor.

 

While Kim was licking the larger nipples the ex-thief tugged the suit off of her love, letting the wet material sink. Her fingers then went into the red head’s crotch and began to trace the outer and inner lips with a finger, staying away from the girl’s clitoris. Shego could feel the shuddering of a moan around her breast and it made her shiver as well. She groaned in passion.

 

Kim rocked her hips into the thief’s hand, wanting more sensation than was being allowed. Shego smirked some, aware that Kim couldn’t see her face. She took charge again, kissing her wife passionately, teasing her until she writhed in her arms. She got an idea and the smiled. “Kimmie, turn around.”

 

Kim had a look of confusion on her face, unsure of what Shego had in store for her. Shego, for her part, took hold of Kim’s legs and spread them wide, moving towards the strong jet that she had been massaging her back with. She maneuvered her love onto the powerful stream of water, holding her spread open with one hand. She nibbled Kimmie’s neck, enjoying how much the red head was moaning. Soon the teen was thrashing the water more than the jets, screaming out her orgasm, clutching Shego’s arm.

 

When the girl was coming down, shuddering occasionally as a stray jet of water would stimulate a part of her into another post-orgasmic aftershock. While Shego was aroused she knew that she could hold out until later. Apparently her Princess had needed that orgasm.

 

Kim murmured, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. It was most certainly my pleasure.” Shego chuckled to herself. It was most certainly her pleasure indeed. This was her bliss and she was pleased to be there.

 

Kim sighed and changed the topic, asking, “Oh, so what do you want to do this weekend?”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

This was one of the last things she would have thought Shego would have wanted to go and do, but it made some sense, maybe, so far as she could figure. The pale green skinned woman was a bit on the odd side and this certainly didn’t help matters. It was just so…out of character was her best guess, but then again, after what Eme had shared with Kim about her life and what she had done to survive then it might not be that terribly odd. Once thing was sure, Kim had never expected to be anywhere like this.

 

Shego was smiling as she looked over the various displays, just happy that her life had gotten to a point where she could do this, walk down the aisles of a quilt show and appreciate things. The fabrics and patterns and everything appealed to her, the whole process of taking pieces of something and making it a whole. Besides, when she had been a little girl before everything happened she had dreamed of quilting a baby blanket for her daughter just like her grandmother had done for Shego. It had burned up when her life had changed utterly and she still missed it. It had been a symbol of her legacy despite a mother who didn’t care and a father who had wanted nothing but boys among other things. She wanted to do this for her child and for her.

 

Kim just kind of smiled, watching Shego look all excited over some of the quilts and the intricate ways they were pieced together. It was cute, which wasn’t a word anyone would have normally used to describe the green plasma wielding woman, but it was true. She was softer now in terms of how she came across to other people, wearing more skirts and dresses but not soft in any other sense of the word, as their daily sparring matches proved. Shego was tough as nails in some ways but soft in others as opposed to tough all the way through like she had been before. Kim was kind of partial to this new Shego and tried to make sure her wife knew that as often as possible.

 

“I can’t believe that you are going to be a teacher at my school.” gushed Kim.

 

Shego shrugged as she was looking at some ceramic rotary cutters, “No big. And the good part is that they also understand about my picking up the slack for you as the baby gets closer.”

 

“That’s good. I guess we need to figure out the GJ offer.”

 

Shego nodded and looked at some of the cutting mats. They were going down the third row of the monstrous convention center, looking at fabric for the quilt Shego had in mind. When the Kimmunicator went off. Shego looked over rather annoyed when Kim answered it. Kim mouthed sorry before answering, “What’s the sitch Wade?”

 

“You won’t believe it KP but apparently Duff Killigan is at the quilt show, trying to take the money collected since it is several million and a quilt.” replied the young computer genius, clearly confused about the motivation of the villain.

 

Kim blinked in surprise, several million, for a show about blankets? Yeah, they needed to stop this. “Okay, where is he?”

 

“I’m sending you the map and the glowing red dot is him. You’d better hurry.”

 

The two women turned and started sprinting for the stairs, Shego pulling her skirt a bit higher to allow for more freedom of movement. The sooner they kicked his ass, the sooner that they would be able to get back to browsing the aisles and for Shego to figure out everything she wanted to buy. They ran swiftly and made it to the door Wade had indicated in under a few minutes, listening to what was going on inside.

 

“Och, luuk a’ this. Y’ah hae the greens jus r’ight. Tis one o’the best maps o’ Saint Andrews I hae ever seen.” Duff was getting all misty eyed over the quilt that displayed the home of his beloved golf. “I mus’ hae this fur me castle.”

 

Kim and Shego looked at each other, conferring silently about their plan and then threw open the door glaring at Killigan, with Kim saying. “I don’t think they’re your colors Duff.”

 

When Killigan saw Shego and Kim standing there he about gibbered in surprise, especially due to the response time. He had heard a rumor that Kim was having some heath problems and Dementor had mumbled about Shego, but to see them together had him gobsmacked, especially since the thief was wearing a floral print skirt. “I dinnae believe me eyes.”

 

Shego smirked at the Scottish idiot and buffed her nails on her shirt, quite calm, knowing that Duff was not as big a threat as Kim would have been against her. “Easy or Hard?”

 

Duff looked confused for a moment, which had given Kim time to reach a good flanking position. True she was unarmed but she still knew she could take this dork. She had done it before ad this time she had the best back up in the world.

 

The Scottish golfer got an evil gleam in his eye and chortled. “Hard. Fore!”

 

He threw one of his exploding golfballs to the side, towards Kim, who he had noticed and leapt towards Shego, pulling free a five iron for this particular battle. He leapt the other direction and he and Shego joined in battle before the explosion shook the room.

 

Kim, who had moved to get clear of the worst of the blast was flung backwards and slammed into the wall, to slump down a bit dazed. She tried to stand but her feat slid on the dust covered floor, falling back again and hitting her head again. This caused her eyes to flutter and roll back in her head. Shego saw this and her eyes widened in fear, “Kim!”

 

“Och, did I hurt yonder wee lass?” said Killigan in mock sympathy, taking a swing with the club.

 

Her hands burst into flames, hotter than she had before, blocking the golf club easily. She growled heavily. “Killigan, you have screwed up for the last time.”

 

“Tis a sad sight indeed when a villain turns her back on her callin.” Killigain redoubled his efforts, swinging the club in a figure eight pattern.

 

“It’s a sadder sight to see a furry man with chicken legs in a skirt.” taunted Shego, getting the timing ready for her counterattack. Every moment spent with this idiot was another moment that Kim could be dying.

 

Shego almost stumbled from her skirt binding her legs and the Scotsman moved in to capitalize on the opening, screaming, “It’s a Kilt!”

 

Shego rolled with the stumble, using her arms to launch herself into a handspring. In the air she burned away a good part of her skirt, freeing her legs more. She cracked her knuckles and grinned ferociously.

 

The two handcuffed guards and floor manager who were in there could never erase the ferocity of the response from their minds. In short order Shego was sliding across the floor to Kim while Duff Killigan was smoldering behind her, what was left of his body hair filling the air with its nasty smelling smoke and his five iron only partially visible under the kilt. The man was unconscious, thankfully, but the other men cringed for him, sympathy pains shuddering through their bodies.

 

Shego yanked free the Kimmunicator from Kim’s pants pocket and called up Wade. “Wade, Kimmie’s been hurt, scan her or what ever it is you do.”

 

“KP hurt? Hold me over her; I have paramedics on the way. They should be there in moments.”

 

The scan was quick and showed very little damage except for a possible mild concussion. He wasn’t sure but that’s what it looked like. The baby was fine, as far as Wade could tell. Shego just held Kim worriedly, shaking with rage at the fool that had hurt her wife. Kim was usually better able to absorb the damage of such blasts and better able to avoid them. It worried her. Shego would make him pay if it was the last thing she would ever do. The man in question lay there, unmoving as the paramedics and police arrived.


	19. Maternal Squeezes

Maternal Squeezes

 

Kim blinked her eyes open and was surprised to see the ceiling of an ER. Her head hurt and she felt a bit dizzy. The last thing she could clearly remember was Killigan and some sort of quilt. What had happened? One of her hands was being held and when she looked in that direction she wasn’t completely surprised to see that it was Shego, sitting by the bed. It made her smile slightly, knowing she was cared for. She ran through things in her head and recalled the fight with Killigan and slamming into the wall. That was it though. Shego looked up at the worried red head as she could feel her fidget. “Welcome back sleepy head.”

 

“Shego, is Muffin…?”

 

“She’s alright. You just got knocked for a loop there but our daughter is fine. They did another ultrasound to make sure and I got us a few pictures of that as well. I figure if we can get some footage from the surveillance cameras from Wade we can put them in the baby book as Muffin’s first fight.” said Shego as ran her hand through the long red hair, brushing a few strands out of her wife’s face.

 

“But it isn’t her first fight? Not really.” Surely Shego could remember fighting Dementor, right? After their date in the park?

 

“Yeah, but it’s the first time she has been in a fight since we came up with her nickname. And the first check up she’s needed because of one.” countered the ex-thief.

 

Kim shrugged, as Shego was making sense. It was tough to keep her thoughts straight and she closed her eyes from the pain. “I guess we can do that, and I am sure Wade has pics from this fight and the one in Germany that was can use for the baby album.”

 

Shego started chuckling, “You know, we have got to be some of the only people who would have combat pictures in a baby book.”

 

Kim started to giggle at that thought and then winced, the pain flaring slightly. “Oh…hey…speaking of firsts, what do you think Muffin’s first martial arts style should be?”

 

Shego shrugged, aware that it was a topic she hadn’t thought about. So far everything was focused on the pregnancy and not the life of their kid. “One of the various Kung Fu styles I figure, something to capitalize on her speed and flexibility.”

 

Kim nodded. “That would make sense. But I guess we need to wait until she can at least stand on her own before we figure out the answer to that one, like a year away.”

 

“Well, I am glad we are thinking of teaching her how to fight. I was almost afraid that you might just have her get all girly on us.” teased Shego, knowing that she was probably much more girly out of the two of them. Kim wasn’t butch but more of a tomboy. It was adorable.

 

The curtains to that area slid open, revealing a nurse on her way in. “I see someone’s feeling better.”

 

“I am. I just have a slight headache, which I guess isn’t too unusual for what happened and am slightly dizzy.” replied Kim, smiling politely.

 

“Well, let me get the Doctor and you can probably get out of here and go home, okay?”

 

Kim smiled at that news. Being sore and stuff would be a great excuse to get into the hot tub, which was pleasurable anytime and would be more so now. She would call her mom to let her know everything was okay and then she could just soak and pass out. Shego leaned over and gave her a kiss which made her smile. “What was that for?”

 

“For being my wife, doy! I am just happy you’re okay.” Shego did look like she had been worried and Kim squeezed her hand three times. This made the thief look a bit confused. “Three squeezes?”

 

Kim blushed. “Well, yeah, you know, for I love you.”

 

Shego blushed as well and squeezed Kim’s hand three times back. Both of the women smiled at each other and waited for Kim to get released.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

When Kim made it downstairs in the morning she could hear voices from the kitchen. She paused and headed back upstairs to put something on. Shego had gotten her to start sleeping naked and Kim had to admit she was sleeping sounder since then, the problem came when people showed up for surprise visits, as the two of them had gotten comfortable wandering around the Palace naked. Thankfully, she had never gotten caught yet, but with her luck and Ron’s talent for timing it was bound to happen sooner or later and she was not looking forward to it, because Ron’s reaction would be rather extreme.

 

After she made it back downstairs in both a nightgown and a robe Kim found her mother in the kitchen with her wife. They were talking and it surprised Kim to hear Shego call her mom, well…mom. She came in and caught the tail end of the last thing her mother had said, “…can meet your brothers.”

 

Shego obviously didn’t like that idea, as her brothers were idiots, and the ex-thief wasn’t sure that she wanted to have them involved in her life. Kim was also a bit surprised, as she knew that Shego had an intense dislike for the four boys. “What was this about your brothers?”

 

“Mom here has some lameo idea that I should invite them to Thanksgiving dinner.” explained Shego, grumbling with the thought. This whole idea seemed doomed to her.

 

“Now Shego, they’re going to be your daughter’s uncles. Surely you might want to mend things before then?” asked Anne, not sure why things seemed so strained between Shego and her brothers. She couldn’t really understand why her daughter-in-law was having such a problem with inviting her family for Thanksgiving.

 

“I really would prefer not to. They make me crazy and I really want to avoid them as much as possible.” grumbled Shego unhappily, sure that she didn’t want to clarify why she didn’t want them there.

 

Kim walked up behind Shego and began to massage her wife’s tense muscles. They were whipcords under her hands so she did what she could to ease that tension. She hoped that she could manage that. “Mom, can we not talk about this. Shego has issues with her family, okay.”

 

“Okay Kimmie. I’m sorry Shego, it’s just that our family is so close it’s hard to remember that isn’t the case everywhere.” apologized Anne, squeezing Shego’s hand. She really hadn’t intended on irritating the woman. “Oh, what have you guys come up with in terms of names?”

 

“Besides Muffin?” That got Shego chuckling which made Kim smile. “We actually have discarded more names than we have accepted. Kasy, Sheki, Shin, Kish, Jade, those all were tossed out. So were a lot of other things like Princess Zenobia Kaylee Inara Buffy Elphaba. That one is right out. I like Melanie Anne and Shego also suggested Stephanie Anne. That’s about where we are right now.”

 

“I like Melanie Anne, it’s a pretty name.” Anne did like the name and was happy to see that the girls were trying to include Anne in the name, upholding a tradition that had been in Anne’s side of the family for several generations.

 

“What about Angelina Stephanie?” offered the pale green woman, who was smirking slightly.

 

“Angelina is pretty, but that name is a mouthful.” replied Kim.

 

“Yeah, and the initials are Asp as opposed to Map and Sap.” teased Shego, touching one of the massaging hands.

 

Kim giggled at that then realized that maybe they would need to pay attention to the initials because kids could be mean about the stupidest things. Meanwhile, her mother asked, “So Kimmie, what are your plans for today?”

 

“Just lie around the house honestly. I still hurt from that blast and resting sounds like a good plan to me. Maybe watch a movie or three. Why?” Kim looked over at her mother suspiciously.

 

“Because I wanted to make sure my little Bubble Butt didn’t overexert herself. You do have a nasty tendency of doing that.” said Anne calmly, knowing that Kim wouldn’t be pleased by being told she was under supervision.

 

“Don’t worry Mom, I won’t let Princess here do anything stupid. I know she has a tendency to do that as well. Were just going to have a nice relaxing day and that’s it.” Kim felt outnumbered and ganged up on once she heard Shego, she wasn’t that bad…was she?

 

Shego turned and kissed the frown away from Kim’s face. “Princess, you just have a tendency to overwork yourself, trying to do everything. I know you can do anything, but that doesn’t mean you have to do everything.”

 

Kim nodded, knowing that Shego had a point. She had been burning the candle at both ends and the middle, so maybe the baby was a way to get her to slow down some. And maybe her mother and wife were just trying to get her used to the idea, by making her slow down. “Okay, I’ll just rest and try to stop doing as much, happy now.”

 

“Ecstatic.” replied Shego dryly.

 

Anne shook her head at that. “So did you guys used to act like this when you were fighting?”

 

Both Kim and Shego nodded, with Kim saying, “Yeah, only with more jokes and sarcasm.”

 

Anne kept shaking her head, chuckling softly. “And no one had accused you two of being a couple before?”

 

Kim and Shego blushed and looked away from each other, quite aware of the many times that had occured. “Well, Drakken did occasionally ask what was up between Kimmie and myself.”

 

Kim snapped her head over and gaped at her wife. “He did not?”

 

Shego chuckled at that. “He so totally did Cupcake.”

 

“So Dopey Smurf thought we were an item Biscuit?” teased Kim.

 

“Dopey Smurf…I like that. All he had was suspicion. I mean, even we weren’t aware of things before this, so why would anyone else be? And he wasn’t sure as the man honestly had the social graces of a water buffalo at a Royal High Tea.”

 

Kim who had been at one with Ron once in London, winced at the image. Ron had done more than losing his pants that day. “Okay. You may have a point there. And Ron and Monique did ask why we acted the way we did when we fought. So Mom, Eme…what exactly am I allowed to do today, since I seem to be under your care?”

 

Anne came over and kissed her daughter on her head. “Sweetie, we’re just worried about you and your muffin, that’s all. Is that really such a bad thing?”

 

“I have a few movies for us to watch and then we’re going out to a family dinner. Apparently your Dad realized that the tweebs would be best suited somewhere else if you were to rest, so we are going to them instead of them coming to you.” explained Shego, getting up and stretching. “Now you go get comfy and I will grab some drinks, okay?”

 

“Oh, can I get one of those Blood Orange sodas you made me before and maybe something to eat?”

 

Shego smiled and nodded to her wife, Anne however looked confused as she followed her daughter-in-law. “Soda? Shego you know that’s not really good for the baby. All that high fructose corn syrup can cause childhood obesity.”

 

“Doy! Basically it’s Blood Orange juice cut with Apollinaris water. So OJ and water that is carbonated naturally, so not a problem. Want one? They’re tasty.” replied the ex-thief as she got out glasses and the drink stuff. Anne consented to trying one and discovered that it was surprisingly good as Shego fixed Kim and egg and cheese sandwich.

 

Shego handed off Kimmie’s drink and breakfast and put in the first film, cuing it up to the front of the film without letting anyone know what the film was. It was important to the surprise to not let anyone get any warnings about the film until it was too late. She turned and smiled at the teen and her mother-in-law, saying, “I dedicate this film to Princess Kimmikins the Muffin Carrier. When I saw this, I realized that this film was so totally us. I knew we had to own it. So…enjoy and don’t beat me.”

 

Kim looked confused as Shego came over and started the film. As the image became clearer on the screen a male voice began saying, “There is a secret test hidden inside the SAT…”

 

KPKPKKPKP

 

“D.E.B.S.? Our life reminds you of D.E.B.S.?” gaped Kim, stunned by the film she had just watched. Sure she had liked it, but that was the film that made Shego think of her?

 

“Well, doesn’t it? I mean, the goodie two shoes and evil villain are in love, crazy plots to take over the world…ring a bell anywhere?” countered Shego, smirking.

 

Anne just snickered. The movie had been cute and such a twisted love story and the neurosurgeon realized that it did kind of tell their story. The personalities of the characters fit pretty close and the interactions were almost spot on. Shego had made a good choice of films in her opinion as it was sweet and fun and playful. “I thought it was sweet and they make such a cute couple. Oh…that reminds me, your father and I will watch your muffin when you and Shego go to Prom.”

 

Kim blinked as if her mother had just smacked her with a French loaf. “What?”

 

“You mean you aren’t taking your wife to Prom?” countered Anne, working to keep her daughter off balance so that she didn’t think as quickly. This was a method she had developed to get the truth out of Kim, as the girl would be so busy trying to track down what was being said that she would lose track of what she was saying.

 

“No I mean to its just well, I hadn’t even thought of Prom, as I have suffered from an overabundance of life.” moaned Kim, unhappily.

 

“But sweetie, you will have had your daughter in early May and Prom is late May or early June. I figured at that point you would want a special night out with your wife and away from a crying baby. And your daughter would be safe with us. You know it’s a good plan.” explained Anne gently; well aware that nudging Kim took some finesse, which was her job as she had a great deal of practice.

 

Kim shrugged, too tired to care about things. She yawned widely. Shego smiled at that, “Nap time?”

 

Kim just nodded, curling up on the couch and pulling one of the lap blankets over herself. Shego came up and kissed the red head’s temple softly as the girl snuggled into the couch. “You sleep and I’ll wake you up in a half-hour.”

 

Kim murmured something in sleep, which Shego couldn’t make out. The recovery, coupled with having the kid was really sapping the teen’s energy, which did worry the reformed villain. She headed into the kitchen followed by Mrs. Dr. Possible, who said, “She’ll be okay Shego. Kim tends to sleep her way to health so I figure that this is a good sign. Honestly, I am rather surprised that she didn’t fall asleep during the movie. Thank you for taking such good care of her, Shego.”

 

Shego blushed as she placed the glasses in the sink. “Thanks Mom. I love her, what else can I do?”


	20. Redressing Scars

Redressing Scars

 

Shego and Anne talked quietly in the kitchen while Kim slept blissfully on the couch, curled up under a blanket. Anne reached out and rested a hand on Shego’s arm, supportingly. “So sweetie, what is the problem between you and your brothers? It’s clear that there is something but I just want to help.”

 

Shego nodded and rested her forehead on the dining room table. If only Mrs. Dr. Possible didn’t sound so caring, then it would be easier to tell her to fuck off and leave her the hell alone. But she didn’t. With a sigh Shego said, “I know Mom, but this still hurts.”

 

“They do say that shared pain is lessened.” prodded Anne, figuring that this had to be some old pain that still wore the other girl down and might just help Anne better understand her interesting Daughter-in-law. She was concerned about the woman and wanted to help take care of her, as if she had gained a second daughter.

 

Shego sat there and thought. Maybe Kim’s mom could help? It wasn’t like she would be talking to a shrink. Besides, Anne was pretty cool and that impressed Shego. “I…I was abused as a child.”

 

Anne held her breath, not wanting anything to give the woman any reason to stop sharing her troubles now that she started. Shego just continued, growing ever more lost in the past as she spoke. “It all started about a year before the meteor came and changed my life forever. My dad came in to tell me a bedtime story, like he always did, but this time it was different. This time he started…touching me. I knew it was wrong but he said he loved me and it screwed with my head. Every goddamn night he came in and did that. Every night. He told me that was what women were for.”

 

Anne was horrified at those words, knowing that true evil rarely had anything to do with world conquest. The ER’s were filled with such casual inhumanities. How Shego felt about it was clear from the clenched hands wreathed in plasma. She held herself back, waiting to see what else Shego had to say.

 

“After the first time…he did something else…I went and told my mother. And you know what? The bitch thought I was lying, that I was trying to upset our happy home. I was in pain and scared and my mother threw me away as if I were making this whole thing up.

 

“It only got worse after that, since he knew that my mom wouldn’t do anything. I hid all the time and I was hiding in that tree house, hoping against hope that something would save me. There was a spot in the sky growing closer and I stood there watching it draw nearer, growing brighter and brighter. My brothers had been sent to come find me and that’s how they got dragged into this.

 

“When I first came to and was told that my mother and father were dead, I was overjoyed. I had been saved. Surely my brothers had known what had been going on, but all they did was to cry about the loss of those two worthless human beings. It made me sick. They were complicit in what had happened to me and I was able to pretend otherwise for a little while but eventually I had to leave. I just couldn’t stand to be around such hypocrites.”

 

Anne slid over and grabbed Shego tightly into a hug. “You are safe here. That…woman may not have loved you but I do. You make my little girl happy and you are a member of my family now, forever, got that?”

 

 Shego nodded weakly, tears falling onto the surface of the table. She hated the past and hated feeling weak. Anne continued, “Now that I made that clear, have you thought about the fact that your brothers may not have known, at all?”

 

Shego looked up at Mrs. Possible, no her mother, with her eyes red from reopening that pain, stunned by that idea. The woman continued, seeing the surprise in her daughter-in-laws face and wanting to make sure that Shego could see things the way Anne was. “It sounds like that man, did what he could to keep it secret. And you were just a child, and so were they. It wasn’t like they knew anything. Kids live in a world of themselves, ignoring things outside themselves for the most part. They may not have actually noticed.”

 

The idea that her brothers hadn’t actually known what had been going on with her shook Shego deeply. Everything she believed about them was tied up with that idea. But everything she knew, knew about child psychology told her that Mom had to be telling the truth. The boys, her brothers, couldn’t have known otherwise Hego would have stood up for her. He was a goof, but he would have been there for her. The idiot had loved playing the hero since he had been six or seven and had always looked out for his little sister. The realization that most of her life had been based on a misperception hurt. She had prided herself on her ability to see things clearly and to have it pointed out to her that she hadn’t hurt. She turned into Anne’s shoulder and cried.

 

Anne held the weeping young woman to her, appalled what the woman had gone through as a child. It was a good thing that they were dead or else she would have asked her husband for an unscheduled manned mission to Pluto for two. It was probably better than they deserved. She ran a hand soothingly down Shego’s dark hair and whispered softly, “So…do you want me to invite your brothers?”

 

Shego nodded, not truly trusting her voice. But something else was niggling inside of her, given outlet by this cathartic telling of her story. What if she ended up like either of those two, either callus or a molester? The very idea scared Shego to her core. Was she going to end up like either of those two? Was she going to become a monster like them?

 

She looked up into the blue eyes of Kim’s mom and tried to find some way to express her fear but words failed her. Anne could see something scaring the ex-villain and leapt to what it could be. “Sweetie, you are nothing like those two. I can see that you will love that child with all of you heart and take care of her and protect her from everything. Don’t beat yourself up thinking you could be like them. You will be a great mother.”

 

Shego nodded and wiped her eyes, feeling utterly drained. Anne just sat there smiling down at her lovingly and it was a feeling that Shego couldn’t ever remember feeling and one that she liked. It was almost like when Kimmie looked at her, only less so. “Thank you mom, for everything.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now that I know how hard it had to have been to call me Mom, it will only make me cherish it more. Now dry your eyes, splash some cold water on them and I will wake Kimmie. You can share that when you feel ready for it, because you know Kim needs to know.” Shego nodded, numb, and headed towards the bathroom to wash her face.

 

Anne sighed. To have gone through all of that and still remain strong was a miracle. The ex-thief was even more of a match for her daughter in strength and internal fortitude than she had ever thought. The woman really was amazing and it seemed like Kimmie was able to get the pal skinned woman to believe in herself more and more as time went by. That was a good thing in her professional opinion.

 

She headed out to the living room and woke Kim, shaking her softly on the shoulder. “Hey there bubble butt, time to wake up.”

 

“Five more minutes.” mumbled Kim into the cushion.

 

“Now Kimmie, there’s no need to oversleep, besides, don’t you want lunch?”

 

Kim lifted her head, her hair a tangled mess, and looked blearily around. “Food?”

 

“Yes, food. Did you want to go out and get anything, or just throw in the next film and order something to be delivered?” Anne sat next to her daughter and kissed her on the head.

 

Kim sat up and scratched her head, trying to make her hair much less mop like. It had been getting slightly thicker and more unruly as of late. She yawned and thought. She didn’t want to get dressed yet, she concluded. “Can we order in?”

 

“Sure. What do you want?”

 

“Well, there is this really good Thai place next to the martial arts supply store that has really good Senlek Tom Yum. I think they deliver over here.” replied Kim, still trying to deal with her hair. “Oh…and maybe some Pad Thai.”

 

“Okay. Shego, what would you like? We’re ordering Thai.” called out Anne.

 

Shego walked into the room looking much better, though her eyes were still a bit red. Well, if it was going to be Thai she knew what she wanted. “Senlek Tom Yum.”

 

Kim looked over at her wife surprised. “You like that too?”

 

Shego looked surprised back at the teen. “Is that what you ordered?”

 

Kim nodded. Shego shrugged. “Well, that was random.”

 

Kim giggled and patted the couch next to her, just in case Shego wasn’t clear with her wife wanting her close. Shego rolled her eyes but sat next to her red head while Anne was calling in the order. Kim tugged on her wife’s shirt, giving a rather low powered Puppy Dog Pout, which only made Shego turn away. “Eme…”

 

“Gah…what?!” That damn look made her all twitchy. Was there some sort of way to fight that look?

 

“What’s the next movie?”

 

“Pumpkin, why did you turn that look on me? I’ve been good and I would have told you. Doy!”

 

Kimmie giggled. “Sorry. If I had known that the Puppy Dog Pout had that sort of effect on you, I would have just used that years ago.”

 

Shego bent down and started tickling Kim, who squealed and squirmed, trying to get free. “You would have…hunh?”

 

“No, no, no. I give up. Please stop.” gasped Kim, whose bladder was really protesting the action. “I’m gonna pee. Stop.”

 

Shego just pulled the slightly twitching red head into a hug and kissed her cheek. “So the next movie is another one of my favorites. It’s called Imagine Me and You.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

The tweebs were on some of their better behavior, mostly because they loved eating at Olive Garden. Shego and Kim enjoyed the time spent with Kim’s family, but at the back of Shego’s mind she was running over how badly she had misjudged her brothers. There really had been no reason to believe that they had known, and certainly the Wegos hadn’t known, being too young for anything like that to have even registered. No, she had not given her brothers a fair chance and her thinking that they had known had led her someplace she had sort of liked but sort of didn’t. But it eventually led her to Kimmie, so it hadn’t been all that bad. Life was screwed up like that.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad to see her brothers for Thanksgiving. She would at least give it a try and if it was too much for her to deal with than she and Kim could always head home. It might not be the nicest thing but it was at least more than her brothers usually got. Usually she just blasted them with plasma and called it a day.

 

Kim did notice that Shego was a bit distracted during the meal and laid a hand on Shego’s thigh under the table. Shego turned and looked down at her love. “Yes?”

 

“Are you okay?” The concern was plain on Kim’s face and it pulled at Shego. She knew that she had to tell Kim what she had talked about earlier with mom but now was most definitely not the time. She didn’t need that sort of drama right now.

 

“Can we talk about it later? It’s just something is bugging me and now is so not the right place for that conversation.”

 

Kim nodded her head in understanding. If Shego needed some time to be ready to talk, than Kim would give her the time. Her wife was certainly owed at least that much. She just wondered what could be bothering Shego so much. She gripped the thigh tightly three times and smiled. Shego smiled back, thinking that it was good to be in love.

 

Kim was so glad to be home that she could cry, as she was exhausted. Apparently, between the baby and the injury, she wasn’t at her best right now and that bothered her. She was much more used to working hard all day and getting five or six hours of sleep and being perfectly fine with that. Now she was lucky if she only managed to sleep eight hours a day. It made her feel lethargic and out of sorts. She hated that.

 

Shego helped her into the house, knowing that Kimmie had a terrible tendency to keep moving even if she were asleep. The dark haired woman got her wife to the bed room and began to undress the red head gently. She tugged the shirt off and undid Kim’s bra. While Kim rubbed her aching breasts, glad that they had been freed Shego knelt and untabbed her jeans, tugging them and her heart covered panties down. Kim stepped out of them and her panties and sat back on the bed. She reached over and grabbed her pandaroo, yawning so wide that Shego was afraid that her jaw might unhinge. Once Kimmie was tucked into bed and the ex-villain had changed into her nightgown, she headed downstairs for a cup of tea.

 

The house was quiet, which Shego liked, giving her time to just sit there and think over where she had come from. From scared little girl to angst ridden teen to hero to villain to wife and soon to be mother, it had been a strange trip filled with the unexpected and unexplained. And to find out that something she had based her world on was probably wrong just made her shake her head in amusement. She would be the best wife she could manage and the best mother that she could be, all just to tell her parents to fuck off. Just the memory of them would be a great motivational tool in order to get her to not be a bitch. She would do everything she could to just get past those losers and get back to her own life. She owed it to herself to do that.


	21. Chapter 21

Happy Halloween

 

Kim was excited. She took the dress bag that had her Halloween costume in it and hustled to the bathroom, almost skipping. Shego hadn’t seen it yet, as far as she knew and she wanted to wear it to school and then out tonight. Kim only wished that she had a clue what her wife was going as. They had promised each other to not give out too many details of their costumes until they saw them but that had been harder than she had expected. She felt like she was in a competition with Shego but she had no way of gauging the progress. All she knew was that Shego had said she was going as a witch.

 

Once she was out of the shower she made two braids, one on either side of her head and tugged them back into a larger braid in the back. The green dress fit her snugly on her arms and torso but did not over emphasize her slight pooch that her Muffin was giving her. Once done she took the tiara that Shego had gotten her and put it on, making sure it was secure. It wasn’t identical to the one in the movie but the effect was still there. She looked good and really close to what she had been aiming for.

 

She headed downstairs, careful not to trip on the hem of her dress, since she tended to wear shorter dresses. Shego had a thing for the longer skirts but not her. When she dressed up she liked to show some leg, but had to admit that glimpses of the taller woman’s leg through the kick slits in her dresses were pretty nice and her wife’s dresses had some slink in them. They each had their own taste in clothes and that was fine by the two of them. It certainly made sorting laundry easier.

 

Kim was humming to herself, just like the character she was dressed as had been in the first movie. It amused her to no end and she danced her way into the kitchen. Her wife was there, fixing oatmeal, dressed as Elphaba from wicked. The outfit looked good on her and almost natural. Shego turned and smiled at Kim dancing around as Princess Fiona. “Morning Princess.”

 

“Morning Eme. You look great.”

 

Shego snorted. “This costume was easy. I came with all the difficult things.”

 

Kim snickered and kissed her wife on the cheek. “Well, I think you look awesome, so there.”

 

Shego snickered to herself as she handed Kimmie a bowl of apple and brown sugar oatmeal. “Eat up. After school we have that party to go to, so try to keep from burning yourself out, okay?”

 

“Yes, love.” teased Kim.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Shego was waiting for her wife in her classroom after school. Her classroom. The posters on the wall, the way the desks were arranged, the position of the bookshelves, everything was her choice. It made her happy just to be able to look out on her classroom. She was finally able to teach, and not just due to the effects of the Attitudinator. No working for Drakken, no dealing with people from Hench Co., no arguing with other villains, just dealing with hormonal teenagers with issues and a will to avoid studying. It was great.

 

Kim came in, smiling brightly, as was her usual. “How was your day Shego?”

 

“Not too bad, some of the kids have even pretended to pay attention when I talk. How about your day, Princess?” returned Shego.

 

Kimmie shrugged, as if it had been nothing. “No big. Bonnie glared at me, which made me and Ron laugh, a few people made jokes about the pregnant woman and Ron snerched half the lunch you made for me. He said something about it being worlds better than cafeteria food, and given his opinions on cafeteria food….”

 

“That would be Stoppable.” said Shego, rolling her eyes. “Maybe I should just make him his own bag lunch?”

 

Kim laughed at that. “You know that might just be fun. Uhm…can we go home…I mean, I just want to lie down for a bit.”

 

Shego looked at her a bit worriedly, having spent more time studying up on what could go wrong than on what was cool about the process. “Are you okay?”

 

Kim nodded, not wanting her wife to worry. “Just a bit tired. Actually lunch didn’t really stay down so well, so I’m a bit hungry as well. And it was good food as well.”

 

The two left the classroom and headed for the car. Shego was carrying her school bag with her as well as Kim’s book bag in one hand, the other against the small of the teen’s back. As they were most of the way down the hall towards their car they heard a voice call out, “Look it’s pregnant Fiona and Shrek!”

 

Shego snapped her head around and spotted who had spoken. It was one of the Varsity Basketball players who was laughing harder than the few other people around. The new teacher walked up to him, smiling, trying to project a sense of calm, but the sense of clam that preceded the deluge. Kim grew worried, knowing that this could only end in fire…literally. Why hadn’t that idiot just kept his fool mouth shut? “Uhm…Shego…”

 

“Were you talking to me?” the ex-thief asked the boy sweetly. Kim winced, forcing herself to look away. Maybe if she didn’t actually see the beating she could find away to avoid telling anyone about it.

 

“Yeah, freak, what of it?” The boy replied haughtily.

 

“And do you know who I am?”

 

“Some new teacher, who cares? You’re still Shrek to her Fiona.” The boy sneered, not caring who the woman was. He was a varsity sport athlete, no some lowly peon.

 

Shego chuckled some, but it was a chuckle with no emotion, which made the boys few friends nervous. “So let me get this straight…you know I’m a teacher and yet you call me names? Doy! Are you ever an idiot.”

 

He glowered at her and Shego actually laughed at the sheer ludicrousness of this gangly nimrod trying to threaten her. She opened her bag and got something out, keeping it mostly hidden in her hand. “What’s your name?”

 

“I ain’t telling you shit bitch.”

 

Shego lit one hand and looked him in the eyes. Her steely gaze bore into him and he began to get nervous. His friends scattered like startled quail once the plasma ignited. “Do you know how hot plasma can burn? Do you? I, personally, can melt titanium with just one hand, rock if I use both. Tell me…are you stronger than titanium?”

 

All color left the boy’s face and Kim sighed. She needed to stop her wife before Shego did something that got her arrested. Kim needed her wife and prison was not a helpful place in this regards. Besides, Shego would look terrible in that color of safety orange. When she turned Kim could barely hear the boy, but apparently Shego could, since she was right in front of him. “You have two weeks of ISS. Just be glad that I am in a good mood today or you would get a visit to a burn center as well. Are we clear Jerome?”

 

“Crystal Mrs. Possible.” stammered Jerome, eyes still wide.

 

“Well then, have a nice day.” Shego walked back up to Kim and looked at her wife who was frowning at her, “What?”

 

“I…I…I…” Kim was perplexed by what had just occurred and that seemed clear. She was upset and she really wasn’t terribly sure why.

 

“Yes? You…?” prompted Shego, enjoying Kimmie’s confused puppy look.

 

“I…thought…you…him…” Kim blinked a few times as if trying to reboot her brain, to get it to do something rather than sputter ineffectually. Had Shego really solved that whole situation non-violently? Well, some threatening to be sure, but Jerome looked intact.

 

“Kim, you are aware that there are a number of parts of speech that you need in order for that sentence to make any sort of sense?” The green skinned teacher said with a smirk.

 

“I was almost sure you were going to fry him.” Kim finally managed to get out.

 

Shego looked surprised at that, “What, and lose my new job?”

 

Kim shook her head and got in the car. “I was just worried okay. I know how you get sometimes and you really wouldn’t look good in orange.”

 

Shego nodded after she got in. “Been there, done that, don’t want any memories. No Kimmie, I just wanted to get his attention and I’ve always found that fiery hands tend to demand instant attention from idiots. Besides, the school has a way to punish him and spare me all the work.”

 

“Speaking of punishment…are you going to take GJ’s job offer?” asked Kim, changing the subject before she felt any more embarrassed about what she had said.

 

“What do you think about it?” countered Shego, honestly wanting her wife’s input.

 

“It might be good and it would let you do more things, to keep your hand in it. Besides, it would get GJ to be less worried about you.” reasoned Kim.

 

“And you’d be okay with me leaving to go crush some moron without you?” It was a valid question as Kim was never one to sit on the sidelines when there was that sort of work to be done.

 

“No, I wouldn’t be okay with that. I want to go with you. But the Muffin here won’t let me do that and I won’t be a liability. I’ll just take some of the baby sitting jobs that Wade gets instead of saving the world.” grumped Kim, quite unhappily.

 

“I can tell them no.” offered Shego honestly. Her wife’s happiness was all that really mattered to her anyway.

 

“That means they’ll only try again later.” pointed out Kim.

 

“Then I’ll tell them yes. It has to be one or the other Princess.” Shego shrugged at that.

 

“Fine. Just do it At least GJ won’t be calling every few days to ask about it.” It was clear that Kim was upset over this issue and Shego wanted to go to something else, however the only other topic that needed to be brought up wasn’t a pleasant one.

 

“To change the topic, I need to tell you something I talked to your mother about?”

 

Kim looked worried, as Shego confiding with her mother was a bit disturbing. “What?”

 

“I…I told her about how my father molested me when I was growing up.”

 

There was a sharp intake of air and Kim looked like she had been slapped. “What?!”

 

“It’s true Pumpkin. I’ve been trying to deal with it for a while and your mom actually helped.”

 

“Oh…uh…eh…oh.” That was all that Kim managed to get out, as that revelation shook her world some. That someone could do that was not something she thought about often but she was aware of. That her wife had gone through something like that really was upsetting.

 

“Princess, it’s okay. I may not be completely better but his being dead certainly helped with the healing process. It almost looked as if your mom was upset from being cheated out of her revenge.” With that she looked over and saw that Kimmie had a similar look to Anne’s. It made her feel so wonderful to know that her love would beat on her father for what he had done. It made her feel truly cherished.

 

“So…I can’t go after him?”

 

“Nope. But thank you for that. I was honestly afraid that you wouldn’t want me anymore after I told you that.” Shego was glad that she could focus on the driving and not having to look Kim in the face, looking at the red head’s troubled countenance. “I…your mom pointed out that I did need to tell you, but could we talk about something else?”

 

Kim nodded and diverted things with a discussion of the Club Banana winter fashions that Monique had told her about. That change seemed to make Shego a bit happier about things. Things stayed superficial at least until they reached home sweet home.

 

When they pulled up to the Palace, Shego noticed that there were a few boxes out front. There must have been a UPS or FedEx delivery while they had been at school. Kim noticed as well. “Oooohhh…presents?”

 

Shego had gotten out of the car and had reached the boxes before the teen could tear into them. Slapping the girl’s hands lightly to get her to draw back, the ex-thief crouched down next to them. She noted the addresses and was pleased by the rapid delivery service from the companies. This meant she could manage to feel better about Muffin and her Princess if they did anything outside of normal. Kim just seemed like she wanted to know what awesome things were inside. “Shego….what’s in the boxes.”

 

“You’ll see. Let’s get inside. I thought you wanted to nap?”

 

“Nap after prezzies.” Kim stuck her tongue out at the darker haired woman.

 

Shego relented and took the first box. I was narrow and not very long and it intrigued her, especially due to the warning stickers all over it. She opened it tentatively and pulled out a simple black leather case similar to a cell phone case that had two knives inside it she figured with big rings at their ends. She grinned as she handed it over to Kim. When she pulled them out she realized, after figuring out how to grab it, that the cutting surface was only about two inches long if that. They looked like animal fangs more than anything else. Kim had no idea what the hell they were but they were pretty and fit her hand nicely. The Shiva Ki markings were clearly displayed, showing the weapons origin.

 

“Eme…what exactly are these?”

 

“Oh…those are your Kerambits. I want you to take those with you everywhere from now on. They go well with the siliat your learning and is a go to weapon when you need one. The case can even be disguised, by putting them in your hair with a separate clip that I got you. But I would feel better about the two of you if you were armed with one of the best weapons I could get. You already have some of the training with them so you can get better now with the actual knives.”

 

Kim took them as if they were snakes getting ready to pounce. She dropped them in a pocket and forgot all about them, clearly conflicted with the nature of the weapons. She knew that her wife would insist on her practicing with them but there was a difference between fighting with escrima sticks and fighting with a knife, even one with such a tiny blade. She had drawn blood in fights before but not with knives. It just felt different and made her a bit uncomfortable.

 

“Okay. What’s in the other box?” Kim was starting to get a bit worried about these gifts. They seemed quite martial in nature and she wasn’t sure what she thought of that.

 

Shego opened it and then smiled when she saw it. She simply handed over the box to Kim, who was confused and opened it. It was a t-shirt that should fit her even when she was huge that said, ‘I’m with the Muffin’ and an arrow pointing down. The letters were green and it made Kim smile happily. Kim giggled and held the shirt out to get a better look at it. Shego asked, “Like it?”

 

Kim nodded excitedly. “This is great. I really like it. Thank you.”

 

Kim pulled the shirt on over her dress, giggling about how silly and cute the shirt was. Shego was glad that she was able to get something that made Kim happy, as the knives didn’t seem to go over well for some reason that eluded her. Maybe they were a gift Kim needed to get used to before she saw how useful they were? Maybe Kim wasn’t used to the idea of going around armed with a potentially dangerous weapon.

 

“So Princess, what do you want for dinner? I figure if we try to figure it out now than there won’t be any confusion later and knowing you, you could eat like a hobbit.” Shego had taken over the cooking as Kim could do anything but cook apparently. The few times she had resulted in smoke alarms and calls to the fire department to wave them off. There really had been no other choice that would result on edible food.

 

The teen thought about it, running over her food likes and dislikes, as well as the odd things she occasionally craved. “Could you please make me some sort of pasta. Please.”

 

The low power version of the PDP was turned on her and Shego tried to get away but it caught her full face. She crumbled under its effects and sighed. “Okay. I’ll make you some spaghetti, you little monster. We have the ingredients to make the garlic bread you like as well. Honestly Pumpkin, using that look is so totally unfair.”

 

Kim looked only slightly remorseful, yet Shego rolled her eyes and hugged her. “After dinner we need to head over to the party. Okay?”

 

Kim nodded. “I’ll do my homework while dinner is getting ready.”

 

Shego nodded, kissed her wife and then headed into the kitchen to get dinner ready for the two of them. She started the sauce first, making sure to include some fresh vegetables, like green and red peppers, onions, tomatoes and mushrooms, into the sauce. Then came the seasoning, which she used a fair bit of before stirring them into the tomato sauce to make sure the sauce taster the way she wanted it to. Jars of sauce bases were far too plain for her and she was going to get around to making her own and putting it in jars someday. Eventually.

 

 The bread was easy to take care of, since it was a mix of French bread, butter, and lots and lots of rough chopped garlic. Kim had decided that it was her special crack the first tie she had eaten it and it had to be included with every pasta meal they had. Kim seemed to be on a whole carb kick lately, which made Shego glad that she was using the best whole grain noodles out there, to cause less health problems. The glycemic index of the food was lower to help against the onset of pregnancy induced diabetes, which did have Shego worried. She wanted her girls to be healthy, even if it meant arguing with Kim about food. Happily the teen hero only ate and praised the food as opposed to whining about it. It certainly made Shego’s life easier.

 

The salad was easy to make and toss and soon it was time for the noodles. Kim poked her head into the kitchen, “Hey Eme…any idea how much longer? Your daughter is fussing in my belly.”

 

Shego laughed. “About another ten minutes for the noodles.”

 

“Oh, good.” Shego really liked the way Kim looked in that dress, as the green looked good on her and made her red hair practically shine. It even did good things for her complexion and eyes, which Shego didn’t think needed any more help.

 

“You know, Cupcake, You really look good in green, you know that?”

 

Kim looked surprised, as if that idea had never occurred to her. She looked down at herself and then back up at her wife. “I do?”

 

“Doy! Green tends to look good on red heads. While some other colors look good on you as well, like pink, I like how the green makes your eyes shine.” Shego smiled and blushed some.

 

Kim smiled brightly and kissed her wife soundly, letting the soft passion of her kiss do the talking for her. They both looked a little giddy after the kiss they shared, with Shego tracing a hand down Kim’s face. The older woman smiled and then blinked, realizing that she needed to check the noodles.

 

Dinner was wonderful and once the ladies cleaned up they headed out for the party, once they put out the candy bowl they had fixed for trick or treaters. The party was fun but they ended up leaving a few hours into it, as Kim was complaining about how tired she felt. It was one of the few things that the doctors were concerned about, thinking that it might have something to do with the retrovirus that started this whole thing. Shego really hoped that Kim was not becoming anemic or something.

 

Once they got home, Shego helped Kimmie to the bedroom, carrying her part of the way, which she rather enjoyed. Kim undressed and climbed into bed. The two of them snuggled under the covers, with Shego gently rubbing the slowly growing pooch. Kim kissed Shego on the nose and said, “You know Eme, you are my Shrek. My loving, strong, beautiful Shego Shrek and I’m glad we shared true loves kiss.”

 

Shego was a bit stunned by the Shrek comparison, which didn’t bother her as much as it had earlier when tat jackass had said it, and the true loves kiss thing, did Kim think of them that way? “Really?”

 

“Really really.”


	22. Chapter 22

Thanksgiving Offer

 

The knock at the door was a bit surprising and the two women looked up at each other and then the door. They weren’t expecting anybody and Ron usually just knocked once and came in, much to Shego’s annoyance. He hadn’t caught them at anything yet, but it seemed like he was trying. Shego put down the graph paper she was using to design their daughter’s quilt with and headed over. The scanners showed that it was one person and they were unarmed. When she saw who it was her good mood vanished and her fists clenched tightly. Shego opened the door because she knew the knocks would just keep coming.

 

“Good afternoon Shego. This is a lovely house you both have.” said the brown haired woman at the door.

 

“Betty.” growled Shego. “What the hell do you want?”

 

“May I come in?” Dr. Director stood there in civilian clothes, holding a bottle of wine. She looked like an ordinary housewife with an eye patch, which was a bit disconcerting.

 

 

Kim had gotten up and come over because of the sound. Her eyes tightened unhappily at the sight of the guest. “Dr. Director?”

 

“Ah, Kim, how are you doing?” asked the one eyed woman, smiling like an old friend.

 

“Come in. I’m doing well. And you?” responded Kim, pleasantly but feigned. The head of Global Justice was not someone she really wanted to see right now. Shego stepped to the side letting the woman in. If Kim wanted her to come in then it was her call, no matter how much she thought it was a bad idea.

 

Betty Director came into the living room and took a seat on one of the comfortable couches. She handed over the bottle of wine to Shego who totally didn’t smile when she took it. It seemed to be a nice Pinot Noir, one of Shego’s preferred wines. Once the bottle was handed off she sighed and sat back into the comfortable chair. “I suppose you both were wondering why I came over.”

 

Kim shook her head no. this ploy was rather obvious once you sat down and thought about it. That didn’t make it any less irritating though. “I figured that you might be coming to get an answer from us on the job offer you made to my wife. Correct?”

 

Betty nodded in confirmation. Kim was sharp, always had been, which was one of the reasons Dr. Director really wanted to get Kim into her organization. The teen hero would be an asset to any organization she joined. “Yes. I wanted to check in with both of you on that. By the way, how did you get your wall to sparkle like that?”

 

Shego offered off handedly, “Crystals mixed in with the paint. So, you’ve checked in. Bye.”

 

“Shego.” admonished Kim. “Be nice.”

 

Shego shrugged as an apology to her wife, never taking her eyes off of Betty, just in case the woman did something.

 

“No, it’s okay Mrs. Possible, I do understand. It’s not like I am one of her favorite people in the whole world. I just wanted to reiterate my offer to Shego and make it clear that if she does take it she will be able to choose missions, to a degree. She will be a contractor, that’s all.”

 

Kim and Shego shared a look and Betty was surprised at how much the look seemed to contain. Maybe all those years fighting each other helped them with communicating like that, like they knew what the other was thinking. Shego said, “How will this affect my teaching job?”

 

“Hopefully it shouldn’t but we can talk to the principal and get things juggled, as if you were a member of the National Guard so they couldn’t hold those absences against you. We haven’t done this before but that’s no reason to think it won’t be managed.”

 

Shego thought that over. It was a good deal and she and Kim had talked about it. It would mean becoming almost officially a good guy again, which was an irritant but she could cope with that. Then there was the bonus that she would be able to hit people and get paid for it. That might be a good thing overall. “Fine, I’ll take the damn job.”

 

Betty smiled and held out a hand to the newest member of Global Justice. “Then Welcome aboard and thank you Shego.”

 

Shego shook the woman’s hand; still not overly pleased with having the one eyed woman in her house, even is she now worked for the woman. Things weren’t quite water under the bridge, as there were still plenty of issues that she had with Betty Director. “You’re welcome.”

 

Kim rested a hand on Shego’s back, comfortingly. It wasn’t a gesture that Betty had expected, something intimate and familiar. Maybe this wasn’t a ploy like some of her advisers thought. “So, Dr. Director, was there any thing else?”

 

Betty nodded, smiling to herself since Kim was quite observant and had managed to catch a slight look. “Yes there is. Kim, after you have had the baby I would like to offer you the same deal as Shego. The offer could extend to Ron as well, if that’s what you want. You could even team with your wife if you both wanted to do that. I just think you would make an excellent GJ agent as well.”

 

Kim and Shego stared at each other, questioning. They had wondered if this might come up and had talked about this as well. “Honestly Dr. Director, I have no idea. Once she’s born we have to work on raising her and I want to go to college. I can’t answer that question until after she’s born and we get a handle on things.”

 

Betty understood that, aware that the answer was going to be that. She knew that she had to ask anyway, more for form sake than anything else, just so Kim knew that the agency thought she was important. She rose from her seat and smiled at the couple. “Well, thank you both for taking the time to talk to me. Shego, I will get in contact with you to set up the details and sign the contract, as well as set you up with whatever equipment you might need. Take care.”

 

Shego let Betty out quietly, not sure how to respond to what the head of GJ said about Kim and about her. She knew that she would get support but this almost seemed like she would be changing her uniform ad she wasn’t sure that was a good idea. Once the door was closed behind her she came back to Kim. “What the hell?”

 

Kim shrugged. “I have no idea, Eme. Let’s not worry about her, okay. It’s not like she really matters after all. I’m just glad my morning sickness seems to have stopped.”

 

Shego chuckled, that had been a wonderful realization. “Yeah, but now you have some dizziness to look forward to, not that you weren’t ditzy to begin with.”

 

Kim threw a pillow over at Shego. Of course she caught it, but Kim didn’t mind since throwing it at her had been the point. Shego continued, leering at Kimmie’s breasts. “I’m just liking how the titty fairy has visited.”

 

Kim stuck her tongue out at the ex-thief and Shego stuck hers out as well. The two started laughing at each other, aware at how silly they had to have looked, two of the most dangerous women in the world giving each other raspberries. “Well, at least I am starting to have more curves, which I like. You know, I always wanted your breasts.”

 

“Kim, you could have told me this earlier and maybe we could have avoided lots of drama.” teased Shego. “Besides, they’re yours now.”

 

Kim blushed and then looked over at her wife coyly. “Well, then, I want to take them upstairs and play with them.”

 

Shego quirked an eyebrow at the red head, “Oh, really?”

 

“Really really.”

 

Shego smirked and helped Kimmie to her feet. “After you Princess.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

“Do I have to?” whined Shego, desperately wanting to be somewhere else at that moment.

 

Kim nodded. “You said you would. And besides it will be the first call with your Kimmunicator.”

 

Shego rolled her eyes at that. It was such a dorky name for an admittedly cool gadget. “Fine…I’ll do it.”

 

She grumbled as she dialed the number. Kim was holding her hand, not planning on leaving unless Shego asked her to. She was aware how hard this was going to be on her wife and was not going to leave her to do this alone. There were few things as difficult as this and she wasn’t going to abandon the woman she loved to such pain.

 

After a few rings, where Shego hoped that the answering machine would pick up, the videophone was answered with a deep voice. “Go Tower, Hego speaking.”

 

“Hey there Hego.” She wanted to remain calm, to keep her usual cool but it was difficult. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Hego’s response.

 

“Sis! What villainous thing have you called to taunt us about? What dastardly plot are you beginning and are now holding over our heads?” Hego glared at his sister heroically, which was how he seemed to try and do everything. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get past her instinctual need to strangle him.

 

“Thanksgiving.” She replied with as much calm as she could muster.

 

This threw Hego and he sort of blinked at her, trying to figure out what was going on. There was nothing that made any sense with that one word. He needed to clarify things. “Thanksgiving? The holiday?”

 

“No, Thanksgiving the musical instrument. Doy! Of course the holiday you idiot.” Kim squeezed her hand three times and Shego tried to calm down. She kept telling herself that her brothers hadn’t known, they hadn’t been aware of what their father had been doing to her. They hadn’t.

 

“Okay…so…what is this about Thanksgiving? What evil thing did you have in mind?” asked Hego, wary of the trap that he was sure was going to snap shut on him.

 

“My wife and I would like to invite all of you to her parent’s house for Thanksgiving.” Shego said it as calmly as she could manage with her heart racing, pounding in her chest and her mouth dry.

 

“Oh well that’s very….What!?” Hego looked obviously distressed. Granted that wasn’t a terribly unusual look for him when he and Shego spoke it wasn’t expected.

 

“What?” growled Shego, growing irritated with her brother. What was the idiots problem with her now?

 

“Wife!?” spluttered Hego, eyes wide in shock.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wife!!?” Hego’s face was growing red.

 

“Are you having some sort of issue with W’s Hego?” asked Shego, rubbing her forehead to relax the tension. Why did he have to act like a total idiot right now? All she had wanted to do was invite her brothers to Thanksgiving like Mom wanted and now this. He was such a moron.

 

“Wife!!!?” Suddenly, as Hego was getting himself even more worked up, he was knocked from the screen but two red headed boys who looked extremely excited. “Wife?”

 

“Hey there Wego. Yeah, wife. I’m married.” Shego smiled at her brothers. These two were the only ones that she truly cared about.

 

“That’s totally awesome Sis.” They both said, clearly happy with that news, almost bouncing on their feet..

 

Another voice came from off screen. “What’s awesome?”

 

“It’s Shego…”

 

“…she’s married!”

 

Mego came into the screen looking excited and pleasantly surprised by the news. “Really? Who?”

 

Kim moved in closer to her wife and smiled brightly at the Go’s. “Me.”

 

The Wego’s were screaming in happiness, clearly pleased by the news that Shego had married Kim, Mego looked surprised but not offended at the idea of his sister with another woman and from off to the side a slightly hysterical voice said, “Wife?!”

 

“Yeah. Kimmie and I are married, all nice and legal. And…well, there’s something else I need to tell you. You guys are going to be uncles.” Shego’s heart was trying to pound its way out of her chest. Telling her brothers anything about her life just seemed wrong to her in every way shape and form.

 

The Wego’s were high fiveing each other, obviously keen on the idea. Mego smiled in a confused sort of way as if everything that his sister had just said didn’t quite compute and from off screen a voice could be heard mumbling dazedly, “Wife?!”

 

“Really sis?” asked Mego.

 

Kim nodded and Shego replied, “Yes, Kim’s three months pregnant?”

 

“How?” Mego was clearly at a loss to understand the how’s and why’s of this event.

 

“Retrovirus. Don’t ask. Anyway, you all have been invited to Thanksgiving dinner at the Possible house, not ours but Kim’s parents.” Shego had done her part and made the offer, now it was up to them.

 

Mego smiled. “We’ll be there and we’ll also get muscles to calm down. I’m happy for you Shelia.”

 

“Thank you Michael.” The phone image clicked off and Shego sagged some, clearly drained.

 

Kim led her over to the couch and pulled the taller girl into her arms. She kissed her on the head and said, “I’m so proud of you Eme.”

 

Shego just lay in Kim’s arms for a while trying to get her heart to calm back down. Hego had been a jerk as usual but the other three had been fine. Maybe it would be okay to talk to them and to hell with Hego? She had done what she could at this point and was sure it was going to take everything she had to simply survive a day with her brothers. It wasn’t going to be easy and thankfully Kimmie would be there to help her make it through things in one piece. Hopefully the tweebs would be able to distract Wego but that still left Hego and Mego which wasn’t a pleasant idea. There was still time to change her mind but not much and if she did than Mom would turn her PDP on her and Shego didn’t want to be brought low with a look.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

“Ah…this is nice.” said Shego, her eyes fluttering happily.

 

Kim agreed, happy that Shego had gotten a hot tub put into the backyard. It had paid for itself in the first week. It really had. “Yeah, and to be able to come out here naked and do this is wonderful.”

 

Shego smirked, looking at the bare expanse of flesh in front of her. “Who’d have thought that Kim Possible would be so into being naked all the time?”

 

“And who’s fault is that?” Kim quirked an eyebrow at her dark haired wife.

 

“Oh, I am quite proud that I am the reason that you seem to be okay with this. You are sexy Kimmie and shouldn’t have to hide your body under a suit.” purred Shego.

 

“I’m fat.” grumbled Kim in response.

 

Shego rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration. She did not need this crap from Kimmie. These self-image issues made her crazy. “Pumpkin, I just want to tell you this once. You are not fat. You are pregnant. They are completely different things. The weight you are gaining is our Muffin and nothing else. Now if you keep going on and on about being fat, I am going to spank you.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare?” gasped Kim.

 

“If it will get you to stop making yourself miserable over something that isn’t true, then yes, I will.” Shego looked at Kimmie seriously. “Now can we get back to relaxing, please.”

 

Kim frowned, still upset with how she looked. “But Shego, I’ve got a pooch.”

 

“Doy! It’s a Muffin Pooch! Gah! Any minute now you’re going to start sounding like Drakken.”

 

Kim tittered. “Really?”

 

“The man whined more than Napa Valley, seriously. You are absolutely beautiful and please just remember that. I wouldn’t be with anyone who was fat like DNAmy. You are pregnant, that’s it.”

 

“Okay.” Kim smiled over at Shego, trying to believe what her wife was telling her. “I’ll try to not act like Drakken.”

 

“Thank you.” harrumphed Shego, a bit irritated with her wife.

 

Kim drifted over and kissed Shego on the cheek. “I love you, Eme.”

 

“I love you too Kimmie.”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Reunion Nachos

 

As missions went it hadn’t been all that bad. Shego and Ron had gone to some little island by the east coast of Africa and fought some new and emerging villain, La Reynard, who had made his base in the caldera of some extinct volcano. Apparently he thought it was far enough from Europe to keep the authorities from looking for him there. The twit based his whole look off of the trickster character in French literature and used all sorts of fox based outfits and devices in his activities. Shego had to admit that it did look cute and would have been a good motif choice for Kimmie, especially the ears.

 

Ron had done his usual bang up job as a distraction and took out a good number of henchmen at the same time. They hadn’t been Hench Co. thugs so the fight was easier than it should have been, but some bad guys just didn’t have the budget to be really good bad guys. She had beat Reynard down in quick order as his savate skills had nothing on her and her plasma hands made him flinch, which was kind of fun. The only down side to the trip had been Ron’s whining on the way back to Middleton because of her making him do his homework.

 

Rufus had been massively helpful though, triggering the self-destruct for the base and getting her some pens on the plane so she could grade the stack of papers she had brought with her. It kind of scared her how much she liked the naked mole rat but was just irritated by the owner. Rufus was becoming near and dear to her, since he frequently saved the day and kept Ron out of danger. Shego thought he needed a medal and at the very least she let him take some of her nachos.

 

She rolled her shoulders to work out the kinks that had set in on the flight back as she entered the house. The hot tub would feel really good tonight that was for sure. She smirked to herself, deciding to mess with her Princess, as she had missed her. “Honey, I’m home!”

 

“I’m in the kitchen!” called back Kim and Shego almost panicked. Surely Kim wouldn’t be as crazy as to attempt to actually cook anything…right? Surely Kimmie had learned that she and cooking hadn’t mixed…right?

 

Shego dumped her school stuff by the door and hustled into the kitchen, wanting to save them all from food poisoning or worse. When she turned the corner she saw that the table was set, with candles and food already on the table. It smelled like Thai. The tired ex-thief looked at the spread a bit confused. “Uh…Kim?”

 

The red head smiled at Shego and waved her over. “Hungry?”

 

Shego hadn’t moved from where she had sort of frozen, she just looked at the spread on the table in almost disbelief. Was that really Tom Ka Gai she was smelling? “Yes.”

 

“Well, come on over and get some. I picked us up some food to go and had it ready once I heard you were on your way home. I just put it on plates so it would look good.” replied Kim as she stood up, heading for the fridge. “What did you want to drink?”

 

“How did you…nerdlinger.” Shego realized who had to have called Kim to let her know when she and Ron had been on their way home. It was the only way possible that Kimmie had known when she would be there. Talk about cheating.

 

“When Wade called I placed the order and got everything ready. Drink?”

 

“Uh…water.”

 

While Kim was heading over with the glasses, Shego used her plasma powers to light the candles. After a brief flare of green the room was filled with the amber light of the wax tapers that Kim had made sure to place out of the way, so they could see each other clearly across the table. Kim raised her glass, looking into the emerald green eyes at the other side of the table and smiled. “To us.”

 

They clinked their glasses and took a drink. Shego found it difficult to keep from grinning at her wife. “So Kimmie, what’s the occasion?”

 

“That I love you, and it was getting late and the idea of you coming home from a mission and then cooking for me did not make me feel good. I figured that you might want to just come home and relax.” Kim started eating, digging into the Thai food she had picked up, since she had been hankering to Pad Thai. At least that was somewhat better than wanting nacos all the time.

 

“I really appreciate this Pumpkin. You really have no idea just how much I do. It wasn’t a difficult mission, just annoying. The guy called himself Le Reynard and used all sorts of Fox themed stuff. The Henchmen weren’t even Hench Co. goons, but just some people that the guy had hired somewhere, so basically thugs. At least Jack Hench has some standards with who he hires and sends out. And Reynard only knew savate and basically had no game. It was sad. Ron dealt with the henchmen, I fought him and Rufus saved the day. Basically it was just a usual mission.” Shego summed things up.

 

Kim nodded, well aware of just how missions ran. “I’m glad it wasn’t so bad. Did you get your grading done?”

 

Shego nodded. “There was plenty of time after the mission to go through those papers. Had to force Ron to do his homework, again. I held his nacos hostage until he had done at least half of the work. Doy! Sometimes it’s a wonder he is still in school.”

 

Kim chuckled at the idea of holding Ron’s food hostage. That would be a very effective way to get the blonde to do about anything. “I helped him a lot on the way back from missions as well. It kept him at a C at least in most classes and occasionally higher, if the travel time was longer. He is a much more immediate rewards person than I am.”

 

“Good point Princess. I personally want things to go smoothly and efficiently so that I don’t have to work all that much.”

 

“Then why were you with Drakken?” Kim was always wondering that, given that her wife was hyper-competent like herself. It never made sense for someone so skilled to be working for such a dork.

 

Shego paused to gather her thoughts. She had wondered when Pumpkin would ask about this. “I liked the fact that I didn’t really do anything. I had gotten so tired of succeeding at everything I had wanted to do that I decided to just follow for a while. I just couldn’t take that pressure anymore. Drakken is an idiot but he was a decent employer and I got to be as lazy as I wanted. In fact, I hadn’t even been training as hard until we encountered you. Then I basically only cared about you and me fighting. Nothing else really mattered.”

 

“So you just lounged about?”

 

“Yep, and sharpened my gloves, making sure they were ready. I really didn’t do much else. I did enjoy the robbery though, as some of those security features were pretty cool and a bit of a challenge. I like challenges and Drakken let me find them. It was one of the few things I liked about him.” Shego finished her Tom Ka Gai and turned to her Pad Thai. Princess had managed to get just the right food for how she had been feeling. She loved her wife.

 

“You know…we haven’t heard much from Drakken lately. What do you think he’s doing?” Kim had been wondering that for a few weeks now, as it seemed like Drakken had dropped off the face of the earth ever since this whole mess had started. It really wasn’t like him at all.

 

“I don’t know and don’t really care. Dr. D, had some…health concerns before I came to see you that night, so he could still be recovering for all I know.” Now that Shego thought about it, she couldn’t figure out why Drakken was being so quiet. Shego frowned some as she realized that Drakken had to be some where and up to something. “He was never this patient, as he was always trying to prove himself to the rest of the scientific community. So I have no idea. We can always get Wade to start looking for him.”

 

“As long as we’re ready we should be fine. I mean, without you just how tough can he be? You were the only thing ever letting him come close to succeeding. Oh, went to the doctor’s today for a check-up.”

 

“How’d it go?” asked Shego, as she put Drakken out of her mind.

 

“I got to hear Muffin’s heart beat. It was quick and so cool.” Kim obviously seemed excited by that experience.

 

“I’m sorry I missed that.” Shego was a bit miffed that she had missed it, but this had been a mission where she was standing in for Kim and needed to be done. It wasn’t like anything for GJ where she could simply say no.

 

“Next appointment we’ll do that again, so you can hear.” Kim knew that Shego wanted to be intimately involved in the process as the older woman had wanted a child but was totally unable to carry one to term. She was pregnant vicariously through Kim and the red head thought it was cute. Anything she could do for her wife to make her feel a part of this process she would do.

 

Shego smiled, looking forward to being able to hear that. “That sounds good. Hey, do you think that Wade and the Kimmunicator could rig something to let me hear that?”

 

Kim looked surprised, mostly because she hadn’t thought of that. The sensors on her Kimmunicator were really good and they should be able to do that. After all, it did have very sensitive sensors, so it should be able to hear that. Maybe she should check with Wade to see what he thought? She pulled out her Kimmunicator from her pants and made the call.

 

Wade responded quickly, as he always did, his chubby face coming onto the small screen. “Hey there KP, what’s up?”

 

“I was wondering if my Kimmunicator could be used as a fetal heart monitor. Shego wants to hear Muffin’s heart beat and she thought we might be able to rig something. So, do you think you could do that?” Kim beamed at her tech guru.

 

Wade thought for a moment and then nodded. “It should be able to do that. Do you want me to set it up so it can do that?”

 

“Please and thank you.”

 

“Okay, it’ll take just a minute.” Wade typed furiously, creating the code patch which would allow for this more specialized use of the sensors. Once he completed the program he sent it over to both Kim and Shego’s Kimmunicators, figuring that both of them would appreciate that feature. “Okay, if you want to hear your daughter’s heart beat just hold the device against you. It should be able to do the rest.”

 

Kim did that and they both got to hear the rapid heart beat. The two women both smiled at that. “Thank you Wade.”

 

“No problem KP. Glad I could help.” The screen went dead and they kept listening to the heart monitor for a little bit.

 

Shego was awed by the sound and she moved over and touched Kim’s pooch. Her daughter’s heartbeat sounded strong. “Wow.”

 

“I know.” whispered Kim, amazed herself at the sound.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

“Princess, you need to practice more with those kerambits. They are good knives and it’s not like they’re guns or something.” Shego was starting to get so frustrated with her wife. The weapons were practical and easily hidden. Surely Kimmie knew that?

 

“But Shego, escrima sticks are one thing and knives are another.” whined Kim, not really wanting to get involved with weapons that were really dangerous. Knives were tools and not weapons. At least, she wished that were so.

 

Shego sighed, trying to keep from getting more frustrated with her wife. This was such a dumb argument and she really wished that she didn’t feel like she had to have it. “Look Kim, one of the reasons I got you the set I did is that you can put your hair up with them and have a hidden weapon. I am not saying that you need to use them, but you should train with them. It is better to have something and not need it as opposed to needing something and not having it.”

 

Kim grumbled, because her wife was right. The weapons did have some sort of weird hair sheath that looked cool and she would be under no obligation to use them. And if she ever really needed them they would be right there. “Fine. I’ll practice with them. But that doesn’t mean that I’ll like it.”

 

“Cupcake, I just want you and Muffin to be safe.” said Shego softly, wanting to make sure Kim knew the reason behind this.

 

“I do understand Biscuit, really but I just don’t like the idea of killing someone.”

 

Shego smiled. “Neither do I Kim and I have weapons far deadlier than those little knives. I haven’t killed yet and I really have no intention on changing that. The weapons are a tool, that’s all. What you do with them is entirely up to you. And if you practice with them you can use them and not run the risk of killing someone.”

 

Kim nodded, as her wife was making lots of sense. “Good point. I’ll practice with them, honestly. Now can we get back to the workout before our muscles get cold?”

 

Shego chuckled and the two of them got back to working with the silat that Shego was teaching her. Kim’s hands were getting faster and her movements cleaner, which would only made her more dangerous. Shego was impressed by how fast her wife was picking this up but then again Kimmie was skilled at a number of different things. It was an art more about precision and arm speed than anything else, since Princess would be hampered by her inability to use her more gymnastic Kung Fu styles. Besides, being able to just shift out of the way of attacks would be a good thing for her when she got larger.

 

They ended with a short sparring session, to keep Kim in shape. She wasn’t too bad, but her footwork was changing some to compensate for Muffin. That would be a good thing, as it would mean that Kim would be able to protect herself later in the pregnancy. She would still be vulnerable, but even then she would be much more dangerous that 99% of all pregnant women on the planet. Besides, this would keep her healthy and that would be good for the baby.

 

Once they were done with the short fight, the two of them headed inside to share a shower. Having someone be able to get their back and shampoo their hair was one of their favorite things about being married, and they waster no time at all in enjoying that. The poof sponge created a great deal of lather and Kim got Shego’s broad muscular back and butt, making sure she got all the nooks and crannies, which caused Shego to giggle and squirm a little, only encouraging the red head. It was handed off and Shego did the same for Kim, enjoying the sounds Kim made when teased.

 

Once done and dried off they grabbed robes and headed downstairs, to get something to drink. Kim had another juice soda and Shego joined her, amused by how much the red head liked the drink, considering she had been so hesitant to try it. They headed into the living room and sat down on the couch to simply relax. Kim sighed as she sunk into the cushions. She turned her head to look at Shego and asked, “So Eme, what do you want to do tonight?”

 

Shego pondered this. It was a good question and one they should probably consider. “We can stay in and watch one of our movies. I mean we have so many.”

 

Kim giggled. Shego had come with a massive DVD collection, with almost all the Kung Fu films ever made. It was awesome. “That’s true. Oh…maybe we can watch The Matrix Reloaded.”

 

“You just want to watch that Seraph guy move.” teased Shego. Honestly, she loved the way the man moved as well. He looked so much smoother than Keanu Reeves in their fight and Shego wouldn’t kick him out of bed for eating crackers.

 

“What? Is it my fault that I find fighting well a turn on?” countered Kim.

 

“No, but I guess that it might be mine.” purred Shego, making Kim blush. It was so easy to do that and she liked to give Kimmie’s face capillaries a work out.

 

There was a rhythmic knock on the door and then they both heard it open up. There was only one person that would even dare doing that. “Hey there KSP, what’s up?”

 

“Hey Ron. Not much. Just finished our work out. What’re you up to?” asked Kim, not terribly surprised by her best friend’s presence. Shego had even given him a key to the Palace, but it had included strict use instructions so he wouldn’t barge in on them making out.

 

“Not much. Cheer practice was boring as hell, because you weren’t there. God, Bonnie has been such a bitch lately and things haven’t been going so well truth be told. You definitely ran the squad much better.” Ron sat on the love seat across from them and looked over at the two bathrobe clad women.

 

“Thanks. So why the social call?”

 

“I missed you and wanted to see you. Besides Rufus demanded that he get to see you and Shego.” At the sound of his name Rufus woke up, popped his head out of his pocket and spotted Kim and Shego. The naked mole rat bounded over and hugged Kim, which was kind of silly given the disparity in their sizes. Kim petted him on the head and smiled. Rufus then repeated the move on Shego. Ron continued, “So, want to go to Bueno Nacho? I got money and I will happily pay.”

 

Kim was surprised that Ron actually had any money, as she had footed the bill almost more often than he had. She and Shego shared a look to discuss the idea and the dark haired woman only shrugged. Kim felt her stomach gurgle and Shego heard it, quirking an eyebrow over at her. “Okay. Let us get dressed and we can take off.”

 

The two women hustled upstairs to get dressed and Ron sat there happily. Bueno Nacho with his best friend and team mate. If only Mo showed up then life would be perfect. It would be the trifecta of happiness, just like the Naco Grande platter.


	24. Chapter 24

Barkin Crow

 

Shego was in the Teacher’s Lounge going over her lesson plans for the next week when the door opened and the huge mass that was Steve Barkin marched in to the room. The look on his face was serious and he appeared very determined. “Miss Go, I’ve been wondering where you went.”

 

Shego sighed and looked down at her cup of green tea, wishing the light colored liquid held any answers. Of all the people she had to deal with right now, he wasn’t even on the list. Hell she would rather deal with Drakken right now than him. Just seeing the large ex-military man reminded her of the simpering Miss Go and how she had not been pleased with her mind being altered like that. It also reminded her of how she had ‘liked’ Barkin when she had been like that. The thought churned her stomach. “Actually Steve, Miss Go isn’t my name anymore. I got married since we last talked.”

 

Steve frowned deeply, obviously not pleased by this development. He had heard that his Miss Go had gotten married but he couldn’t believe it. She was his perfect woman and surely that meant they were destined to be together. There was no way that he could simply accept this travesty of destiny. They were supposed to be together forever. “I heard that but I didn’t believe it.”

 

Shego waved her hand with the ring, hoping that might get through his thick skull. There had only been one good thing to come of that incident and that had been the relationship with Kimmie that had changed that day. “I’m married. End of story. Doy! Can’t you understand that?”

 

Steve eyed the braided leaf ring warily and then looked at Miss Go. His heart ached to see the platinum band. “I thought we meant something to each other?”

 

Shego rubbed her temples with one hand and then looked up at Steve with hardened eyes. Kim would have recognized the look in the green eyes instantly and probably would have ducked by instinct. Shego was clearly not pleased and was looking forward to doing something; however, her options had been curtailed by her deal with GJ, which was frustrating. She had to think of some way to get this through the idiots head. “Are you aware that you used the past tense verb there Steve?”

 

This threw the large man with the buzz cut for a loop. Verb tense? What the hell did that have to do with anything? “Uh…I guess.”

 

“And that the use of a past tense verb indicates action that occurred in the past?” continued the reformed thief, hoping she could lead Barkin by the nose to the fact that there was no way ever that they would be an item. The thought itself made her shiver.

 

Steve just nodded.

 

“Now since that verb choice indicates a past state of being rather than a current state of being, do you think that this conversation we are having needs to continue?” The steel grew in her voice as she was wanting nothing more than to set fire to the man’s hair, all of it, on his head, on his body, burn it all off in a nice controlled use of plasma. It was difficult to keep her plasma from covering her hands and setting fire to her papers.

 

Barkin ran that through his brain a few times to make sense of the sentence. She had been talking a bit more technical than he was used to and it had thrown him. He really had no idea what the correct answer was anymore. “Uhm…”

 

“Listen Steve, because I am only going to tell you this once. My wife would be upset by this conversation and that would displease me greatly. Displeasing me by continuing this line of inquiry will result in a charge of sexual harassment from me against you. Am I making myself clear?” She raised her voice at the end, figuring that addressing him like a private who had screwed up in basic training would get through to him faster than anything else. Sometimes the military mindset was good for something.

 

“Uhm…yes.” Steve blushed some, embarrassed about how this had turned out. It hadn’t played this way in his mind at all. She didn’t want him anymore and if he kept bothering her about it he would probably get fired. There went his dreams of marrying the wonderfully sweet girl with the slightly green complexion.

 

“Okay. Now if you mind I am working on my lesson plans.”

 

Steve left, shutting the door behind him. Shego leaned back into her seat and sighed heavily. She would be less stressed if she had been able to use her flames. It would only be a small fire. Granted it would stink, but small none the less, not that she would know from personal experience.

 

She turned back to her work, deciding to fiddle with the plan for the start of the poetry unit in the spring. The text had some good stuff but she had some extra poetry that she wanted to expose the kids to. Not letting them know that there was good poetry from the modern era would be a crime. Letting that happen would be a travesty, like letting Drakken become president. Not a good idea any way you sliced it. She was surprised by how much the idea of slicing Drakken made her smile.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

“Eme, do you ever, you know, miss it?” asked Kim, idly playing with her hair, twirling it around her finger.

 

“Miss what?” Shego really had no idea what Kim was talking about, as the teen just started talking like she was in the middle of a conversation. Kim did that sometimes and it kind of bugged her.

 

“Our fighting each other.” The two we in their car, heading for the Palace after a long day at school. Even though Kim was no longer on the cheerleading squad she had been invited to help with Student Government, as well as the Forensics club, which had nothing to do with crime scenes and everything to do with speech, much to Shego’s disappointment. Who would have beaten Kimmie at crime scene investigation?

 

“Not our sparring but our fighting each other?” Shego really was at a loss what the hell Kimmie was going on about and she needed to get it clarified. It seemed that the longer she was pregnant the dumber she got. She would probably be at Drakken’s level by the time the Muffin was out of the oven, given everything. Was the Muffin eating her brains?

 

“Yeah. I kind of miss it.” replied Kim a touch despondently.

 

“We still spar Princess.”

 

“Yeah but we don’t go after each other as much. I don’t feel as challenged.” Kim sounded mopey, which was getting on Shego’s nerves. Since when had her Princess turned into an emo?

 

“Doy! You’re over three months pregnant Cupcake and why would I risk her health if I didn’t have to? Hell, why would I risk your health if I didn’t have to?” Sometimes Kimmie made even less sense then usual and this was definitely one of those times. “Besides, trying to beat your spouse senseless is frowned on in most states.”

 

Kim chuckled at the last comment and then sobered. “I’m serious Eme. Do you ever miss it?”

 

Shego was quiet for a second, rolling the question over in her mind, then answered. “No, I don’t. We would fight and I would head back to the lair or a back up lair with Drakken after you saved the day again. I went to my room alone and I didn’t like that. My life wasn’t anything to write home about Pumpkin. I would never give up what we have now for a taste of that life again. Never.”

 

Kim smiled. Listening to Shego say that made her feel special and loved and it helped make up for a day that had been filled with occasional jokes about the pregnant girl who could do anyone. That was what had made her start turning her thoughts towards their old fights, the almost overwhelming urge to pummel some of her fellow students. Ron had intervened a few times when he had noticed the change in her eyes, but that really didn’t stop anyone. Bonnie stayed out of it for obvious reasons, but no one else really held back. It was almost as if Bonnie’s silence allowed others to chime in. Kim missed the simple times when she and Shego fought tooth and nail, with nothing that cruel between them, for the most part. Only one of Shego’s comments had ever been that cruel and Kim had snapped. Thankfully those days were over and she had her nemesis as her lover. Maybe Shego was right not to want those days again. “Sorry. It’s just…my day was terrible and I was thinking about when things were simpler. We fought, you teased me and that was it. It was nice in its own screwed up way. That’s why I asked.”

 

“Are you feeling bad about being pregnant?” asked Shego, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

 

“I don’t know. My life has changed so much so fast that it’s almost too much to deal with sometimes. I used to get crap only from Bonnie but now, well a number of people think its fine to pick on the pregnant girl.” Kim looked upset and Shego wanted to hug her tightly to her. If she hadn’t been driving she would have. “You know, if I had been on the pill, maybe none of this would have happened.”

 

“Kimmie, it was made by DNAmy and Drakken. Somehow I think it would have worked regardless. They are good at that sort of thing, you know.”

 

Kim frowned, aware that it probably would have worked. It all just seemed so unfair to her. She had saved the world lots of times, had saved the kids in that school several times and now some of them were calling her a slut, a whore, and all sorts of other things all because she got pregnant due to the plot of some supervillain. How was that fair? How was that supposed to be right? She had been battered and bruised for those asshats and to get treated like this just hurt. It was like they didn’t even care about what Kim had gone through to keep them safe time and time again. Kim’s eyes filled with tears and she started to cry.

 

Shego quickly pulled over to the side of the road and held her wife. Kim turned in her seat some to get a better hold of her wife and cried out her stress and pain. Shego really couldn’t imagine the stress of going from being lauded by your peers to being jeered. She had never been up on a pedestal before so had no idea how painful that fall could be. All she knew was that her wife was in pain and that she would do just about anything necessary to make sure that her Princess felt better. She rubbed Kimmie’s back and murmured soothing words, hoping to calm the teen down.

 

After a while Kim’s crying slowed down. She pulled her head off of Shego’s shoulder and smiled faintly, her eyes red and she was sniffling. “Sorry.”

 

“For what? Crying? You didn’t let that comment slide for me Princess and I won’t let it slide for you. You said there was nothing wrong with crying, right?” stated Shego, remembering the comment.

 

Kim nodded her head in agreement. “I did.”

 

“So it’s okay. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Shego kept things light be she really wanted to find the bastards who had given her Princess crap and beat them within an inch of her life, since it would take longer. But unless Kim gave her names she would just have to sit and care for her wife, something she really didn’t mind. But she wanted to do something to shut those bastards up.

 

Shego sat back up and drove them home, hoping that Kimmie would start to feel better but aware that she might not. She was generally much more comfortable with action as opposed to emotion but there was nothing she could do right now, no one she could hit, nothing she could destroy. She felt completely out of her depths here and it galled her. The hormones were making Kimmie even more insane than normal and it was getting more difficult to deal with. Missions at least gave her an opportunity where she could take out her frustration on someone else. She appreciated those times where she could use impact therapy for herself.

 

Once home, Shego let Kim enter the house first. She stood outside and sighed, wishing she could do something about this situation. When she went inside, Kim was in front of the TV, putting in a DVD. This didn’t surprise her too much as movies were great for escaping your troubles. “What are you going to watch?”

 

“I wanted something cheerful, so I put in The Crow.” answered Kim, as she headed towards the couch.

 

“On what planet does The Crow qualify as cheerful?” replied Shego; a bit worried by the way Kim was acting. There were too many things about that movie that weren’t cheerful. The fact that Brandon Lee had died during the filming was just one of them.

 

“Do you ever think about it?” asked Kim, again leaving out pertinent parts of the sentence.

 

“Think about what?” Why did her Princess have to just jump into the middle of conversations like that, leaving out the pertinent information?

 

“What you would do if I died?” Kim was quietly tucking herself into the corner of the couch, pulling on of the blankets around her. She looked like she needed her Cuddle Buddy. Shego just sort of froze for a minute when she had said that.

 

“I…I thought about it when you hit that wall the other week. If I hadn’t heard you groan I probably would have killed Killigan rather than make him walk extremely funny. I was so scared and so angry that I’m still surprised I didn’t. I’m not sure the world would be happy if that happened. I would lose it Princess, I really would. There wouldn’t be much worth caring about then.” Shego slumped onto the couch. This conversation wasn’t going anywhere good and was bringing her already low mood down further.

 

Kim reached over and pulled the larger woman into her arms. I took some effort but she knew that it was needed. “I love you Shego.”

 

Shego nodded, relaxing into the arms of her beloved. “I need you Pumpkin. I hadn’t realized about how empty my life was until I got together with you. If I lost you I think I would take out my pain on the rest of the world.”

 

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to stay around forever.” Her tone was bouncy again and this threw Shego. Sometimes having Kim’s emotions see saw like this made her want to strangle the red head. She was coming to really hate hormones.

 

Shego looked up and back, shaking her head at her younger wife. “One of these days Cupcake, I’m going to strangle you.”

 

Kim laughed lightly, amused by the comment and seeing it for what it really was. “But Biscuit, I do love you.”

 

“I know you do and I love you as well. Please, please, try to not make me crazy with your mood swings.” grumbled the teacher, trying to massage the tension out of her temples.

 

“Sorry. So want to watch the movie with me?” asked Kim, a bit clearer this time.

 

“Sure. I’ll go make some popcorn.”

 

Shego walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen. At times like this she did miss the simplicity of fighting Kim and flirting with her. It was certainly something less stressful than this. Some days being married to Kim Possible were unendurable. But then Kimmie would smile, and it was all worth it. Shego really couldn’t fight the smile; it hit her too hard for her to do anything about it. She thought it was easier to fight the Puppy Dog Pout than that the smile.

 

She grabbed the popcorn and tossed it into the microwave. While it popped she made both of them drinks, more of the blood orange soda that Kimmie had all but gotten addicted to. It did amuse her to see that it looked a little like carbonated blood. The look on Pumpkin’s face the first time she saw had been priceless. That look of abject horror, especially as Shego drank her glass down was something that she would keep with her forever. It had taken her some work to get her wife to agree but once Kimmie had tried the drink she stole Shego’s and demanded her own. That memory made the whole drink give her a smile every time she made one. It gave her a smile this time as well.

 

Once the popcorn was done and dumped into a bowl so they could share, Shego brought everything out and they sat down to watch the movie. Kim cuddled up to Shego and kissed her wife on the cheek. Shego shook her head, amused at the girl’s antics and kissed Kim back. The sooner the baby was born the better as far as Shego was concerned. Kim was getting more and more insane as the days went by and she had no idea what she would do when her Princess pushed her just that little bit too far over the edge.


	25. Chapter 25

Just say No to Nacos

Kim was sitting there impatiently waiting for the doctor to see her. Her mother was with her, since Shego was currently off with Ron on a mission to Ecuador, where Senor Senior Senior was busy with some plot to take over the tourist industry there and there was something about llamas and hats and it was all very convoluted. Sometimes it was a lot safer not knowing the details of some of the missions.

It was a week until Thanksgiving and she was at her week fifteen checkup. It was a bit hard to imagine that just fifteen weeks ago she and Shego had been fighting and Shego had hit her with that joy buzzer. Somehow it felt almost like a lifetime ago. Everything seemed so surreal to imagine that a stupid joy buzzer was the cause of her current happiness. Being married to Shego and carrying their child was one of the greatest things to have happened to her in her whole life so far and she had many happy times. From the bitterest of enemies to being in love so fast, it was like the world was spinning, well besides the usual rotational thing, and she didn’t want to get off. If things didn’t feel so right she might have been worried that she was being mind controlled or something.

Kim was getting heavier and it was a bit disconcerting. She knew that Shego didn’t like her thinking of herself as fat so she had sort of modified it to say she was feeling like she was fat. Thankfully that modification didn’t start any fights. Since this whole thing had started she had gained about six and a half pounds with her pooch starting to grow larger and larger. She knew that was just a drop in the bucket but after years of being exceptionally fit and trim, to have gained weight and having her belly start to distend was upsetting to say the least. She knew the why but that didn’t silence the voice in her mind when she saw her reflection. She was swelling and that thought was not a comfortable one. 

What distracted her from her drifting thoughts didn’t help matters either. She wanted some tacos or maybe a naco or three. Maybe they could go get some after this? Surely taking the pregnant woman to get some food would be allowed…right?

“Mrs. Possible?”

Kim and Anne looked up. The nurse was standing in the doorway, waiting to lead them back to the doctor, which was good, as it was five minutes after her appointment time. They put down the magazines they had been leafing through and followed the woman in. People Magazine had an article on her and Shego and Kim had wanted to see what was written. She had done what she could to avoid talking to anyone, letting Wade set up someone to talk to the press. Most of the articles had been positive, some confused and only a few negative. Apparently saving the world time and time again did help a little with public opinion. 

After the preliminaries, with her height, weight and blood pressure taken, they were soon sitting in the examination room to wait some more. The doctor came in and the examination was brief but thorough. Kim figured that if her mom had no issues with what the doctor did or didn’t do then she really shouldn’t either. Her mom was looking out for her in this and that made her feel good. Apparently, it was also making Shego feel better about things since it meant that her Princess was being looked after by someone who knew what they were doing. Kim smiled to her self, a warm feeling inside. She liked being Shego’s Princess, especially if it meant that they weren’t beating each other senseless every few days. 

The more the three of them talked about her pregnancy and the health of the baby the more Kim was wanting a naco. Ron’s haphazard creation was sounding better and better as this appointment went on and it was making her start to drool, which was embarrassing. She was so hungry now that her stomach was actually gurgling. When it made a particularly loud noise both the doctor and her mother looked over in surprise at the teen. Kim blushed and looked at the floor, embarrassed by the sound, “Sorry.”

“Kimmie cub, do we need to get you something to eat?” asked Anne, trying not to smile at her daughter. She remembered being hungry more often than she had been used to when she had been pregnant, so this really wasn’t a surprise.

“Please and thank you. Can we go to Bueno Nacho. I really want a naco.” Kim almost whined the last sentence, but she really had no idea why. She just wanted some of that cheesy, crunchy, taco-y goodness. It made her stomach gurgle again.

“Kimberly, how long have you been having cravings?” asked the doctor with some insight, as she was typing in some notes into her laptop. It made sense that Kimberly would want specific foods at this point.

Kim thought about it and was a bit surprised by the answer. “Maybe as long as a month, maybe more. It has mostly been for Bueno Nacho as well, specifically the naco. Is that bad?”

“Well, any fast food is questionable at best health wise, but cravings are cravings. Apparently, your daughter wants some of their food right now. There really isn’t much you can do with it except to cope. Have you had any cravings for very rare meat?” asked the doctor, smiling at her patient.

“I kind of like my steaks rare already but there have been a couple of times when I thought rare was too cooked. Shego flash fried them with her plasma.” It felt weird having this conversation and Kim shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This was supposedly normal?

“That’s not uncommon. Some women really get cravings for that, as it helps replace the iron you are using up. No one is a hundred percent sure what purpose the cravings serve but almost every pregnant woman has some. If you start getting cravings for anything truly weird, like dirt, or oil, let me know, as those would clearly be a problem.”

“Dirt?” Kim was obviously surprised by that revelation. She shuddered at the idea of eating some of those things. Maybe nacos weren’t that bad considerably. “I might crave dirt?”

The doctor nodded and said, “It’s alright for the most part. Just keep me informed and try not to eat anything toxic. Even if you crave something like that you should try to resist.”

Kim nodded, more than happy to agree, as the idea of wanting to eat something like that was disgusting. “I can do that. Hopefully, I won’t get any really odd cravings.”

“You never know Kimberly. Sometimes they hit you from out of the blue and are very powerful. Fighting them is not always a good plan. Going with them, if they aren’t toxic or the like can help make life easier.”

“Okay. Thank you.” With that the appointment ended and the mother and daughter headed out to the car. Kim was lost in her thoughts, thinking about cravings and nacos and dirt and her Muffin wanting some really odd things. Anne let her daughter have some time to herself, as cravings were one of the odder things that could happen to a woman during pregnancy. She wasn’t concerned for her health yet, as Shego made sure she ate well almost all the time. 

Once they stopped at the Bueno Nacho that Kim and Ron always ate at, Kim ordered herself a naco grande platter and an extra naco, trying to keep from drooling. Her mother had gotten a taco salad and ate it quite amused with how her daughter was devouring the food in front of her. It was almost like watching Ronald eat. Almost. Thankfully her daughter still maintained some of her manners.

Kim smiled, blushing slightly in embarrassment over the whole thing. She knew she had to look a mess with the way she was eating and that her mom was being rather indulgent with her. She wiped her face and said, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay Kim. I remember my cravings as well. You couldn’t get enough fruit and grilled cheese sandwiches. It was almost scary how often I needed those. And for a while it was grilled cheese made with an iron, don’t ask me why.” Anne chuckled at Kim’s embarrassment at this.

“Made with an iron?” Kim was confused about the logistics of that particular cooking method.

“Yes. But don’t use the steam setting, as it makes the sandwiches really soggy. Your father did that once and it was a mess.” Anne smiled at the memory and she kind of looked off, letting her mind wander over things.

Kim smiled at the love struck look on her mother’s face. It was gratifying to know that her parents were still very much in love. She knew too many kids from divorced families and this stability actually made her hope for her own future with Shego. She wondered how her wife was doing on the mission with Ron.

KPKPKPKPKP

The concrete wall spider webbed under the massive impact and Shego collapsed on the floor, momentarily stunned. The robot had been a bit of a surprise and it hurt when she had been blasted, much more so that she had expected. It had been a good shot but she was going to get even for this. The ex-villain had a line and that thing had jut crossed it. A quick glance told her that Ron was trying to catch Junior and she could barely make out Rufus sneaking over to the control panel like he had been told to do. She kipped up to her feet and sprinted towards the robot, dodging blasts with various tumbling moves both forward and backwards, even to the side a few times. Senor Senior Senior was not exactly the best shot in the world, but he wasn’t all that bad at controlling the robot, certainly better than Drakken had been. Shego had to give him points for that.

Once she got close enough to the robot to do some actual damage, she fired up her plasma and burned through a good portion of one of the legs with a quick swipe of her arm. It took a bit of work but soon the robot was toppling over, legless. Shego bounded up the frame to rescue Senor Senior from the cockpit as she rather liked the guy. The man had a certain class about him that other villains didn’t and she appreciated it. She knew it probably had something to do with the handbook he kept referencing but that was okay. She thought it was a bit cute. 

Rufus was squeaking happily, shaking both paws overhead, having apparently accomplished his task of stopping the computer from succeeding in taking over the tourist trade but Ron and Junior were still fighting, if you could call it that. It had devolved to a slap fight with both of their heads turned to the side and arms flailing quickly. Triple S, Shego and Rufus were just staring, appalled. Shego groaned. She did not need her temporary sidekick embarrassing her like this. “Ron!”

The blonde looked over questioningly, which gave Junior the opening he needed. The slap spun the blonde around which the sidekick turned into a leg sweep, surprising most everyone. Junior hit the floor hard and his air left him in a loud oof. Ron stood up and turned to look at his temporary boss. “Yes?”

Shego rubbed her temples in frustration. Sometimes he really was such a buffoon. “Can we go now?”

Ron smiled and nodded, looking a bit contrite. “Sorry SP.”

Shego looked over at Triple S, who was still a bit shaken up by the fall of the robot, and shrugged, making an offer she hoped that she wouldn’t regret. “GJ should be here shortly to arrest you. But you always were a stand up guy, so we’ll leave now and if they get you they get you.”

“A moment’s indulgence if you please, Shego, I have a quick question. Is it true that you and Kim Possible are married?” Senor Senior Senior looked at her questioningly.

“Yes. We’re married.” She replied cautiously, unsure what was going on. Triple S was smart enough to have something up his sleeve. 

“So I guess congratulations are in order. I shall send a wedding present to the both of you.” The elderly man smiled slightly.

“Uhm…thanks?” Being congratulated on marrying Kimmie was not exactly what she had been expecting from the Billionaire. It was a nice gesture and one of the reasons that she knew he had a certain class that the other villains lacked. And she was sure the gift would be tasteful and legally purchased. But this was getting a bit strange, chatting with the man about her private life.

“You’re quite welcome. I was wondering, is there a reason your lovely bride was not with you on this trip?” The voice was very congenial and actually sounded concerned, which didn’t help make her feel any better about things.

“She wasn’t feeling well.” That was the only thing she could think of to say, as trying to keep people from knowing her Princess was pregnant was very important to her. It gave Kimmie a small measure of protection from some of the other villains. If the villain community knew of her condition then there was no telling what would happen. There had been nothing about it on the In-terror-net, but that was no reason to spread the news. Besides, Kimmie was starting to show. There would be pictures soon enough.

“That’s quite a shame. Please let her know I asked about her and hope she’s feeling better soon. I will have to plan a special deathtrap for the two of you.” The billionaire criminal smiled. “Come Junior.”

Ron and Shego watched the two leave the fairly destroyed lair. There was rubble everywhere and it seemed that the henchmen had already fled. Everything was empty and quiet. The blonde asked, “So is there any particular reason that you let them go?”

“Yeah. Think about it just a moment. Triple S and Junior have more money than the rest of the villain community combined but only work at, well to be honest, fairly stupid criminal schemes. They have no desire to take over the world or threaten it in any serious manner. Add to that the fact that they are polite, follow rules and have a certain flair for a death trap and why would you not want to face them as opposed to Dementor, Killigan, DNAmy or such?” Shego watched as the father and son got out of sight. She was positive that it was a good choice.

Ron thought a moment over what Shego had said and replied. “I can see your point. They aren’t really that big of a threat and aren’t that bad to fight. Good thinking SP. And Rufus, awesome job man!”

The naked mole rat looked rather pleased with himself over Ron’s praise. Shego chuckled and pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade. As usual the boy picked up quickly. “Yo, Short Round, where’s the lift?”

Wade chuckled, liking that particular nickname more than Nerdlinger, even though it was a slight hit against his height and weight. After all, it was the name of a character from the Indiana Jones films, even if it was the film that most fans disavowed. Wade thought it meant that she was starting to appreciate him. “The helicopter should be there in a few minutes. That’ll take you to the airport and then home.”

“Boo-yah!” cheered Ron. The sidekick seemed really happy for some reason and it wasn’t immediately obvious.

“Ron, what the hell are you so happy about?” Shego was almost disturbed when the buffoon got overly happy. It was as scary as that one drug commercial, with the man sporting the Joker style grin. She changed the channel whenever it came on. Kim just sort of laughed at her over that.

“Uhm…nothing?” Ron was hoping that Shego wouldn’t really notice his evasion, as she hadn’t known him for years like Kim did and so might not be able to make out the nuances of his facial expressions. Unfortunately, he was a bit too transparent for that to be the case.

Shego just leveled her stare at the boy, who started fidgeting uncomfortably in short order. It only took thirty seconds until he broke. “Alright! If you must know I have a date tonight.”

“Really?” This surprised the green skinned woman.

Ron blushed some and then nodded. “Yeah. Tara agreed to go out with me, so I am pretty excited by that.”

Shego smiled at the teen. “So what are you going to do?”

“Dinner and a movie.” explained Ron. “The basic date package.”

“Where are you taking her for dinner and it had better not be Bueno Nacho.” Ron actually looked down at the ground and blushed. How had she known? “Gah! Ron, if you want to impress her you will have to go someplace halfway decent. Doy! Look if I have to I will pay to make sure you take her someplace decent. IHOP, Denny’s, O’Charley’s, anything but that stupid taco place.”

Ron sighed, “But I like Bueno Nacho.”

“Does she?” countered Shego, her green eyes glaring at him, trying to force the idea into his empty blonde head.

“Hunh?” 

“If you take a girl out it would be best if you took her someplace she might like to go as opposed to someplace you wanted to go.” Shego explained it slowly, as if she were talking to Drakken, just so what she said wouldn’t be missed by the blonde. “That will let her know that you actually care about her preferences.”

Shego noticed realization slowly begin to take hold in Ron’s eyes. It seemed as if something so basic had been so difficult to conceive of for the teen. No wonder he had dating issues with everyone including the time he had been with her Princess. “Wow…thanks SP. I never thought of it like that. Now my date will rock!”

“Good. Kim will be happy for you and would want you to have a good chance with the girl.” said Shego, pleased herself that the boy at least had a chance at a relationship.

“Does that mean you’ll still lend me the money?” asked Ron hopefully.


	26. Chapter 26

The Great Turkey Massacre

 

Shego was busy pacing back and forth in the living room nervously while she was waiting for Kim to finish getting dressed. Apparently the process was made more difficult because Kimmie’s waist had almost disappeared and that distressed the red head. Shego thought her Princess looked fine but the teen hero was still having trouble accepting that she was getting larger, especially since the Muffin Pooch had gotten a bit more visible. Soon it would be undeniably there.

 

“Gah!” Shego rolled her eyes as Kimmie screamed in frustration again. Shego had suggested a nice comfortable dress to the girl, but the teen had wanted to wear pants. By now she should be on her second go round through her closet looking for something that fit and would be comfortable. It wasn’t bad enough that she was dreading seeing her brothers for the first time since the whole Miss Go fiasco but to know that Pumpkin was going crazy as well didn’t help. She really needed her Princess to be there for her today as a fight with her brothers could be detrimental to the health of the Possible’s house.

 

Driving her head into the wall sounded more and more like a good idea, but before she could do that Kimmie came out of the bedroom in a nice comfortable dress. It was the one she had chosen for her but Shego kept her mouth shut, well aware that her Princess was not in any mood to be teased right now. She needed someone to support her not get mad at her before things started.

 

Shego headed into the kitchen and grabbed the green bean casserole that she had made for dinner while the teen got her coat. The insulated bag it had been placed in was keeping it warm, which was a good thing, as cold green bean casserole was just gross. Shego kissed her wife and the two of them left the house for the short trip to the other Possible residence. Though they were close enough to walk, Kim was getting cold easier lately.

 

Kim walked on into the house without knocking, which was normal and Shego took the food to the kitchen, where Anne was taking care of the last touches for the meal. It all smelled wonderful and the dark haired woman stood in the doorway enjoying the smells. She hadn’t had a meal like this in…well almost forever. Shego hugged Anne after she put the bag down. “Happy Thanksgiving Mom.”

 

“Happy Thanksgiving Shego. Just put that down over there could you. I need that spot for pie. Oh, and just to let you know your brothers are already here. The twins are with Jim and Tim upstairs and the rest are in the Den with James watching football.”

 

Shego nodded, her heart suddenly racing a mile a minute and her mouth going dry. Kim walked past her and hugged her mother and the two of them repeated the greetings. Then Kim hugged her wife, helping the green skinned woman to calm down. It was not an easy task, especially knowing the history involved. “It’ll be okay Eme. I’ll be right beside you the whole time.”

 

Shego swallowed, still trying to calm down. It was only her brothers, her dorky good for nothing brothers. But that didn’t help as she hadn’t really seen them since the whole Attitudeinator incident and who knew what was going through their minds. She knew she needed to do this even though she was resisting the urge to head back home already. She wasn’t a big fan of backing down and was trying to steel herself for the coming drama.

 

Once Kimmie’s hand was in hers, the two of them headed into the family room where basically everyone else was watching football with the volume up fairly high, so that the sounds of people crunching into each other was clear. Kim could tell Shego was afraid, though she was certain no one else could. Years of needing to read the subtle nuances of facial and body cues to more effectively fight her allowed Kim to notice the slightly clenched jaw, the slight tenseness of the eyes and the barely pursed lips. Shego was almost in combat mode and that wasn’t a good way to start things off. Kim squeezed her hand three times and smiled at her wife, hoping that might do the trick of distracting her. Shego looked over at her and just saw acceptance and love shining out of those green eyes. She could do this. The two of them stepped in.

 

Thankfully, at that moment, a goal was scored and all the men cheered, completely distracted from the two women. Nana Possible, who was off to the side knitting something, looked over and spotted them both. She waved for the two of them and Shego and Kim came over. Kim smiled and made the introductions, saying, “Nana, this is my wife, Shego.”

 

Nana looked the woman up and down with an appraising eye, noting everything. She sized her up pretty quickly. “So you’re the woman who has been giving my granddaughter all sorts of trouble over the years?”

 

Shego wasn’t sure what to say to that so answered with the truth. “Yes.”

 

“Good. Kimberly here needed a challenge; after all I can still kick her bubble butt. Keep up the good work. Now you won’t do anything stupid like make me come after you, right?” Nana glared at that last bit, letting a bit of her will to fight come forward.

 

Shego was getting more and more confused as things went on. Was this older woman threatening her? And what was with the battle aura that she was projecting? Wasn’t this a time for families who cared about each other? “Uhm…right?”

 

“Shego, Nana here is the one who taught me how to fight.” Explained Kim, hoping that might clarify Nana’s attitude. This did impress the green skinned girl who raised an eyebrow in thought. So this was the source of her Kimmie’s skills.

 

“Yeah, little Kimmie here wanted to be just like her Nana.” The old woman smiled and patted Kim’s hand affectionately.

 

“Did you now?” Kim blushed at Shego’s words. “Well, I can say she is a great fighter.”

 

Nana smiled. “That’s good to hear. So you are the mother of Kim’s baby?”

 

“Yes. Did Mrs. Possible explain it to you? Because it is kind of convoluted how it all works out.” Shego shrugged.

 

“She did. And I for one am glad that you were responsible enough to marry her. It speaks highly for you, even if most of the states are too uptight to just accept same sex marriages. Bunch of bureaucratic wussies if you ask me.” It was clear that Nana was grumpy about this particular issue, which surprised Shego, even though she realized that it was kind of silly for her to be. It was doubtful that someone related to Kim would be a total closed minded bigot. Even James had gotten over the whole same sex thing quickly enough to be impressive. The tweebs just thought it was the coolest thing ever.

 

However, the commercials finally came on and stopping the game. When that happened she heard four voices call out at once from two different directions, “Shego!”

 

She groaned and Nana patted her hand sympathetically. Shego smiled, touched by the gesture. Kim squeezed her hand three times letting her wife know that she was there and wasn’t going anywhere. Her brothers were hustling in her direction, with Wego in the lead, coming the shorter route from the entrance to the room. The two boys glomped her, hugging her tightly, the fact that they missed her obvious. Mego and Hego were hanging back, aware that they did not have favored brother status like the twins did. It was too early for plasma burns. “Hey there guys.”

 

Hego looked as if something was bugging him and Shego was hoping against hope that the big idiot would keep from making a scene here. Was he still bent over the call? She prayed silently that the dofus would keep his big mouth shut but that was not meant to be. He simply blurted out, “Wife!?”

 

Shego sighed as Mego punched Hego on the arm. She glared at him, daring him to try anything, to give her any excuse.  “Do you have a problem with my wife, Hego?”

 

“Wife?! I mean…you’re a girl and so is she. You’re supposed to have a husband!” Kim tightened her grip of Shego’s hand to keep both her and Shego from doing anything that they would regret later. Kim wanted to walk over there and just start slapping Hego silly so the grip was definitely for the both of them.

 

Before the others could respond to that comment however, a voice snapped, clearly irritated with the turn of events. “What is wrong with two people being in love?”

 

Everyone turned towards Nana who was glaring at Hego with a look that everyone took to mean a fight was soon to erupt. Hego shifted uncomfortably under that gaze which was, if anything, worse than his sister’s. It scared him just a bit. “Uhm…well…it just isn’t right.”

 

“According to who?” Nana stalked closer and Hego took a step back, as if that might help. Everyone watched this whole encounter with some amusement as the superhero was trying to avoid the grandmother.

 

“Well…uh…I guess everyone?” Hego almost wished that it was his sister coming after him now, as he would have felt much more comfortable being hit by her than questioned by this little intimidating woman. Plasma burns healed fast with the health benefits of the meteor.

 

“I see. So you don’t care that they obviously love each other?” Nana stood, glaring up at him, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Hego blushed, almost feeling like he needed to get on his knees to keep from irritating this woman anymore. Maybe if he was shorter he wouldn’t upset her as much. “Uh…”

 

“And I guess you don’t care that the two of them are going to be parents?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“Well?” Nana snapped that last question, making Hego flinch as if a whip had been cracked by his face. Shego was smirking along with Kim at the event. This display was certainly endearing Nana to her more than anything else possibly could. It seemed like she and Nana would get along fine.

 

Hego bent his head, obviously contrite. He looked over at his sister and said. “I’m sorry. I…I’m happy that you are happy.”

 

Nana’s glare at the large man didn’t waver as Shego replied, “Thank you Hego.”

 

The old woman’s gaze shifted and Hego fled back to the game, not even noticing the smirk that Kim’s father had. James had really been impressed by the dressing down of the boy. Once she had started he refrained from getting involved. His mom still had it.

 

Wego chuckled at Hego, both of their voices making the same noise. Shego shook her head in disbelief. “Was that the best you could get out of him?”

 

Mego nodded his head, apologetically. “Yeah. You know how he is. Anyway, enough about him, now about me. I’ve been doing well, keeping busy and everything. So, how have you been?”

 

Shego shrugged not sure how to answer that. It would take too long to catch him up with everything that had occured. “Not too bad. My life took an abrupt turn sixteen weeks ago, and I haven’t looked back since.”

 

Kim smiled and cuddled up to her wife, hugging her arm. Mego nodded in response and quirked an eyebrow at his sister suggestively. “I can see that. So…are you a villain any more? Just asking…”

 

Shego chuckled, noting that Mego was actually afraid of affronting her. This was not exactly how she had wanted her life but it wasn’t terrible. It may not have had some of the thrills that being a villain had but it didn’t have any of the downsides either. “Yeah. I’m on Team Possible and I also work for GJ. It’s been nice so far, since I haven’t had anyone lecturing me on the way a hero was supposed to act.”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Been pretty boring without you.” admitted Mego.

 

“And we missed you too.” added the twins, who hadn’t let her go.

 

Shego wasn’t sure what she was feeling but emotion welled up inside of her, which was uncomfortable. Kim could feel the change in the trembling and tugged on Shego, hoping to give her the distance she needed to cope with this. “Come on, I want to get some fresh air.”

 

As the two women headed off, Mego went back to the game and the twins hustled back upstairs while Nana watched them leave. Shego squeezed Kim’s hand and whispered, “Thanks.”

 

“Hey, what are wives for?” joked Kim, to try and lighten the mood. “Do you think you’ll be okay, Eme?”

 

“I think so. I…I just hadn’t expected Hego to come back with that crap again and then Mego with his caring about someone besides himself. What the hell is happening to me? I must be getting soft.” complained Shego, grumbling, but she didn’t let go of Kim’s hand.

 

Kim chuckled. “Actually, I’m the one getting soft. Feel the Muffin Pooch.”

 

Shego did as asked and started chuckling as well. That helped break the mood, allowing the tension that had been building to dissipate. She hugged Kim and kissed her soundly. “Thanks Princess. You know…your Nana is pretty cool.”

 

“I know. I figured that you would like her. She’s awesome.” bragged Kim, glad that her wife liked her grandmother.

 

“Did she really teach you how to fight?” asked Shego, interested.

 

“Yeah. I started out with Five Animals Kung Fu and went from there. We have spared almost every time we have seen each other since then. Guess that’s not going to happen tonight though.” Kim actually sounded sad about that.

 

“Then she did a great job. You’re really good Princess.” admitted Shego.

 

“Thanks Eme. I’m starting to slow down though and I can’t move as well. Thankfully the yoga is helping me keep some flexibility so I can at least…ohhh…” Kim’s eyes were wide with surprise and concern.

 

Shego got worried immediately and took a better hold of her wife. “Kimmie, what’s wrong?”

 

“I feel something weird, like a sort of fluttering inside.” Kim said softly as if she were trying to make sense of what she was feeling and as if talking loud would scare it away.

 

“Muscle twitching?”

 

“No. It…it’s different than that. Oh, it stopped. I wonder what that was?”

 

“Do you think it could be Muffin?” asked Shego, worry tingeing her voice.

 

“I…I don’t know. Should we ask my mother?” Kim sounded a bit concerned, as this sensation was new and she didn’t want something bad to happen to their daughter. If she lost Muffin it would devastate her.

 

The two quickly headed inside and towards the kitchen. Anne was getting everything carted in to the dining room as they entered. She could tell by the looks on their faces that something was amiss, so she stopped in her tracks. “What is it girls?”

 

“I…I felt something, this weird fluttering inside.” explained Kim.

 

Anne smiled, relieved that it wasn’t anything more serious. “Well, you may have just felt your daughter move. Sixteen weeks is about when they can start moving. It’s about when you started, so I’m not too surprised. It’s nothing to worry about. Now if you start feeling cramping, that’s something to worry about.”

 

Kim calmed down and then smiled slightly. It seemed that now that she knew it wasn’t a bad thing she could be excited about the sensation. She only wished she could share the sensation with Shego.

 

The two girls helped Anne bring the rest of the stuff out to the table and Shego carried out the Turkey, which was a massive twenty-five pound monster, which might have enough meat on it to feed this mass of people, considering the number of males present. Everything looked good and there were two huge bowls of mashed potatoes. Apparently, they were popular though Shego had no idea why.

 

Nana said grace and James stood and sliced the turkey. The whole scene struck Shego like something from a Norman Rockwell painting and she smirked. Kim noticed the look and quirked a questioning eyebrow at her. Her wife mouthed ‘Later’ at her and Kim nodded. Then the feasting began.

 

Naturally, the boys consumed the lion’s share of the food but Kim did a fair job as well, eating a nice chunk of the mashed potatoes which seriously dented one bowl, which seemed to be some sort of garlic cheesy mix that was tasty. The conversation at the table was light with Hego occasionally talking about how awesome Team Go was. That got old rather quickly and he tended to shut up when Nana glared at him, almost shrinking into himself. The tweebs and Wego had obviously hit it off and were sharing stories of their own individual adventures in explosions and crime fighting. This worried Kim and Shego some but there really wasn’t a lot they could do except plan for the inevitable day they became a group of super villains. They should be able to fight them off…maybe.

 

Once the meal came to a close, Anne offered everyone homemade pumpkin pie. No one could take her up on it as they were all too full to even move all that much. Shego had enjoyed herself, at least so far. Once Hego had been neatly put in his place by Nana, things had gotten a bit better tension wise. Even Mego was being fairly decent, which struck her as unusual. Maybe her brothers weren’t as big of jerks as she had thought they were. Anything was possible. That thought made her laugh out loud and Kim joined her after the explanation.

 

The men went back to the family room to watch another football game while the women went to the living room to chat. Kim snuggled up against Shego who rested a hand protectively over Kimmie’s belly. Nana smiled at this, since it was quite clear how the two women felt about each other. Their enjoyment of fighting each other had to be some sort of sublimation in order for them to have gotten so close so fast. That or they really meant to be together. She wasn’t sure which and was certain that it didn’t really matter in the long run.

 

“Shego?” asked Nana after a few quiet moments had passed.

 

“Yes?” She looked up smiling, which was something she had been growing more and more used to since this misadventure began.

 

“Do you think you and Kim can come on out to Florida over part of Christmas break? I’d like to see you both again for a bit longer this time.”

 

The two looked at each other and each shrugged, clearly talking through their eyes and gestures alone. Kim spoke for the two of them. “I think that might be fun Nana. You don’t mind it then?”

 

“Of course not. I asked you didn’t I? I figured that you might like to get some sun and warmth, as I remember being a bit more temperature sensitive when I was pregnant.” The old woman replied, smiling at the memories.

 

“Well, I do have my own personal heater if I really get cold.” Kim giggled at that description of Shego, which she had already used a few times. Once she had discovered just how warm the green skinned woman was she never passed up the opportunity to cuddle up against her. Her only worry was if it might be a problem come summer, because being cuddled up against someone that warm when things were hot already might be miserable. It wasn’t worth worrying about now and that was a bridge she would cross when she got there.

 

Shego just rolled her eyes at the comment, as she was well aware of the fact that she was Kimmie’s personal heating blanket and sometimes Kim put her cold feet on the dark haired girl which was not good. It was like Kimmie had ice cubes instead of feet sometimes. Anne and Nana smirked at the comment as well. Nana replied, “Well, this might give your personal heater a vacation, since you won’t be as cold all the time.”

 

“There is that. That would be spankin.” Kim was clearly excited by the prospect of heading down to the land of sun and fun. Her stomach growled a little though. “Uhm…Mom, can I get some pie now?”

 

The other women laughed as Kim got up to get herself a slice of pumpkin pie. As she was getting ready to cut into it a voice called out from the living room, “Hey Pumpkin, can I get a slice as well.”

 

“No problem Eme. I know how you are about Pumpkin Pie.” replied Kim, getting down a second plate.

 

She heard Nana and her mother start to laugh but not Shego, which confused her. She pondered this a moment and then figured it out, blushing furiously, her face almost glowing. Shego came into the kitchen, her face dark with a blush, grumbling, grabbing a dish towel to clean up her spit take. The green skinned woman glared at her accusatorily and she quietly replied ‘Sorry’. Kim followed Shego into the living room and the two older women started chuckling again looking at Kim’s bright red face.

 

The evening ended nicely, with no casualties, despite Hego’s near insistence at sticking his foot in his mouth earlier. Shego managed to remain cordial with her brothers for the most part and this fact seemed to surprise the superheroes. It certainly seemed to be the last thing that they expected from this trip. The tweebs happily exchanged email addresses with Wego, wanting to keep that friendship building. Once Kim was finished hugging everybody and Shego finished hugging Nana and Anne, the two headed back home.

 

It wasn’t terribly late when they got there and this left them with no idea what to do now. Shego suggested a movie as she headed into the kitchen to take some of the leftovers that she had grabbed for them and refrigerate them. There would be enough food for maybe two or three more meals from what she had grabbed. There still had been plenty for everyone else.

 

The knock at the door surprised the ex-thief but not the red head. Shego looked over questioningly, trying to figure out who it could be.  The door opened and Ron came into the house, smiling his usual broad smile and calling out. “Happy Thanksgiving!”

 

Shego came out of the kitchen and stared at the blonde in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to wish you all Happy Turkey Day. My folks and Hana are done and I figured that it was time to come see you. I guess I missed you at the Doctors Possible house since they told me you would be here. So once I said Happy TD to them I headed over here.” explained Ron.

 

Kim gave Ron a big hug and smiled up at the young man, her best friend since pre-k. “Thanks Ron and Happy Thanksgiving. Hey, want to watch a movie with us?”

 

Shego shook her head. She had hoped for some cuddle time for her and Kim but it looked like she would have to behave, for now. Ron caught the look on his new partner’s face and shook his head gently. “Sorry. I need to get home. Besides, I told Tara that I might drop bye briefly, so yeah.”

 

Kim looked a bit sad at this but smiled warmly at her best friend. “Okay. Well, thank you for coming over Ron and Happy Thanksgiving again. See you later?”

 

“You bet KP.”

 

As Ron closed the door behind him, Shego turned to her wife and asked, “So, Princess, what do you want to watch?”

 

“Well, I was thinking D.E.B.S. as it’s cute and makes me think of us.” Kim seemed a bit embarrassed by that.

 

“I know what you mean there. Let me get it in the DVD player and we can snuggle together while we watch it. I know how much you like cuddling with your personal heater.” teased Shego.

 

Kim stuck her tongue out at the older woman, as she really had nothing to say in response to that. She just waited until Shego sat down into the couch so she could snuggle into her wife’s arms happily. It had been a good day.


	27. Chapter 27

The Problem With Presents

 

With only part of a month left until Christmas Kim was left with the tough choice of figuring out presents for everybody. She already had some ideas for her family, as those were pretty easy. Even Ron was fairly simple to get a gift for, but what was she going to get her wife? The woman had about everything she could ever want so that made this a much more difficult prospect than she wanted it to be. Add to that the fact that the really had only truly known each other for a few months. Besides herself, what would Shego want?

 

Kim was wandering around the busy mall, looking at different things, different storefronts trying to figure out something to buy for everyone. She was also picking up the gifts for the rest of her family one this trip and she already had most of them well in hand. The tweebs got a lot of science gifts from her, as usual, and she had signed her Dad up with the Tie of the Month club. She had gotten her mother several things, including a purse that could hold her medical gear as well as everything else. Wade had helped her make it, so she knew it would do the job. She had even gotten some small things for Shego’s brothers. She looked at the different stores, trying to think of something to get for the most important person in her life and kept coming up blank. What would Shego want?

 

Maybe she could ask her brothers? Surely they might actually have some sort of clue about what the green skinned girl wanted or cared about. If that didn’t work then her only option was Drakken and she didn’t want to do that. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and called the Go Tower. It rang a few times and Hego answered the phone, standing there boldly in his uniform. “Go for Team Go.”

 

“Hego, I have a quick question for you if you don’t mind.” Asked Kim politely, despite how Hego had acted the last two times she had dealt with him.

 

“Very well Mrs. Possible. What is your question?” His tone was very stand offish but she wasn’t all that surprised by that.

 

“Can you think of anything that Shego might want for Christmas?” Kim was a bit nervous talking to the fairly muscular man. She wasn’t afraid of his strength but rather uncomfortable that it had been made clear what he had thought of her and Shego’s relationship.

 

“Mrs. Possible, uh…the only thing I can think of is there was this toy that Shego liked a lot, tat she played with all the time that got destroyed when the meteor hit. She had a…well…I can’t remember the name of it exactly but it was a little kid’s oven that cooked using a light bulb. It was one of the reasons that Shego really got into cooking.” Hego shrugged, uncomfortable with talking to his sister’s…wife. “It’s the best I can do.”

 

Kim realized what the item was from the description and got a big grin on her face. “That would be perfect. I will see what I can do to find one. Thank you Hego.”

 

“You’re welcome, Mrs. Possible.”

 

Once the connection was closed off Kim changed directions and headed towards We-am-Toys, a major chain that had almost every kid’s toy, doll or what have you that was available on the market and a few that weren’t available any where else. It would be a good place to start her search and had good prospects for ending the search. If that didn’t work there was always calling in Wade. She knew that the young man would be able to find it if anybody could.

 

That settled that, but she knew that she needed to get her love a few more things. Then it hit her, what she needed to get her wife and she smacked her head in realization. Quilting supplies. Since Shego was getting into that then maybe a gift card or something for a quilt store might be a good idea. Maybe she could have Wade call some of the people from the convention, to give her some ideas on what and where would be good. She knew nothing about the subject but had been impressed by the work she had seen at the convention. It had helped that they had gotten a nice wall hanging that was more of a fabric painting than anything else, as a thank you from the convention staff so she had been able to get used to them in her own time. She had to admit that they were pretty.

 

Quilting supplies would be good. Now she had to figure out where the hell she could buy that stuff. Well, Wade could help there as well, being worlds better than a phone book and more accurate than google. What the hell would she get though? She really had no clue. Maybe getting a hold of some of the convention people would be the best place to start.

 

Once she had entered the store she began to look for the toy for Shego. After going through several aisles and not finding it she realized that she probably needed some help as this place was worse than a maze, since she was sure that she had gone down the same aisle several times. She looked around and spotted someone in the distinctive employee uniform. As she got closer she realized that she knew whoever it was. It was Walter Nelson, her first kiss. After almost stopping in her tracks and turning around, Kim felt a bit self-conscious when she came up. “Uhm…hey Walter. Can I get your help?”

 

“Sure Kim, what do you need?” Walter seemed perfectly fine with their encounter. It was almost as if he had gotten over the deathly embarrassing braces incident.

 

“Do you know where I can get an Easy Bake Oven?” She was still blushing a bit, thinking back to the event and how grateful she had been when Ron had helped them get unstuck. Mr. Stoppable had been of great help that day.

 

“Oh, sure, let me show you.” He started walking off back in the direction she had come from and Kim followed. He looked over at her and asked, “So, how is married life?”

 

Kim started blushing again after that as she had almost gotten over her initial blushing at the memory of her first kiss. “It…It’s good. Different than I imagined, that’s for sure. A lot more compromising goes into it than I thought. But, yeah…it’s good.”

 

He nodded, leading her down an aisle she swore she had been down, but they all looked too much alike in their little girl pink. “Well, you seem happy, so that’ good. How’s the kid?”

 

“She’s healthy. I can feel her moving around every once in a while and that’s pretty cool.” Kim smiled, thinking about Muffin moving like she did. It had gradually gotten more solid than a simple flutter but Shego was still not able to feel it.

 

Walter looked surprised at that. “You can feel her? But isn’t she too small for that?”

 

“Apparently, week sixteen was when you can sort of feel the baby begin to move. It feels really different, but neat.” Kim’s smile grew large and easily showed anyone in the area how pleased she was.

 

“Wow. Oh…here you go. An Easy Bake Oven.” He reached up and pulled one down from the shelf. “Do you need any mixes for it?”

 

Kim nodded. It would make sense getting all the supplies she might need for the toy. “That would be great Walter. Thank you.”

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “No problem, it’s my job.”

 

Kim got a few of the mixes and the two of them headed up to the register, catching up a little. Kim couldn’t hide her smile; this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

This was going to be the worst Christmas ever, thought Shego as she tried to think of what the hell she was going to get people. She sucked at getting people presents and always had been. How the hell was she supposed to know what to get people? And her list this year was huge due to the various changes in her life, with her family, Kim’s family, Ron and her Kimmie. What the hell was she going to do? What the hell was she going to get them?

 

The biggest problem, gift wise, was Kim. What would her wife want? She really had no idea. Should she check with Ron or Wade, after all they had known her a lot longer than anybody else and should have a clue as to what might actually be a decent gift. But then again asking either of them for help in this would be like she was admitting to being weak, that she had no idea what to get anyone. Shego just wanted to pound her head against a wall in frustration, trying to figure out something to get her wife. Maybe she should look online? Kim had a couple of sites saved and she might be able to get some ideas from there. And if that failed, maybe she could buy the girl an island? Everybody wanted their own island…right?

 

Drakken had gotten her gifts before but she pretty much always got him some sort of cheese, as an unspoken comment on his skill. A wheel of cheese each and every year she had been in employment. All she ever did was to change the type of cheese, even going so far as to get him a wheel of stinky cheese one year when all of his plans had been particularly stupid. There was no way that her Princess would want that much cheese, no way would any one person want that. Now Rufus on the other hand might appreciate that much cheese, so there was an idea. That was one present down with still a large number left to go.

 

Shego needed to relax, as she could feel the muscles in her neck and shoulder tightening up, so she headed out to the backyard to soak in the hot tub for a while. It couldn’t hurt. She walked to the back door, grabbed a towel from the stack she kept there and dropped her clothes. Once they were on the ground she headed over to the warm water that was steaming the air, even though it was cold out. Since the incident with the meteor she didn’t feel the cold nearly as much as anybody else. She had an internal heater that would never go out, which Kimmie loved because it always meant that Shego could warm her up. It also meant that walking naked through snow or ice wasn’t that big of a deal.

 

She padded through the thin layer of frost and sat down into the water, sighing at the feel of the warm water. With a few quick motions she adjusted some of the jets to hit her just right, to help her relax. She even adjusted one jet to do more than just massage her back, but rather a different area much more to the front. She moaned happily when everything was set correctly and the water was able to work its magic. This was worlds better than anything she had ever had with Dr. D. She was wondering what he was up to, since she knew he had to be gloating over what he had done to Kim. He was up to something, she was sure of it and the not knowing was making her crazy. Should she have Wade do a power level check and see which lair he was currently using? Might be wise.

 

What if she got a cat? Kim wouldn’t be allowed to change the litter until after the baby was born but Shego had some ideas about where she could get a smart and mostly bathroom trained cat, or at least one that could be trained to use the toilet. That might be a nice thing, a kitten to have so that Muffin would have a furry person to look after her. Maybe. It was an appealing idea but she was somewhat unsure of Kimmie’s position on pets. She did know hers, and there was a clear no dogs policy. They were slobbery, smelly, and took way more work to care for than cats. And dogs didn’t really purr. Maybe something else, like a ferret or a parrot? What kind of animal would Kim like?

 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Her life was still in a bit of a free fall since this whole mess started months ago. She had gone from being a much feared villain and Dr. D’s sidekick to being a hero again, something she had sworn that she would never do. She had been coping with her brothers and dealing with what had happened to her. She was a teacher now, dealing with high School students that were much more frightening that any villain or hero she had ever faced. Her life was so remarkably different now than it had been when this whole mad episode had started and she had Kimmie to thank for that. That red head certainly had changed her life and Shego was grateful for that.

 

And what the hell had been up with Kimmie’s attitude when this had started that led to them getting married. She had been forthright and honest about her point of view and all Princess did was give her shit and basically challenge her to marry her, as if the idea would scare her off. Surely Kimmie knew by now that challenging her was a great way to get her to do something? Given the competitive nature of their relationship prior to that, as well as the mental state Kimmie had been in at the time, maybe Kim had challenged her not realizing that she would almost force her to take the red head up on it? Surely she knew the Shego wouldn’t back down from a challenge like that? Could it have been a subconscious act? That Pumpkin wanted her but saw no way to do so until that moment and challenged her hoping for the answer she had gotten? Had she actually wanted this? There were reasons that she hated psychology and this chain of thought was one of them.

 

Well, whatever the reason for them getting together, she knew that she had Anne to thank for the way things turned out. If Anne hadn’t been as bright as she was and as devious if not more so  as her daughter, that moment in the kitchen where they could become more than just enemies would have passed them all by and she would have been alone again looking in on happiness that would never have been hers. What the hell did you get a mother-in-law who had enabled you to get married in the first place? And James was fun as well, with his whole Leave it to Beaver sort of attitude. Those attitudes and Anne’s guile had managed to get Kimmie and her bound more efficiently than she could ever imagine on her own. Not that she actually minded the results but it had been a bit disconcerting when it had all started.

 

She shifted her body and the stream of water to her groin started hitting things in just the right way again. She sighed happily, feeling the roll of pleasure move up her spine. That was lovely. She felt her pleasure ramp up higher and higher and roll over the edge in a nice, relaxing orgasm that turned her tension into jello. Yeah, hot tub, best purchase ever.

 

She headed inside, drying off with the use of both plasma and towel. The plasma took the majority of the water off her skin and then the towel got the last little bit of damp off of her. She stepped into her underwear and pulled her dress back on, leaving her bra off and enjoying the comfortable feel of the material against her skin. That had been a nice break. The clock let her know the time and she realized that she needed to get around to starting dinner. She was hankering for some Tilapia and she knew just the way she liked it.

 

Shego got the black beans cooking, with some tomatillio salsa mixed in to add some of the tangy flavor and chopped up a few whole ones as well, to add more substance to the taste. Those would slow cook for a while, making sure to really develop a good flavor that would make the beans even better. That left getting the rice ready. She was going to cook some yellow rice but add in some more saffron to get a richer color and flavor and cooking it in vegetable broth instead of water to deepen the taste. That would also add to the flavor in ways that she truly enjoyed. She had some avocados and she was going to make some guacamole for the side and to have with the blue corn chips she had gotten to go with the meal. Now she just needed to prep the asparagus for roasting and she would be ready to throw the food in the oven. Her only question was when her wife was getting home as fish really didn’t reheat well.

 

When she heard the front door open and her wife call out, Shego started the rice and tossed the asparagus into the oven. Kim sauntered in and soundly kissed her wife hello. Even though the idea of kissing another woman had been foreign a few months ago, Kim had grown to enjoy it and how it made her feel. She still wasn’t sure if she was a lesbian or bisexual, but she knew with no hesitation whatsoever that she was attracted to her green skinned wife in a very physical manner. It kind of boggled her mind some time but she was getting used to that. Maybe it didn’t matter what label fit her?

 

“So how was your day?” asked Shego as she got to work prepping the fish, sprinkling the Cajun seasoning over the white meat.

 

“Not bad. I have most of my shopping done at this point, with only a few things left to pick up, as well as stocking stuffers. How about you?” Kim was bouncy with excitement. It had been a successful day at the mall.

 

“Not so well, actually. I think I’ve figured out only one present so far and that’s for Rufus, a wheel of cheese like I usually got Dr. D. I can’t think of anything else for anyone else right now and it’s irritating me.” Shego grumbled some with that. It was one of the things that was really bothering her about this holiday, the stupid gift giving.

 

“Want some help?” offered Kim.

 

Shego thought about it. If Pumpkin helped then she would be able to mostly focus on figuring out what to get her red head. It had merit and would certainly cut down on her stress. “Thanks. I really could use it. I basically suck at this whole present thing.”

 

Once the rice cooker clicked off showing that the rice was ready, Shego tossed the filets into her lightly oiled pan with some lime juice. In a few minutes, after the food had finished cooking, they were seated at the dinner table with their meal, talking about their day and Shego happily forgetting the problem with presents.


	28. Chapter 28

Teasing is good for you

 

Kim woke up lying on her left side, with Shego cuddled up behind her. It was nice and her naked wife certainly kept her plenty warm. It was lovely to be able to just lie there in her wife’s arms and enjoy the beginnings of the morning. It was soft, gentle and she snuggled deeper into her wife’s grasp, content. If every day of her life could start like this one her life would be perfect.

 

This was her last day of class before the Christmas break officially began and she was certainly looking forward to not having to deal with her idiot classmates until the beginning of January. Two and a half weeks with her wife and family. A trip to Florida to see her Nana. Those really had a major appeal to her and it pleased her to no end. Besides her abdomen had been aching and her center of balance was shifting, which was causing her some problems in terms of moving. She wanted to work with Shego to figure out a way she could keep her center of balance and fight more effectively. It would be nice and help convince her that she wasn’t just fat.

 

Her OB-GYN appointment yesterday had shown them that Muffin was doing fine and seemed to have no apparent birth defects. That was a comfort though not much of a surprise. DNAmy had promised the child was in perfect health. What wasn’t a comfort was the twelve pounds that she had gained since this whole thing had started. Her stomach ached because the skin was starting to stretch. Shego had gotten her some body butter to rub on the skin to keep it supple and help reduce the stretch marks that were inevitably going to come. She didn’t like that bit, already missing her flat stomach. If Shego didn’t have a fun and naughty way to put the stuff on she might be even more irritated by it.

 

She had been assured by both the Doctor and her mother that she could get back into shape after the child was born, as nothing said you had to let your body go after you had a kid. She thought about how trim and fit her mother was, especially after having the tweebs. She thought about Dara Torres, who had come back to the Olympics after having a kid. Maybe she could do this? If her mother could than certainly she could. And if Dara could go from being an Olympic level athlete to having a baby and retiring from the sport and then coming back to win a medal at forty-one certainly implied that she could do it. She might not be pleased that she was gaining weight but she could get back into shape. She wasn’t even eighteen yet.

 

Her bladder woke up and demanded action. With a sigh, Kim freed herself from Shego and padded her way towards the bathroom. It made her wonder just how awkward things could get when she was larger. Thankfully her study of body movement as both a martial artist and as a cheerleader allowed her to feel better able to cope with the natural awkwardness of being pregnant. She knew that she was moving better than anyone figured she should be able to move and she hoped to continue that trend. The Yoga that Shego had been showing her was helping as well, especially the stuff that would supposedly make the whole having a baby easier. She was definitely looking forward to that as she had heard several horror stories about birth and seriously had no interest in a C section.

 

Once she finished up her business she started the shower. One last day of putting up with idiots who just didn’t know when to shut up and get the hell out of her face then she could just relax at home, take the occasional baby sitting type mission that still came through the website and just be. She got into the hot water and sighed, feeling the pulsing jets work out the few knots in her neck that were testament to how the stress was getting to her. She heard the sound of Shego moving about in the bathroom, grumbling about how early it was. When her wife flushed there was thankfully no loss in water pressure, causing the cold water to take over. The inline water heater had been a brilliant decision from the thief. Shego climbed in, just in time to wash Kim’s hair.

 

Kim returned the favor after she had rinsed the soap out of her hair. Taking care of each others hair was nice as dealing with long hair could be a total pain. While Shego rinsed out her dark hair, Kim used her conditioner. Shego had her own shampoo and conditioner, due to the odd properties of her body. It did smell nice though. Kim liked strawberry and other fruit based smells but Shego was much more herbal and earthy. It fit her.

 

Once done Kim stepped out and dried off while Shego finished up. Kim threw on her robe, to stave off the slight chill in the house and headed downstairs to fix her loves first cup of coffee of the morning. The coffeebot was lovely to have, grinding the beans, filtering the water and having the beverage ready who it was programmed to made life a lot easier, as it kept Shego from being too grumpy in the mornings. Kim took the mug upstairs and set it on the counter for her wife while she started to get ready. She had a belly band that allowed her to still wear some of her regular clothes which was a good thing. She wasn’t looking forward to wearing much more regular maternity clothes, but it was a good compromise for her. The baggy cargo pants were comfortable and warm, so she was glad to wear them as long as she was able. The purple long sleeve pull over would also help in that arena. She was going to keep her hair down, as it would help keep her neck warm. Staving off the chill was becoming more and more important.

 

Now that she was dressed, she headed downstairs to get herself some thing for breakfast. Fruit sounded good at the moment so she ate a banana, an orange, a Clementine, a pear and a peach in no short order. It was just once she had tasted one piece of fruit she had to have more. She was getting used to the crazy eating thing despite how crazy and random it was. She had a glass of the blood orange soda with it as well.

 

Shego came in, dressed in her usual teacher wear, professional, nice, but so unlike how she usually dressed when at home that it still seemed odd. It made Kim smile though. Her wife was beautiful and it came through even when in clothes not meant to truly flatter the woman’s figure. But in Kim’s mind Shego would look hot even in a potato sack, so there was that. Hell, she was especially hot in the sack.

 

Kimmie’s blush alerted Shego that her wife was thinking something naughty again. She smirked knowing that it might be fun to wind Kimmie up before school. “Problem Princess?”

 

“Uhm…why would you ask that Eme?” replied Kim, her blush deepening now that she knew that Shego had seen it.

 

“Not much. You just looked a bit flushed so I just sort of wanted to check on you.” That worked and the blush had moved down Kimmie’s neck and made her ears glow. This was proving to be fun.

 

“I…uh…well…uh…” Kim was suddenly at a loss for words and this was not a good thing in her mind. Shego always noticed and always did something about it and she just knew that this time it would be the same. Why did she have to get so tongue tied all the time?

 

“Having naughty thoughts, are we?” teased Shego. Were her Pumpkin’s hands starting to go just a bit red as well? No that was an impressive blush.

 

Kim, unable to answer, just nodded. This caused Shego to smile even wider. This was as much fun as taunting had been when they had been enemies. “Aw…is my Pumpkin getting all flustered and turned on?”

 

The look on Kim’s face answered her quite clearly.

 

“We’re you picturing me on the bed, naked, Princess? Wanting you and ready? Is that what you were thinking about?” Shego’s voiced purred, knowing that Kimmie liked it when she sounded that way.

 

Kim swallowed hard and could tell that between the images she had in her head already and the sound of Shego’s voice she was getting aroused. More than just a little aroused. She tried to answer her wife, but no noise came out except a slight squeak. She just nodded instead.

 

“So you were seeing that, and how wet you get me? How I moan under your touch? How hard my nipples get when you kiss me?” Shego didn’t let up but let her purr grow more throaty and seductive. “Were you picturing me writhing as you make love to me? Panting, gasping, calling out your name? Is that it? Is that what my naughty Princess was thinking?”

 

Kim whimpered some as she could feel herself grow damp with excitement. The more her wife talked the more she could see the images in her mind, the more she could remember the warmth of her wife’s skin, the taste of her, the smell of her and it only served to wind her up even more. She nodded, words still failing her.

 

“Or were you thinking of me lying you down and running my hands over your body? Playing with your breasts? Sucking your nipples? Nibbling your neck? Kissing you everywhere?” Shego could see the blush change to something baser, more of a flush. Kim was obviously letting her thoughts travel that way and was so aroused that they might just need to be late for school. Would Anne write a note for Kim for this?

 

“I can just see the way you would writhe under my tongue as I trail down your body, to grab your hips and start to lick you with feather light strokes. I can just hear you as I trace your lips with my tongue as I slowly lick and suck my way to you clit.” Kim shuddered slightly at the words, more wet now than damp and her nipples hard, almost to the point of hurting. She wanted Shego, now. She didn’t care about school or anything. She just wanted her wife right now. Her eyes opened and she stared right into her wife’s green eyes. Green piercing green with obvious desire.

 

“KP, SP, can I get a ride?” called a familiar voice from the front door.

 

Kim snarled in frustration and irritation and Shego almost laughed at the sight. It was clear that the teen was horny and not likely to get any relief until school was out. This might prove to be fun. She grabbed her travel mug and filled it, prepping her coffee for the relatively short drive. Ron ambled into the room smiling broadly, Rufus waving towards them from his pocket. “How are my favorite ladies?”

 

Kim growled and that was too much for Shego. She actually started laughing, which broke Kim out of her plans for mutilating Ron. Instead the red head turned accusingly towards her dark haired wife. This was all Shego’s fault somehow and she knew it. She grumbled, “We’re fine. Shall we head off to school? The sooner we get there the sooner we can get home.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

School was miserable. Kim had gotten so turned on so fast that morning that she was basically a bundle of frustrated desire which made concentrating on most anything difficult. She had been pissy with Ron, since he was the cause of the frustration but her wife was the one ultimately to blame. She wasn’t comfortable from her panties drying having been soaked from her desire. She slammed her locker shut and stalked towards her English class, not really noticing the people moving out of her way.

 

Monique was in the class with her and smiled, a smile that faded when she spotted her friend storming in. “Girl, what’s wrong?”

 

“I…I…gah…I’m frustrated, okay?” Kim really didn’t want to get into too many details in class, too many people could overhear and that would be bad.

 

Monique sat back surprised. She hadn’t seen Kim act like this ever. It peaked her interest but then of all people to enter the classroom it was Mr. Barkin. “All right people, take your seats. Your teacher took off early for vacation, stating that she had a snowboarding competition to go to in Vail. Now…get to work.”

 

One of the girls who sat closer to the board raised her hand. Kim didn’t remember her name. “Uhm…Mr. Barkin, just what are we supposed to do?”

 

“Just read and keep quiet.” He ordered, gruffly, frowning even more when he looked up and spotted Kim.

 

That caught Kim’s attention, remembering what her wife had said about the conversation she had with Barkin. She gritted her teeth, wanting to yell at the buzzed cut bonehead to leave her wife alone but knowing that it wouldn’t help matters. In fact she sort of wanted to put his head through a wall, just to make her point even more clear. She took deep breaths, trying to slow her heart beat and get back under control. Today was just not going well for her.

 

Class seemed to drag on forever, between Barkin’s glares, her wanting to stuff his head in a toilet and Monique’s attempts to start a conversation time seemed to stand still. She wanted nothing more than to get out of there and do something. Hell, she would take just about any kind of mission if it meant that she could get the hell out of here. But there was no reprieve for her until the bell rang an eternity later.

 

Kim groaned and let her head drop onto the desk. School was done for a while and she could do something else, like scream. She pounded her head into her desk a few times. Monique rested a hand on her shoulder. “Kim, are you okay?”

 

“No. Shego got me all hot and bothered this morning and then Ron came in and busted things up before I had a chance to jump her. Now I’m horny and irritated and frustrated and going crazy.” complained the teen hero.

 

“Well, then girlfriend, you need to take your woman home and screw her silly. That is, if you want to?” Monique grinned mischievously.

 

“Well, that may be a plan. Thanks Mon.” With that she stood and headed out to her locker to put her books away and then the car. Shego was waiting for her, smiling sweetly, which was never a good sign. Kim grumbled under her breath.

 

“Afternoon Cupcake, how was school?” Shego was all bright and chipper which only added to the frustration Kim was feeling.

 

“Sucked. I’ve been frustrated all day long and I just want to take you home Eme and fuck you stupid, is that okay?”

 

Shego smiled blissfully and replied, “Well, if I must do my wifely duties… I can just like back and think of England.”

 

Kim rolled her eyes. Sometimes Shego was so weird. “Yes. You must do your wifely duties and keep the mother of your child happy. She moves around too much whenever I get grumpy and it feel strange.”

 

“Well, we can’t have that. So I will make love to you when we get home…just to make Muffin happy, you understand.” Shego tried for innocent and was close but not quite there.

 

“Good. Now take me home and screw me senseless.” demanded Kim, rather adamantly.

 

“Yes dear, I will take care of you.” Shego winked at Kim and the two of them headed home. Shego rested a hand on Kim’s thigh on the way back, massaging and running her hand over it as they got closer. Kim was already raring to go by the time the reached their drive way, all the desire from that morning coming back in a rush.

 

Unseen by Kim, Shego had been playing with her Kimmunicator so that it went off right as they stepped inside and Kim began to take her clothes off. At the sound of the chimes, Kim froze and then screamed in extreme frustration. “God damn it!”

 

Shego turned off the chime and grinned at her wife evilly, “Gotcha.”

 

As Shego sprinted for the bedroom, giggling, Kim screamed in irritation as she chased after her wife, topless. “Get back here!”


	29. Chapter 29

The Mall Tricks

 

It was getting closer to Christmas, only a few days away at this point and Shego was still missing a few key presents. Kim had helped her get things for everyone else, for which she was very thankful, but she was still at a loss over what to get for her wife. There were so many different things that Kimmie liked to do that Shego had no clue what she might really love. She was on a deadline and it meant she had to bring in the big guns.

 

“Hey SP!” The blonde walked up to her, smiling broadly like he almost always did.

 

“Ron, I need your help.” It made her feel dirty just saying that, like she was weak for asking for help. She didn’t like the feeling.

 

“Anything. What is it?”

 

“I can’t figure out what to get Kimmie for Christmas.” admitted Shego.

 

“Want some help?” offered Ron, not seeing this as a big issue. After all he had known Kim for like ever and had a pretty good idea what she would like.

 

Shego nodded rather than directly answering. It at least gave her the illusion of not asking for help. She wanted to think it was more dignified that way. It didn’t help.

 

“Okay. Want to head to a mall? We should be able to find most anything we might need for her at one.” said Ron.

 

The Kimmunicator went off loudly in its distinctive tones almost startling those two. Shego picked it up, glad to have a distraction. “What up Short Round?”

 

“There is a problem at the Mall of America. It seems there is a thief running around inside causing all sorts of havoc there and they called for our help. The cops haven’t been able to do anything to stop her so it’s up to you guys.”

 

“Her?” Shego was intrigued about fighting another female thief. As long as they weren’t trying to prove they were better than her it would be okay.

 

“Yeah. She is almost as limber and quick as Kim. That’s why they called us. And with the size of the Mall they can’t be everywhere at once. They have things mostly closed up and are awaiting you both.” Explained Wade. “I have some video of her if you want to see it.”

 

“Ride?” Almost as quick and limber as Kim? That might prove to be a fun distraction.

 

“Should be overhead in forty-five seconds. Enjoy.”

 

A helicopter was heading their way, dropping a rope ladder. The two of them scrambled onto it and headed of on this new mission mostly looking forward to something that didn’t involve Death Rays or plans to take over the world. This might prove to be a light evening for them and Shego highly approved. Once in the cabin Shego called Kim to let her know what was up and that she might be late. Kim wasn’t overly pleased by that but knew that was how missions went sometimes. Once that was done Shego cracked her knuckles and smiled. Maybe this woman would be a decent fight, since she hadn’t had one in a few months. That would be nice. And surely she would be able to find her Princess something at a mall that large. Right?

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Kim was just relaxing at home, having just finished watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. It had been nice but now she wanted something to eat, as the Muffin demanded substance. She went into the kitchen and looked at the various things that Shego had fixed for her and were ready to be microwaved. She wasn’t proud of the fact that she could do anything except cook, which made it a sore spot. Kim was trying to learn, but she had a Ron type flair for failing in this one area.

 

Once her food had beeped, a pasta bake that was really good, she heard the front door open. She called out, not sure if it was her mother or her wife. “Hello?”

 

“Kimmie?”

 

Kim broke into a large smile. Damn that Wade, she had wanted him to let her know whenever they were on their way back. She wanted to be ready for Shego when she came home, so she could catch the thief if she broke in again. But it was so nice just to have her back home that it didn’t matter. “I’m here in the kitchen.”

 

Shego came in a moment later, smiling slightly. She hugged the red head tight and said, “How’s my Princess?”

 

“Not too bad. Just made myself some dinner. I thought you would be out later than you were so I really wasn’t expecting you here for dinner. This really is a nice surprise. How was the mission?” Kim was hungry and Muffin wasn’t going to wait for Shego to cook something. The ready to heat meals were one of her love’s greatest ideas and Kim certainly liked them. She grabbed a spoon and stirred everything to make sure it was okay. She loved the smell of the cheesy, noodlely meal. The sauce was almost the best part of the whole thing.

 

“It was okay. The buffoon did his usual job.” remarked Shego, dropping into a seat near Kim, watching her.

 

“Don’t call him the buffoon.” Kim replied almost automatically. Did she have to keep picking on Ron? They were teammates now and should be able to act like adults. Honestly, Shego just needed to get over herself.

 

“Whatever. So Pumpkin, want to watch a movie or something?” asked Shego.

 

“Sure. Just grab either of the two movies you had me watch when I was hurt. Either would be fine.” Kim took a few bites of the pasta bake, relishing the flavor. “Want me to nuke you one of these?”

 

“Sure.” replied Shego tersely, as she headed for the DVDs to grab the film.

 

Kim grabbed one of the containers of Dirty Rice and slid the ground beef and rice dish into the microwave, pressing the reheat button. It started counting down. “Oh, hey, I gotta go to the bathroom. She seems to like jumping on my bladder lately. I also need to put my hair up as my neck feels all sweaty.”

 

“Sure Kim. I’ll grab the food once it’s ready. Want something to drink?” asked the green skinned woman.

 

“Please and thank you.” Kim headed off to the bathroom to take care of business.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Ron’s sweep was beautiful, knocking the girl off her feet and into Shego’s kick. The brow clad thief dropped heavily onto the floor and lay there, gasping for air. Shego rested a foot on her throat casually. “So…gonna give me any more trouble?”

 

The blonde thief muttered no, moving slightly under her foot. Shego pressed down just a little harder to let the girl know she meant business.

 

Ron stood up and grabbed one of the remaining dining room chairs that hadn’t been broken, handing it to Shego. The green skinned woman turned the chair and sat it over the woman trapping her under it. She sat down, looking down past the back of the chair at the woman’s face. “Okay blondie, spill.”

 

“I’m not gonna talk to you.” spat the woman, glad to have the foot off of her neck. She looked around as if she were looking for a way out. There was nothing she could see that would help her make an escape.

 

“Fine. Then you can talk to the cops. But you know you screwed up something royal to get us called in on you.” Shego grinned toothily.

 

“Fuck off.” was the brief reply.

 

The cops hustled in and cuffed the woman and put shackles on her feet before Shego took the chair off. Chasing the woman again was not high on her list of priorities and she knew that the cops didn’t relish the idea either. She moved like Kimmie, just not as quick. It had been a vigorous chase through the mall and the ex-thief had to give her some props for the whole chase thing. It had been fun.

 

Once the cops began dragging her away, Ron and Shego walked from the restaurant, stretching. They really didn’t want their muscles to get cold and stiffen up too much. It had been a nice workout but muscle cramping was not very appealing to either of them.

 

“So SP…want some present help?” offered Ron, smiling at his partner.

 

“Sure thing Monkey Boy. That sweep was nice and had good timing. That Mystical Monkey Mumbo Jumbo must be useful?” asked Shego, still impressed with what Ron could do when the blue aura overcame him. The boy certainly could fight, but if the glow wavered he didn’t do quite as well. She figured he needed more training, but he did have some decent skills.

 

The blonde blushed a little. He was still a bit twitchy about the whole M word thing, but he was getting better. He could at least hear the word now without seriously twitching anymore, which his therapist thought that was a great success. “Yeah. it at least helps me get closer to what you and KP can do, but I still need to train it. Maybe I can ask Sensei to send Yori over to help me train? What do you think?”

 

“That might not be a bad idea. I don’t know the style so getting some one who does to help you can’t hurt and it would only make things easier to deal with.” Shego was glad that Ron was thinking of his training. It certainly would help him be less bumbling overall and maybe help him keep his pants on, as whenever it happened it almost distracted her as much as it did the bad guys. Boxer shorts with little duckies? What was up with that?

 

“So…you know that KP loves Cuddle Buddies, right?”

 

Shego nodded. She knew quite well that Kim had a fascination with the DNAmy monster looking things. It was actually one of the more disturbing things about Kim, in Shego’s opinion but she couldn’t think of a way to fix it. She just lived wit the fact that the collection was in one room and they slept in another.

 

“Well, the largest store for them in the world is in this mall and it even has a few that aren’t sold any where else in the world. What if you got her a limited edition Cuddle Buddy?” Ron smiled, pleased with himself. He knew that would certainly make KP happy.

 

Shego sighed. The answer had been so fricking simple that of course she had missed it. Sometimes she was afraid that she had caught a good does of stupid from Drakken. “That sounds like a good idea. We can pick up a few of those and maybe some books on about anything and that should cover it…right?”

 

Ron nodded. “Maybe something nice as well. Like a necklace or something.”

 

Shego liked that idea and smiled. And emerald necklace would be a good thing to get her wife, something on a sturdy chain. That would be the ticket. Sometimes Rom actually had some good ideas and that made it easier why Kimmie had stuck with him all those years. “Okay. Let’s get going. I want to get home to Kimmie soon. I don’t want her to burn down the house while I’m gone trying to cook something.”

 

“Wait…does that mean you want her to burn down the house when you are there?”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Kim washed her hands and headed to her closet to get a sweater. It was a bit cold in the house and she wanted something warm to wear. Once she grabbed one of Shego’s bulky button up sweaters she headed back to the living room. She sat down and started to eat some more of her pasta bake, sure that the Muffin was at least content. Shego looked up at her as she came in and smiled, “Want me to start the film?”

 

“Okay.” said Kim as she had a few more bites of the pasta bake, washing it down with mineral water, finishing her glass. She smiled when it started, enjoying the techno music that went along with it. “Oh…I love this movie.”

 

Kim let herself get drawn in by the film, not paying attention to everything that was going on and realizing that she was watching Trinity’s ass in those tight pants. She was really enjoying this, but she thought of something when she reached for her empty glass. “Sweetie, could you get me something to drink? Please and thank you?”

 

Shego shrugged. “No problem Princess.”

 

Shego headed off to the kitchen and Kim could hear the refrigerator open and heard something being poured for her. Shego called out, “Want anything else while I’m here?”

 

“No thanks.”

 

Kim picked up her food and had a few bites. From behind her, unseen, Shego was approaching the couch with a knife in her hand, light catching the shiny edge of the dark colored blade. Kim called out. “I love you Honey.”

 

“I love you too sweetie.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Shego was glad that Ron seemed to know which of the damn dolls Kimmie actually had. There were so many odd combinations she thought that she was trapped in an Island of Doctor Moreau after school special. She shuddered when she was looking at some of those damn things as she had too much experience with DNAmy to see them as even remotely cuddly.

 

Everything else had been easy to pick up. Several books on string theory, biodiversity and classical history filled that particular bill and the necklace had been easy to find as well. The large number of Jewelry stores that the place held was pretty intimidating but had certainly provided the diversity she needed to find something for her Princess. Ron had insisted, of course, on going on the log flume ride at least once, in the little Knott’s Berry Farm, which was disturbing. Now they were done with all this crap and ready to go. She really wanted to get home to her wife.

 

“Wade?”

 

“Yeah Shego?” asked the boy genius.

 

“We’re ready for our lift home.” stated Shego, her stomach growling. She was looking forward to going home and getting something to eat. That would be lovely and there were probably still leftovers of the pasta bake she had made the other night. That would hit the spot, unless Kimmie had descended like locust.

 

“No problem. It should be there in about five minutes.”

 

“Cool. Could you put me through to Kimmie there Short Round? I just want to let her know that were on our way home” Shego grinned at the boy. She loved that nickname better than Nerdlinger.

 

“No problem Shego. I’ll put the call through now.”

 

Wade was getting worried. The Kimmunicator had rung a few times and Kim was usually so prompt in answering it. She even answered it more promptly than this when she was asleep. This was not a good sign. He tried the house number. Still no answer. He looked over towards the screen with Shego worriedly; she was going to kill him.

 

Shego caught the look. “What?”

 

“No answer on either the Kimmunicator or the house phone.”

 

Shego stared at Wade intently for a minute, a chill entering her stomach. “She’s not picking up?”

 

Wade nodded, not liking the look on the green skinned woman’s face.

 

“Can you pull up the in house cameras?” Shego was getting worried now. Kim usually answered the damn Kimmunicator even if she were fighting. What the hell was going on?

 

Wade cycled through the cameras until he came to the living room. He and Shego were watching the same thing at the same time and so they both gasped when the camera showed the damage. There were pieces of broken furniture everywhere, scattered food, blood, and near the kitchen, face down in a small pool of blood, was the red head woman they both knew so well.

 

Wade hit the emergency signal to 911 and got emergency vehicles dispatched to the house as he was rewinding the security footage to try and figure out what the hell happened. Shego screamed.

 


	30. Chapter 30

What A Rash and Bloody Deed

 

The knife slashed down, looking to cut Kim’s throat with a hooking motion to draw the blade across the jugular. The movement of the attack was reflected in the spoon Kim was purposefully using to eat her pasta bake, giving Kim enough warning of the attack so that she was able to roll away, avoiding the strike. She came to her feet settling naturally into a fighting stance, glaring at her opponent, fighting of the momentary vertigo that accompanied her whenever she stood up too quickly. Falling over right now would not be a very good idea at all and might be the last mistake she would ever make.

 

The woman who looked and sounded like Shego shifted her grip on the nine inch Chef’s knife to a modified saber grip, the blade parallel to the ground, and moved carefully around the couches, towards the red head. Kim settled herself into her center better, bringing herself into the fighting frame of mind and clearing away as many thoughts as she could as her breathing slowed and deepened. Kim growled at the imposter, her green eyes hard, “Who the fuck are you?”

 

The woman who had conned her way into the Palace just smiled maliciously at the teen hero and moved closer; using a slide step that Kim recognized from several Japanese arts she was familiar with. That gave her a better understanding of what she could be facing as she knew the various strengths and weaknesses of those arts and it further confirmed that it wasn’t Shego, who used mostly Chinese fighting styles like she did. Kim tried to move toward an area where she would have more room to maneuver like the hallway but the woman’s advance was cutting her off, trying to limit the teen’s ability to dodge about. This was not a good sign.

 

The fake Shego slid closer, getting into attack position, just outside Kim’s reach, lunging and slashing as Kim used all of her training to dodge and side step the attacks, with occasional blocks that jarred her arm with the force of them. Her opponent was strong. Not as strong as Shego but more than she had expected. She shifted from hard blocks to the open handed cat hand blocking that slapped the attack off line. Her hand speed had increased some due to the silat and escrima training, which helped her to keep most of the knife strikes away from her. However, a twinge in her abdomen caused Kim to stutter a move and Shego’s Chef’s Knife slashed the meaty portion of her bicep somewhat deep. Kim winced while it burned and bled.

 

Before the false Shego could capitalize on that injury, Kim reached under the back of the bulky sweater and pulled free the pair of escrima sticks that her wife had gotten for her, ignoring the flare of pain, as blood trickled down her arm to her hand. The sudden appearance of the weapons surprised her opponent, who quickly became less aggressive, reassessing her whole plan of attack now that the odds were changed. The imposter shifted her blade grip a few times while thinking in what might be considered an impressive display of manual dexterity. It was all flash and didn’t worry Kim in the least.

 

This slight pause in the woman’s attack suited Kim, who was busy trying to figure out who the hell this was and give herself a better position to fight from, since position could mean a lot of things in a fight like this and was emphasized in both escrima and silat. The only person who made sense in this scenario was Camille Leon, but she hadn’t been able to fight like this at all when Kim had tangled with her. Well, training could change about anything she figured, but if so this was a new development of the woman’s skill set. Regardless, all of that didn’t matter fundamentally at the moment. Keeping herself and her Muffin alive was all that really mattered right now. And now she was armed and dangerous, more than ready to deal with the woman. If only the bitch didn’t look so much like her wife that it hurt to fight back. Kim knew that Shego would never hurt her but her eyes and ears were telling her that this imposter was her wife and it took everything she had to keep fighting for real and not drop into the rhythm they had developed in their sparring. To do so would be the end for her.

 

Kim could tell when the next flurry of attacks was supposed to come when the woman tightened her eyes and shifted her stance just a hair, tightening her grip on the knife. Years of reading her wife’s subtle cues made reading this woman easy by comparison. The cues were wrong for her Shego and it was yet another thing that helped her mind and body realize that this was not the woman she loved. The strikes between the women were almost blindingly quick, and were mostly just from their hands with occasional kicks and sweeps adding to the mix. After Kim had gotten in several body hits with the escrima sticks, despite aiming for the woman’s wrists, the woman used a quick crescent kick to disarm her, knocking away one of Kim’s weapons that had been already growing slick in her hand from the blood that still traveled down her arm. Kim gritted her teeth in frustration and pain, making a note to use non-slip tape on it for next time so this wouldn’t happen again. She stared the woman with Shego’s body down and redoubled her efforts with the one weapon using Redondo strikes to cover as much area as possible to buy herself some time. She was also trying to hit the woman’s wrist, to get rid of the knife, lessening the danger involved.

 

Her opponent was doing a good job of attacking and counterattacking, but was weak on her defense, earning the woman a number of critical hits to the body that got through, one grazing wound to the face had a cut over one eye, bleeding profusely and interfering with her ability to see as blood and sweat stung the eye. Kim was also bleeding from multiple small cuts to her forearms and body and the woman she faced was sure to have a few broken ribs based on what her breathing in looked like and some massive bruises on her arms and legs. The fight was taking its toll on the women but neither was slowing down.

 

However, Kim was getting concerned since this fight was taking longer than it normally should because of her kid and she was getting worn out and the Muffin was complaining, moving about unhappily in her abdomen. The light headedness and vertigo was also making it easier for the other woman to cut her and there wasn’t anything she could think of to counter that particular fact. She just couldn’t fight as well right now and that was bad for her. She needed to train more with the sticks in order to compensate more and if she survived this fight she would do just that.

 

She needed to do something drastic in order to change the odds back to her favor and she knew that she was fading faster than she had anticipated and the one escrima stick she had left wasn’t doing it. The fake Shego was good enough to counter the benefits of the longer weapon. Her thoughts raced as she landed a few kicks and hits with the stick but then another slash crossed her midsection. It wasn’t deep but it burned and Kim screamed in anger. A thin line of beaded blood rose along the surface of that cut, dripping off of her. But that woman had come close to actually hurting her Muffin and that pissed her off. The bitch was going to pay.

 

The woman ducked the stick that was thrown at her, end over end, whistling briefly before it stuck into the drywall, but she lost sight of Kim briefly when she did that. Kim’s faced had hardened into a mask of fierce determination, framed by her long red hair and her hands were curled into fists instead of being open and ready to grab. Her green eyes were taking in everything around her, feeling all the movement around her, centering her breathing as much as she could.

 

This was a change in fighting style for the teen hero and while that may have concerned the woman with the knife, she merely smirked at the red head, and realized that the odds for an armed opponent versus an unarmed one showed a significant margin of victory went to those armed. The woman chuckled to herself and said, “Well Possible, lost your weapon. Looks like you and your brat are going to die.”

 

“Screw you Camille. We’ll see which of the two of us walks out of here.” Kim shifted her footwork more towards silat in order to make use of the shorter steps for greater balance, shifting her hand position some to cover her torso better and tossing her hair out of her face. She hoped that the woman wouldn’t pay attention to details right now.

 

The fake Shego gave a start of surprise at hearing her name but then grinned again, wickedly, tightening the grip on her knife. “What gave me away?”

 

Kim dodged and side stepped a few half-hearted attacks, concentrating on what she was doing, knowing that she was enough better that she could do that and not have to worry as much in the fight. The shape shifter had chosen the wrong opponent and was going to pay for that mistake. “Oh you know calling Ron a buffoon, wanting nuked food, putting in the wrong film, you know…the usual.”

 

“Well, that’s how it goes sometimes. But your green traitor isn’t here to save you now and you certainly aren’t all that.” mocked the shape shifting assassin, looking so much like Shego that it was upsetting to Kim.

 

“Who says I need saving?” growled Kim, her fists tightening.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Shego paced up and down the aisle of the small business jet as it sped on its way back to Middleton, her fists clenching and unclenching, the green flame of her plasma dancing over her fists unconsciously. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and her mouth was dry with fear. What the hell had happened? Was Kimmie dead? Oh God, please don’t let her be dead! Please. Shego was on the edge of panic and had never really been there before. She trembled as she moved.

 

Ron had tried to calm her down back at the Mall to no avail; even Rufus had been unable to help and Shego really liked the animal. It was clear that SP was fraught with fear over her wife’s condition and he couldn’t blame her, hell he was scared for Kim’s life and he wasn’t romantically attached to her any more. That he was so helpless right now was frustrating for the teen. He wanted to help his best friend in the entire world and here he was, several hundred miles away, powerless to help. He felt so impotent. They were still waiting for Wade to finish going over the surveillance footage to let them know what the hell was going on and for the emergency vehicles to arrive on site and figure out if Kim was alive.

 

Kim had been lying there so still. All Shego could see was her wife lying there in a pool of blood and nothing she could do or think of washed that image out of her mind. A wave of bile rose up in her throat and she rushed to the bathroom, making it barely in time to vomit into the toilet. She vomited up what little she had in her stomach, then just bile and she collapsed onto the floor, exhausted and crying. She couldn’t deal with this hero crap, this caring about someone crap. It was too hard. It felt like her world had fallen apart on top of her and she was lost in the darkness. Someone would pay dearly for this but would it bring her Princess back? Was this her punishment for all those years of crime? Was someone getting even with her for some sort of slight? All she had at this point was heartache and questions. She needed Wade to be able to find some answers to those questions if she was going to have any chance to calm down.

 

Ron knocked softly on the door, knowing that he had to check on Shego, as she had taken this far worse than he had. He had been struggling to try and keep from crying himself but had failed, just too overwhelmed with emotion to keep everything in. His best friend in the whole world was possibly dead, lying on the floor in a pool of blood and one of his other friends was heartbroken over it. He wanted to just sit slumped in his seat and stare away into nothing and forget the world for a while but his partner needed him and in a way he needed her.

 

Shego moved away from the door so Ron could open it into the tiny compartment. He crouched down and took the green skinned woman into his arms, holding her tight, the touch was a comfort to the both of them. They sat there in the back of the plane and cried out their pain together over the loss of their best friend, both sure that there would be revenge.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Camille seemed to have gotten a better feel for things and attacked again, using one hand to block with and keeping the knife hand back a little. Kim began blocking the strikes with her fists and forearms, almost punching the hands coming towards her and then sliding her hands along the woman’s arms. The shape shifting criminal was surprised to feel the burn of cuts along her arms and snapped her head up at Kim taken aback by this particular turn of events. She snapped off a slash across Kim’s abdomen that managed to actually cut to some depth. Where had Kim gotten the knives? And more importantly, when had Kim Possible started using knives?

 

The shape shifter finally noticed the knives being held in an ice pick grip, with short little blades that were maybe the length of her pinkie finger. There was a thick metal ring around a finger on each hand that would make Kim’s punches harder. This was a weapon that Camille was unfamiliar with but wasn’t worried about. Her weapon was longer than Kim’s and in a knife fight that could make all the difference. She was confident that she knew what the outcome would be.

 

The fight grew more frenzied as Kim used the Kerambits in a slicing motion on the woman’s arms and torso, cutting long gashes into the woman’s body with the deceptively small blade, trying to hook various joints and ribs with the weaving motions of her arms. Kim desperately wanted to end this, as she was shaking with rage and fear. She now had two cuts across her abdomen, one deeper than the other and they were certainly not good for the baby let alone her. Camille’s skill with a knife was rather conventional as opposed to the silat that Shego had been drilling into the teen hero, almost a difference between basic training combat training and focused training under a real sifu. Kim realized that she could win this if she did this right.

 

The shape shifting woman realized that she was not winning at this point and began to panic. For someone who wasn’t supposedly trained in knife fighting, Kim was really really good. Camille Leon flipped backwards to gain some distance and snatched up one of the escrima sticks that had been knocked free, to even up the numbers of weapons in play between them. It was all she could think of to counter the hand work of the red head. She tightened her grip on the weapons, waiting for the red head to make her move.

 

Kim slid closer to her opponent, who had thankfully shifted back to her original form which made the teen feel better, wanting to end this fight before it got even more out of hand. There were several pieces of broken furniture here and there, food scattered and ground into the carpet which was soaking up the blood spatters. Even the walls had evidence of this fight. Kim could tell that she was starting to get a bit light headed from her blood pressure going crazy as well as the rapid movements that she needed to make, which only increased the dizziness she was feeling. Even the Muffin was not happy with this turn of events and Kim’s stomach churned. Camille didn’t look all that much better but she looked very focused on her desire to kill Kim. The teen hero had no clue why this was and at this point didn’t care. It was clear that it had come down to either her or Camille, kill or be killed. It was not a choice that she relished. However, she had to do this, for her, for Shego and for her daughter. There really was no other option she had and it saddened her.

 

Camille came at her with several slashes up high before she went with a thrust towards her abdomen. Kim side stepped the thrust, the blade just missing her belly. The intruder spun with a slash up high and Kim blocked it with her opposite forearm and snaked her other hand up under the woman’s elbow, catching it on the outer edge of the elbow, cutting deeply as she pulled back, feeling something tear under the short blade. Camille screamed as the short blade tore deeply into her joint, pulling the arm almost across her body. She whipped her left hand around in a wrap strike as the escrima stick connected with the back of the teen’s head and Kim fell forward into the spray of blood from the elbow, blinding her momentarily. She spluttered, trying to clear her mouth and eyes of the thick fluid. When she was hit she stumbled into the body in front of her and her hands blurred in a series of powerful, brutal slashes to the body, desperate to keep the other woman from being able to turn the tide of the battle. One turn out blow towards the woman’s head managed to catch the throat, pulling through the meat and jugular at the side of the woman’s neck. Another panicked blow from the escrima stick smashed into the side of her skull and Kim staggered back a few paces towards the kitchen and fell to the floor, spinning slightly to hit face down in the fresh pool of blood that had sprayed from the shape shifters throat. Her vision blacked out and she soon felt no pain.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Wade reviewed the footage of the battle with his mouth gaped wide in surprise as he watched things progress from the woman coming into the house until the moment Kim had fallen to the floor. Her opponent looked just like Shego, sounded like Shego and everything. She just didn’t move quite like Shego, which was a give away as to who it hadn’t been. The fight was fast, with Kim leaping and dodging almost like normal that is until the first cut landed on her arm. Then it was clear that things became much more serious and the woman settled into her stance a bit more.

 

The computer expert almost cheered when the playback version of Kim pulled the weapons from under her bulky sweater. Obviously, the woman had figured out the ruse before things had really gotten started. That was something that impressed Wade but he had more of this to go through in order to figure out what the hell had gone down. If Kim survived this whole thing he was going to ask her how she knew. It would be interesting to hear how the red head had figured it out.

 

Things got a good bit bloodier and more brutal as the fight continued, with kicks joining weapon work. He groaned when Kim lost one of her weapons to a crescent kick and was stunned when Kim threw her remaining weapon at the woman. What the hell was Kim thinking?

 

He barely saw Kim draw the weapons from her hair, mostly hiding the weapons with the position of her hands and body and then pace of the attacks shifted yet again. The conversation between them clarified a number of things for Wade but not everything. Camille Leon wasn’t this vicious normally, she wasn’t an assassin so what the hell was really going on here? It didn’t make any sense to the tech genius no matter how he looked at it. When Camille slashed Kim across the stomach drawing blood Wade went pale in fear. Was her baby alright? What he wouldn’t give to have a Kimmunicator on hand so he could scan her and at least know if she were alive or dead. The two cuts on his friend’s stomach bled with each movement she made. How much blood had she lost? How could Kim even remain standing at this point?

 

The font of blood from Camille’s arm surprised Wade as did the hit connecting with Kim’s head. Kim stumbled into the spray and the image blurred from the speed of the hands as they worked over Camille, even catching the throat with the little blade, something both gross and yet he was unable to look away. After another vicious strike from the escrima stick to the back of Kim’s head both women fell to the ground, surely dying, the blood coming from Camille slowing as her heart was pumping the last of the woman’s blood out onto the carpet and then Wade noticed that something glinted slightly under the woman’s hair, behind her ear and normally out of sight.

 

He froze the frame and zoomed in on it. The image cleared as the pixels reformed and the shiny item looked just like a control chip, one of Drakken’s mind control devices that had been used on both Kim and Shego. The closer he got the resolution the more he couldn’t argue with what he was seeing. He had seen them before and couldn’t forget them. Had Camille Leon really been mind controlled? But she hadn’t acted that way, right? He needed to go over the footage over and over again to make sure. He did remember a few bits of behavior that had seemed out of character when that whole event had occurred and Shego and Kim had been both mentally enslaved. This was his biggest lead on the case and one he didn’t want to screw up.

 

On another screen he spotted the paramedics and cops bursting through the front doors, weapons out and ready, witnessing the bloody carnage in front of them, the ruined house, the bloody mess of Camille’s neck and arm, as well as the pregnant woman who was lying there oh so still on the floor. Several cops made sure to secure the house, moving through the building with practiced skill while a few of the rookies lost their doughnuts at the grisly sight that was in the living room. The small team of paramedics that had followed the police didn’t even remotely hesitate, rushing to Kim’s side and beginning their work. The woman with the white blonde hair was beyond hope.

 

Wade looked from the rush of action of the paramedics to the screen that had the control chip magnified on it. It wasn’t something he could sit on and its implications were chilling. Shego needed to know this. Now.


	31. Chapter 31

Medical Necessities

 

When the Kimmunicator went off, Ron looked up from where he was seated holding the dark haired woman whose crying had slowed. He freed a hand and grabbed it, pushing the button to bring up the call. The screen came on and Wade was there looking grim. “Ron, Shego, the paramedics are leaving with Kim, they say she is alive but in critical condition but there is something really important I have to show you.”

 

When Shego’s green eyes were turned to the screen Wade transferred the image of what he thought was a mind control chip to the screen. “Shego, is this what I think it is?”

 

Shego blinked her red eyes and took a good look at the screen. It looked familiar but with a few modifications. She growled angrily when she realized what it was and if anything it increased her level of pissed off. Oh yes…there would be hell to pay. “Fucking Mind Control Chip. Dr. D is so dead.”

 

“Do we actually know it’s him?” asked Ron, wanting to make sure the question had at least been asked. His anger was swiftly mounting as well but he wanted to make sure it was directed at the right person. He didn’t want to hand out beatings like that to just anyone.

 

“No one else really uses this technology Ron.” answered Wade. “Drakken has offered chips to others but there is a small degree of monitoring that needs to occur to ensure full and complete compliance. It is a bit complex but well within a lot of people’s skills. But this chip looks modified somehow. That means him.”

 

Shego couldn’t just sit there crying any more, there was something she needed to do. Several things actually. She needed to move and preferable to hit a certain blue someone repeatedly for interrupting her happy life, for hurting her Princess and hurting her Muffin. There was going to be hell to pay for this and she was going to ensure Drakken paid for this in full. She was going to beat the big blue moron within an inch of her life, because it would take longer. “Have you found him yet?”

 

“No, not yet. None of the lairs we know about are showing any evidence of power usage. I need to conduct a larger power usage audit to find him. Give me some time Shego and I’ll find him. I’ll call back when I have more.” Wade reluctantly turned off the camera and turned to his work. He couldn’t stand the look of anguish on Shego’s face or Ron’s for that matter. This was something he could do to help. He only hoped it was going to be enough.

 

Shego sped up her pacing, her body calling out for her to take action, any action. What could she do? There was no one to punch, no one to burn, and nothing to do but wait for the plane to reach Middleton. Anne…she needed to call Anne. Anne really needed to know what was going on. The Kimmunicator had the number ringing before she even brought the device to her ear. It rang a few times before it was answered. “Possible Residence?”

 

“Jim? Can you get Mom for me? It’s really important.” Shego’s voice shook a little. Jim kind of noticed so he put down the phone and ran to get his mother.

 

After what seemed like forever to Shego, but was only a moment or so a new voice came on the line. “Shego? Are you okay? What’s going on?”

 

Shego’s voice shook as she spoke. “It’s Kim. You guys need to get down to the ER as fast as possible.”

 

“What?!” The shock and fear in Anne’s voice was more than Shego had been expecting and it started her crying again. Damn everything for this. When she found Drakken…

 

“She’s hurt really bad Mom and I’m scared and I just wanted to make sure she’s okay. Someone attacked her at the house. Wade is looking into it.” Shego’s voice caught a few times as she relayed that, hot tears rolling down her face. Anne could hear the anguish her daughter-in-law was feeling and it scared her.

 

Anne looked a bit more pale than normal, as some of the blood left her face. She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts on then got on her game face, the one she wore during surgery. She didn’t have the time right now to break down. Her girls needed her. “Okay. We’ll take off right away and give you call once we know something. Don’t worry sweetie, Kim’s tough. I’m sure she’ll pull through.”

 

Once the call was ended Shego just collapsed into one of the chairs, almost too emotionally drained to deal with all of this. Kimmie had to be alright. She just had to. He other option led down to a dark place she had tried to avoid going for years, where she really let loose on any and every one with the full extent of her abilities, instead of pulling back like she had. Her grief had almost taken her there once and she had survived. She didn’t think she could do it a second time.

 

Drakken. It all came down to him. That bastard was going to pay dearly for this and he was going to learn new meanings for the word pain by the time she was done with him. She knew that Drakken could withstand a lot of damage but she was going to push those limits until her broke. His time on earth was limited and she hoped he was enjoying his last days on earth.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

The teen hero’s vitals were not very good when the paramedics got Kim to the ER and she was moved into Trauma One as soon as she was wheeled through the door. The nurses hustled quickly to attach the various monitors and such that they needed, rehanging the IV bag on the bed and doing a quick reassessment of the paramedics notes. It looked like the paramedics had done a fairly through assessment on her.

 

They cut the clothing off of her and wiped the body clean, to better check for still bleeding wounds. There was one cut on her arm that was still bleeding and one cut over her abdomen that still bleed as well; the rest had stopped bleeding on their own. There seemed to be multiple contusions and a large number of bruises were forming all over her body. A quick check of the head showed several knots forming on the scalp which was troubling. After a few stitches to close up the open wounds and some bandages she was sent out for an MRI of her head. They also needed to do an EEG on her to make sure that her brain was functioning correctly.

 

While she was undergoing those tests, Kim’s OB-GYN arrived to deal with the possible issue of a miscarriage. She got prepped to do an ultrasound and to attach the fetal heart monitor. From the notes she had read the doctor was quite worried about the health of the baby. With so much damage to the mother the odds of a miscarriage were high. If the baby was alive and well then all she had to do was make sure that nothing else would cause the young woman to lose her child.

 

Kim’s parents and brothers arrived around then as well and Anne hustled right up to the desk asking to see the attending physician. “I’m Dr. Possible. My daughter Kimberly is here and I want to check on her status. Can I see her doctor please?”

 

The nurse nodded and passed the message along. Shortly the doctor arrived and introduced himself. The doctor ran a hand through his short hair as he began to lay out the situation to the respected neurosurgeon. “Certainly. Multiple lacerations, various contusions, basically she was in a knife fight and hadn’t done all that well from what it appears. Currently, she is undergoing an MRI to check for head trauma as it appears she had blunt force trauma to her skull. She looked worse than she actually was. Right now we are worried about the baby. Her OB-GYN is going to run an ultrasound on her once she’s done with the MRI to make sure the baby is okay. After that is the EEG. That’s basically it.”

 

The relief that hit Anne was quite visible. She knew enough to know from the descriptions that she wasn’t going to lose her little girl. That was deeply comforting. The only worry now was if she was going to lose her granddaughter. It helped reduce the stress some but not enough. She needed to let Shego know, so that her daughter-in-law wouldn’t freak out anymore. The woman needed to know what was going on. Once she passed the information on to her family she headed outside to call Shego, pulling out her cell phone along the way.

 

The Kimmunicator rang once. “Hello?”

 

The voice was frantic and it almost broke Anne’s heart to have to pass on the news about the Muffin. “Shego, Kim will be okay. She apparently looked worse than she really was. She’s having an MRI done to check for any intracranial bleeding. The only real worry now is the Muffin.”

 

“Kimmie’s alright?” Shego’s voice was plaintive, but there seemed a glimmer of hope.

 

“Yes, but the doctors are worried about the baby. Given the beating that Kim received and the blood loss that happened, she might miscarry.” Shego’s face fell at that. She had gotten over one worry to realize that there was another. She needed to be there, with her wife, right now and it frustrated her that she couldn’t.

 

“We’ll be there soon. Wade said we were fifteen minutes out. Call me if you get any more news before I get there.” Shego hung up the phone and slumped into the chair again. Kim was going to survive but was their baby going to make it? Drakken was going to be hurt in new and creative ways for putting her through this shit. What had she told him about mind control? Was he that stupid that he couldn’t remember? She might need to burn the message into his flesh this time to make sure that he wouldn’t forget.

 

Ron had looked up during the conversation Shego was having with Mrs. Dr. P and actually smiled when Shego asked in near disbelief that Kim was alright. It was the tone you used when you heard something that you weren’t sure you believed but hoped it was. That told him that KP was alive and going to make it. He sighed in relief. He had been seriously worried that he was going to lose his best friend and now the relief that filled him made him feel lighter. They would be there soon enough.

 

Time dragged on for the two of them as they neared Middleton. Both of them hustled from the plane once it landed to a car Wade had gotten for them so fast that it was making peoples heads spin. Shego sped off, not really caring about the whole speed limit thing right now. She needed to get there, to be with her wife, to hold her hand and be near her. Who gave a shit about some stupid law saying to drive slowly? This whole situation was making her wish that she would just go back to being a villain so she could hunt down Drakken and really hurt him. But she was a hero again and couldn’t do that. She might be vacillating on this issue but she knew what Kimmie would want her to do. However, when she found him she would make that damn smurf pay for this.

 

Thankfully, no cops spotted them on their breakneck drive from the airport to the hospital. Shego had been good so far in terms of following the law and getting busted for speeding was not really on her agenda. She had places to be and nothing was going to stop her. The two ran into the Emergency Room waiting area and spotted the Possibles seated in one corner. Shego ran over and hugged Anne, desperate for comfort. Anne held the dark haired woman, still a bit amazed at how a few months could change everything in the world.

 

They sat there, waiting, while doctors and nurses worked on Kim. It was making Shego crazy, especially as she had been told that because of the testing she would not be allowed back there. Anne had led her back from the nurse’s station quietly, letting her know that this was normal, especially in cases this severe. It seemed to mostly help the woman relax some.

 

Anne held the green skinned woman’s hand until Kim’s OB-GYN headed over toward their corner. She stood and Shego joined her. The others got to their feet as well, though not as fast. “Anne, Mrs. Possible the baby is fine. That is one tough kid you guys have. After that much of a beating she should have miscarried but apparently Kim managed to block her belly more than she did her face. But the baby is in perfect health as far as I can tell. We’re going to hold her here over night to make sure everything is fine, with her strapped to a fetal heart monitor. That will help us make sure everything is okay.”

 

Shego sighed deeply, a wave of relief crashing over her and almost stealing away all of the energy that adrenalin had given her. “Can I go see her?”

 

“Sure. But she is still unconscious. We think she may have a concussion but we’re not sure at the moment. She did take several blows to the head.” Shego hustled away as Anne talked with the doctor some more.

 

Shego entered the room quietly and looked over at her Princess. Her wife looked terrible, with some facial bruising swelling that beautiful face. Her wife’s lip was split and one eye was almost swollen shut. The red head was still hooked up to all the monitors and had an IV in her, dripping slowly. Just looking at how much had been done to her wife started the green skinned woman crying again. Shego pulled over a chair next to the bed and took Kim’s right hand in hers, holding it gently like one might hold fragile china. She just sat there, watching Kimmie’s face, not caring that tears were running down her face. “I love you so much Kimmie. You have no idea how much I need you and I probably should have told you that before. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you Princess.”

 

Kim’s hand squeezed her three times weakly and the non-swollen eye opened slightly. “Here now.”

 

Shego smiled, her heart feeling lighter than when Wade had first called her, which seemed like days ago. Her love was coming out of this. It made her heart soar. She ran a hand gently down the side of the girl’s head. “The doctors said you and Muffin will be okay. They’re going to keep you overnight for observation.”

 

“Muffin okay?” The words were slurred from the fat lip and the fact that Kim still seemed really woozy. She wasn’t completely coherent that was for sure.

 

“Yeah. You did good Princess and you kept both of you alive.”

 

“Camille?”

 

“I think she’s in here somewhere as well but I don’t really care. She was chipped Pumpkin, that stupid fucking mind control chip.” Some of her anger was coming out in her voice and Shego chided herself. This was not the sort of thing Kim needed to hear right now. She tried to pull that emotion back, to remain calm long enough to be there for her wife.

 

“Tryin you.” Kim was so tired and her head hurt so bad that it was hard to focus and say anything. The words came out thickly.

 

“Trying to be me? Well, you showed her not to mess with the Possible women. Rest now Kimmie. I’m gonna go so that your folks can come in, okay? I’ll be back soon.” Kim nodded her head slightly and seemed to doze off when Shego stood. She kissed her love on the forehead before she turned to leave.

 

Anne and James were grateful at being allowed to head back next. James held Kim’s hand and kissed her on the forehead while Anne looked at her chart and the monitors, making sure everything was okay. Once she was sure things were fine she came over and kissed Kim on the forehead as well. Things might look horrible now but the worst was over for now. Now the parents let their love for their daughter show.

 

Shego meanwhile had gone outside and pulled free her Kimmunicator. She had a call to make and it really couldn’t wait. “Wade, I need to talk to Betty Director.”

 

Wade simply nodded and took care of everything, patching through the call quickly so that he could go back to his search. The young genius was going to find Drakken if it was the last thing he did. Soon the one eyed woman was looking at Shego, seemingly irritated. Shego didn’t even remotely care. She was certain she was having a worse day than the head of Global Justice. “What?”

 

“Kim was attacked by Camille Leon at our home. She had one of Drakken’s Mind Control chips on her as well. If he chipped her he might have gotten the material he would need for cloning as well. There might now be more than one shape shifter right now. This is going to be a problem and I figured that you needed to know.” explained Shego quickly, cutting to the chase without her usual sarcastic attacks on the Cyclops.

 

“How is Kim?” Betty actually seemed concerned which helped Shego be less irritated with the woman. Caring about Shego’s wife was a good way to get on the good side of the former villain. Especially right now.

 

“She and the baby are fine. They’re keeping her overnight for observation, just to make sure everything is okay.”

 

“Want some GJ guards there for security?” offered Betty.

 

Shego thought about it. Better safe than sorry and she knew that she couldn’t be with Kim all the time. “Sure, but not too many. Makes me think you might be after me or something.”

 

“They’ll be there Shego, as fast as they can get there. Do you want someone to help watch her, sort of like a nanny?”

 

Green eyes narrowed in thought. That might not be a bad idea after all, since Kim was not in the greatest of shapes right now and she was only going to get larger and less able to move well. Maybe a bodyguard might be a wonderful plan. “Sure. Got anyone Secret Service trained?”

 

“I do. I’ll see what I can do about getting her some one appropriate. That may take a little bit longer. The other agents should be there in fifteen minutes.”

 

Shego ended the conversation and stood there in the cold, thinking about what had just occurred. Why had Drakken done this now? The longer he waited the more likely that he would be able to succeed, as Kim would be less nimble and less able to defend herself. No, there had to be something else going on with all of this but she couldn’t figure it out what it was. One thing was for sure, she was going to add a few more tricks to the security system.

 

Oh…and she had to call Wade about getting a clean up crew to tidy the mess from the knife fight. If Kimmie was coming home tomorrow then they really didn’t need any blood there to remind the red head about the incident. Then there was the analysis of the chip to find out what was different about it. There was a lot of work to do and what felt like precious little time to do it. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to breathe out her frustration. Her heart calmed some more and Shego made the call.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shout out to Love Robin for Lily Director who has been used with permission.

Nighttime Revelations

 

Shego and Ron were both in the room with Kim, both equally worried and both ready to beat some answers out of someone. If anybody who had been involved had been there it would have been the most severe beating imaginable. Outside four Global Justice agents were stationed to try and keep anyone from getting into the room unauthorized. After what had just happened it was felt to be prudent. A two line defense was the best Shego could manage on such short notice and with her and Ron as that last line, nothing would get through to Kim.

 

Kim slept through the night, not having woken up again which certainly was good for her, while the other two slept in alternating shifts, making sure one of them was awake at all times. After what had happened neither of them wanted to take any chances with Kim’s life, almost certain that someone would make another attempt that night. Every nurse had to pass inspection each and every time they came in to check on her and if there were medicines to be given Wade checked the chemical composition for each batch. They weren’t going to allow a repeat of that evening to happen if there was anything they could say about the issue.

 

Now that she knew her love would survive, Shego found that she was bursting with pride for what her Kimmie had managed to do and also terribly sad over what her Kimmie had to do. After she had viewed the footage on the Kimmunicator she had to acknowledge that killing the villain was all that she could have done. It had seriously been a choice of her life or the villains. The fall out from that could be dealt with when the red head woke up and Shego was not looking forward to that. It was good to know that none of the EEG’s showed anything abnormal but they had to wait until Kimmie woke up to make sure that there had been no brain damage. One more hurdle left to clear before her Princess would be free to go home.

 

It was early in the morning towards the end of her shift when Shego felt light squeezes on her hand. She snapped her head up and stared into her wife’s half open olive green eyes, which made her heart leap with joy. She managed to keep her voice steady when she asked softly, “Hey there Pumpkin, how you feeling?”

 

“Head hurts.” mumbled Kim, her head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. Things were sort of a blur right now, hazy, indistinct, like in a dream. But she could make out her wife’s face and that made her smile.

 

“Yeah. It’s okay though. Do you remember anything else about last night?” Shego wanted to find out what Kimmie knew before she said anything. She had gotten some yesterday but not terribly much.

 

“You came home, but you weren’t you.” Kim had a long slow blink that almost made Shego think she had fallen back asleep.

 

“That’s right. Anything else?”

 

“No. Thirsty.” Kim’s mouth was dry and her throat a bit sore.

 

Shego grabbed the small pitcher that the nurses had brought in and poured a little of the cold water into it. She grabbed a straw to make it easier for her love to sip from it, as the idea of spilling cold water on her had no appeal right now. Kim took a sip of the water and then sighed. “Hospital again?”

 

Shego chuckled at that. It did seem to be a bit of an occurrence with the teen. “Yeah. You got really hurt this time and you needed to come here. You and Muffin are okay though. If you need to you can go back to sleep.”

 

Kim slowly closed her eyes and said, “Kay.”

 

“I love you Kimmie.”

 

“I love you Eme.” Her breathing deepened and Shego could tell that she had drifted back to sleep.

 

Shego sighed and started crying, more from joy than sorrow. She had gotten more information from her the first time she had been awake. What could be going on with her memory? Granted there was head trauma and sleepiness going on but was it really a sign? She didn’t like not knowing the answers to these questions and the sooner she could figure out who was to blame the sooner she could go kick their ass.

 

She stood and moved over to the chair where Ron was sleeping and touched him on his shoulder lightly. Ron’s eyes instantly snapped open and he seemed awake. He scanned the room quickly and then saw noticed her red rimmed eyes. “What’s wrong?”

 

“She woke up again.” Shego smiled some, still emotionally wound up over all of this.

 

Ron blinked a few times and Shego almost laughed at the fact that the blonde was apparently having some trouble processing this. He looked up at her again and asked “And that’s bad how?”

 

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder. “Tears of joy. Doy Ron.”

 

Everything clicked through and Ron got it. His smile grew and she could see the relief flow through him. He had gotten so tense when he had seen her eyes. Shego kept speaking. “I’m gonna tell mom. You need to watch her until I’m back, okay.”

 

“I won’t let you down SP.” Ron got up from the chair and hugged the green skinned woman who had once been his enemy.

 

Shego smiled and headed for the door. When she exited the guards looked at her warily but said nothing, turning their focus out towards where the most likely threat would come. The nurse seemed pleased that Kim had woken up briefly and had spoken. It was a good sign and the woman’s pleasure made her feel better about everything. Shego looked at the clock, saw how early it was and decided that Anne wouldn’t care, she would want to know that Kim had woken up again, however briefly. She called the house.

 

“Hello?” The voice was sleepy, which was no surprise.

 

“Hey Mom, I just wanted to let you know that Kimmie woke up for a little bit and talked to me. She was a bit dazed still but clear. I think she’ll be okay.”

 

“Really? That’s wonderful. We’ll be there in the morning. I’ll grab you guys a change of clothes, ok?”

 

“Thanks Mom, I really appreciate that. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

 

Shego hung up on her end and put the phone away. After she stretched towards the ceiling she headed back to the room determined to sit her vigil until Kimmie woke up again.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Doctor Betty Director was looking through the stack dossiers on her desk, trying to find someone who would make a good protection detail for Kim Possible. She had narrowed it down to three Agents fairly quickly and she was trying to be impartial despite being related to one. Lily would be upset with her if she knew that Betty had chosen her over someone more qualified and that was the problem. While she might trust Lily more for a job this sensitive the more qualified agent was someone else, someone who had been with the agency for a little over a year. It was not an easy choice and the one eyed woman wished she could just give the job to Lily, but her conscience wouldn’t let her.

 

The Agent in question, Abigail Normal, had been with the Secret Service for a few years on several protection details and had a good record over there. The young woman had wanted to do more to fight crime and had transferred over to Global Justice to do just that. The biggest issue she had with GJ so far was what she called an excessive use of non-lethal weapons. Betty figured that it had to do with her prior training and wanting to put people down so that they would stay down. The woman was also a qualified EMT and a fairly skilled martial artist in Hapkido. Add to that the fact that she was near Shego’s age and she made the mot sense out of the other candidates. This mission would require the Agent to use whatever force necessary, including lethal, given what had happened to Kim and Normal was experienced with that.

 

She sighed and closed the folders, having made her decision and pushed a button on her intercom. “Will, please get me Agent Normal.”

 

She rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to relax. Some days on this job were harder to deal with than others and this one had been fine until she had gotten the phone call from Shego. Even though the woman now sort of worked for her instead of Drakken she was still a constant source of headaches. It must be a gift, wryly thought Betty. She turned to different paperwork after she had her printer produce the orders for agent Normal.

 

Fifteen minutes later Will Du let Agent Normal into the office. The woman was close to Shego’s height with medium brown hair and brown eyes. The GJ uniform showed off just how curvy and fit the woman was. She stood at attention until the head of Global Justice let her stand at ease. Betty handed over the piece of paper with her new orders on it, preferring them to speak for her.

 

Agent Normal scanned them quickly and then looked surprised. Her contralto voice asked, “What?”

 

“You are being temporarily assigned to protection detail for Kimberly Anne Possible. You are the primary and only agent on this but there will be back up agents nearby at all times, but you will be with her at all times. I expect you to keep her alive.” Dr. Director’s voice was very focused and made the consequences quite clear. If Betty ever was going to see Kim in a GJ uniform this had to be done perfectly.

 

“Okay. When do I leave?” asked the brunette.

 

“Grab your stuff and go. You need to get to Middleton Hospital as soon as possible to start your work. Good luck.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Ron woke Shego to let her know that Kim’s parents had arrived. She yawned and stretched before she headed out to meet them, taking a quick trip to check on Kimmie, who was still sleeping. When she got out to the Nurse’s station Anne came over and hugged her tight. “How are you holding up?”

 

Shego shrugged, kind of unsure of what the answer to that was. Between anger and despair she was a bit tangled up inside. “Okay, I guess. I’m just worried. She hasn’t been conscious much and that makes me scared.”

 

Anne smiled reassuringly. “That’s actually common for people who have endured that level of trauma. Her body is healing from a lot of damage, so extraneous things like being awake just get in the way. It’s okay. That she woke up twice is a good sign. We don’t have a coma to worry about and if she was coherent it’s possible that there was no brain damage.”

 

With a nod Shego took the bag of clothes that Anne had gotten for both her and Kim and headed for the bathroom to change. She had been in the same outfit for over twenty-fours now and it felt rather disgusting. She pulled her shirt and pants off and used some wet paper towels to clean various body parts, at least enough to feel less nasty. It wasn’t good, but when she got home she would take a nice long shower. Right now all she wanted was to not stink up the place. It helped some and she took everything off.

 

The new clothes felt good, as her panties and bra had been soaked with sweat tainted with fear. It was a scent that she hated with a passion. Just the smell of it alone made her feel less than herself. Once she had her clothes on she leaned against the sink and looked herself in the eyes. Right now, Shego wasn’t sure she liked what she was seeing. This was why she had been so against getting involved with anyone before, the fear, the worry, the need to make sure they were okay. It made her feel weak, like she couldn’t protect those she cared about, like she was a failure, like she had failed Kim. She screamed in frustration and punched the wall. The tile broke under her fist, broken pieces clattering to the floor.

 

She rested her hands on the sink again with her head bowed, crying, and tears falling onto her light green hands. She had let her Princess down and she never wanted that to happen again. Kim was too precious to her to allow that to happen. She shook her head and splashed cold water onto her face. It helped her calm down and cooled her off, hiding the signs that she had been crying again.

 

In all honesty she didn’t feel like she was weaker, she felt stronger. In a lot of ways her life hadn’t truly begun until that rainy night where she had climbed into Kimmie’s window, told her what had happened with the damn joy buzzer and told her that she wanted to share the responsibility for the baby with the teen. Her happiness could be traced right back to the moment when her Princess had chased after her with the umbrella and called her name. That was the moment when Shego began to grow stronger and to actually live her life. She owed Kimmie everything and she would happily pay forever.


	33. Chapter 33

Abnormally Impossible

 

When Shego got back to Kim’s room, there was another person in the room that she didn’t know talking quietly to Ron and Mom. She narrowed her eyes angrily and growled at this brown haired interloper dressed like a college student. Her mind screamed Cop and after all who else would be able to get into the room. “Who the fuck are you?”

 

The woman turned and smiled and nodded at Shego. “Mrs. Possible, my name is Abby Normal, I was sent by Doctor Director to help you baby sit the other Mrs. Possible here as you requested.”

 

Shego relaxed some and sighed. Betty had certainly gotten someone pretty damn fast all things considered. It made her wonder if this was something that Betty had actually been considering for a while now. It would be just like the Cyclops to have something like this being planned in the back of her mind. “You are? Okay, what are your qualifications?”

 

“Well I spent four years with the Secret Service, and I have been with Global Justice for one year. I have a second degree black belt in Hapkido and I am working on my brown belt in Aikido. I am a fully qualified EMT as well.” rattled off the woman as if she had practiced this. “I am also ambidextrous and have qualified expert with both hands in pistol. Does that work for you?”

 

Shego smirked at the display of attitude. It reminded Shego of herself back when she had been in the hero business with her brothers. It seemed like forever ago but she could remember that part fairly well. She could come to like this woman, if she didn’t turn out to be a total pain in the ass. “That might just work. So Abby, what are you packing?”

 

Abby smirked right back at the green skinned woman and reached for the small of her back, pulling out a matte black pistol, her finger away from the trigger. She handed it over to Shego calmly. “I have two HK USP45CT pistols, firing a special Ranger SXT load, in dual pistol back holster. I think it’s a bit faster than a shoulder holster. I also have a knife.”

 

Shego almost laughed at the knife comment, as it was kind of silly after listing the pistols. Maybe this woman would be able to help keep her Princess safe. Maybe. While she wasn’t completely sold on the idea she was at least able to accept that the possibility might just exist. Shego turned to Anne. “Has she woken up again?”

 

“Not yet. Abby here was just introducing herself to us just before you came in. I take it you are impressed.”

 

The green skinned woman just shrugged, cast her eyes over to the brunette and said, “She’ll do.”

 

Abby just smiled, amused by that. Ron was intrigued by the woman, as she had a similar air to Shego but with much less of the kill you dead vibe that the green skinned woman had. She exuded confidence, which he then realized that all the women in the room did. He thought back over his life and realized that he had a tendency for being surrounded with women who knew what they were doing. He sighed, wondering what it was about him and strong women. Maybe it would be safer for him overall if he ended up with women like Tara, but that had been so sedate and boring that he hadn’t been able to deal with it. Maybe Yori might be interested? She was competent but not nearly as intense as Kim or Shego. It might be an option.

 

Everyone’s thoughts shifted to the person in the bed when she opened her olive green eyes, blinking a few times and looked at everybody. She looked a bit confused and dazed at seeing so many people in her little hospital room. Her eyes drifted towards Shego, she smiled and then asked, “Eme, why is it so crowded in here?”

 

Shego swiftly moved over to Kim and kissed her on the forehead, pulling her head back to stare lovingly into the girl’s eyes. “You feeling better this morning Princess?”

 

“Yeah. Still tired though and I hurt everywhere. Who’s that?” she asked, eyeing Abby suspiciously. She had enough with people not being who they were supposed to be and it was a little unnerving to have an unknown around her. True, it hadn’t been someone unknown who she had faced but rather her beloved. That thought brought the events of last night crashing down on her and she shuddered, her heart rate increasing rapidly.

 

Shego squeezed her hand three times to calm her down and smiled at her wife. Kim’s look carried plenty of thanks in it and it warmed Shego’s heart. “Princess, this is Abby. I asked ole Cyclops for a babysitter for you and she was who got sent over.”

 

Kim started to get indignant at the implication that she was so helpless that she needed a keeper. “I don’t need a…”

 

Her sitting up quickly caused her to wince in pain and slump back into the bed gasping some. Tears were filling her eyes, which she was trying to hold back but was failing. Shego brushed her hand across one cheek gently, wiping some of them away. She looked deeply into the olive green eyes she had cared about for a long time now. “Kimmie, I almost lost you twice because you aren’t as fast right now nor as flexible as usual. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue, but now…”

 

Kim nodded, realizing that Shego was right, despite how much she resented that. Having someone else there who could help keep her alive wouldn’t really be a bad thing just embarrassing and made her feel helpless. “I hate this.”

 

Anne leaned down and kissed the top her daughter’s head. “I know Kimmie-cub but this isn’t going to be a permanent thing. Just accept the help you need right now and worry about getting better soon so you can go home.”

 

“Home?” Kim shook a little with that, remembering how the Palace had been violated by Camille.

 

Shego nodded. “Home. I had Wade modify a few things with the security system and get you a panic button. I also found a way to have the system activated all the time and turned off when needed. It is on an independent system so not even Wade can hack it. It’s safer now love and there are some new things about it to make sure that no one pretends to be us again.”

 

“But…but the…the blood…”

 

“Wade had a crew go in and clean everything. It’s a special team of cleaners that works for the police and GJ sometimes. Apparently, they took care of everything last night, so everything there is back to normal. The Palace is good now. We should be able to get you home this afternoon if the doctors agree.” Shego smiled and squeezed her hand again, hoping that Kim wasn’t getting too bothered by the memories about the assault, needing them to move. Finding a new house near the other Possibles and getting it tricked out would take a while.

 

Ron spoke up at this point, wanting to add his two cents to the conversation. “No worries KP. You know, if you want, we can have Rufus hang out with you, as a sort of secret weapon. No one expects the naked mole rat!””

 

This got Kim smiling. Ron really was talented at getting people distracted and thinking about something else. That helped a lot, as she was able to stop obsessing about the fight and start dealing with things. “Thanks Ron. That’s really sweet of you but I couldn’t take Rufus from you. He’s your second best friend in all the world. So I guess that means that I’m just stuck with Abby here.”

 

The GJ agent chuckled at that, looking only slightly affronted. “I’m the consolation prize?”

 

“Well, if the shoe fits.” quipped Ron, grinning broadly.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

The doctors kept Kim another night just to be on the safe side, as Kim was weaker than either of them had wanted. It was another night filled with sleep, holding Shego’s hand and talking with her. The next morning after she had gotten cleared by the doctors they left as quickly as possible, wanting to get away from there. When Shego got her home and carried her bridal style into the house everything was cleaned and repaired, no sign of the life or death struggle that had occurred here what so ever. That made it easier for Kim to actually relax, afraid that their might be some sort of reminder visible. Kim was happy to be on the couch, curled up in Shego’s arms and watching DEBS. It made her feel loved and content.

 

Abby set up her stuff in one of the extra rooms in the house and tried to stay out of the way for the most part, leaving the two women to their own lives. Her job was to protect Kim and not hover around her. She had been taught that a too obvious presence in her protectes life might make them feel like she was trying to butt in. She really wanted even the hint that was occurring. That didn’t last for long as having the girl hovering just out of sight was making both Kim and Shego crazy, as it was something their minds kept tagging the woman as potentially troublesome. Finally, Kim couldn’t take it any more and snapped, “Abby! You get out here! Right now!”

 

The brunette came into the line of sight, from where she had been standing; trying to figure out what she had done wrong. “Yes?”

 

“Come over here and sit on the couch with us.” ordered the red head, looking quite upset.

 

“Kim, my job is to protect you.” replied the agent calmly.

 

“Look, when Shego is here you can calm down. She’s one of the most dangerous people on the planet and she keeps me completely safe. With you and her here, what do I have to fear? Besides, with you ghosting just out of my line of sight I keep getting nervous and afraid that someone is getting ready to jump out and attack me. It’s bugging me a lot. So just get out here and watch a movie with us.” Kim glared at Abby, trying to make the woman realize that arguing would be a bad plan.

 

The agent looked between the two determined women and realized that she had no choice in this situation. Nothing she could think of to say would be of any use here. She sighed and took a seat on the couch, closer to the front door than either of the others. “So what are we watching?”

 

Shego smiled, glad that her love had taken care of things, because she probably wouldn’t have been as nice. “Forbidden Kingdom is in there. It’s pretty good. Have you seen it yet?”

 

“No. I was in the middle of a mission in South America when it came out. By the time I got back it was gone. I did want to see it as I heard nothing but positive buzz from everyone.” She shrugged.

 

“Okay then. This should be a nice treat for you.” Without any further ado the green skinned woman started the film.

 

During the film Kim grabbed Shego’s hand and placed it on her belly so that her wife could feel the Muffin moving about. The baby actually responded to most martial arts films. Shego actually felt the slight movement in her wife’s abdomen and it awed her. She almost wanted to lift up Kim’s shirt and just gaze lovingly at her belly, to see if there was any sign of that movement. It amused her to think that their child seemed to be all into fighting just like her mommies. She rubbed her hand in a circle and could see Kimmie smile at that.

 

Soon the movie was over and Shego went in to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the three of them. Abby sat there quietly on the couch, scanning the room. Kim just lay there, tired and quite happy not to have to move at the moment. She was also happy because Shego was making her pasta, as the carbs would help her have the energy to get better faster. The green skinned woman made the best pasta in her opinion.

 

Her bruises had gotten to the yellowish greenish stage which was good in some respects but some of the deeper bruises on her upper arms and legs were coming up all purple. She was sore everywhere and just being able to do nothing was pleasant. She knew that she needed the rest but it was really frustrating. She wanted to do something but moving hurt too much. She really had no idea what she would do right now if she were attacked again and it was a bit scary. Trusting in the GJ Agent was tough, especially as Kim didn’t really know the woman. Her surprise yawn stretched her mouth almost painfully.

 

Her eyes blinked open as Shego shook her awake gently. This surprised Kim as she didn’t remember falling asleep and she was a bit confused. “Come on Kimmie, dinner’s ready.”

 

The red head nodded as she slowly sat up, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. “Okay.”

 

“Need a hand?” asked Abby.

 

“Please and thank you.” Her babysitter, as Shego liked to call her, helped her stand and stood close to her in case she fell since she was a bit dizzy and tired. They made it to the dining room table just as Shego was getting the last few things set. Kim sat down and Abby sat off to one side so that Shego could sit across from her wife like always. It seemed somewhat natural which was a bit disconcerting because Kim knew it wasn’t normal.

 

The Caesar salad that Shego made for them was great and the garlic bread was simply divine, with the rough chopped garlic everywhere. Spaghetti and meat balls were a good choice in her opinion, as Kim loved the way that Shego made them, with fresh basil and fresh garlic mixed right in the meat. Kim sighed happily as she dove into the meal putting all thoughts about the GJ agent aside. What was it about getting injured that made her so hungry? Or was it just the Muffin’s way of having revenge?

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Christmas Eve was upon them and Shego was so glad that she had gotten all of her shopping done early. She was a little stressed that Kimmie had made arrangements weeks ago for everyone to spend Christmas morning with them and to have lunch but right now she didn’t want to drag her Princess all over town to see Ron, her parents, Monique and who ever else the red headed trouble maker might want to see. The cold would only make the aches worse and that was something that Shego was going to allow to happen. It was bad enough with all the decorations that had been up for most of the month but a party? At least she was thankful that she had gotten Ron to agree to them not watching Snowman Hank. Shego had seen it too many times in the employ of the big blue blunder.

 

“Shego.”

 

The dark headed woman turned to face the living room where Kim was still laying, while she was in the kitchen working on doing as much pre-cooking for tomorrow as was possible for this. “What?”

 

“I’m hungry.” Shego rolled her eyes as Kimmie whined. Sometimes it was like she was married to a child.

 

“Fine. Want me to make you some soup?” offered Shego.

 

“Can I get some Bueno Nacho? I really really want a naco supreme combo meal right now. I’m craving it.”

 

“Kimmie, you know that fake food isn’t really good for you. I mean their nacho cheese is actually cheddar flavored cheese food product. It’s not cheese it’s what they feed to cheese.” complained Shego, desperately hoping that she would be able to get her love to eat something besides fast food cheesy glop.

 

“But Eme…I really really want some Bueno Nacho.” Kim’s whine grew even more pathetic as the craving was beginning to truly get the better of her. She could practically taste the naco, and it was making her drool with desire.

 

Shego gave the sigh of long suffering and caved. Kimmie whining was one of the most pathetic things in the world, and she knew from pathetic. At least the girl didn’t curl up in a corner and cry, sucking her thumb like some people she had known. But it also wasn’t a tremendous step up in her opinion. “Fine. I’ll get you your damn nacos. Are you happy now?”

 

Abby called out from the living room. “Want me to get them? I mean with you here I can run out and grab us all something to eat if you’re want. I figured with all the cooking you’re doing you might not want to deal with cooking something else.”

 

Kim looked up happily at the GJ Agent as if she were her new best friend. It was a little unnerving and the brunette wasn’t sure how to take it. The red heads eyes were huge and she sounded so excited when she almost squeaked. “Really? You would do that for me?”

 

The brunette shrugged as if it were no big deal, which with Shego here and the security system in place it wouldn’t be. “Sure. I know what you want. What do you want Shego?”

 

“Can you get me a taco salad supreme? Those don’t totally suck like everything else there.” returned Shego, actually a bit upset that they were being forced into eating this crap again by the desperately craving Pumpkin. It was almost like her meals were being held hostage by Kimmie’s need for fake Mexican food.

 

“Sure. It’s not a problem. I’ll be right back.” Abby grabbed her coat and took her keys from the hook by the door. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

Once the girl was gone Kim called out to her wife. “Hey Eme. I like her…can we keep her?”


	34. Chapter 34

A Merry Little Christmas

 

Kim sighed as she stretched. The light exercise was helping get the ache out of her muscles and she really needed that. People were going to be coming over to the Palace soon and she wanted to be able to move around a bit easier when they got there. Between the hot tub last night and the shower this morning she was feeling better, with her muscles warmed and thankfully her wounds were healing nicely. She rubbed her tummy and smiled, still happy that she and the Muffin had made it out of that fight okay. That thought darkened her mood some but she shrugged it off. It was Christmas, so she was going to try and keep those demons at bay.

 

Once she was finished with the stretching and had toweled off the faint sheen of sweat, she got dressed, going more for comfort than for looks. Everyone there would either be family or friend so what difference did it make how she was dressed? It was not like she needed to look good for anyone right now, especially since she had two black eyes, bruises everywhere and several still red scars. All she really wanted to do today was curl up on the couch, open presents and watch movies with her love. She didn’t think it was too much to ask for.

 

When Kim made it downstairs, Shego had already made her some tea to go along with breakfast, which was an omelet and toast. In Kim’s opinion Shego made the best omelets ever with the cheese and the bacon and the mushrooms and the peppers and the yum. Kim hadn’t really been a fan of them until she had stolen some of Shego’s omelet one day and then promptly commanded that they were a meal fit for a Princess. The green skinned woman had snerked at that and made one for her wife, chuckling the whole time. Now they were a common breakfast option, along with the good oatmeal and pancakes.

 

Abby was sitting there at the table nursing a coffee, looking completely wrung out. Kim looked over at her questioningly. Abby caught the look and replied. “I spent the whole night going over the security features of the house. I was checking to see if there were any obvious holes in the security or blind spots that could be exploited. I should have known better.”

 

“Damn straight!” Shego’s reply came from the kitchen as the green skinned woman finished making her own omelet.

 

Kim giggled at that. She would have made a comment as well on the subject but the omelet of goodness was calling out to her and she was hungry and everything and it would be rude not to eat her food and it’s not like they were good cold or anything and she was just being polite, right? And since when did her thinking get so convoluted and rambly?

 

Shego just chuckled as she watched Kim work through something in her head before digging into her omelet with gusto. Kimmie was strange in some of the cutest ways as far as Shego was concerned. Kim certainly liked eating and Shego had been working on improving her cooking, just so she could feed her Princess the best food possible. It was a healthy choice for both of them and the baby. It was tasty as well. That was the nice little bonus to this whole thing which she certainly appreciated. Cooking was a lot more fun than it had been before, when she was cooking for herself in one lair or another before Princess came and blew every thing up. Now, it was yet another way for Shego to show Kimmie that she loved her.

 

Once the three of them finished eating breakfast, Shego and Kim went into the living room to get settled before the hordes descended while Abby took her turn doing the dishes. Kim got comfortable in her usual space and Shego sat next to her, holding her love. The two just sat there happily, murmuring sweet nothings into each others ears until there was a knock at the door. Shego headed over and looked through the scanner at who was waiting. Ron was standing there with all sorts of packages in his arms, barely managing to keep his balance under the load.

 

She opened up the door and helped him with the gifts, relieving the blond of half his burden. Once his head was visible, Ron smiled brightly at his current partner and said, “Merry Christmas Shego.”

 

“Happy Hanukah Ron.” replied Shego, smiling back. Smiling was getting easier and easier for her to do the longer she was around her Princess. She kind of liked it; especially since neither Ron nor Kimmie seemed to have an issue with her skin color, unlike the kids in her high school. It was hard to smile when you were being teased all the time. She still couldn’t watch the Muppets without flashbacks.

 

“Thanks. Hey there KP. Merry Christmas!” Ron’s excitement was par for the course. The boy looked conflicted for a moment, like he wasn’t sure if he should drop the presents and hug Kim or put them down carefully and then hug Kim. Thankfully prudence won out and the gifts were spared.

 

They set the presents down by the tree and Ron went over to the couch and hugged his best friend. The doorbell got Shego’s attention and she went to open it, checking first for safety reasons as was the new protocol. Kim’s family came in, carrying gifts as well to add to the pile under the tree. There was lots of hugging and such and then things got down to the truly serious part of the morning, the reason they were all here in the first place, gifts. The tweebs quickly divided up the mass of presents, making piles for everyone before sitting back to wait for the carnage to begin. Shego was impressed by the system that the Possibles were using which seemed better than the just tear into things her brothers had. She might be able to enjoy this method since it wasn’t so haphazard.

 

The boys were allowed to attack the presents first, as the younger kids didn’t really have the patience to wait for other people to go through theirs. Once they had gotten everything open, completely excited by the gifts they had spread out before them such as the rockets and chemistry set the boys started jabbering plans at each other until Anne released them. At that, the two of them plucked up their toys and ran off to put together one of the rockets in the hope of being able to fire it later that day. Everyone just sort of smiled as the two rushed off, chattering wildly at each other about maximizing thrust.

 

Ron was next and opened his gifts less wildly, but paper was still flying. It was clear that he was pleased with everything he had gotten as well. Kim had gotten him this awesome cook book that had all sorts of tips and techniques so he could work on learning how to really cook. This was a growing passion ever since the creation of the naco. Shego had gotten him some awesome sunglasses which also had some cool stuff in them, like a range finder and night vision capabilities. He was totally stoked about them and put them on immediately, posing, in an attempt to try and appear cooler.

 

Rufus, on his turn, almost fainted when he saw the wheel of cheese that was his. He stumbled a bit as he ran over to it.  He almost swooned. He jumped up and hugged it closely, caressing it like one might a lover. In the naked mole rat’s opinion, this was the greatest gift he had ever gotten. Rufus paused long enough to bow to Shego, showing his appreciation. He then returned to the adoration of the cheddar.

 

Kim was the next one in the unwrapping line. Her parents had gotten her the usual types of things, which was fine as she loved their gifts. The pen that digitally remembered what she wrote and could transfer it to a word document was the coolest thing she had seen in a long time and would really help her with her school work. Ron had gotten her all sorts of gourmet chocolates as well as a subscription to the chocolate of the month club. She gave him a big hug after seeing that and a kiss on the cheek, which made the blond blush quite brightly.

 

She was a bit nervous when she was going to open her presents from Shego. What her wife had gotten her was a complete mystery and it almost scared her. She carefully unwrapped one of the gifts and was stunned to see a Cuddle Buddy looking back at her, one of the special limited edition ones that were almost impossible to find. Surely Shego hadn’t gotten this for her, as Kim knew her wife hated the things. The Wombat Moose combination, the Womoose, was so hard to find any where, that she had almost given up finding one. It had a Wombats body and face, with moose antlers and legs. It was absolutely adorable in her opinion. She hugged it to her tightly and smiled at her wife. “Thank you Eme.”

 

Shego just shrugged as if it was no big deal, but inside she was jumping happily from her wife’s response to the gift. That response had even made the fact that she had spent money on those mutant monstrosities bearable.

 

The red head opened the stack of books next and smiled at the titles. They were all books she had been interested in picking up. Her grin was infectious and it got Shego smiling again. When she opened the smallest box Kim gasped in surprise. Gently, as if she were afraid that it might vanish like a soap bubble, Kim lifted out the necklace. It was an emerald pendant surrounded by rubies that seemed to glow in the light. She could barely take her eyes off of it. “Oh my God, Shego this is beautiful.”

 

“Well, I figured I had to get you something that would be as beautiful as you and this was the closest thing I found.” Shego was blushing a bit, embarrassed to be saying such things with other people around. But it was the truth and she really wanted Kimmie to know why she bought it, so Kim would know how important she was.

 

Kim bounced in her seat as best she could and kissed Shego, hugging her tightly. “Thank you so much, Eme. I love it.”

 

Shego ruffled the mass of red hair, which made Kim yelp a bit in surprise. Everyone was chuckling as the teen tried to get her hair back into some semblance of order, using her fingers to comb through the semi-tangled mess. She growled at her wife which only served to make Shego giggle with how cute it sounded. This made Kim huff and cross her arms angrily. Ron was just surprised by the giggle.

 

Then suddenly it was Shego’s turn to open her presents. She got all self conscious and blushed some, looking down at the pile as if unsure what to do now. She didn’t have many good memories of Christmas, except a few times before the incident, and not the one with the meteor. She wasn’t used to seeing such a large pile of gifts waiting just for her and it made her just a touch uncomfortable. It was actually a bit mind boggling, truth be told. She went through the brightly wrapped stack and got the present from Anne and James first. The scrap book of wedding pictures was lovely and Shego had to smile at just how scared and excited both she and Kimmie looked. The change in their eyes from before the kiss to afterwards was really clear and that had been the moment things had turned to something more like what they had now. Who had known that was what they had both wanted? There were other pictures in there as well filling up the back of the book from Thanksgiving and other times they had all been together. “Thank you both, this is awesome.”

 

She handed it to Kim, who flipped through it and began to smile, remembering all they fun they had early on, when they had been living with her parents as well as Nana taking down Hego on Thanksgiving. The teen really liked some of the photos, especially the candid ones of her and Shego cuddled up on her parents couch. There were even a few of the two of them cuddled up in her bed asleep, those made her blush.

 

Shego meanwhile began to unwrap her present from Ron. She pulled out a black apron that had flames on the front and read ‘Hot Stuff’. Ron grinned at her and Kim began to giggle. Shego sighed. There really was no winning with these people. She had tried so hard to forget the whole apron thing but it was clear no one was going to let it go. At least it was an apron she might actually consider wearing.

 

Kim had gotten her two things and the older woman was trying to figure out just what her wife had gotten for her before opening things. It had been easy when Shego had been working with Drakken as he often asked her what he should buy for her. Sad really. She opened one of the boxes and she smiled when she saw the collection of quilting supplies as well as a few gift cards to various places. It was really thoughtful of Pumpkin. She then picked up the larger box and began to unwrap it. When she saw what it was her eyes went wide in surprise. There was no way Kimmie could know about this. “Wha…Kim?”

 

Kim’s grin was broad and she said. “Well, I called Hego to find out what you liked as a kid and he said you used to have an Easy Bake Oven that you played with all the time before things got crazy. So I figured that you might like to have another one, since he said yours was destroyed by the meteor. Kind of a happy reminder of your childhood.”

 

The green skinned woman put down the box carefully and hugged her wife tightly to her, fighting back tears that were threatening to come rushing out while she was whispering in Kim’s ear. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too Eme. Merry Christmas.” They shared another kiss and Ron made Awwww noises. Shego flipped him off which made the two Possible parents begin to laugh.

 

The couple cuddled as the other two adults in the room opened their gifts as well. Everyone seemed pleased with what they had gotten and Abby brought in a bag to collect up the trash. She handed it off to Anne who began collecting things, to help clean up her daughter’s living room. There was no need to leave the room looking like a tornado had hit a wrapping paper factory. Shego kissed Kim’s forehead and stood up. “I’m going to get started with lunch. Kimmie, want any hot chocolate?”

 

Kim nodded her head, grinning like a toddler on sugar.

 

Anne, still holding the bag of trash, called out and said, “I’ll come help Shego.”

 

The two ladies began working on the food, with Shego first focusing on getting Kim’s hot chocolate made. Abby took it out to the living room for her, as she really wanted her Princess to just lie there on the couch as much as possible, to make sure everything healed up right. She was still worried about Kim, as the teen was tired all the time, like she had been during the first trimester. She knew it was because of her healing up from her injuries but that didn’t make her feel much better overall. She was really worried about her wife and even though she knew it showed she really didn’t care. Someone had to take care of the Princess.

 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to get lunch ready, especially with all the pre-cooking that Shego had done the day before. Shego insisted that Abby join them, which made the GJ agent a bit uncomfortable as she wasn’t trying to make this family her own. Before she would sit down however, she made another sweep around the house to check on everything, making sure everything was secure, that the security system was on and working fine. She wanted to take care of business before pleasure. The brunette sat down but obviously looked ready to hop up again at a moments notice. It was enough that the green skinned woman chided her. “Will you just calm down Abby.”

 

“Sorry Shego. I just want to make everything is secure.” Abby looked abashed.

 

“Look, between the two of us and Ron with his mutant monkey seizures, we can take out just about anything that comes at us. I think we are safe enough now at the moment. Besides, Christmas is the one holiday where all the big villains call a truce, well that’s not true, a few of them have some weird thing about Arbor Day. Regardless, they don’t do anything on this day, except what we’re doing. In all my years working with Drakken that one truth never changed. He is a massive fan of this holiday and often has his mother come over. The dolt is going to be watching Snowman Hank and drinking coco moo.” Shego shrugged. “So relax just a little.”

 

It was clear that Abby was having a difficult time with that, which made Anne admire the woman’s professionalism. Maybe it was time to change the pace of things then and throw things back into play? “So, Abby, how are you enjoying this assignment so far?”

 

The brown haired GJ agent looked at Anne thankfully and replied, “It’s not too bad so far. Kim has been fairly stationary to this point and the house is like a fortress. We have security upgrades to keep things from getting out of hand. It’s no problem. I’m just worried about when school starts up again. That will be tough.”

 

Kim looked up a bit surprised. “Really?”

 

“Yes. I don’t look like a teenager, so how can I blend? That will make doing my job much more difficult.” explained the woman.

 

“But Shego will be there.” protested Kim.

 

“But she has to work and can’t be with you all the time.” countered Abby, gesturing with a potato chip.

 

“Well, what if you don’t worry about blending?” asked Kim, not sure how this whole protection thing worked. She had protected people before but nothing that required that she not be completely visible.

 

“Then I’ll be spotted and attacked before they come after you.” answered Abby calmly.

 

“Well, if you dress like a teen, won’t that mostly work?” asked Kim, a bit confused by the issue. Wouldn’t it make more sense for Abby to just be there and not worry about the other stuff? Wouldn’t trying to blend in make it more difficult rather than less?

 

The agent shrugged. “It’ll hopefully buy me enough time to figure out where the trouble is coming from. That should work.”

 

Shego growled, “Could we not talk work at the table. It’s Christmas.”

 

Both Kim and Abby looked at the woman sheepishly and apologized. Shego just rolled her eyes at the two of them. Anne smiled a little at the display, amused by everyone’s antics. Abby seemed to be a good fit for this household and so long as the brunette managed to keep her daughter alive Anne would continue to like her. After all, she was quite sure that she deserved to be picky over this issue.


	35. Chapter 35

Flight of Fancy

 

The last bit of packing had been finished and they were pretty much ready to head out to Florida to spend a little bit of time with Nana. The two ladies were actually looking forward to that, as it would certainly be a lot more comfortable warm in Florida than cold in Middleton. Then there was the fact that they were going to spend some time at Disneyworld, as Kim really wanted to go to both Epcot and the Animal Kingdom and everything else really but someone had to draw the line. Shego had just rolled her eyes at the suggestion to visit the world of mouse, but she had gotten Wade to hook them up for dinner on the side, while Kimmie hadn’t been able to overhear. She may not be thrilled about going to Disney but she could make sure Kimmie had fun.

 

Shego lugged the suitcases out to the car with Abby scanning the neighborhood making sure there was nothing out of the ordinary. The brunette also walked Kim to the car, standing in front of her to hopefully ruin any possible shot someone could have on the pregnant teen hero. It was a nice job of protection in the ex-thief’s opinion but the woman was around all the time and it was starting to get on her nerves. Abby sort of killed the whole sexual mood and Shego wasn’t sure if she felt comfortable hot tubbing naked with her around. It was weird and she didn’t like it and what really pissed her off was that she asked for the woman. All of this was her fault in a way that she couldn’t deny. She just wanted to groan unhappily but that wouldn’t solve anything.

 

And it wasn’t like it had been a bad request. Part of the problem might have something to do with the fact that since Abby had shown up Shego hadn’t gone out on any missions. She knew that couldn’t last and that she would be glad for the woman’s presence at that point, but right now she actually wanted to feel alone enough so that she could have sex with Kim and not have it become an issue. Granted Kim was still in no shape to have sex at the moment but maybe soon and what if she didn’t want Abby around when that happened either? It was frustrating and dwelling on it too much only gave Shego a headache.

 

The drive to the airport was brief and the three of them waited calmly by the gate for boarding to begin. There had been a little excitement when Abby had reached the security checkpoint with them. She flashed her badge and managed to get all of them waved through, much to the surprise of their fellow passengers. The TSA agents had been a little cowed by the GJ agent with just a look, a skill she had learned while with the Secret Service. But now the two ladies were just chatting about a lot of nothing, sharing a bag of chips while Abby stood off to one side scanning the terminal and managing to not look like a Secret Service agent while doing it. Shego had to give her points for that as blending in like that couldn’t have been all that easy.

 

They boarded the plane last, as they were sitting in first class and Abby really wasn’t keen on the idea of people she hadn’t cleared walking in front of them into the plane. It made her all twitchy to just even think about it. This way they got to get seated without having to worry over too many security issues, last in first out.

 

Kim had never ridden first class on a plane she wasn’t taking to a mission and on those trips she had been more in mission mode and less in paying attention to the plane mode. She liked the wider seats, especially as she was getting larger as she got heavier. They were big enough that she could fit into them comfortably and they were just what she needed right now. At twenty weeks along she needed the extra space. Kim was excited that she was at the halfway point in her pregnancy, only about twenty weeks to go until their Muffin came into the world. Their daughter was almost there, even after everything that had happened to her so far. It made Kim a bit melancholy to think over all of that but Shego was protecting her and that made her feel truly safe.

 

Seventeen weeks. Had they really been together for only that short a time? To Kim it felt like they had been together forever but just over four months had passed since they had gotten married and began their life of wedded bliss. That thought alone made Kim’s head spin. Four life altering months that had brought Kim more happiness than she had ever expected had passed and she could honestly say at this point that she never wanted it to end. She reached over and took Shego’s hand and squeezed it.

 

The dark haired woman squeezed back and turned to look at her wife questioningly. “You okay Kimmie?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve just been thinking about how fast life has been lately. It’s only been four months for us, you know that?” Kim sounded surprised at that revelation and a bit in awe.

 

Shego smiled at Kimmie. This was something she had thought about as well. “Yeah, four crazy months. I’m just going to be excited when we get to four years. I guess that would make little Elphaba Zenobia three. That will be amazing. Our daughter…three.”

 

Kim had to agree with that. Just thinking about the fact that they were having a child and that she would get to grow up right in front of them was amazing and sort of took her breath away. It was one of the truly most magical things that she could ever imagine happening in her life. She leaned over and kissed Shego softly. “Thank you.”

 

This took the green skinned woman by surprise and she looked at her wife quizzically. “What for Pumpkin?”

 

“For marrying me and becoming my family. I was so hurt from things you had done that I hadn’t gotten over it and now, now I am happier than I’ve ever been in my entire life. So, thank you.” was all that Kim said in answer, leaning her head against the older girl.

 

Shego reached an arm over the red head’s shoulders and hugged Kim. “It was entirely my pleasure Princess. I should thank you for that as well, you know.”

 

Kim blushed in response and leaned into the hug. “How about we call it even?”

 

Shego smiled and nodded at that suggestion. “I think I can agree with that Kimmie.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

“Did we have to get such a big car?” complained Kim for the fifth time, sounding really irritated.

 

Abby was driving their rental car with Kim and Shego in the back of the SUV sitting together. Abby was pointedly ignoring Kim’s question, deeming it irrelevant in the overall scheme of things. In her mind, this was a matter of being safe and had nothing whatsoever to do with fuel efficiency. At least she had managed to get one of the hybrid engine models for their use, but that apparently didn’t take care of all of the teen hero’s concerns for the vehicle and the environment. Shego just shook her head, getting a bit tired of her wife’s complaints on this subject. It didn’t help that Kim was cranky from the flight and wanted to just lie down somewhere and sleep.

 

According to the directions they had and the GPS read out they should be getting really close to where Nana lived. Abby spotted the sign for the complex up ahead of them and turned into the retirement community. She maneuvered them through the twists and turns and reached the area where they were supposed to park. Shego helped Kim out of the car and Abby got the luggage, as the green skinned woman was obviously taking control of things now. The brunette knew that she really had no way to argue with the plasma throwing woman.

 

Kim knocked on the door while Shego looked out over the grounds, hoping that no one had followed them here. She liked Nana and didn’t want to drag the woman into a fight, even if the old lady could take care of herself. It wasn’t polite to drag a brawl to someone else’s house.  The only reason they had come was that the two women had promised Nana that they would visit her around this time and it had been something that both had been looking forward to. Without the promise however they would still be in Middleton, keeping safe in the Palace.

 

Shego wasn’t a big fan of feeling nervous. This feeling, like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, was grating on her nerves. Wade had gotten no closer to figuring out who was behind this scheme and they really had no additional clues to go on. The only thing that had been of some help was that Camille had been a clone according to various DNA markers and biochemical traces, however all that did was make things even more confusing and bothersome. An army of shapeshifters coming after her Princess did not sound like any fun to deal with, even if they were only clones of Camille Leon. But there was no guarantee that that was the case. Having more questions than answers in this situation was not very helpful. The fact that Camille had been a clone had helped Kim in dealing with her killing someone. It hadn’t been easy but thankfully, her nights of waking up screaming were over. Having Shego there and holding her helped a great deal in that, something for which Kim was grateful.

 

Nana opened the door and smiled at the women. “Kim, Shego, thank you for still coming. I am glad everything is okay Kimberly. I was horrified to hear that you had been attacked.”

 

Kim relaxed into the hug her grandmother was giving her. It was comforting and let her know that she was cared for. Memories of the attack came back with Nana’s words but she had been working on coping with them better and with dealing with all of the thoughts that went along with them, especially the one where she had killed someone. It wasn’t like the knife strike had been planned; she had just gone on instinct, trying to save the Muffin and herself. The worse thing about it in her mind was that she wasn’t feeling any regrets over this. She had killed someone brutally and she didn’t care. Her child had been attacked and that had ended her caring about her opponent. These thoughts brought tears to her green eyes and Kim started crying.

 

Nana helped get Kim into the apartment and got her granddaughter seated on the couch. The red head clung to old woman and sobbed out her pain. Shego felt uncomfortable with the scene, at a loss for what to do and Abby really seemed to be out of her element as well. Both were women of action and not emotion.  Nana was busy rubbing Kim’s back and saying soothingly, “There, there.”

 

Abby put down the luggage and hunted for the kitchen while Shego sat on the couch on the other side of Kim feeling awkward. She rested a hand comfortingly on the red head’s thigh, to let her wife know that she was there. Abby came back with a glass of water and set it down on the coffee table right across from Kim just in case the teen needed it. Shego looked over questioningly and the brunette simply shrugged.

 

Kim finally quieted down after a few minutes and Nana wiped the tears away from her face. This made Kim smile just a little bit, tears clinging to her lashes and red streaks traveling down her face. “Sorry Nana.”

 

“For what? Crying? Don’t be a fool Kimberley. Crying can be good for you. You know that.” chided Nana.

 

Kim blushed and bowed her head. “Okay. Got it.”

 

“Good. I figured your parents didn’t raise any fools and I would hate to find out that my boy did something wrong. Now what’s bothering you?” Nana went straight to the point, not wanting to waste any time in helping Kim work out whatever was hurting her this much.

 

“You know I killed someone…right?” asked Kim quietly, shame clear in her voice.

 

“I heard you did that in self-defense and that the fight itself had been particularly brutal. I haven’t seen any footage myself. But yes Kim, I heard that.”

 

“Yeah, the fight was brutal. When she cut my abdomen I just sort of snapped. I lost it Nana. I just sort of went into overdrive and next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital looking at Shego. Since then I get flashes of the fight, filling in more of the holes and it’s not pretty.” Kim was starting to choke up and Nana hugged her again. Shego’s eyes glistened with tears that hadn’t fallen yet.

 

“Have you ever been in a fight like that before, where it was kill or be killed?” asked Nana softly.

 

Kim shook her head.

 

“Kim, when death enters the picture all rules go out the windows and if you’re not stupid you will fight your hardest to survive. And think about this, it wasn’t just you on the line this time; there was also your child to consider. In nature, fighting a momma is about the stupidest thing you can do as they fight twice as hard as the males. Momma bears are beyond vicious in protecting their young, lionesses as well, even going so far as to attack the father if he makes a move against the young. Is it any surprise then that you are like that as well? Going all out to protect your child? I’m sure Shego here was ready to tear apart the world when she heard what had happened.” explained Nana, calmly.

 

Now it was Shego’s turn to blush, because that was exactly how she had felt when she had heard what had happened to her Princess. If Drakken or anyone else responsible for this had been there nothing would have remained, there wouldn’t have been enough left to ID the body.

 

“I suppose.” agreed Kim, having to concede several points to her tough as nails grandmother. They were all good points and didn’t make her feel like she was a bad person for what she had done. Add to that the fact that she had killed a clone and not a real person had helped her stress level. Was her Grandmother right with this?

 

“Kimmie, just accept that you did what you had to do in order for you and your child to survive. It isn’t like you went out and purposely tried to kill someone. You did nothing wrong. You have to remember that. I mean, think about it like this Kim, was killing the first option you went for?” Nana was working to drive the point home, to make sure the stubborn red head would get it through her thick skull that she didn’t have to beat herself up over this whole situation.

 

“Well, no. I first tried hand to hand, then escrima and then I went for the knives.”

 

“So you were trying measured responses to end the combat at a lower level. You were doing the wise and just thing. Now tell me, did she have a knife the whole time?”

 

“Yes.” replied Kim.

 

“So, you were trying to start out non-lethal with someone who had been coming at you lethally the whole time? You didn’t go for a weapon to start with?”

 

Kim thought about that for a second. “Yes.”

 

“Then again, what’s the problem? Whoever attacked you pushed the issue of lethality, not you. You tried to end it in a non-lethal manner to start with but they wouldn’t let you. And given your pregnancy, you were hampered physically from being able to fight to your fullest capacity. If you hadn’t been pregnant then it might have been a completely different issue. You would have been able to disarm her and end it that way.”

 

Shego was impressed with the way that Nana was helping Kimmie cope with the whole killing thing. The older woman was doing an amazing job and had walked Kimmie through things step by step until she had no option left but to accept things as opposed to just blaming herself for everything that had happened in that fight. The older woman had done quickly and easily what the younger woman had been unable to do. It made Shego so happy to see that Kimmie was starting to smile slightly.

 

“I guess so.” Kim wasn’t sure of things. Nana sounded so sure and so smart on this issue and Kim couldn’t really argue with the points she was making. She really had no where to go. Maybe her Nana was right and she wasn’t a killer but rather had done something out of self-defense. That was a lot more comforting than thinking that she was just a horrible person for killing someone, even though they had been a clone.

 

“You guess?” The challenge in the two words was clear and it sparked something inside the red head.

 

“Alright, I know. Better?” Kim was getting a little testy on this issue.

 

“Good. Now you need to stop moping and let’s go get some dinner. I don’t want to cook anything tonight and I figured that you kids might be hungry. I know a couple of really good seafood places nearby as well as several good ethnic places in the area. So, you let me know what you want and we can go there.” Nana grinned at Kim and Shego, who smiled back.

 

Kim looked confused for a moment by the change in gears and Shego jut smirked. Kim stumbled over her words some as she replied with, “Uhm…what…a…a…about Mexican or maybe Italian?”

 

“Sure thing Kimmie. Let me know which you prefer when you’re ready to go. Shego, you two are in the guest room over there. And I take it that this young woman is Abigail, Kim’s babysitter?”

 

“I usually just go by Abby, ma’am.” The brunette held out her hand and shook with Nana. She was a bit surprised by how strong the old woman’s grip was and how controlled the power felt. This was no frail grandmother that was for sure.

 

“Okay then. It’s a pleasure to meet you. You can sleep on the sofa while we’re here as there really isn’t anywhere else to put you I’m afraid. Will that be okay?” asked Nana.

 

Abby nodded. The couch would work fine for her as that kept her in the center of the house and better able to head off in whatever direction she needed to go in order to protect Kim. “That’ll be fine, ma’am.”

 

“Good. Now that we’ve settled that, I’m going to do some more knitting for a little bit. I’m working on a circular lace shawl right now and I’m getting close to the end, which will be nice. Let me know when you ladies are ready to go and we can head out.” Nana headed back to her room, where she ha her knitting supplies besides her comfy rocking chair.

 

Kim looked pretty exhausted and Shego hugged her warmly. Kim relaxed into the hug instantly, her body shifting slightly to conform to her wife’s body, so that they were touching as completely as possible. Shego kissed her on the top of her head and asked, “Want a short nap, love?”

 

Kim nodded, too tired physically and emotionally at this point to really argue with anything. The trip had been long enough to wear her out, with all of her injuries. Right now food could wait, she just wanted to lie down and cuddle up with her wife. The rest of the world could just shut up and wait until her batteries recharged. “Will you lie down with me Eme? I just want to feel you next to me.”

 

Shego’s gaze softened and she looked lovingly at her wife, quite willing to comply. “Absolutely Princess.”


	36. Chapter 36

Splish Splash

 

Dinner the night before had been really nice and relaxing, which they all needed. They had all gone out to an Italian place nearby that specialized in Tuscan cuisine. Kim had been talked down from just pasta by Shego, working almost double time to get the girl to pass the massive carb loading, as she was gaining size nicely and didn’t need to over do it. Kim had been a bit upset over that but had gotten chicken in a buttery herb and mushroom sauce with pasta on the side to soak up the excess sauce. She had grumbled at her wife but Shego and Nana were both able to resist her whining to make her eat healthy. In the end Kimmie of course loved it and even asked for the recipe, so she could force her wife to cook it for her later.

 

Abby hadn’t eaten with the rest of them, insisting that she actually be allowed to do her job for a change. The others grudgingly gave in and allowed it but they made sure that they had gotten her order to go so she could eat at home. Abby thanked them and mentioned how happy she had been that the ladies had let her do her job. Shego only rolled her eyes at this.

 

But now it was their first full day in sunny Florida and they really had no idea what they were going to do. They knew that they wanted to do something the involved water and sand and Nana seemed to agree with them on that point but it didn’t help them come to a conclusion. There were so many possible water and sand adventures they could take part in that it only made things worse rather than better.

 

Abby grumbled a bit about going out to somewhere so public where she couldn’t wear her pistols, as the small of the back double holster would drag her bikini bottoms right off of her, which she was adamant about not having that happen. Shego reminded her that it wasn’t like they would be unarmed, since she always had plasma she could throw about and it never ran out of bullets. The brunette simply grumbled about that but had to yield to the green skinned woman’s logic. They did agree that she could keep one weapon in her bag, which made her feel better, just a little bit.

 

Nana’s two cents worth was that since they were planning on going to Disney that they should head to Orlando now and spend the day at one of the Disney theme water parks and the next day head over to Epcot. Every one liked the idea except the bodyguard. Abby again grumbled about exposure but Shego mentioned that they would be supplemented this time by the regular copkateers on the payroll of the mouse. This did not make the GJ agent any happier but she again had to yield.

 

Once they were all packed and ready to go, they all climbed into the SUV and headed off to Orlando for a day of fun in the sun. Abby drove and Nana was in the front seat to keep her company, while the other two were in back. Kim basically napped in the back seat for the majority of the trip, leaning against Shego the whole time. It was a bit lonely not having Kimmie to talk to but just having her love lying next to her was good enough for the green skinned woman. She knew her wife was still sore and exhausted, with bruises still all over her body from her life or death struggle several days ago. Thankfully, the majority of the bruises on her face had faded, so she no longer looked like a red headed raccoon, rather like someone who didn’t sleep. It was an improvement though.

 

Abby picked one of the places at random, choosing some sort of Water Park with a snow theme, which was a bit odd. It looked like it might have some fun things for them to do, according to the map, but mostly the group of them was looking to relax and have a stress free day. That would have been quite possible if Kim had stayed asleep but they weren’t quite that lucky. The problem was that the teen got all excited when she saw all the water slides. “Please, please, please, please, please, please Shego! Please?”

 

“Kim, are they safe for you?” countered Shego, fairly adamant about keeping her idiot wife safe from herself.

 

“What if I only go on the ones that you approve, as long as there actually are some? Oh…and the shark bay. We have to do that.” Nana merely chuckled at this display.

 

“Then don’t pick anything stupid and it will be okay.” replied Shego. “Now do we want to put our stuff in the lockers or park it somewhere by the big wave pool?”

 

Nana chimed in at that point. “I suggest parking it by the wave pool. I will probably do some body boarding there, so I’m likely to stay put for a good part of the day. The Lazy River also looks fun. I may take a couple of laps around the park that way. Then there is the big slide. I might have to do that one as well. It looks fun.”

 

Kimmie pouted. “How come Nana can go on that slide and I can’t?”

 

“Doy, she can do it because Nana isn’t recovering from a knife fight, Pumpkin. We’ll have fun, I promise. Just stop fighting what is going to happen.” Shego was starting to reconsider the water park since Kimmie was acting this way. If the teen didn’t calm down really soon she was fully intending on pulling the plug and heading straight for the hotel. The pool would be less grief than this and it would certainly make Abby happier.

 

Kim had to give that round to Shego, because she was still sore and tired from the fight. The Muffin was also moving around some, so maybe taking it easy would be fine and might lull the child to sleep. She was just so used to the adrenalin rushes of her missions that she really didn’t do nothing very well, always rushing off to do god knows what. The rush was fun and kept her doing her mission whenever they had gotten dangerous. The downside was she was a bit addicted to extreme sports now. Shego seemed mollified when Kim conceded the point, knowing full well about her love’s addiction. This had to be hard on the red head and she was going to try and be nice.

 

They headed into the locker room to change into their suits, looking forward to lounging around as much as possible. Shego was one of the first ready, after she pulled on her Black with green trim French cut bikini that only had about three quarters of the back covered, letting a nice bit of her ass show. It was somewhat modest and somewhat racy. She was hoping the Kimmie would like how it looked on her.

 

Kim was getting on a one piece that had some abdominal support to help hold the baby. It was a Kelly green that worked nicely with her red hair and it brought out the color of her eyes more vividly. It also rode high on her hip, affording as much leg freedom as was possible, since movement was rarely sacrificed for anything in Kim’s way of looking at things. She felt a bit frumpy in that and also was sure the she looked huge. Knowing that Shego didn’t agree only helped so much with that.

 

Abby wore a basic black bikini that had full coverage but also went high on her hip as well. She tied a black wrap around herself and was sure she was ready to head out into the world. Nana’s flowered one piece was pretty decent for an old person’s suit, which no one mentioned aloud for fear of retribution.

 

One of the first things they did after changing and then admiring how they all looked was stake their claim on one of the seating areas that was close to the wave pool. It seemed to be a good central area to work out of and one of the bonuses was that it did make Abby uncomfortable with how open it was. Abby seemed like the kind of bodyguard who would prefer if her principal stayed somewhere safe, which wasn’t a bad trait for a bodyguard but was like a wet blanket occasionally with this group. They fussed around some, getting their lounge chairs arranged and stuff set out.

 

The sat there for a bit, with Kim putting her hair up in two pigtails that bounced playfully as she moved. Shego found it very distracting and painfully adorable. The green and black bikini that the dark haired woman wore was certainly distracting Kim plenty and the two kept making calf’s eyes at each other while they were applying sun screen to each other. Nana finally got up since she couldn’t take it anymore and went to get one of the body boards, just to get away from the cute overload going on.

 

After Nana got the board from the little shack that seemed to be full of such things, the trio sat there watching the senior citizen for a few passes along the artificial surf, smiling broadly. It looked as if the old lady was having a blast and her actions seemed to be freaking out a number of kids who were sure that there was no way an old lady could show them up. The looks of shock and dismay were lovely and when they finally realized that she could do things they couldn’t even dream of it was simply magical, at least to Shego.

 

Kimmie wriggled some on her chair, making it creak annoyingly, wanting to do something as opposed to just sitting there and watching her grandmother have a lot of fun skimming the surface of the water and coming in off the fake surf. She reached over and tugged on her wife’s arm, eyes wide to show just how pathetic she really was. “Sheegoo…I wanna do something.”

 

Shego rolled her green eyes at this and looked over at her beloved. Kim’s bottom lip was quivering and her eyes were large and watery, it was almost a Puppy Dog Pout, but it held more sadness rather than cute, for which Shego was grateful. “Fine. What?”

 

“What about the racing slides?” Kim asked hopefully.

 

“You need to lay belly down, no.” ended Shego, making it clear what wasn’t acceptable.

 

“Fine, we’ll just drift along in the lazy river for a bit. Happy now?” replied Kim, growing a bit testy with her enforced laziness. She just wanted to have fun and her wife wasn’t letting her have any.

 

“Ecstatic.” returned Shego with no inflection, knowing that it would irritate the red head.

 

Kim pouted.

 

Shego rolled her eyes at this, wanting to disarm the situation before she used the damn PDP on her again. It was the most horrid weapon in the world. If Drakken had been able to weaponize that he would have taken over the world easy. “Let’s do a lap and then we’ll hunt down some slides for you. Okay?”

 

“Spankin!” bounced Kim.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Kim had managed to wheedle her way onto more of the slides than Shego had intended for her to ride, which she wasn’t proud of. The girl had screamed and smiled and seemed so happy that the ex-thief found it nearly impossible to ignore her and stick to the strict safety rules she had decided upon for this trip. She basically gave up fighting too hard by lunch as Kimmie was just too insistent and cute for her to really argue. Thankfully, the few slides that Shego was adamant about Kimmie didn’t fight her over. The pigtails were almost too much for the green skinned woman to deal with and she was worried about going into sugar shock from just being around the teen. Surely that level of cute must be lethal.

 

They had basically eaten your basic American junk food at the in-park restaurant as Shego had straight out refused Kim’s request that they go out on a naco quest. Kim’s whining had only gotten Shego to agree to wait until after they were done with the park to get the loaded crispy cheese thing. It was about all she could do to keep the dreaded Puppy Dog Pout from being used on her again. Shego still hadn’t come up with anything that would counter that look and until she could the former villain was vulnerable to the move in a way unlike any other. It was the most devious and lethal skill that Kim had access to and Shego had to admit that she was just glad that Kim hadn’t ever tried to use it on her before they had gotten together, as she wasn’t sure if she would have been able to resist it in the heat of battle. If that had been turned on her while they had been fighting Shego might have just fallen over. It was pathetic.

 

The two of them were currently sitting in inner tubes again, holding hands and slowly floating around the park on the man made river with the slow but steady current. It was nice and calm, which both women thought was good right about now. They really needed the relaxation after lunch, to let their food settle and everything just drift away.

 

“Shego?”

 

“Yes Kimmie?” Shego kept her eyes closed, drifting away. She was getting close to falling asleep so it was taking some effort to talk.

 

“Did you love me before?” The question was a bit sad which certainly caught the dark haired woman’s attention.

 

Shego opened her eyes and turned her head, to look at her wife in confusion. It seemed as if Kim was talking nonsense again. “Before what, Princess?”

 

“Before this whole pregnancy thing.” Kim bit her lip and looked nervously over into Shego’s green eyes. Shego had no clue what was going on in the young woman’s mind and was at a bit of a loss as to how to proceed.

 

“Well, I knew I cared a great deal about you early on or else why would I have let you guys escape those death traps all the time. I didn’t want to see you get hurt Pumpkin, so I was purposely clumsy to let you out, or ‘forgetting’ to take your gear or some other ploy that Drakken couldn’t quite see through. Consciously being aware that I loved you however, no, not before, certainly not before that kiss. I did, mind you, but I wasn’t aware of it.” replied Shego honestly. Hadn’t they covered this already? Was the Muffin eating Kimmie’s brain?

 

“I was just wondering.” was Kim’s soft reply. It gave nothing away which was a bit irritating in this situation.

 

“Well, what about you Kimmie, did you love me before?” Turning things around was always fun and if Kimmie seemed to have forgotten the fact that they had already talked about this then she would be happy to play along. She had read that kids ate the mother’s brains but to see it was something else.

 

The red head blushed, looking away. “Same thing actually. I can tell I loved you before by looking back at everything now. I had no clue then, no clue at all, except for the fact that I got really upset when I thought you had lied to me. That had really hurt me because I thought you at least cared.”

 

“What is this really about Princess?” asked Shego, sure that this had to be the start of something else. Surely she wasn’t just asking to ask?

 

“I…I was just feeling a little unloved and I needed reassurance. It’s stupid.” Kim was almost as red as her hair and found gazing at the inner tube interesting.

 

“What’s stupid Princess is to think that I don’t love you. You know, I was actually fairly happy being a thief. I liked the excitement and such. I especially liked fighting you, which is what sort of started us off on this path to begin with. But now…now you mean everything to me. I really freaked out when I thought I had lost you.” Shego was almost whispering that last part, remnants of that fear rising up to make her shiver in the sudden chill.

 

“I’m sorry Eme, it’s just that I felt down and was hoping that you would cheer me up, like you always do.” Kim shyly smiled, a bit embarrassed to be telling the older woman that.

 

“Cupcake, I have no problem with letting you know how much you mean to me. You changed my life for the better and I can never repay you for that. So I am just going to have to spend the rest on my life making you happy in return. Deal?” Shego smiled over at her wife.

 

“You know, I never wanted to force you to change, right?” Kim asked sheepishly, almost ashamed of the way that she had changed the green skinned woman’s life completely.

 

“Well, Princess, I had always wondered if you knew what was in the joy buzzer to start with and that this was all just some nefarious plot of yours to get me back to being a hero.” teased Shego.

 

“Oh, absolutely Emerald. I figured that swelling like a balloon with my own little alien would be just the thing that was needed to drag you back from the dark side and into the light.” countered Kim, trying not to giggle. They were both sounding pompous at this point.

 

“What can I say Princess, great cookies over on the dark side.” stated Shego, still looking serious, but a few cracks were beginning to show. Her eyes crinkled with a slight smile.

 

“But I thought you were more partial to cupcakes and muffins?” added Kim, grinning happily, her tone changing to something more teasing.

 

“Well yeah, but you know I love me some Pumpkin Pie.” Shego grinned suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

 

Kim blushed about everywhere, all but glowing as they passed under one of the misters that cooled the air. She felt so hot she almost wanted to fan her face, which would only amuse her wife more. “I’m never going to hear the end of that, am I?”

 

“Nope. Besides, Mom keeps teasing me about it.” Now Shego was joining in on the blushing. Anne kept zinging her with that time and again, which was making Shego just a bit crazy and was making her respect the neurosurgeon even more.

 

“I said I was sorry. I didn’t think it would come out like that.” Kim was almost whining her response. Shego was quite sure about how embarrassed that had made the teen.

 

“I know Kimmie, I know. It was all purely innocent. It’s not your fault that your Mom and Nana have exceptionally dirty minds.” explained Shego primly, as she squeezed her wife’s hand three times.

 

“But you were the one who sprayed their drink everywhere?” pointed out Kim, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Princess, you knew I had a dirty mind already. So that really shouldn’t have been a surprise.” The green skinned woman smirked at the red head.

 

“Well, okay, you have a point. But…”

 

Shego cut her off. “No buts Kimmie, it’s okay. I love you past the point of sanity. I love you to distraction. You and the Muffin mean everything to me.”

 

“You and the Muffin mean everything to me as well, Eme. I love you so much Shego that it makes my head spin. You are my everything.” Kim’s eyes grew tears and Shego had to wonder why her vision was blurring some as well.

 

That moment was ended when Abby called out to them from the bank. “Hey, guys, the park is closing soon. Let’s head back to the rooms and go get something for some dinner.”

 

Kim and Shego looked over at each other and smiled, squeezing each other’s hand. Their looks lingered suggestively. Dinner sounded good to them, but the possibility of desert sounded even better.


	37. Chapter 37

Following Epcot

 

“Why did we have to get up so early?” complained Shego for the third time. All she wanted was to be unconscious right then and this wasn’t helping matters any.

 

“It was you’re bright idea for us to get to Epcot when it opened, so you have to cope.” countered Nana brusquely. “So, just shut up and drink your coffee.”

 

Shego grumbled and had some more of her coffee. The bitter flavor actually helped her slowly climb out of the pit of unconsciousness. It almost always took several cups for that to happen and she was still on her first. She felt exhausted and there was Kim, all bouncy and awake, since she was more of a morning person than Shego was. It was unfair, any way you sliced it, but they were some of the first people to reach the park which couldn’t be bad. They had even had time to work out a plan of attack, including which places they were going to hit and in what order. Their first stop was going to be the Living Seas right after they got out of the big golf ball that sat at the front of the park. The ride through the development of communication was kind of dorky but also kind of fun. Shego could feel the coffee really beginning to kick in.

 

The movie at the Living Seas, on the formation of the oceans was kind of neat and the Aquarium was out of this world. The girls held hands and pointed fish out to each other, even going so far as to name several with overly descriptive names. This made them laugh and Nana merely smiled indulgently at them, remembering what it had been like to be young and in love. Abby was too busy working to pay anything more than cursory attention to the fish, scanning the slight crowd that filled the exhibit. She was doing it more like someone looking for a person they were waiting for and not like a bodyguard scanning a room, which kept the attention on her down.

 

They next headed over to the Land, where Shego made a line straight for the food counters on the lower floor to get some more coffee and an apple Danish. She almost had enough caffeine in her system at this point to make up for the fact that it was early already and this cup should take care of that deficit. Once Shego had finished they took the ride through the gardens, pretty impressed at what non-mad science could do to help grow crops. It was actually kind of comforting in an odd sort of way. Now if only those idiot villains got over their self-image issues and could help the world rather than hinder it.

 

The Imagination ride in the next pavilion over was silly and the follow up exhibition was fun as well. Shego watched as Kim hustled from one station to another, playing with everything she could get her hands on. Again there was laughing, this time only at Kim’s expense and not at Shego as well. Kim ignored them and concentrated on having fun, getting a kick off of the light based sensors. They then headed out of that area, stood there looking across the first part of the park trying to figure out a plan. “Want to hit the Health Pavilion? I heard it has some cool stuff. We can’t do either Space or Transportation because of the Muffin.”

 

“We can hit it later. I want to head off to the different country areas right now so we can see what sort of things they have there.” Was Kim’s response, trying to hide her disappointment and needed to miss the more intense rides.

 

They seemed to come to some sort of agreement and headed towards the country pavilions and the large lake that sat in the middle of them. The group of them stopped in front of the merchandising booth at the juncture and looked at the circle trying to decide which way to go. Either option would be good in their opinions. “So Kimmie, where to? Canada or Mexico?”

 

“Canada. That way we might be able to make it to either France or England for lunch.” said Kim, looking forward to eating at either place, as her hunger was growing.

 

“Canada it is then. Abby, stop frightening the tourists.” Abby looked back at Shego who had admonished the woman, slightly abashed. She had been staring a bit more intently, as if something was barely registering at the back of her skull. Nana rolled her eyes. So much for subtle.

 

They got to the Canada pavilion, admired the way they had built it to have a sort of rustic outdoorsy feel to it. They went in and watched the film, showing the wonders of Canada and both Shego and Kim giggled when they spotted one area where Drakken had built a lair. Surely someone had known about that when they had filmed this right? Then again, maybe not, considering Drakken might have built it after it had gotten filmed.

 

Once they came back up to the main level they looked in the shops and saw, among other things, the maple candy, which got Kim all excited. They bought several boxes of it and had it sent to the front of the park for them, so they wouldn’t have to lug bag around the park all day. Then Kimmie spotted something and squealed, “Moose hat!”

 

Shego palmed her face. She married a psycho with impulse control issues.

 

“Shego come here. You have to see this. What do you think of the moose hat?”

 

She looked over and there was Kim, with this strange looking fuzzy brown hat with moose antlers on them. It looked ridiculous on the red head, but her love was grinning happily as if it were the greatest thing ever. That was disturbing. “Uhm…nice?”

 

“You gotta try it on.” insisted Kim as she took it off.

 

Horror grew on Shego’s face at the idea. She had to nip this in the bud before it got out of hand. “No.”

 

“But Shego, I wanna see you in the moose hat.” The whine was a bit grating and a bit endearing which didn’t help in this situation.

 

“No! No moose hat! Bad Kimmie!” Shego began to back away slowly, figuring sudden movements would attract too much attention.

 

“But Shego…you’ll be so cute in the moose hat.” Kim was starting to pout, her bottom lip trembling slightly and this made Shego nervous. If Kimmie used the full blown PDP there wasn’t much Shego could do to stop it. But she was not going to give up her dignity that easily, she needed to find a different tack to get out of this.

 

“No! I don’t look good in hats.” countered the recovering villain, hoping that would have some sort of an effect on her wife.

 

“But Eme…please…for me?” Kim looked up at her taller wife with big pitiful, soulful eyes seeming to fill up the majority of her face.

 

Shego grumbled and felt her will to fight crumble beneath her. She plucked the damn thing out of Kimmie’s hand and pulled the hat onto her head. She looked over at her wife and grumped, “Happy now?”

 

Kim’s grin was so huge it almost looked painful and it warmed Shego’s heart some. The girl partially cheered. “Yes. I got to see my Eme in a moose hat.”

 

Shego tore the damn thing off her head, tossing it back on the pile and glared over at the snickering Abby, growling out, “You know I can set fire to you while you sleep.”

 

This did little to nothing in terms of deterrent and only seemed to prod the brunette into more giggles. Shego fumed as they walked out of Canada and headed towards England. Kim hustled up along side her and hugged her wife tightly, even kissed her softly. “I’m sorry Eme, but you looked so cute in that hat.”

 

“I looked stupid.” grumbled the green skinned woman.

 

“Eme, I thought you looked absolutely adorable in that hat and I took no pictures. There is no evidence that the moose hat incident ever took place except for my memories.” Kim tried to soothe the troubled waters of her beloved. It had only been something playful. Surely Shego could forgive her for that.

 

Shego was quiet for a moment before conceding. “Okay. But mention this to Stoppable and you are in trouble Missy!”

 

“Deal. I won’t tell Ron how cute you were in the moose hat.” Kim’s grin was large and infectious.

 

Shego just wanted to scream in response.

 

“Hey, can we get something to eat? I just got really hungry suddenly.” asked Kim.

 

“Sure, where would you like to go? Any of the country pavilions for the most part, The Land, The Living Seas has stuff, but you aren’t supposed to eat seafood, several other food places up in that area as well. What do you want?” asked Abby, looking up from the map and scanning the area again, out of habit.

 

Nana popped in at this point, figuring that someone with some sense should get involved in this conversation before they started trekking all over the park. “What about eating at the pub? Pub food is good and it’s right over there. Does that work for you girls?”

 

The three girls looked at each other, conversing without words, with slight shifts of their bodies and eyebrows. They came to an agreement after a short while and Kim said, “That should be fine.”

 

They walked the short bit to the English Pavilion and headed straight for the pub, which was on the lake side of things. They managed to get a table inside but close to the water so they could watch the boats putter across the lake. Once they had gone through the menu several times, discussing what sounded good and what sounded weird they finally ordered their food, with Kim making sure she had room for a desert because the trifle looked really good when one had been brought to a nearby table. Shego had to agree with that and the two women decided to split one.

 

Kim had gotten the bangers and mash, thinking it sounded really tasty. Shego had gone for the Irish stew, which was thick and brothy. Once they had finished their meals they both happily dove into the bowl of pound cake, raspberries and custard, topped with whipped cream. Their blissful faces let everyone know just how much they both enjoyed the dessert and they hoarded every bite of it.

 

Once they finished with lunch they wandered through the English section, looking at the tartans, various British items and other things from the territories of the British Isles. The French section, which they got to next did have a good selection of wines and other French items. A number of things were sent to the front of the park so they could pick them up, including some wine, several cheeses and other things. They were making a good haul of stuff. Maybe having an SUV was a good thing.

 

The group hit Morocco next and the ladies wandered through the area, looking at all the leather and metal work that was displayed, as well as several other northern African items. Abby meanwhile was getting a bit twitchy. She was seeing the same person ahead of them in the flow of people as well as behind them and they had been there since they had left the pub. They remained at a distance but that didn’t reassure the bodyguard at all. They were being stalked and that wasn’t a comforting thought. Surely they wouldn’t do anything here, with all these people around…right?

 

The brunette walked up to Shego and said, “We may have a problem.”

 

Shego cocked her head and listened to what the GJ agent had to say about her suspicions. She nodded grimly and looked at the crowds around them. This would be a bad place for something to go down. There were a lot of civilians around who had nothing to do with this mess but become targets and victims in a fight. It was making the green skinned woman nervous now as well and she passed the information on. Soon all four of them were on the look out for targets. It was not really helping matters and only served to increase the tension amongst the women.

 

“Abby, get on the radio and see if we can head backstage and get out of here. We can come back later to finish up, deal?” commanded Shego, taking charge easily since she had gotten a lot of practice with Drakken’s henchmen. Some one had to be the decision maker and she felt better with that person being her.

 

They stayed towards the back of the Morocco Pavilion as the limited approach routes covered them from obvious observation and sneaking up on them wasn’t really a possibility given the close quarters. Abby made the call, holding the radio she carried in her left hand with her right behind her back holding one of her pistols in her back holster. Her eyes never stopped moving as she spoke with Park security.

 

They waited quietly with Kim back up against the wall and the three other women forming a half circle around her for protection. The door to the restaurant opened, almost startling the women and a security officer looked out. “This way.”

 

The four ladies walked out with Abby walking in last, backwards. She spotted one of the women she had tagged as a possible enemy but this was neither the time nor the place to get into a shooting battle. Once they were in they were all hustled back to the employee parking lot where they got in a company van and were driven back to their hotel room. They got back to their room and Abby checked everything before letting the others into the suite. She figured it was better safe than sorry. Once inside, they all took a breather. Nana spoke first, “Should we even head back later?”

 

“I think so. I mean, if for no other reason than I have dinner reservations for the group of us at seven.” said Shego.

 

“Really?” asked Kim, intrigued by the mystery. “Someplace cool?”

 

Shego just nodded, which made the red head pleased. This certainly gave her something to look forward to.

 

“I don’t know. If they found us at the park it might mean they know what room we’re in and that can’t bode well.” Abby was running through possible assault scenarios and escape problems. She had been sure she had seen the same face and build on another person and they were similarly dressed. It could be a set of twins but the trailing one had been watching them a bit too closely, which was what had attracted her attention anyway. No, it had to be a pair stalking them. But if they could shape shift why would they stick to similar features? It was a give away.

 

“But if they know we’re here, then would it really matter at this point? We could be under observation right now for all we know or we could be safe.” pointed out Shego.

 

“I don’t know the complete lay of the land here and I’m not sure I am completely willing to trust the Disney Cops. They are good, but I’m not sure they’re good enough.” remarked Abby, who was rolling her shoulders and shaking her hands, as if she was getting ready for a gunfight.

 

“Now Abby dear, just relax some. I think if we head back to the park later and come in a similar way then we can avoid obvious notice. We can go eat and sneak back out of the park, with no one the wiser if that’s what we want. Then we can be relatively safe here in the room, especially if we don’t order anything from room service.” explained Nana, who hadn’t been keen on leaving the park. It had been bringing back happy memories of better times.

 

Abby seemed mollified somewhat by that and conceded the point. “Fine, we can go back. But we just eat and come back to the room. I don’t want us to be caught out in a large group of people where someone might be able to get too close to us without being spotted.”

 

Shego and Kimmie shared a look, smiled at each other and then agreed with the babysitter. Being able to have this meal would be worth having to leave the park right after.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

“This is where we have reservations?” asked Kim, a bit surprised by the strange turn of events. They had already been there earlier that day and she hadn’t realized that this was going to be where they were eating.

 

“Yep. Moroccan food. Plus it has a belly dancing show as well. I figured you might like that.” Shego grinned mischievously at her wife.

 

“Please and thank you.” Kim grinned at that, now looking forward to the meal even more than she had been. Being with Shego had helped her to better appreciate the beauty of women in general and she had found that she enjoyed looking at them. She had always liked looking but she had figured that everyone did that. Well, it did help explain why she loved cheerleading competitions so much. The sight of groups of scantily clad young healthy women leaping and flipping through the air made her happy, as did the memory.

 

They went in to the restaurant and took their seats on some pillows. Only three of them were at the table as Abby waited by the door, making sure she had a clear view of the whole room and no way to get behind her. Some of the other families looked over at her quizzically but could only guess that she was a friend who was irritated with the others. Had they known who she really was things might have been different. She didn’t look dangerous or of any consequence right now which meant that she had done her job correctly. Drawing more attention to herself would not be a good plan.

 

The others ordered their meals, as well as some for Abby to take with them. They were soon enjoying the food and the hot sweet mint tea that had been brought out for them when the show started with a rattle of drums that settled into a soft rhythm. The dancer came out to the sound of drumbeats, making the small brass coins sewn into her outfit jingle. The show was excellent, the woman moving lithely, rolling her joints as needed to fit the music. Kim’s eyes were wide and she just watched the show wide eyed and smiling. She squeezed her wife’s hand several times.

 

The last dance the woman did was a sword dance, where she balanced one of the curved scimitars on her head, turning and twisting underneath it but the sword never moved from it’s position. It impressed the women, who knew the kind of body control it would take in order to keep the blade from moving. Only someone who knew the control necessary would fully understand how difficult that particular dance was.

 

Once the show was over, things wound down and soon the women were on their way out, through a back entrance with the to-go container of food for Abby in their hands. They hustled back to the hotel and back to their room, not wanting to have a confrontation with anyone right now. Abby dove into her food as they made it back in one piece while Shego led her wife to the bedroom. After sitting on the small couch the suite had in the room, Shego massaged her wife’s feet, which made Kim moan happily. “Oh God, I give you until forever to stop that.”

 

“I thought you might like that Princess. I have another surprise for you as well.” stated Shego, coyly.

 

“Really? What is it?” Kim was a sucker for surprises.

 

“Just so you know I would have to stop rubbing your feet in order to get it for you.” She teased some, rubbing a bit more firmly as she said that dragging another guttural response from the red head.

 

Kim looked unsure as to what to do at that moment, the ideas fighting against each other to the point where she wasn’t sure what she preferred. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at her wife, afraid she was going to ask for the wrong thing. “Uhm…can I get the surprise?”

 

Shego smiled and stood, resting Kim’s feet back down on the couch. “Now you need to sit right here and not move.”

 

Kim nodded her agreement and then Shego headed over to the bathroom. She wasn’t in there a long while and soon came right back out. Kim gasped when she saw the green skinned woman and how she was dressed. The woman was in her own belly dancing costume made of black and green gauzy material, coins jingling with each step. There was a wispy, nearly transparent veil across her face which only served to make the woman’s emerald eyes even brighter. Kim eyes grew wide at the sight and it was clear that she had no idea how to respond to this, but she could feel herself beginning to drool.

 

Shego gracefully walked over to the CD player, the coins tinkling together as she moved and put in a disk, cuing up a particular song. Once it started, with its familiar drum beat, the green skinned former thief began to shimmy and shake for her wife, making the teen’s eyes bulge in surprise. Shego danced with a big smile on her face, turning the dance into something more erotic rather that artistic. It was clear the ex-thief knew what she was doing and that excited Kim even further.

 

The visible flush of the girl’s pink skin let the older woman know that it was having an effect on her wife. Kim’s eyes glazed some as the dance continued and it was clear how her body was responding to the dance. Shego shook her hips vigorously at the end of the song, the coins jangling together in time to the music while she was looking over her shoulder at Kim whose eyes were affixed on her rear. This called up a pleased, self-satisfied smirk.

 

Once the music stopped Shego strutted over to her wife and rested a leg next to her, on the arm rest. Kim looked up at her with a gaze filled with love and desire. She leaned down slowly and kissed those soft lips that she loved so much. Kim swallowed dryly and looked up into those green eyes again, panting slightly. “Was that my surprise?”

 

“Only part of it Princess, only part of it. The night has just begun after all.” Shego kissed Kim again, turning it to something more passionate as Kim’s lips opened to receive her. Kim ran her hands up the wispy material covering her wife’s legs, over her rear to her lower back, which she hugged to her. She felt a desperate need for this woman right now, almost a craving, and she moaned out that need.

 

Shego slid herself to the side and lowered herself down next to Kimmie, thankful for all the training that allowed her to move like this. She reached up and turned the girl’s head towards hers, kissing her deeply now that the angle was better and tightening her hands in the wonderful long red hair. This brought a slight gasp of pleasure from Kim and she raised her neck in response, which made it easier for Shego to nibble and suck the girl’s neck. The red head’s hands wandered over her wife’s body, squeezing here and there, keeping the pressure and skin contact up as much as she could. She gripped the ex-thief’s muscular ass, eliciting a moan from the woman that turned the kiss they were sharing at the moment into something that shook her own body.

 

Shego broke off the kissing and got of the couch, slowly, making sure to move various joints in such a way that the coins jingled again. Shego leaned down and kissed her wife, reached out, lifted Kim and carried her over to the bed, laying her love down gently, never breaking the kiss they were sharing. It had taken some concentration to achieve but the ex-thief felt it was worth it. She shifted her lips and moved to kissing and sucking on Kim’s neck again, which the world saving teen appreciated greatly. She undressed her wife as she continued to turn up the heat.

 

Once Kim was naked, Shego ran her hands over the woman’s body letting her kisses move from Kimmie’s neck to down to the girl’s larger breasts and nipples. Kim arched her back some, to try and force more of herself into Shego’s mouth. Shego kept letting her hands roaming while she licked circles around one of the areola, enjoying the tightening of the skin. She brought one of her hands up to the other breast, so that it wouldn’t feel lonely. Kim was gasping out, “Oh Shego…Oh Shego…”

 

Shego slid one hand down Kim’s torso, over the bulge of her belly and down to the moist tangle of red hair. She moved her hand back and forth slowly, enjoying the slow rocking of the girl’s hips as she traced the labia with her fingers and nails. Kim was whimpering with desire, Shego slid one finger between the folds and found her engorged clit, brushing it lightly. The moans grew deeper and Shego grinned broadly at the response. As she flicked her finger over that sensitive nub, Kim began to shudder and grasped Shego tightly, her breath more of a panting than anything else. The teen’s moans were more a rumble through her chest than anything else and it drove Shego on. Things proceeded from there to the happiness of all concerned.


	38. Chapter 38

On the Road Again

 

Kim opened her eyes and smiled at the unfamiliar wall across from her. Shego was spooned up behind her, with one hand resting on her belly, her body warm in just the right way. It was a lovely feeling and something that Kim cherished about her wife. Eme was always warm against her. Last night had been wonderful, more than that magical. Since when had Shego known how to belly dance? That had been hot to a degree that still aroused her even in memory. And their lovemaking had been so soft and fulfilling that Kim still shuddered from it. She was sated in more ways than one. The former thief certainly knew how to make her feel good that was for sure.

 

She sat up, swinging her legs off the bed to help her get upright, one hand brushing some hair out of her face. She stood and stretched, the ache in her muscles was barely there now. It seemed like she had recovered from the damage of that fight for the most part. She still had some bruises on her body but thankfully the worst and most visible of them had already faded away. While she didn’t heal as fast as Shego she still healed pretty fast. And thankfully the worst of the damage had been bruising. The cuts had healed faster than they had. She took care of morning business and started her stretching, yoga and tai chi, not wanting to drift any further out of shape than she already was. She felt large and she really didn’t want to get too much larger, even though it was inevitable.

 

As Kim was getting towards the end of her tai chi form Shego padded up behind her, watching the red head move from one position to another liquidly.  Her wife was amazing. “Want to do some push hands?”

 

“Sure.” The two women squared off and rested their hands against each other, pausing a moment to center their breathing and focus their chi. Their hands began to weave back and forth, side to side and worked slowly to destabilize the other. This was not a contest of speed or strength rather but of centering and balance. That made it more difficult than regular sparring in a way, because it was asking for a different set of skills. The two women danced together, neither losing their balance for even a moment, circling each other. After a few minutes of that with no clear victor, the two just grinned, kissed and headed off to take a shower together, scrubbing each others backs and washing each others hair, one of the true pleasures of being a couple.

 

As they were drying off Kim looked over at Shego and asked a question that had been in the back of her mind since last night. “Eme, why did you learn belly dancing?”

 

“Well Princess, it started out as a way to help with my thieving skills. Belly dancing is all about moving isolated body parts, often in different ways. Due to some of the security systems I had to circumvent, being able to move individual parts like that was really helpful. It helped me to become a better thief. Plus it was a lot of fun.” Shego grinned at her wife.

 

“You were great at it. And hot.” Kim blushed some at this and looked away.

 

Shego smiled again and came over and hugged her towel clad wife. “Well, if you liked it I may have to do it for you again. For special occasions only, you understand.”

 

Kim’s eyes grew wide in surprise and happiness. “Really?”

 

“Really really.”

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair, as the events of yesterday had pushed their timetable up by quite a bit and they really didn’t want to leave. If only they could be sure that they could remain unmolested if they stayed here. With no assurances they couldn’t risk the lives of people coming to have an innocent trip with their family for the holiday. Once they finished eating breakfast downstairs in the hotel’s restaurant they loaded up the car and took off back to Nana’s place. The drive did not go smoothly however.

 

“Abigail, what’s wrong?’ asked Nana when Abby glanced in the rearview mirror the eighth time in the last thirty seconds.

 

“We’re being followed.” The words were flat and the bodyguard was busy trying to split her attention from the road ahead of them and the vehicle that she had noticed was following them.

 

This statement got everyone’s attention. Shego turned and looked back, scanning the following cars. Nothing stood out, which wasn’t surprising. Tailing was an art and standing out was not the way to be able to do that. Shego thought through their options and said, “Keep driving. Should we try and loose them?”

 

“That might be a good plan.” commented Nana, becoming more business like. She had done this before and the calm that she had once had while partaking in various missions for the government came rushing back. “Kim, call for help.”

 

Abby started accelerating, the engine of the SUV running harder and she began moving swiftly through the traffic, trying to dance between traffic. Shego looked behind them, keeping an eye out for anyone matching pace. She needed to spot the vehicle to help keep the pressure off of Abby. The driver needed to look forward; she could watch their tails in this case. One vehicle began to accelerate and worked to try and keep them in sight, moving in a way the other cars weren’t. That had to be their tail.  “Abby, blue Subaru?”

 

“Yes. They have been following us since we left Disney.” Abby’s eyes were scanning the road ahead and to the sides for any more vehicles that were joining in on the chase. She didn’t like this situation and was doing the best she could do.

 

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator from her purse and fired it up. “Wade, we need help.”

 

Wade looked at her in shock. Kim looked quite scared by this situation, especially from the unknowns involved. This worried the young genius. “What’s going on?”

 

“We’re being followed by a blue Subaru. We don’t know how many people are in the car following us. We don’t know what their intentions are. We really could use some GJ backup or something.” Kim tried to sound calm but she really wasn’t. She knew she had to lay out the information clearly so that Wade could get some help to them.

 

Abby slalomed through traffic, using everything she had ever learned in the offensive driving course that the Secret Service had sent her to. In this instance, being the lead vehicle was for the best as it allowed her the best angles and no cars freaking out in front of her, swerving into her way. She was able to get onto the highway and headed for the coast without causing too much of a fuss, but the car was still following them. Should she have Shego try to engage them with Plasma? Smash their car with the heavier SUV? Go off road? There were too many variables at the moment and she didn’t have an escape plan in place. She had no idea where she was going and no idea when or if backup would be arriving. She felt utterly unprepared for this and she felt like an idiot for that.

 

Wade came back on line quickly. “GJ says they’ll have someone there in ten minutes. They said to stay on your current heading and to wait for them to show.”

 

“Uhm…Abby?” asked Shego worriedly, as she was watching the road behind them and was noticing what was occurring with their enemies.

 

“I see it.” Abby concentrated on trying to see everything in front of her and behind her, especially since a second car had just joined in on the chase. This was not getting any better and ten minutes was an eternity in a car chase.

 

“I can tell that it’s the same person driving both cars. We have shifters.” called out Shego.

 

“It looks like they’re gaining.” said Abby as she focused on the task at hand. “Nana, take one of my pistols. Kim, be ready to duck.”

 

“Oh crap! Duck!” Shego screamed, having noted the movement in the cars. Automatic gunfire erupted and they could all feel the impact of some of the bullets into the back of the car. The car swerved slightly as Abby was trying to get them out of the line of fire.

 

“Wade! We’re under fire.” screamed Kim into the Kimmunicator. He looked shocked, since the microphone had picked that up already.

 

The car swerved to avoid more gunfire and cars, trying desperately to keep from creating an open line of fire for their opponents. If she could keep them busy driving they wouldn’t be able to shoot at them. Shego’s voice called out again, her head up far enough to watch the action behind them. “A third car just joined in. Oh my God…”

 

“What?” Abby did not like the odds they were currently facing and they were still eight minutes out from GJ support. If something didn’t fall into their favor soon then they were screwed. Time was crawling and she was running out of ideas. She didn’t need more complications.

 

“It’s Eric. Eric’s driving the third car.” Shego was stunned by the sight of the synthodrone behind the wheel of the joining vehicle. That thing had melted. What the hell was going on?

 

“Eric?” Kim’s voice was shaky, as the fear brought up the feelings that she had felt when it had been revealed that he had been made and was not a real person. It was like a shaft of cold had entered her and she shook some. The Muffin was moving about frantically which was also distracting her.

 

The bark of automatic gunfire shook the car again and shattered the rear window, flecks of safety glass flying through the air. Shego instantly began flinging plasma out of the window at the chasing vehicles, hoping to buy them more space. The three cars swerved out of the way of the plasma and two of the vehicles accelerated, beginning to move up alongside, trying to stay out of her line of fire. Automatic gunfire erupted again, slamming into the back of the SUV. The vehicle swerved dangerously, making the girls grab onto the seats for balance.

 

Nana rolled down her window and started firing at the vehicles coming along the passenger side, hitting the windshield a few times. Shego kept up the plasma blasts to reduce the chance of more gunfire coming their way. The car coming along the other side slammed into the SUV, trying to jostle it out of the lane it was in. Abby jostled back, the impacts tossing Kim and Shego some more inside the cab.

 

Shego caught some movement out of her peripheral vision on the right side. She wasn’t sure what it was as it had been moving too fast, but it had come from the car that was trying to pull up even to them. There was the sound of something heavy hitting the roof, causing the shocks to compress heavily and the roof dimpled some. Abby swerved again, hoping to dislodge whatever was up there but there was no sign that it was working. A metal fist punched through the roof and began to peel it up. Kim screamed as she recognized the fist. So did Shego.

 

Once there was an opening Shego blasted upwards with a great deal of force. It impacted the thing and flung it from the roof, tumbling through the air to crash onto the road. Abby screamed, “What the hell was that?”

 

“Bebe. Robot that Dr. D made. Fast as hell and tough. Go faster.” replied Shego, suddenly aware that if the robots were involved they were in worse shape then they thought.

 

Kim was trying to figure this out as she kept her head down and one arm protectively covering her belly. Everything about this screamed Drakken, from the clones to Eric and the Bebes. It was so totally obvious, which was why she wasn’t sure things were what they seemed. Why would Drakken show his hand so early? Why get the Bebes’ involved in a car chase? All of this only added to her confusion over the situation. What was really going on and who was behind it.

 

Nana was still doing her best to stop the other car from following too closely, having reloaded quickly. Shego managed to hit one of the cars, the blue Subaru that had started this whole chase causing it to flip in the air, tumbling off of the road. Another well aimed burst of plasma set off the gas tank, the explosion shaking their car, as debris fell all over the road. The two other cars tried to pull up closer to the sides.

 

“Hang on!” Abby slammed on the brakes, causing Shego to slam into the back of the driver’s seat and Kim to slam into the center of the dashboard. The two chasing vehicles sped past them and skidded, trying to come about. Abby went off road and worked her way over to the road on the other side of the median, changing directions. The bodyguard spared a quick look to glance down at her charge. “Kim, you okay?”

 

“Yeah, just a bit shaken. Shego?” asked Kim, worried. They had been shaken up pretty good there in the back seat.

 

“I’m good. Nice driving Abby.” Shego sat up, turning her head back and forth, stretching out the muscles of her neck

 

“Thanks. It looks like they got stuck in the mud between roads, thank god. We may be in the clear right now. Stay on your toes.”

 

Shego continued her look out as Kim called Wade to give him an update. She ran down what had occurred making sure that he was following her descriptions of the events. “Okay Kim, I passed that information up to GJ. They should be at your location shortly. Keep heading that direction and someone will catch up to you.”

 

Abby was worried about the vehicles behind them but even more worried about heading into more of them. The SUV wasn’t doing so well at this point, but it was certainly holding up better than anything smaller would have. A lighter vehicle would have come apart under all of that abuse. Abby smirked and looked in the mirror back at the red head. “Still mad I got an SUV now?”

 

Kim glared at her and stuck out her tongue. That comment needed no other response.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

They were quickly transferred to the Black Hawk, leaving the severely damaged SUV on the road to be dealt with by other GJ agents. The group was being flown to the Naval Air Station in Jacksonville where they would get their lift back to Middleton, while Nana was planning on heading back to her place, turning down any offers for protection by stating that she could take care of herself. This was the best they could at this point and no one was happy with things.

 

“Fucking Drakken!” grumbled Shego as she was pacing back and forth in the military terminal. This whole situation screamed of the moron’s involvement and she wanted to get her hands on him and wring his scrawny neck. How dare anybody try and hurt her Kimmie!

 

“We don’t know it was him.” Kim felt odd being the one to be defending the big blue bumbler but she did it anyway. Her concerns hadn’t gone away and there were too many contradictory factors involved for her to be comfortable assigning blame.

 

“Hello Princess, it was all of his fucking playthings. How the hell could it not be him?” Shego definitely sounded irritated. Everything was quite clear to her.

 

“We didn’t see him so there is no knowing for sure that he was involved. I’m not sure what is going on or why I seem to be the target, but we don’t have any solid proof that it is him.” Kim was trying to be reasonable. Not jumping to conclusions had helped her many times on her missions and she wasn’t about to start now. If they miss judged the situation too much it would only make them more vulnerable.

 

Shego grumbled as she thought about what her wife had said. Kimmie was right again. She hated that. She took a deep breath, held it and let it out slowly, trying to let her anger go. “Fine. But who else could it be?”

 

Kim shrugged. She certainly didn’t have all the answers. “I have no idea Eme. This whole situation is so screwed up. Why would someone be trying to kill me? It doesn’t make any sense. It’s like this is a collection of our worst nightmares all rolled into one.”

 

Shego agreed with that assessment. Whoever this was, it was one hell of a plan. That by itself tended to make her think that it couldn’t be Drakken. This whole mess seemed a competent plan or at least it was working better than most of his normally did. Such information would indicate someone else, but the fact that it was a collection of Drakken’s greatest hits chasing them with guns was distressing. Synthodrones and the Bebes were some of Drakken’s best inventions, being stronger and faster than normal humans. She did not relish the idea of fighting the Bebes either, having sparred against one before with somewhat embarrassing results. “You have a point Princess. We’ll figure this out at some point I’m sure, but right now I just want to get back to the Palace and turn the system on full defensive power and just lie there with you in my arms for a few days. I need a vacation from our vacation.”

 

Kim smiled at that and kissed her wife, hugging the greened skinned woman to her. “I’d like that. Maybe we should just stay in for New Years or have a few friends come over? I’m not really in the mood for any excitement.”

 

“That is a really good idea. And when we get home, I want to cuddle into the couch, watch a lot of chick flicks, and especially nothing with a car chase in it, okay?” Shego leaned down and kissed Kim on the forehead.

 

“Good. I just want to see simple films where no one gets seriously hurt.” Kim was still a bit shaken, but the chase hadn’t been as bad as the knife fight.

 

 “Okay. We’ll watch romantic comedies where nothing really bad happens and there is always a happy ending.”


	39. Chapter 39

Robots are all the Rage

 

Once the popcorn had been made and seasoned they way each of them liked it, the three ladies found their usual places on the couch and sat back to watch the film. They were getting ready to watch Wall-E, some sort of Pixar film that they had gotten at Disney. They were all looking forward to it as none of them had seen it, having had crazy busy summers but they had all heard rave reviews of the film. Something animated and happy would be good for them especially after the events of Florida. They wanted nothing but happiness right now. Breaks were good after all.  

 

They started the film and had a great time watching it while munching away on the popcorn and drinking sodas. Shego seemed to love Wall-E more than the others and was impressed with the character, especially his attitude of never giving up. Kim loved Eve, stating that she was ‘just like Shego’, which was said when Eve just blasted something for the slightest reason. Shego tickled Kimmie for that. Abby thought Moe and the Cockroach were totally awesome, which only got her stared at, though the couple had to agree that Moe was cute in a completely OCD sort of way. They watched the shorts afterwards and laughed at the poor misadventures of Burn-e, the repair robot. They had to feel really sorry for him.

 

Once it was over and the empty bowls had been taken back into the kitchen, they started chatting about the movie, various environmental issues and if there was anything they could do to help fix things. Shego kept insisting that if they managed to get Drakken’s head out of his ass, he actually might be of some use in that area. After Kim thought about it for a while she had to agree that Dorky Smurf might just be able to do something about the problem. He was a brilliant scientist once you got past the whole obsessive world conquering thing.

 

Kim also had to admit that it had been a concern before but was becoming even more of one now that she was pregnant. She wanted to make sure that their daughter had all the world she needed for her own adventures and that the wonders of the world would be around for her daughter’s daughter as well. Too many things threatened that and she was a bit surprised about how worked up over this she was getting. She wanted to smack some people around on some of these things and it was not what she was used to. She needed to change her train of thoughts or she might get herself in trouble somehow.

 

“Shego…we need to think of something to do the Muffin’s room in.”

 

“We can always go with a pastry theme.” tossed back Shego, amused by the question, especially since it was so disconnected to everything else.

 

“I was thinking Wall-E.” said Kim with a smile.

 

Shego pondered this. “That might be cool. But I don’t think there is anything out there for this right now.”

 

“We can make our own.” replied Kim cheerfully.

 

“Kim, neither of us has any clue how to do that kind of art and I don’t know if we know anyone who does. I suppose I can do some sort appliqué quilt for her but outside of that…can’t help much.” It was hard for Shego to admit that she didn’t have a particular skill; it sort of galled her that she couldn’t actually do everything, but it would have been worse pretending she had such skill and failing her child. She wanted nothing but the best for their Muffin. “Oh…hey…what if we name her Eve?”

 

“Eve…like in Evelyn? Eve Anne Possible? Sounds a bit off but not too bad. I’ll add it to the list though. Oh, I added Grace Anne earlier.”

 

“Grace is a nice name, but it’s certainly no Elphaba Zenobia that’s for sure.”

 

Kim shoved the woman playfully. “Shego.”

 

“What? Her name will be Gap. That’s kind of silly, but Grace is a beautiful name.” admitted Shego. “I might be able to deal with it.”

 

“Sometimes you make me crazy, you know that?” said Kim, rolling her eyes.

 

“Kimmie, you were crazy long before we met.” She said it as if it were a simple fact that no one could argue with.

 

Kim stuck her tongue out at her wife, which caused Shego to grin happily. Abby just rolled her eyes. It was almost too much hanging around those two. They were so lovey dovey all the time. Hopefully they would get out of the honeymoon phase sooner rather than later, as she just might have to drown them for being obnoxiously cute.

 

“So, anyone up for another movie?” asked Kim.

 

“Sure. Any ideas?” replied Abby.

 

“I was thinking about something fun, like a romantic comedy or something.” offered Kim, having only gotten that far in her thought process. Lately she often got distracted when trying to think through things. Shego just said that since she was thinking for two she had lost at least half of her brains. Sometimes Kim found that she couldn’t argue with that.

 

“Well, I guess we can watch something along those lines. Maybe something like Ever After or Grosse Point Blank.” suggested Shego.

 

“So comedy, love and action?” asked Kim, kind of intrigued by the idea. And besides, she liked those films.

 

“Yep. Like our life only starring someone else.” quipped Shego.

 

This got Kim giggling, picturing Shego in the starring role. Abby asked, “Can we watch Grosse Point Blank, because John Cusack is awesome and I wouldn’t throw him out of bed for eating crackers”

 

Kim and Shego looked at each other, smirking at that statement. Shego raised an eyebrow in question and Kim shrugged. Shego responded for them with, “Okay. Let’s watch that.”

 

Kim propped her feet up again and settled herself into the couch. Her stomach then reminded her that se had other more pressing obligations. “Oh, Eme…what are we doing for dinner?”

 

“I don’t know, I figured that we could figure that out after the movie. Why do you ask?” Shego wasn’t hungry yet and to her this wasn’t a big issue.

 

“Shego, I’m really starting to get hungry. Can we get delivery or something?” Kim was starting to get whiney, which wasn’t what the green skinned woman needed to hear.

 

“You know you aren’t supposed to have pizza and such.” chided her wife, pointing out at least some of the risks.

 

“I don’t want pizza. I want a naco grande plate with some extra nacos. That’s what sounds good right now.”

 

“God Kim, where is the food in that?” Shego was disgusted by the fact that her wife wanted nothing but the haute cuisine of Ron Stoppable. Just thinking about the fake cheese concoctions made her arteries want to slam shut.

 

“What? Nacos sound good to me right now. I want some nacos. Your child wants nacos. What wrong with nacos?” Kim was starting to get huffy over this issue.

 

“Thai. What about Thai? You like Thai. Can we do Thai instead? Please Princess? I’ll do anything. I’ll…I’ll even dance for you.” Shego was getting desperate because she could tell that this was building up to something even more major. Kim was getting worked up over food that was made of crap. All she wanted was real food. Was that really too much to ask?

 

It was clear that Kim was pondering this, for which her wife was utterly grateful. After a minute of silent deliberation Kim shrugged and said, “Okay. We can do Thai.”

 

Shego thanked her wife for being so gracious and was privately worried that she was going to end up paying for this somehow in some way besides dancing.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

The Kimmunicator went off at nine in the morning with is musical beeping. Shego picked up the device and answered it. She was working on her third cup of coffee so she wasn’t really a threat to anyone at the moment. This let her answer with what passed as polite for her. “Yes?”

 

“Shego, we have a problem. We got a hit on the site and it seems that there is a major problem at the Middleton Space Center. They need you and Ron to go help with corralling an experiment that has gone a bit haywire. It hasn’t caused any major damage yet but they haven’t been able to get close enough to shut it off either.” replied Wade, happily briefing the green skinned woman.

 

“Let me get dressed and you can brief me on the way. Have Ron meet me there.” Shego ended the call and hustled upstairs to grab her mission gear as Kim liked to call it. She still was wearing her catsuit mostly because it was comfortable and she could move well in it. She was also used to it, which was a concern at times. She hurried downstairs, kissed Kimmie goodbye, told Abby the new security code phrase and headed out to save the day again. She was starting to get used to this.

 

Kim grew sad as her love was leaving to go out on a mission without her. Here she was a former teen hero being babysat while her wife was out saving the day instead of her, when her wife used to be the biggest problem that Kim had to deal with. It was beyond frustrating having to accept that this was her life now. She was feeling sad and put upon by life again and she hated feeling that way. And tonight was New Years and all she wanted to do was have fun with her wife and friends in her own house. Was that really too much to ask for?

 

Kim was in this odd place mentally, where part of her wanted to go out on missions and another part wanted them to just all go away and become someone else’s problem. It was crazy making and she was already acting screwy enough at this point. She was becoming more and more of a basket case as time went on. Kim was almost scared about what she might be like by the middle of the third trimester if things kept up with the rate they were going at. Would Shego take the easy way out and simply put her in an institution forever? Maybe it would be for the best, as sometimes it felt as if the Muffin was eating her brains. She shivered some at the mental image that created. She needed to distract herself, and quick.

 

She looked through the various films and such that they had and settled on something. She put in a DVD on quantum physics and sat back to enjoy herself for the rest of the day. It was a program that she enjoyed and such DVD’s had at least gotten her to the point where she could mostly understand what was going on with the crazy devices and such she had faced. Her knowledge about several of these fields had saved her time and again. Kim frowned, she already missed her wife.

 

The wife in question was speeding toward the Middleton Space Center where Ron was supposed to meet her. She was a bit worried that James might be is danger and that distressed her. Maybe she was beginning to get used to having parental type people who cared about her and she was starting to care about them. The whole thing was crazy and she would rather deal wit that some other time. Maybe a good fight with a robot would do her some good?

 

It didn’t take long for her to get there, given the speeds she had been going and she hadn’t had to wait long for Ron to show up in the Sloth, with Rufus in tow. The naked mole rat waved at Shego as Ron was getting out of his ride. She smiled back.

 

The two of them hustled into the center and found their contact. It was some robotics scientist named Dr. Vivian Porter who looked nothing like what Shego had been imagining. The attractive blond woman smiled at them when they arrived. “Thank you for showing up so quickly. Where is Kim?”

 

“She’s home right now, not quite up for something like this. So Dr. Porter…” replied Shego.

 

“Call me Vivian please.”

 

“Okay. So Vivian, what’s going on? Why did you need our help?”

 

“Well, we were testing a new Robot design for an upcoming Robot Rumble, when something went wrong with it. I think it ma have to do with a small power surge that may have taken out some operational protocols. But anyway, it’s now running around the testing facility and neither I nor my assistant Oliver can get close enough to it to shut it off, as it is no longer responding to radio commands. There is a shut off switch to the rear on the engine housing that should be easy to spot. Do you think you can help?”

 

Shego rolled her eyes, what was it with scientists and their crazy devices. You’d think that by now someone would have learned. “Doy. I think we can deal with this. What is it Kimmie is always saying? Anything’s possible for a Possible? So, where is it?”

 

Ron shared a smirk with Rufus at hearing Shego use one of Kim’s catchphrases. He also didn’t want to get caught, as he was sure the green skinned woman would make him pay for that.

 

Dr. Porter led them down the hall from her laboratory to a much larger testing area, where her assistant Oliver was doing his best to avoid being cut by the chain saw or from the garden shears that were both attached to independent arms. There also seemed to be some sort of laser tracking mechanism as well, based off of the red dot on the man’s back. It was a disturbing sight, as the robot was fast and obviously lethal. Ron went wide eyed and felt sure that something like this would have no problem in winning. Before the two heroes could go in after the thing, Dr. Porter grabbed Shego b her arms and asked, “Do you think you can do this without breaking it?”

 

Shego paused and looked back at the robot, evaluating that possibility. That certainly changed things. “That may be a little harder, but I am willing to give it a try.”

 

“Thank you very much. I will wait out here if you don’t mind.” The blond smiled at her.

 

Shego sighed. “Come on Stoppable, let’s get this thing over with.”

 

She and her sidekick entered the room and split up. Shego looked at him and said, “Okay, you distract the thing so Oliver there can escape and I’ll go for the off switch. Be careful and don’t get cut, as I have no desire to apologize to Kimmie for letting you get hurt.”

 

“No problemo SP. The Ronster can certainly take care of that. Anything for Rufus?” Ron looked all proud and confident.

 

“Not yet but he may be the back up plan if we need one.” stated Shego, as she was trying to figure out the movements of the robot. It didn’t seem to be particularly pattern oriented, which meant that there may be a limited AI controlling the attacks. Great.

 

Ron charged towards the thing, the blue glow slightly covering him letting Shego know that he was getting his Monkey on to help with his attempts to evade better. That certainly was going to be a big help and the blue light made Shego feel better about the boy’s safety. The robot affixed its red dot on him and changed its focus of attacks. Oliver took that moment to scamper quickly out of the room.

 

Once the thing seemed quite fixed on Ron, Shego came in, hoping to rush up to the back of the device and hit the button. However, as she neared the chain saw arm spun around, coming right for her. With a back flip she got out of the way and held back some, watching the robot trying to figure out whom to go after, heading first one way and then another. They kept moving, to avoid making anyone too obvious of a target. Nothing they seemed to do in order to get close to the shut off button was working. This frustrated them both.

 

This went on for about fifteen minutes, with neither of them being able to get close to the button. The damn thing was very fast. Shego frowned at this and called out. “Ron, we need a plan B.”

 

On Ron’s next pass by the robot he tossed Rufus onto the robot’s chassis. The naked mole rat scampered to the back of the thing and hit the big red button. This had an immediate effect. The robot sputtered and stopped, the weapons drooping down to the floor. Rufus jumped to the top, raised his arms and squeaked, “Tadah!”

 

Ron leapt into the air, on hand raised in victory, “Booyah!”

 

Shego just shook her head at how things worked out more often than not. Without Rufus, they would probably fail a lot more missions than they succeeded in. They really did owe the rodent everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some of the idea for this came from a sketch Rinacat did of Kim and Shego with Wall-E dolls. It was adorable.


	40. Chapter 40

New Years Party

 

Ron came back to the Palace with Shego after the mission, not even bothering with going home to change as it would be less grief to follow the green skinned woman home. The ladies had encouraged him to leave a few changes of clothes over at the house several different times for just this sort of occasion. Thankfully he had followed their suggestion and had something he could wear. He headed off for the shower while Shego was occupied with hugging and kissing Kim.

 

This whole situation was weird. Ron was actually perfectly alright with Kim and Shego as a couple currently. At first, he had been utterly against the idea of those two together, sure that the green skinned woman was plotting some sort of terrible action against his best friend in retaliation for having lost to her so many times. But after having watched Shego with Kim for the last couple of months, especially after how the former villain had reacted to the knife attack, Ron could only accept their love as true. While it was a bit hard to conceive of, it also seemed good for them. The two women seemed happy all the time and he couldn’t argue with that.

 

One thing had been a hard pill to swallow however, that Ron wasn’t quite as good for Kim as Shego was. He had become aware that he wasn’t quite up to Kim’s standards or her needs as he had hoped and that had led to that relationship falling apart. Shego totally was, fitting his best friend in so many ways that it was scary.

 

Now he was happy with things and ready to better deal with his own love life. Things with Tara had been okay for a while, but in the end the two of them just didn’t completely click. They had fooled around some but when all was said and done, Tara just didn’t do it for him. She was missing some thing that he was looking for, something that had attracted him to Kim, competency. He was looking forward to Yori showing up in the next few days, to help him train, as she was amazingly competent. Maybe he should ask Shego for some more advice on his dating life so he didn’t screw up his chances with her? What she had told him before had been helpful in dealing with Tara. Maybe she should get a job on the radio as a relationship counselor or some such.

 

That idea had some appeal but Shego was already at the school teaching and working for Global Justice, so probably didn’t have the time to do anything like that. Once he was dressed in a football jersey and jeans, he headed down stairs where there might be something along the lines of food. When he got there, Shego wasn’t there and Kim was drinking a hot chocolate. Abby was off to the side reading a Guns and Ammo magazine. It seemed so domestic and so strange and made Ron feel like an interloper. He sat next to Kim. “Hey there KP. Haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

“We were in Florida Ron.” replied Kim, rolling her eyes. Sometimes her best friend was a bit of an idiot. A loveable idiot to be sure, but an idiot none the less.

 

“I know that Kim, duh. It’s like you think I don’t pay attention or anything. It’s just that since Shego has started going out on missions with me, you have been really hesitant in the whole talking to me thing. What’s wrong? Am I no longer your friend?” Ron was facing her and it was clear he was upset some.

 

Kim looked at him sadly. She did feel distant from him and really didn’t have an idea how to fix it. So much of their time together had been on missions and now he was never around. “Ron, it just seems as if you don’t have time for me anymore.”

 

Ron looked abashed. He hated feeling like he had failed his best friend in some way. “I’m sorry Kim. I…I guess I was keeping a bit distant from you. I mean, you had Shego, who I was still getting to know. Then I started dating Tara and spent a lot of time with her. Things just sort of got in the way of our friendship. I am sorry about that.”

 

“I’m sorry too Ron.” They hugged tightly, with Kim crying some, happy that she hadn’t actually lost her friend.

 

A familiar voice called out, “Gah! Hallmark moment! Bleargh!”

 

Kim moved her head to the side so she could better see who had said that. She glared at her green skinned spouse and chided her sharply, “Shego!”

 

“What?” The dark haired woman tried to sound innocent, as skill she had been working on for a long time and had apparently gotten no closer to achieving it. No one bought it.

 

Kim rolled her eyes at that, knowing it was hopeless to really get on her wife over this. Shego wouldn’t see it as a problem and find no reason to apologize for it. Maybe it might be best to simply change the topic. “So, do we know if Monique is coming over?”

 

“As far as I know Princess.” replied Shego who had been the last on to talk to the girl about the quiet party.

 

Kim looked like she was about to respond when she got this odd, faraway look on her face. Shego instantly got worried, imagining hundreds of things that could have gone wrong. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

 

“She kicked me.” Kim said it quietly, in awe of the moment. Instead of simply moving, which felt like this weird fluttering, this was definitely a kick, something that couldn’t be imagined. The happy look on her face was indescribable.

 

“Really? She kicked? So I guess she’s starting to act like her mommies already? Pumpkin, can I feel?”

 

Kim looked at Shego as if she had lost her mind, as if she were as addlepated as Drakken. “Of course you can feel. Doy!”

 

This interplay got Ron snickering, which earned him a snarl from Shego. He found this amusing however. She quickly turned back to Kim and rested her hand on her wife’s belly gently, almost afraid that it might hurt Kimmie. She didn’t feel anything for a minute and then she felt it, like there was a kick or something coming from inside of Kim. While it was a bit freak, Shego got the same indescribable look on her face as Kim had, one of awe and delight. She had just felt their daughter for the first time.

 

Ron just shook his head at the two women having a quintessential chick moment and went to the kitchen to grab a soda. Fighting Robots was thirsty making work for a man like him. He gave the women plenty of space for their chick time as he thought of it; hopefully they would be done by the time he got back in there.

 

They weren’t. Shego was kneeling in front of Kim with both hands on her belly. With her eyes wide, she looked really giddy to be feeling the movements of their kid. Kim looked down at her wife with a soft smile, resting a hand softly on the dark hair. The whole scene was very cute and made Ron want to have the same reaction to this Hallmark moment as had been uttered at the last one. The only problem as far as Ron could figure was that Shego would barbeque him if he did anything like that. It was difficult to keep his mouth shut but he exercised restraint.

 

Soon the moment was over and he could breathe easier.

 

“So Ron, fun mission?” asked Kim, as Shego was getting to her feet and heading into the kitchen to get things started for dinner.

 

“It wasn’t all that bad, actually kind of normal really. It was some rampaging robot causing havoc. Nothing we couldn’t handle. But my man Rufus here saved the day!” It was clear that the blond was amazingly proud of his pet.

 

The mole rat looked away shyly, almost coyly. Maybe Rufus was embarrassed about being recognized like this? Who knew? Kim just smiled. “Well, he does have a talent for it.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Monique showed up at the Palace a few hours later, after it had already gotten dark. The rest of them had helped with food prep and even watched a movie. It looked like it would only be a few hours until midnight at that point and the girl was apologetic. “Sorry, my parents wanted to see me for at least part of the night.”

 

“No problem Monique. We just finished watching V for Vendetta and were just about to choose something else.” replied Ron, who was going through the stack of films, trying to decide what to watch next. “Do you guys have Slither?”

 

Shego wrinkled her face, as if she had just smelled something terrible. “No, we don’t. Ugh…why would we even want that movie?”

 

Ron turned and looked at her, astounded. Surely his partner was not such a cultural heathen? “It’s one of the great cinematic achievements of all time.”

 

“You…you are joking…right?” asked Shego, afraid of what the answer would be.

 

“No. It has several great snake effects and the story was powerful. The acting was superb. I mean it was the total package.” Ron was getting more and more worked up and animated as he was talking, which was a little frightening to Shego. “Want me to run home and get it?”

 

“No! I mean…no…that’s okay. We have plenty of other films here that we can watch.” Kim giggled at her response, which made Shego turn her head and glare at the red head. The red head simply stuck her tongue out in return.

 

“Well, what about this one then?” Ron pulled out a DVD and tossed it to Shego.

 

The green skinned woman plucked it out of the air easily. She turned the cover so she could look at it to verify what it was. She relaxed when she saw that it was Joe versus the Volcano. That would be okay then, as she actually enjoyed that one.  She put the film in the DVD player to get it ready and went into the kitchen to check on some of the appetizers that she had made for them.

 

The late dinner tonight was going to be nothing but finger food, as that sounded good to the three ladies earlier. So she had made potstickers, shumai, gyoza, samosas, hot wings, various cheeses, little burritos, shrimp, fruit, vegetables and plenty of deserts that would come out closer to the New Year. She checked on everything and smiled, as the first round of food was ready to go, since they had simply been waiting for Monique to show up. She grabbed a plateful for herself and Kim before announcing the readiness of everything, in case Ron ate far more than is far share of things.

 

Kim thanked her for the food and then looked pitiful at her, holding up her cup like she was some poor waif from Oliver Twist. Shego rolled her eyes at the teen. When had her wife become such a drama queen? “The same?”

 

“Please and thank you.” chirped Kim, who was comfortable and did not want to leave her little nest on the couch. She squirmed in even deeper and nibbled on her food, quite happy with everything.

 

When she got back into the kitchen, Monique’s eyes were wide as she was standing next to the table eating one of the shumai. “Did you make these?’

 

Shego nodded, pleased with her accomplishment. “It’s not that difficult.”

 

“They are so good. Did you make all of this?”

 

“Pretty much. The burritos come from a bag though and I didn’t personally cut the fruit and vegetables but other than that…yeah.” She opened the fridge and got out the mineral water and blood orange juice so she could refill Kim’s glass.

 

“Girl, these are incredible. Where did you learn to cook like this?” asked Monique, curious about parts of her best friend’s wife’s life.

 

“Well, given that Drakken’s idea of food is almost worse than Ron’s…”

 

“Hey!” Ron sounded indignant.

 

“…someone had to make sure I had real food for a change. I took care of that and a lot of recipes are really easy to follow. I just make sure to taste things as they are going, in order to make sure they are tasty. But basically it was cook or starve with Drakken.” finished Shego, who smirked at the glowering Ron.

 

“You have got to teach me how to make some of this stuff.” asked Monique, excited by the prospect.

 

“Deal. Come on, let’s go watch the film. Then we can all ring in the New Year.” The three of them headed back into the living room and took their seats.

 

Kim happily took her drink and sighed blissfully after her first sip, her eyes fluttering. This made Shego smile, to see her wife enjoying something she had made for her. Her life had turned out pretty good so far. If someone had told her last New Years that she was going to be married to Kim Possible and having a child with her, she would have smacked them upside the head for being idiots. Things certainly had changed in the intervening months and she was quite fine with that.

 

Kim was thinking fairly similar thoughts, as she ate and unconsciously rubbed her belly. Things were certainly different now that she and her arch-nemesis were happily married. Kim had never known that she could be so happy with another woman, and hadn’t even known she had been attracted to women. That discovery had been one of the most shocking revelations so far. She was content with her life and the way that things had turned out, but it certainly hadn’t been a smooth ride. That reminded her of the fight a week and a half back and she shuddered some at the memory. As she scanned the room worriedly, her wife noticed and rested a hand comfortingly on the teen’s thigh. That calmed Kim down

 

The film got paused a few times in order for Kim to empty her shrinking bladder and for refills of food. It was clear that what passed for dinner was going over well as nothing was surviving for long, devoured by all of them. Even Abby liked it as she was a bit pickier of an eater, something which confounded Ron. Kim had detoured on her way back from the bathroom to get some of the tasty little burritos and she wished she had some nacho cheese to pour on them. For some reason the Muffin enjoyed melted cheese in almost every way, shape and form. That made her think over things for a moment and realize that maybe they needed to have some fondue sometime soon. Just some straight forward melted cheese. “Eme?”

 

“Yes Princess?” asked Shego.

 

“Can we have fondue?”

 

Shego turned in her seat and looked at the red head, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a plate of burritos looking hopeful. “What?”

 

“Fondue. You know…melted cheese.” Kim replied awkwardly, really hoping that Shego would agree with this.

 

“I know what fondue is Kimmie. What brought this up?”

 

“Well, I know that Muffin loves her melted cheese and I figured that fondue might be healthier than nacho cheese overall and with you getting on me about nutrition I thought the idea might have some merit. So…can we please have fondue one night this week?” She smiled hopefully.

 

Shego rolled her eyes at this. “Fine Princess, we can have fondue if you want.”

 

Kim smiled and bounced happily at the news, coming over so they could finish the movie. She kissed her wife soundly before settling back down into the couch.

 

After the film was done they went out into the backyard to play with some fireworks, with Shego using her power to light the fuses and sparklers from a safe distance. Several loud, impressive booms accompanied the glittering displays of color that flashed in the sky. They all smiled at the show Ron and she ad put together, switching from screamers to fonts of color to the big booms in the air above them. It was quite festive, with plenty of applause and cheering once the finale went off. Since they had used up everything that had been purchased they went inside the house and out of the cold, talking about how much fun that had been.

 

Dick Clark was on the television, at the big party in New York waiting for the ball to drop. Granted, they were in a different time zone altogether but that didn’t really matter all that much in terms of fun. The DVR had recorded it earlier and was replaying it now, with the same lead up time and everything. When the ball dropped on the screen it would be that same count down here in terms of the start of the New Year. Wade had fiddled with everything in order to make sure that they could do that. Soon, the count down began, with everyone joining in loudly. Five voices yelled out “Happy New Year!” as the ball reached bottom.

 

Kim was in Shego’s arms then and they both looked deeply into each other’s green eyes, seeing only each other and everything else around them falling away. Shego bent down her head and kissed her wife passionately, their tongues intertwining. When she pulled back, leaving both of them panting slightly, she whispered, “Happy New Year Kimmie.”


	41. Chapter 41

Hanging by a Moment

 

Kim really hated the fact that school was starting up again. All that the teen wanted to do was stay home and do a lot of nothing, but Shego had insisted, saying it would be bad for her if she went to work but Kimmie skipped school. The teen was just not looking forward to having to deal with assholes so soon, especially as she was just starting to get used to no longer having them around. Abby stayed quiet in this argument, knowing that anything she said wouldn’t be helpful. Marital spats were always something to avoid getting dragged into.

 

So, now that they were on their was to school, the bodyguard was dressed much more like a college student than a high schooler, though there were a few kids already starting to dress that way in preparation for leaving home. Thankfully, that didn’t make her stand out too much and if a person was rushed they just might miss her. It was a hope anyway. Her jacket was long enough to cover her pistols and knife but still allow her complete access, so she was glad for that. Now if only she could make sure that Kim made it through the day in one piece she would begin to feel alright.

 

The first few days on a job like this were the worst in her opinion. She didn’t know the lay of the land and had no idea what behavior was and was not normal amongst the students. Once she would be able to figure that out things would become a good deal easier on this detail. Being able to read the action of a crowd to spot different behavior was important for something like this to succeed. And in the event of an attack, near the school was a back up unit of agents who could be at the school in five minutes, so she at least knew her window. And with Ron and Shego there as well, keeping things from going south for five minutes would be easy to maintain. But that didn’t make her any less nervous about things. But then again, that was her job. She was being paid to be paranoid.

 

While Abby was dealing with the issues of security, Kim was just busy dealing with stares and whispers, all having to do with the fight she had survived over the break. Word of it had gotten out naturally since this town really wasn’t all that big. The whole mess had been reported in the newspaper as well as TV, so there really was no way to hide it. Besides, how many pregnant teen heroes got into knife fights over the holidays in this school? As far as she knew she was it. She sort of wished there were more, so she could at least pretend to have a normal life.

 

“So Mrs. Possible, who is this?” asked Mr. Barkin, who had come up the hall towards her, students parting like the Red Sea for him.

 

“Uh…Mr. Barkin this is…” How do you tell someone that this was your governmentally assigned bodyguard? She was really drawing a blank on this one.

 

“My name is Abigail Normal, sir. I’m the Agent currently assigned to Mrs. Possible here for the remainder of her pregnancy. I was told that my Agency had contacted you with the details of my job here and what concessions had to be made on your end?” She didn’t extend her hand to the man, as that might draw even more attention their way. Besides, from what she had gotten from Ron and Kim, the man was a jerk. Shego had her own issue with him. Abby really could care less so long as she was able to do her job.

 

Needless to say, that was not what Barkin had been expecting. He had been expecting another friend or something. He blinked a few times before he said, “Agent?”

 

Abby reached into her inner coat pocket and pulled out a badge, knowing that she needed to keep Global Justice out of this as much as possible per her orders. What she pulled free was her old Secret Service badge that had been returned to her when she took this mission in order to provide her with another layer of cover. Besides, people tended to get a little bug eyed when they saw it. Not so much when they saw the GJ badge.

 

It had the same effect this time. Mr. Barkin had known that Possible had all sorts of connections but this was a bit on the scary side. She had Secret Service watching her? He was a bit unsure what to do so he blustered, as if e knew what was going on. “Well, good. I hope you will manage to keep her out of trouble?”

 

Abby smirked, reading the man’s reaction more than his words. “That is my hope.”

 

He nodded and stalked back down the hall away from them. They both watched him walk away and then the two started to giggle. Sometimes Barkin was particularly funny. Abby leaned in and whispered, knowing that saying anything aloud could cause second degree burns all over her body. “Shego was once ga-ga over him?”

 

Kim nodded, smirking at her babysitter. “But she was under the effects of the Attitudeinator at the time, so she can be forgiven for that. He’s been on her case about it ever since. Kind of sad really.”

 

“I still can’t see it.” replied Abby, unsure as to why any one might find the walking man mountain even remotely attractive. Her preferred body type was much leaner, like a swimmers or a gymnasts. She wanted a man that could glide not lumber.

 

“Well, mind control makes you do funny things.” responded Kim, speaking clearly with the voice of experience. She had endured more than enough of that to last her a life time and Shego had as well. However, she was beginning to understand that the whole Miss Go thing had been even more out of character for her wife than she had previously thought.

 

Abby shuddered some at that, a bit scared by the whole idea of mind control, as it squicked her quite a lot. To be trapped in your own body was a terrifying prospect. “Okay, I’ll give you that. I’ll do what I can to keep you safe from that.”

 

Kim hugged the woman quickly then grabbed her books. “Thanks Abby. Well, off to the salt mines.”

 

The other students weren’t sure what to make of the new girl hanging out with Kim but by lunch time things had calmed down for the most part. The amount of staring had decreased tremendously by then and people were just going about their days since the new woman hadn’t done anything to really attract attention to her, besides be around Kim all the time. That wasn’t nearly as interesting as when Bonnie and Brick got into a fight during lunch for some reason, a loud screaming match tat made several people wonder if Bonnie was going to punch the football player. That drama turned Abby into old news in nothing flat, which the brunette was fine with. Her whole goal was to be mostly invisible.

 

The rest of the day passed without incident, and the day after that, and the day after that. Ron and Monique were getting used to seeing Abby with them during the times that Kim made them take her to Bueno Nacho when Shego was working late. It happened more often than the green skinned woman liked. Yori arrived from Japan to help with Ron’s training in Tai Sheng Pek Kwar, as Ron had realized that he needed to truly before the Mystical Monkey Master. That had been going well and the quiet girl was also becoming a familiar face when they all went to do things. The weeks passed relatively quietly with only minor in school dramas, but Abby never let down her guard, sure that the moment she did all hell would break loose.

 

Kim’s belly continued to swell, making her more and more awkward which only drove her to practice her martial arts more, making sure that if it came down to it she could protect herself and the baby. She hated this and broke into tears occasionally whenever she had some trouble getting to her feet or when she lost her balance momentarily. She felt huge, like a beached whale and knew it was only going to get worse as the third trimester rolled around, right now things felt bad but she had seen pictures of her mother at different stages of pregnancy and knew how bad it was going to get. Losing her physical skill was a tremendous blow to the teen as it had been a constant in her life. Shego held her most nights, rocking her to sleep in her strong arms.

 

Shego and she worked hard on the silat, knowing that it had saved the day once already. Kim started wearing her hair up all the time, so her Kerambits were on hand constantly. A few people had commented in the change in her look but Kim had passed it off as being too warm with her hair down. The pregnant teen was working herself hard to ensure that she could still move well and didn’t gain more weight than she needed to.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

February was nice and cold, with a good bit of snow on the ground. Shego had been working hard, getting her students ready for the end of the year tests that were supposedly going to show what they had and hadn’t learned to the state. She thought it was a waste of time but did it anyway. Things were getting busier and busier for her with papers to grade in five different classes, but she was loving every minute of it. This was what she had wanted to do with her life before that stupid space rock changed everything. The kids seemed to be enjoying the poetry unit, as she went outside of the textbook and shared a lot of more recent poetry with the kids as well as other poets who hadn’t made it into the text book, like Joy Harjo and Pablo Neruda. It also gave her a great excuse to buy more books.

 

Kim at this point was positively glowing. She seemed happy about life for the most part and rubbed her tummy all the time, looking wistful. The Muffin was kicking more now, and had times where she seemed to be awake and times when she seemed to be asleep. The kicking went from infrequently to somewhat more regular. All in all the baby was establishing some habits, which was helpful as it let Kim better anticipate things. The headaches were her biggest irritant. The slight pain in her ribs when the Muffin moved was okay, however as Shego had often hurt them much worse on a fairly frequent basis.

 

Her week twenty-six appointment checked everything, noting the slight elevation of her blood pressure, and giving her a new set of Ultrasound pictures to take home. It looked as if everything was going well for the baby. Kim was just wide eyed over the fact that the kid had gotten so big. The doc had told her that the child was somewhere around two pounds at this point, which certainly made Kim just sort of goggle, especially when it was pointed out that seven plus pounds was more the birth weight norm. Kim was sure something so big could not fit out of something so small.

 

As Abby drove them home from the hospital, Kim got the bodyguard to drop by Bueno Nacho for a naco grande plate by cunning use of the Puppy Dog Pout. Kim happily ate the melty cheesy concoction that Ron had created, not caring about the fact that it probably was bad for her. The Muffin liked it and that was good enough for Kim. So long as Shego didn’t give her too much grief about it life was good. She munched another one happily.

 

Shego, however, was busy trying to figure out just what had happened, with the attacks and everything. There were no real clues as to what was going on, just hints and allegations and hypotheses which served no other purpose than to annoy her. In a lot of ways Drakken was the one she hoped it was, as Dope Smurf wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. Yet the fact remained that whoever was behind this was going about things competently, thinking through their moves and executing things perfectly. It was making Shego more and more paranoid and she did not like that in the least. She was far more used to scaring people rather than being the one scared. She needed to figure this out so she could end this as she needed to keep her wife safe.

 

One thing that hadn’t been helping in the investigation was the missions. With her Princess benched for the time being, there really was no one that could come close to her skill which only made her bored. Monty had been a fairly good fight but it really was more Ron’s thing than hers. Watching two masters of Monkey Style wail on each other had been entertaining, but the monkey ninjas that attacked her were more of a joke than anything else. None of them had enjoyed the prospect of being caught on fire, so Shego was able to watch the fight in relative peace, only occasionally blasting a monkey.

 

Ron’s fighting skills had been improving under the tutelage of Yori. His moves were crisper and he looked more comfortable when he was fighting, especially when using Drunken Monkey, which fit his personal style of movement. That was nice to see and made Shego feel a bit better about missions. Ron was a much better sidekick than she had expected at the start of this. Yori had been a bit saddened when she had been asked to not go with them, but had been honored to help with watching over Kim at those times. The addition of another skilled fighter to the Kimmie watch did make Shego feel better about missions in that respect.

 

On they way back from their latest mission, fighting against Dementor’s commando trained dachshunds who had been stealing several items from secure facilities, it was clear Ron needed something from her. “Uhm…SP? Can I get some help?”

 

Shego, who was sitting with her legs up and her eyes closed replied with, “What is it Ron?”

 

“I…look can you help me with my love life?” Ron sounded desperate and confused.

 

“Sorry Stoppable, I don’t swing that way and besides my wife would kill me.” She smirked after that.

 

Ron rolled his eyes. Sometimes the sarcastic hero could be so predictable. “You know it didn’t mean it that way She Hulk.”

 

“Alright, so what’s going on?” asked Shego, opening one eye to look at the blond, who was shifting nervously.

 

“Well…you know I like Yori right?” Shego nodded, well aware of what the two felt for each other. The two often looked at each other like love sick puppies. “The problem is that I have no idea how to ask her out. I mean, I…I…have really no idea what I’m doing.” Ron slumped down.

 

Shego put her feet down and sat upright, trying to look the blond in the eye. “Ron, all you need to do is to ask her out. That’s it. You don’t have to be suave. You don’t have to be debonair. You just need to smile and ask her to go to the movies with you, dinner, a walk, anything. Starting things is all you need to do. The rest is just not making a fool out of yourself when you do manage to get together.”

 

Ron groaned at the last sentence. There was no way he could avoid making a fool out of himself, if for no other reason than is pants ad a terrible tendency to simply fall off of him. “I’m doomed.”

 

Shego rolled her eyes. Sometimes boys just needed to be beaten about the head and shoulders with a large stick. After she sighed in frustration she asked, “Ron, do you like her?”

 

“Yes.” The answer to that one was easy.

 

“And does she like you?” Shego continued the questioning, hoping that Ron would figure it out on his own if she prodded him enough in the correct direction.

 

“Yes…I think so.”

 

“Then just ask her out, monkey boy. It’s not Brain Surgery Ron.”

 

Ron nodded, trying to rouse his courage for the task. He moved purposefully to his feet and stuck his chest out. “You’re right Shego. I can do this.”

 

The sidekick extraordinaire picked up his Kimmunicator and made a call, getting patched through Wade quite quickly all things considered. “Hey, Yori. Yeah. How’s your day been? That’s nice. Dinner tonight? Really? That’s great. Seven? I can be ready by then. Okay, see you then.”

 

Shego had watched the call amused as his face had changed with each little shift in his thoughts and feelings. The boy was truly animated. When Ron hung up he slumped even more, falling back down into his seat. The dark haired woman cocked her head at this and asked, “So…what happened?”

 

“I…uh…I didn’t get to ask her. She asked me. Man, I’m an idiot.” Ron groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

 

Shego just shook her head at this. So the boy wonder had waited too long and the timid girl had actually summoned the courage to ask him out. That was amusing and she could see how that might be a blow to Ron’s ego. Some days it might be best for all concerned if they just kept Ron in a box so he didn’t hurt himself.


	42. Chapter 42

I Love You, You Love Me

 

The fact that there were classes on Valentines Day really sucked in Kim’s opinion. The fact that it was on a Friday helped some though. She really wanted to do something nice for Shego, as her wife had been busy lately with missions and school work. The problem was that it was difficult to figure out something that would really wow her wife and not just be sweet. Kim wanted awesome but could only think of something neat. It was making her rather worried about this holiday dedicated to love. What the hell was she going to do? She hadn’t even bought anything for her, staking everything on an extravaganza that didn’t seem to be going anywhere. She just wanted to put her head down on her desk and cry.

 

The Muffin didn’t seem to be enjoying this particular class either as she was kicking up a storm. Kim just winced, rested a hand on her stomach and began to hum, trying to keep quiet so she didn’t distract anybody. Sometimes it helped when she hummed a lullaby to her daughter. Slowly the kicking stopped and she was able to breathe a sigh of relief until she realized that she had missed the notes going over the next test. Kim groaned in frustration. Sometimes she really hated this pregnancy stuff.

 

Here she was, twenty seven weeks pregnant and seriously wanted to get laid, but she was stuck at the damn school until the damn bell went off. How come Kim Possible could never seem to win against the villainous clock? She could defeat all of her other enemies but not the clock? It plagued her school days, taunting her, running slower sometimes just to get a rise out of her. If only there was something she could do about it that wouldn’t result in her suspension or detention. Kim rested her head on her desk, groaning unhappily.

 

Shego, meanwhile, was actually having a good day. The students were behaving themselves for the most part but that may have had something to do with the threat of detention rather than a few of the athletes actually paying attention. When she had given students detention and ISS for acting out that first week she had certainly gotten her point across. But for now she already knew what the plan was for after school and it just made her smile. She knew Kimmie was freaking out some and that worked for her. It would at least keep her favorite red head out of her hair for the day while the girl struggled to think of something spectacular to get her. Shego would have been fine with a chocolate heart and some mind numbing sex, but that was her.  

 

Shego had actually worked really hard on this, having never really spent a happy Valentine’s Day with anyone. She made sure everything was taken care of and had even gone so far as to tell Wade that she would pay Team Impossible to cover any missions that cropped up today, tomorrow or the next day. The green skinned woman had taken her time working through the details of this plan. Nothing had been left to chance and she was fairly certain her beloved had no clue what was coming.

 

She had even helped Ron with his plans for the evening, once the blond had come to her begging for more love advice. It had galled Kim a little to see her best friend for like ever going to Shego, but even she had to admit that the advice was good. The blond had been a little freaked and overwhelmed, as he really liked Yori but didn’t want to come off all crazy. Shego had assured him that it was far too late for that and for him to not even worry about that. Rufus had chuckled much to Ron’s annoyance. He had glared at the naked mole rat, who had merely shrugged.

 

Shego had managed to find an excellent Japanese restaurant relatively close by for the two of them and had even arranged to pay for the meal, knowing how broke Ron was as a rule. She had even pitched in some money for chocolate and flowers. It was a bit on the sad side really but Shego was aware that few teens really did the whole work for your spending money thing and with the screwy schedule Ron had from world saving it really wasn’t much of a surprise. Besides, if Ron really liked this Yori as much as he said he did than the money might just be well spent. Ron deserved to be happy in a relationship.

 

Abby was just amused at how twitchy Kim was getting over this whole holiday. The girl seemed utterly obsessed with making some sort of grand gesture to her wife and that was thwarting her every attempt. It was funny really, in a sad sort of pathetic sort of way. The great teen hero Kim Possible a complete romantic who was unable to make anything special happen for her wife. Abby smirked when she thought about how hard Kim was working on this, when she knew of Shego’s plans for the holiday. Kim would freak if she knew but Abby had no intention of sharing with the girl. Watching her spaz was worth it.

 

Between classes, the two of them moved down the hall away from the lunchroom, moving with the flow of traffic chatting about a lot of nothing. Abby felt something change in the hallway then, almost as if she was being watched. She looked up in time to notice this one blonde haired student staring at them intently and then look away, hustling in the other direction. Was that Tara? The girl hadn’t acted like Tara however. Something was wrong here. Her gut was telling her to track this down so she clicked on her mike. “Overwatch One this is Babysitter. I need you to check on something for me. Send a unit to check on the house of one of Kim’s friends Tara, one of the cheerleaders, immediately.”

 

Kim turned to face her when she heard this. “Abby, is something wrong?”

 

“Tara looked over at us in a funny sort of way just a little bit ago and that made me wonder if it was one of the shapeshifters. It just seemed so out of character. Just checking on her, to make sure everything is okay.” replied Abby, who was scanning the area a lot more actively at this point. She hustled Kim down the hall, helping the two of them move faster by getting the other students out of her way with minor jostling.

 

They made it into the next class and were just sitting down as the bell rang, when Abby’s radio came on. “Babysitter this is Overwatch One, we found Tara in her house unconscious, probably due to drugs. EMT’s are enroute.”

 

Abby stood upright, scanning things quickly, making sure the room was safe. The move was so abrupt that it caught everyone’s attention. She tugged on Kim’s shirt. “Come on.”

 

“What?” Kim was a bit confused at this point. What was going on?

 

“The Tara that was looking at us in the hall wasn’t the real Tara. There’s a shifter here.” Abby placed a hand at the small of her back, holding one of her pistols. Every thing in her shifted to her working mode and se moved with purpose.

 

The other students noticed the dramatic change in Abby’s demeanor and were staring at her, wide eyed. The teacher looked like he wanted to say something but had no idea what. Abby didn’t care, she had to protect Kim. Nothing else really mattered. She headed for the door. “Follow me.”

 

When they exited the door Abby pulled her weapon free quickly. The two of them were heading in a bee line for the parking lot, where they were going to get picked up. She occasionally turned a full circle as she walked; making sure her charge was in no danger. “Overwatch One…we need a pickup…now.”

 

The halls were mostly empty as they made their way out. The few people who were moving about were at a distance and so posed no immediate threat. Abby worked hard to be able to see everywhere, wishing she had a few other agents there for back up. Kim scanned things as well, keeping an eye out for anything that screamed danger. Nothing did, thankfully.

 

When they got out to the parking lot, the GJ van was there, waiting for them. While Kim walked ahead towards it, Abby backed into in scanning everywhere for any target she might have to take out but things were fairly clear. She got in, slid the door shut and they sped away, heading towards the house. She breathed a sigh of relief for getting at least that part done correctly.

 

Kim realized that she had people she had to inform of the events that had just happened so she sent Shego and Ron a text message on her Kimmunicator.

 

_Shego and Ron,_

_Abby spotted a shapeshifter at the school looking like Tara. I am being taken home. I’m safe. Take care and I’ll see you soon._

_Kimberley_

Shego paused her class when the device chimed, read the message and growled in response, her hands igniting in green flame as her anger flared. The bastards were here? In her school? They needed to find them and stop them and unfortunately nothing was helping much. Wade and Global Justice were doing their best with almost no clues. They had resorted to satellite imagery of the whole planet to look for new lairs. She growled unhappily, clenching and unclenching her fists until she noticed her students cowering at their desks. She cut the flames immediately and blushed slightly, embarrassed to have reacted that way in front of her students. “Uhm…sorry. I just got some bad news. Now if we could return to Walt Whitman.”

 

Shego tried to get back to work but was still very distracted, as her mind went over things not related to poetry. Her usual analysis of Song of Myself was a bit weak today as her mind kept drifting to the image of Kim lying face down in a small pool of blood. She tried to block it out, to think of something else but it didn’t work so well. Her mind returned over and over to that image that had burned itself into her mind. The day began to drag by even slower, as horrible images ran through her head, one after another. This was supposed to be a day dedicated to Love, not Death. It got worse the slower the clock ticked.

 

Ron was a bit worried about the whole situation but was fairly confident that Abby had gotten Kim home safe and sound. Abby was really skilled in this area and almost terrifyingly good with her guns, having watched the girl practice at the range one day. Ron had been astounded by the way the woman could shoot, able to hit moving targets on opposite sides of her body accurately while she was moving as well. It was something right out of the movies and had been impressive as hell. Abby had simply shrugged and called it her Gun-Fu.

 

Meanwhile, back at the Palace, Kim had gone inside and gotten herself a blood orange soda to calm her nerves. She had been glad that she was now wearing her hair up as a rule, with the designs on the Kerambits making it look like she was wearing some strange piece of hair control, the barrettes of death. The bun was nice, but knowing that she had the weapons was better. They had saved her once and though the prospect scared her, she knew they could do so again.

 

Abby had activated the security system to full alert status, as she and Shego had discussed when talking about extraction plans. The former thief would have to work some to get in there but the green skinned woman was taking no chances with her wife’s health nor was Abby. She also walked through the house, guns drawn; checking room by room to ensure that they were safe and no one had gotten inside. Wade had scanned the house before they got there but Abby was not about to take any chances. Once that was done she holstered her weapons and returned to where Kim was sitting in the living room, with a comedy TV show DVD on the set to lighten the mood.

 

Kim shook her head sadly when the brunette entered. “Almost twenty-eight weeks along so far and now I have to contend with fear as well. That can’t be good for her.”

 

Abby smiled over at her charge. She had really come to care for Kim in a way that only served to make her more determined. “Kim, you just worry about having the baby. I have your back. Never doubt that.”

 

“Sorry Abbs but this whole thing is a bit scary. I mean, what did I ever do to whoever is after me?”

 

“Psychos are psychos Kim. You probably upset some stupid plan or other and that set them off. Or they’re just pissed because you are still around and still fighting the good fight. Or it could be because you have red hair and seem happy. It really doesn’t matter in the long run. It’s not you, it’s them.” Abby sat back and got comfortable, watching the show along with the teen.

 

“You know, that doesn’t really help with my fear.” stated Kim.

 

“I know. But if you let the fear control you then they win, by making you less than who you were. Screw them. They’ll eventually show their hand and we can deal with this, right now they are trying to make you so uncomfortable you can’t rest and get jittery, spooked.”

 

“Well, they’re succeeding.” grumbled Kim, uncomfortable about how things had changed for her since the whole pregnancy began.

 

“Don’t let them. Look, have Shego give you a massage, take a shower, whack the bag with your escrima sticks, play a video game, something rather than brood over this. If they start to get to you, you are going to hesitate when you need to move. You know that would be a bad idea.” explained Abby.

 

Kim nodded, realizing that the woman made some good points and turned back to the show, planning on practicing with her escrima sticks after this episode and maybe her Kerambits as well. This was the best she could do at the moment and that was really frustrating. She wished this whole thing was over, so she wouldn’t have to be so worried about her life and her baby’s.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

When Shego opened the door with a flare of plasma on a sensor panel like she would at Go tower, Kim was coming downstairs after her shower. She had her hair wrapped in a towel and was wearing her bathrobe over skin that still glistened slightly. Shego saw her and rushed over, hugging her wife tightly. A huge wave of relief washed over her when she held her and she whispered. “I love you.”

 

Kim smiled at that and kissed her wife. Sometimes Shego could be so sweet. “I love you too Eme.”

 

Shego shook some, the stress over her worry about her wife’s safety coming out. A few tears fell, with the green skinned woman’s breath catching and her hug growing slightly tighter Kim just stood there gentling her obviously upset wife, rubbing her hair and back gently. She murmured over and over. “Its okay love, I’m okay.”

 

When Shego finally calmed down, she smiled weakly down at the red head. “Hey, get dressed. Once I’m out of the shower I want us to go out and do something to relax after this. Toady has been crazy and I just want to think of something else. Please Princess?”

 

Kim nodded. It sounded like something that might be good. The day had been really stressful for her as well and doing something might be a great way to let out some more of that tension. “No problem.”

 

Shego smiled to herself, this sounded like she would be able to make her plan happen without it being too obvious. That was a good thing as surprising Kim was harder than it looked. She hugged her wife, kissed her and hustled upstairs to clean up, wanting to get on their way as quickly as possible. She tried really hard not to relieve some of the sexual tension that had been building in her as she was thinking about how much fun they were going to have. Her nipples ached from how hard they had gotten with just thoughts and images rolling through her mind. Once Shego was dried off and dressed she headed downstairs where Kim was sitting, clearly waiting for her. She was dressed casual nice, which matched what Shego was wearing. Other things had already been taken into consideration and were ready. She really had left nothing to chance. “Come on Kimmie, let’s take off. I got this one Abby. See you when we get back.”

 

Abby nodded and didn’t get up. “Could you bring me some Bueno Nachos when you get back?”

 

Kim smiled with surprise that her babysitter hadn’t moved and grinned at her wife. This really was a pleasant surprise as the two of them hadn’t spent almost any time at all alone together outside of their bedroom in months, ever since the attack. It was a lovely idea and one which only cheered her further. They walked off to the car, and in hand and headed off to who knew where.

 

Shego drove them to the airport fairly directly, which made Kim’s eyes grow wide, even more so when she pulled up to a waiting Lear Jet, that seemed ready to go. She looked questioningly over at the dark haired woman who acted as if she hadn’t caught the look. When they got out of the car, Shego popped the trunk to retrieve the bags she had packed the other day and put there. Kim blinked a few times and then asked, “Eme…where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see. Come on love, we need to get in the air.” That was all that Shego would give as an answer.

 

The two got up into the plane and kissed each other before Shego closed and dogged the hatch, started the engines up, and then took off into the afternoon sky, the familiar weight increase from the take off a familiar and comforting thing.


	43. Chapter 43

Margaritaville

 

Kim was seated in the compartment area of the jet, while Shego was seated up in the cockpit taking them to their destination. Kim had no idea where they were going and knowing her wife they were probably flying blind. It would certainly keep their enemy from following them if even they had no clue were they were off to. She was so excited that she bounced slightly in her seat from all the pent up energy inside. Shego was taking her someplace special for Valentine’s Day and that was the best thing ever.

 

They flew for a while, the whine of the engines fairly muted in the executive jet before Kim was getting overly curious as to where they were headed. She walked up front and stuck her head in the cockpit. “So, Eme, where are we going?”

 

“22 degrees 52minutes 48 seconds north by 109 degrees 54 minutes west.” replied Shego, glad to be teasing her. The fling had been nice, and she had done some evasive flying to confuse anyone who might be tracking them. Her bug sweep ad come up negative so Shego was sure she had done everything she could have to keep them safe.

 

Kim tried to figure out where exactly that might be but her memory of the globe and Latitude and Longitude was not very good, especially when it got overly precise. She was fairly certain that it wasn’t in the United States that was sure. “Where is that?”

 

“It’s to the south. I have a place down there that I rarely use even though it is really nice. No one knows about it except for me. I bought it with cash and signed the papers with a false identity. No way the bad guys would know where it is. We’ll be there for a day then head over to another place and be back no later than Monday in time for school. I’m hoping that you like it.” Shego smiled and checked over the controls again. Everything looked fine and they were safely at cruising altitude. She had gotten them off of radar tracking with a device she had brought with her and hooked up, which should keep people from following them. She flipped on the autopilot and headed in back to spend some time with her wife.

 

Kim hugged her tightly, quite pleased to see her. She looked up at her longingly. “Can you stay back here long?”

 

“For a bit. I don’t want to leave things too long, as misadventures happen.” commented Shego, aware of all the terrible things that could happen to them if she were too inattentive. She wanted to avoid all of them as best she could.

 

They kissed gently and Kim had this mischievous gleam in her eye that Shego had come to know so well. “So Eme, want to join the Mile High club?”

 

“Princess, we are not going to Denver to have sex.” stated Shego in no uncertain terms.

 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” pouted Kim, really wanting to have sex with her wife right now.

 

Shego’s smirk was lovely but Kim was torqued over the refusal. “Look Pumpkin, I would love to do that with you but I would prefer to do it in a hoverpod whose Autopilot capabilities I know can be left unattended. I won’t do something that would put you at that kind of risk. Besides, I think you are going to like where we are going.”

 

“Where?” asked Kim again, hoping the green skinned woman would relent and tell her.

 

“I already told you.” Shego smiled innocently, or at least as close as she could get.

 

“I don’t mean Latitude and Longitude I mean a name.” humphed Kim.

 

“How about The Southern Palace?” offered her wife.

 

“Shego…” There was a warning growl in her voice that Shego liked.

 

“What? What’s mine is yours now, so this could be the Winter Palace while our house back in Middleton can be the Summer Palace. Come on…it would be perfect.”

 

“We are not Russian Nobility.” insisted Kim.

 

“Awww…you take all of the fun out of it. I can get you a crown if you want? It would be slightly used though.” Shego kept teasing her wife, having fun with it.

 

“I don’t need a crown.” growled Kim.

 

“Whatever my Princess commands.” Shego curtsied which made Kim giggle, the irritation at the comments fading.

 

“So, can you please tell me…” The pout was pretty impressive, but not a full blown Puppy Dog Pout, so Shego was able to resist. Barely.

 

“Kimmie, I just want to surprise you. Is that so wrong?” asked Shego plaintively.

 

Kim looked like she was going to pout even more but then relaxed. If that was Shego’s opinion she should respect it. “If that’s what you want.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Okay. But I don’t like surprises all that much.” stated Kim.

 

“You’ll like this one, I promise.”

 

“I’d better.”

 

“Trust me Kimmie, would I lie to you about this?” asked Shego, smiling broadly at the red head.

 

Kim thought about that for a moment. Shego had been very forthright since this whole misadventure had happened, so there was really little chance she would be lying now. Maybe she just wanted to surprise her completely. “No, I guess not. I know you aren’t going to do something bad to me, at least not when I am carrying your child.”

 

“Princess, listen to me. I promise you that I’m going to protect you forever, even after the Muffin heads off to college and a life of her own. I am never going to let you go and I would never do something bad to you.” admitted Shego easily, looking deeply into the olive green eyes that she had come to know so well. “You are my life.”

 

Kim melted into her arms at those words and happily kissed her wife. They sat there making out for a while; hands roaming about, kneading breasts and Kim even slid her hands lower, still wanting to totally have sex in the plane. Shego fended her off for a while, hoping to keep things from going too far. She really didn’t want to get distracted too much while they were fling so when there was a noise from the cockpit she started. Shego disentangled herself quickly and headed up there to see what was going on. Shego’s eyes rose in surprise when she saw the clock and the other dials. Had they really been making out that long?

 

As Shego took her seat Kim called out, “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yep. I guess we made out long enough for us to get here quickly. We’re nearing final approach.” Shego got on her headset and called into the tower in Spanish. It was a bit past due but not too bad. “<Los Cabos this is 3Y279 requesting clearance to land.>”

 

“<3Y279 we have you on approach to runway 34. Traffic is light and there are no crosswinds. You will be at gate 16 at Terminal 2.>”

 

“<Roger Los Cabos. Heading towards runway 34.>”

 

“<Welcome to Mexico 3Y279.>”

 

“So we’re somewhere in Mexico?” asked Kim from the back, figuring that out based on the flight time. Nothing else was quite that close.

 

“Yep. I have a house outside of Cabo San Lucas, on the Gulf side. It’s nice, secure and best of all no one knows about it.” Shego grinned.

 

“You have a house in Cabo?” Kim was stunned by that revelation, though she realized that it shouldn’t be all that surprising. Shego did have money after all.

 

“Kimmie, I have 17 private safe houses scattered all over the globe. Once the Muffin is born and you are both free to travel, we’ll go on tour of them if you want. It could be Muffin’s first globe trotting tour. Sound good to you?” replied Shego, offering something she was fairly certain that Kimmie couldn’t resist. After all, who in their right mind would refuse something like that?

 

Kim’s eyes went wide in pleasant surprise when her wife offered that. It sounded like so much fun. “Really?”

 

“Really really. Now take your seat Princess, we’re coming in for a landing.” Shego turned all of her attention to the task at hand, making sure everything was going well.

 

The landing was smooth, as the private jet handled beautifully in Shego’s opinion. Not as well as other things she had piloted, but certainly well enough. She took them to the terminal and the two of them disembarked once the whole plane had been powered down. Customs was cursory, as neither of them had a lot in the way of luggage and naturally their passports were in order. Kim was just wide eyed and excited, looking at everything she could. In a way it was all so new, so different from her world saving. What really got her thought was that her love had a house in Cabo. How cool was that?

 

Shego rented a car for them and they took off towards Cabo itself, since the airport actually serviced two different towns. The former thief turned hero made sure to watch for any tails following them, in fact taking several preventative measures for that as a precaution, including taking the long way to get there, which did allow for some sight seeing. She began to smile as she neared the house. She was positive that Kimmie was going to love this place. When the gates opened to her remote control and they pulled into the gated area she turned to face Kim and said, “Welcome to La Terraza Verde, Pumpkin.”

 

The house was beautiful, with a simple yet elegant architecture for the two story terracotta building, with plenty of over hangings to block some of the sun. There were beautiful plants everywhere both in the ground and in pots and planters, ferns, buses, flowers, trees. It was breathtaking. The place looked so alive and healthy. Kim responded the only way she knew how. “This is spankin.”

 

Shego smirked at Kimmie’s response to the house and pulled into the garage, making sure that the vehicle was hidden from view. It would help dissuade people being able to tell from the road if anyone was here. She popped the trunk, grabbed their bags and led her wife into one of her many safe houses. It wasn’t her favorite but she did love it a great deal. The house certainly had an elegant coastal feel to it, which had been her design plan, and the colors were bold but not overpowering. The art on the wall seemed to be local, with a few terracotta suns here and there as well as other pieces of art. Shego dropped the bags at the foot of the staircase and headed into the kitchen, calling over her shoulder. “Princess, want something to drink?”

 

“Please and thank you.” was Kim’s response as she took a seat on the leather couch.

 

Shego came out with some drinks for the two of them and handed one to Kim. Kim looked at it as Shego sat down. “What is it?”

 

“Limeade. It’s really good.” Shego took her own drink and sighed, relaxing into the red leather couch. The view out the back window was magnificent, with an unimpeded view of the Gulf of California. It was lovely and calming in a way the vacation to Florida had not been. They were just sitting there and enjoying the view of the backyard and the sea.

 

After a while of just relaxing, Shego stood up and helped Kim to her feet. “Come on Kimmie, let’s go out onto the terrace. The view is even better out there.”

 

The terrace was beautiful as well and gave them an even better view of the gulf, as there were no walls to block anything out. The smell of the air was invigorating. Kim had always liked the smell of the sea air. She sighed and took another drink of the Limeade that Shego had gotten her. It was really good and so very different. She had never had anything like this before and really liked it.

 

She hugged her dark haired wife and rested her head on the woman’s shoulder, sighing contentedly. Shego put an arm around Kim and held her there; both of them standing on the terrace and watching the light fade on the water, the Gulf growing darker. It was peaceful and Kim could feel months of tension fade from her. Her wife really was the greatest. “Eme?”

 

“Yes love?” replied Shego, just loving the feel of her wife against her. If she could, she would hold Kim to her forever, but it would make doing a lot of things much more difficult.

 

“What’s for dinner?”

 

Shego chuckled. Kim Possible and the amazing bottomless stomach. Well, Shego had to admit, she was eating for two right now so she should cut her wife some slack. “Green Chicken Enchiladas.”

 

“You and green…seriously, what’s with that?” asked Kim, the barely restrained laughter clear in her voice.

 

“What? All this is, is just the green salsa, made with chilies and tomatillios. The chicken itself is the regular color. Trust me, it should be really tasty. And the chicken I’m using was roasted today, which will help enhance the flavor. So it should be nice.” explained Shego, wanting her wife to take a chance with this, as it was certainly worlds better than that damn Bueno Nacho stuff.

 

Kim thought for a moment, running the perceived tastes through her minds and then nodded. Maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad? She had realized a while ago that some foods had really scary sounding names for no particular reason. “Well, okay then.”

 

Shego kissed her wife on the forehead and headed off to the kitchen, knowing that the sooner she fed Kim the happier the teen would be. There were times when the teen’s stomach was completely predictable. She hummed to her self in the kitchen, almost dancing happily as she cooked. She had always liked cooking and it was something she loved doing for her Princess. The girl never seemed to have anything but praises for what ever she made and that made Shego feel special. Her wife appreciated what she did for her and that made Shego happy. Soon the rice was cooking with various seasonings and bits of peppers, the black beans were on with some of the green salsa stirred in and the enchiladas were in the oven. The mix of chicken, cheese and tomatillio was something she really loved and wanted to share that with her wife, especially today. She turned and saw that Kimmie had watched the entire thing. Shego blushed.

 

“I love watching you cook when you’re happy.” said Kim, grinning broadly at her wife. “You just seem to be in your own little world. I just love it.”

 

“I’m glad you do.” playfully teased Shego. “Food should be ready soon. Want to eat outside on the terrace?”

 

“That would be great.” replied Kim. “Want me to set the table?”

 

“Sure. That would be nice. Just no plates, as I will bring them in myself.” Shego turned back to her work and sliced the avocado that they would each have on the side. The creamy texture of the fruit went really well with the rest of the dish. It was one of Shego’s favorite foods. When the buzzer went off she took out the enchiladas. Everything seemed ready.

 

After she dished up the food, Shego carried the plates outside and the two of them sat down, eating across from each other in the low light trickling out from the living room. They each paused frequently to stare at their love, smiling softly. Kim was certain that this was the best Valentines she had ever had. An awesome dinner made by her incredibly talented and sexy wife, in a breathtaking house in one of the most popular resort towns in Mexico. It was just incredible and almost too overwhelming.

 

After they finished their meal and Kim had all but licked the plates, Shego used another remote to turn on some music for them and Kim smiled happily when Shego offered to dance with her. In Kim’s opinion they didn’t do enough of that by any stretch of the imagination. It was one of her guilty pleasures and her wife knew all about it.

 

The two young women danced in the faint light of the moon and stars above them, holding each other closely. Kim was in heaven, the perfume of the air and the scent of Shego’s body was a heady mixture. She was almost dizzy with pleasure. Shego leaned down and kissed her passionately and all of the desire that had been building in Kim for a few days flared through her. She wanted her wife now, right now, in a way that often didn’t occur. Kim drove the kiss now, making it hotter and much more clearly an invitation to a different form of dancing. Her hands were holding Shego tightly against her, caressing her backside.

 

Shego bit the girl’s bottom lip gently, tugging slightly on it, pulling a moan from the young woman. She loved that sound, that moan of pleasure, of desire. Her lips moved from Kim’s down the teen’s neck, nibbling and kissing their way to the girl’s collar bone. Kim ran one hand into Shego’s hair and gripped it at the back of her head pulling Shego’s head back enough for the young woman to lick and kiss the smooth green skin of her wife’s neck. Kim ran her other hand up from her rear to Shego’s shirt so she could fondle her breasts, enjoying the silky feel of the bra as well.

 

Shego’s nipples tightened and Kim ran her palm over one, teasing it more and more erect. Shego quickly drew in breath when she felt Kim pinch her, the flare of pain turning into more pleasure. Kim’s hand released her hair and Shego bent her head down and kissed her again deeply. There was a low rumble in Kim’s chest and she pulled Shego as close to her as she could manage, with the Muffin pooch in the way. Shego bent forward some instead, not wanting to make her wife uncomfortable.

 

They stood there on the terrace for a short while making out before Shego bent down and picked her shorter wife up, carrying her inside the house, still kissing her. Kim used her free hand to grope her wife’s full breasts which were still larger than hers, and was rewarded with many pleased noises from her. They headed upstairs and Shego set her down. Shego began to undress her wife, getting her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side quickly. Kim quickly returned the favor, leaning in to release the black front closure bra so she could plant small kisses all over the breasts that she loved so much, flicking her tongue over the emerald nipples. Shego shuddered as her wife’s warm mouth covered one and sucked gently. The feeling was wonderful. Shego fought to keep her concentration in one place long enough to undo Kim’s bra, letting her larger breasts free. Her breasts had definitely gotten larger which only made her sexier.

 

Shego enjoyed the sensation for a while before using a hand in Kim’s hair to pull her back into a kiss and then trailing down her neck to suck on the dark rose nipples. She ran her hands down Kim’s hips and began to tug the girl’s pants off as she began to kiss her way lower. The kiss over the belly was done slowly and with great love. Kim liked the way it felt and the Muffin wiggled some in response. She stepped out of her pants and was then gently urged back onto the bed by Shego. Her wife moved between her spread legs and breathed in the scent of her, sighing happily.

 

Shego used her tongue to trace slowly up Kim’s thighs, briefly nuzzling the teen’s red pubic hair with her nose, knowing her wife enjoyed that. Kim focused the best she could and grabbed some of the pillows to put under her back, propping her up a little, making her more comfortable which let her let go and fall into the experience.

 

When Kim stopped moving around for the pillows, Shego leaned forward and traced her wife’s lower lips with her tongue, causing a shiver of pleasure to run through Kim’s body. After a few trips around the area, flicking the flesh lightly, Shego drove her tongue forward more in order to lap at Kim, taking in the sweet tangy taste of her, a taste which she adored.

 

With slight flicks of her tongue she worked on Kim, the attention to her clitoris causing the teen hero’s orgasm to rise quickly up and burst out of her with a shout. As the teen shuddered under the green skinned woman’s tongue a few times, Shego slid a few fingers up into her, much to Kim’s delight. The fingers seemed to know where to go and as Shego’s tongue drew circles around Kim’s clit her fingers were applying pressure to her G spot. Kim’s panting turned into gasps of her name as her desire ramped up again.

 

Shego felt the walls of Kim’s vagina begin to pulse, then clench hard around her fingers with the wave of the next orgasm crashing onto the teen. More fluid filled Kim at that point, making it even easier to slide the fingers in and out, never letting the tips of her fingers draw past the ridge inside, and keeping the stimulation of the G Spot up. Her tongue lowered to taste more of Kim’s nectar and then went back to playing with Kim’s clitoris, bringing her wife through orgasm after orgasm until Kim weakly waved her arms to get her wife to stop. Shego smirked.

 

Kim pulled her wife up to her lips and didn’t flinch when Shego, face covered in her, bent down to kiss her. Their kiss was long and passionate, designed to relight the fire and gave Kim the time she needed to regain her strength so she could return the favor.

 

The teen kept up the kissing, taking control, using her fingers at the top of the cleft, near that sensitive little bud. Shego’s hips were bucking, to get firmer pressure on her while Kim moved down and lightly bit and sucked on the emerald peaks. Shego cried out her name in climax several times before Kim worked her way down her wife, to thrust her fingers inside the woman, first two, then three, curling her fingers rhythmically. Kim looked up at her wife, pulling her face away from the delicious taste of the woman to gaze up at those green eyes she loved most in all the world. “Do you trust me?”

 

Shego struggled back from the waves of pleasure to look at her wife, blinking in confusion. “What?”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“With my life.” was the simple and forthright answer the former thief gave.

 

Kim’s smile was beatific at those words. “Then lie back and enjoy.”

 

Kim’s plan here depended entirely on how much Shego lubed herself up and with the several orgasms, things were nice and slick. Kim worked the three fingers up to four, slowly stretching the opening out, holding them in place whenever Shego clamped down in pleasure. When the four fingers were moving in and out easily Kim sort of collapsed her hand, as if she were getting her hand out of hand cuffs, and curled her fingers around until the entirety of her smaller hand slipped inside of Shego.

 

The feeling caused Shego’s eyes to go wide and her breathing to come in surprised gasps. She felt so completely filled that words failed her and se just worked her mouth silently. Kim slowly began to move her arm back and forth, occasionally pulsing her fist open slightly to provide even more sensation. Shego began to pant heavily as the utterly unique sensation slammed into her over and over and over again, putting pressure on her G Spot, hell her every spot inside. Her body shuddered as the power of the approaching orgasm built and when it crashed upon her, Kim grimaced at the amount of pressure Shego’s rapidly contracting vaginal walls were creating, making the bones of her hands ache. Shego screamed with her whole voice for a long time and then collapsed bonelessly onto the mattress, shaking with the post orgasmic aftershocks.

 

Kim gently and carefully withdrew her hand, watching her love tremble with the experience. She got up from the floor where she had been kneeling and climbed onto the bed with her wife, pulling the dark haired woman tightly to her. Shego was crying from the incredible intensity of everything and feeling oddly empty, but comforted by the strong yet slender arms that held her. Kim whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day Shego Possible.”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Kimberly Anne Possible. I love you.”


	44. Chapter 44

Surf and Sky

 

Shego woke up with her head resting comfortably on her wife’s breasts, one hand resting gently on her belly. Kim rarely slept on her back anymore so this was a special treat in her opinion. While she enjoyed spooning with her wife, she did love to lie there with her head on the comfy breasts. She just lay there, blissfully, her body still trembling some from last night. God, Kimmie’s whole hand had been inside her. She shuddered happily in memory. It had been so amazingly intense and she lay there wondering when her love had thought to do something like that to her? She smiled softly, remembering the sensations.

 

That had been lovely. Kim had certainly come up with something incredible for her that was for sure. Sex had never been that intense for her, that overpowering with anyone she had ever been with. God her wife was amazing. It certainly looked like the red head could do anything and that thought made her smile. Maybe she needed to get up and make some breakfast for the two of them to recharge their energy after last nights exertions? The idea sounded good but her body really didn’t want to comply. She really did just want to lie there all day if necessary.

 

Kim murmured good morning and struggled upright, bleary eyed. The two women shared a kiss and the red head padded to the bathroom. Shego waited her turn and then headed downstairs to get the food ready, wanting to make something special for her love. She first focused on the coffee, which she added cinnamon directly to the grounds in order to play with the flavor a bit. If she was going to manage to do some decent cooking she needed to caffeinate herself to ensure she had the energy to do this.

 

She then got out some eggs, onion, green pepper, cilantro, queso blanco and some of the fresh salsa that she had asked for. She prepped the vegetables first, making sure she had enough for the two of them and that the pieces weren’t too small or too large. By then she was able to enjoy her first cup of java, the aroma perking her up. Once done with her first cup and partway into her second, she quickly cooked the vegetables up in the pan, to bring out the flavor more. Once the prep work was done it was time to make the food.

 

By the time Shego had finished cooking the huevos rancheros Kim had made it downstairs after having showered to help wake her up. Sun filled the living room and dining room from the western view. It was a lovely sight to come downstairs to. A wonderful aroma was in the air and it wasn’t just the coffee. “What did you make?”

 

“Something tasty. Now get over here Princess. Got to replenish your strength.”

 

Kim smiled at her wife and joined her at the table looking forward to more tasty food. The fresh squeezed orange juice went really well with everything and Kim certainly appreciated it. There was little conversation once they got down to eating as they were both enjoying the flavor. Kim had never had omelets like this before and found that she really liked them. The mix of egg, cheese and spicy was just really good. She wouldn’t complain about having this for breakfast more often.

 

When their plates had been cleaned and the two of them were just sitting there drinking their juice, Kim grinned happily and asked, “So, what’s the plan for today Eme?”

 

“I figured that we could go down to our private beach for a while, have some lunch and then off to the airport to head out to our next destination Princess.”

 

“Where is it?” asked Kim, hoping that she might have some better luck this time.

 

“It’s a surprise. Trust me, you’ll love it.” replied Shego, quite sure that her wife would enjoy the trip. After all she had spent plenty of time working the details of this trip out in order to ensure that everything went off perfectly.

 

“Uhm…Eme, do I have a swimsuit?” Since Kim hadn’t packed her bag she had no idea is she had a lot of things.

 

“Doy! Do you really think I would have forgotten a suit for you?”

 

Kim blushed slightly at that. “Well, I wasn’t sure.”

 

“Kimmie, while I love to see your beautiful body naked all the time, the locals might freak. But trust me, when the Muffin is old enough to be left with your folks, we are off to a really nice nudist resort I know of so I can stare at you all the time. And you would look hot with an all body tan.” Shego leered at her wife, which made Kim blush even more. The green skinned woman certainly desired her wife in everyway possible.

 

Kim mumbled something inaudible which made Shego laugh. Kimmie was so cute when she was embarrassed. They headed upstairs to change into their swim suits, looking forward to swimming and baking. Once that was done they headed down to the beach to lounge on the sand in order to soak up the sun and to play in the fairly warm water. The morning was a lot of fun and Kim just smiled the whole time, blissful to be with her wife. In its own way this was more fun than the water park had been.

 

After a short swim to cool off from the warmth of the sun, the two of them headed upstairs to change before lunch and to shower out the salt water from their hair. The two of them ended up in summer dresses that were quite comfortable in the mid-seventies weather of Cabo this time of year. With the slight breeze, it was actually pretty nice and they looked happy. Kim was pleased to be wearing it, since the dress was pretty and flowing and soft with a nice flower pattern. Shego’s was in a similar style and looked wonderful on the green skinned woman, the colors working with her unique skin tone.

 

Their lunch was at one of the man restaurants in the Corridor, going to one of the trendier places that had tourists. As they just wanted a no hassle meal this seemed like the best option. They laughed and enjoyed themselves immensely while they were there, making eyes at each other, holding hands and leaning across the table to kiss gently, little gestures that made both of them happy. It made Kim feel special and utterly loved and she never wanted tat feeling to ever go away. She knew without a doubt that her one time nemesis would tear apart the world for her if necessary, would do anything for her. Granted, she would do the same in return but she was a touch hindered at the moment due to the pregnancy. She was just the girl who could do a lot of things at the moment.

 

They held hands on the drive to the airport, just smiling at each other and enjoying the quiet time they were having together. Since the craziness before Christmas it had become a rare commodity and it was certainly something they both craved. They both had gotten used to being alone together before that and even though both of them liked Abby, they really didn’t like the fact that what had been turning into a really nice life had gotten interrupted by danger and another person in their house. Kim wanted to give birth so that it could go back to her and Shego, with no one hanging around.

 

Kim paused after she had that idea, and realized that for at least the next eighteen ears they would have their own home grown chaperone to keep them tame, to keep them in line. Kim cursed softly, as she had been starting to enjoy going around the house nude. There were a lot of little things she had been getting used to that would have to change and she wasn’t sure if she was okay with that.

 

“Uhm…Kimmie?” asked Shego, a little worried at the curse and the frown that followed.

 

“What?” replied Kim, a bit distracted.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Sort of. I just realized that we are going to have a chaperone at least for the next eighteen years. Man, I was so looking forward to being able to go around the house naked again.” Kim pouted, mostly unaware that she had said that last part completely out loud.

 

Shego started chuckling at that. Her wife, little prudish Kimmie Possible liked wandering around the house naked? It was just a lovely thought that made her grin broadly. Kim just grumped, “Fine laugh about that. Besides, it’s all your fault anyway Eme for getting me kind of used to going around naked. You wandered around naked and that got me to start doing it. So it’s all your fault.”

 

Once the chuckling died down Shego turned to face her briefly and ask, “Princess, you do know that there are nudist families…right?”

 

“Really?” Kim’s eyes grew wide, as that had been something she hadn’t even thought of. All of her experience had been with her and Ron’s families and the idea of them wandering around naked made her shudder.

 

“Really really. If you want to do that I’m fine with it, Pumpkin. I like not wearing clothes in my own home. And I think it’s also really nice in the summer, as its so fricking hot otherwise. Having no clothes on certainly lets you stay cool.”

 

“I…I just never really thought about it.” The idea had never crossed her mind before. Since she had been with Shego a lot of her beliefs and idea had been challenged by the older woman’s own beliefs about life. She liked that and liked how she was growing as a person.

 

“Kim, you know that now that we are married and have our own house we can make our own family traditions and practices…right?” asked Shego, as she quirked an eyebrow at her wife questioningly. Didn’t her Princess realize that?

 

“I hadn’t thought about it, okay.” Kim seemed to be a touch upset. Her life felt so chaotic off and on. Nothing felt planned and she felt like she was in freefall all the time. At least the touch of her wife soothed her.

 

“Pumpkin…what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Kim had to calm down some since it was clear from Shego’s voice that the older woman thought there might actually be something amiss.

 

“Yes…no…I don’t know. I just wished that we had been able to plan this better, or wait until I was out of college is all.” Complained Kim, clearly upset about the sheer randomness of this.

 

Shego was quiet for a minute before she commented. Kim was upset so was clearly not thinking things through as well as usual. Her voice was calm when she asked, “Love, you do know that we only got together because of this…right? Otherwise I would never have acted on my feelings and remained lonely. I…I respected you as my opponent too much to do that to you. I wasn’t about to force my feelings onto you.”

 

Kim sighed, rubbing her eyes as if that would relieve the tension. “You know, I…I just keep forgetting that this isn’t the way it’s always been, that we used to be enemies. I love you so much Shego that I can’t really imagine my life without you any more. You are in all my dreams of the future. All of our fights and stuff before that almost feel like a dream, like a bad movie made of our lives, like one big lie.”

 

“We were nemeses. It was what we did.” Shego shrugged.

 

Kim shifted in her seat to look right at her wife, her gaze intense. “But you gave it all up because Drakken had done something to me that you really opposed. You came to me to tell me because you couldn’t stand thinking that I might do something stupid with Our baby. Maybe we really were meant for each other and we just hadn’t figured it out yet? I mean, it took us until our first kiss to realize that, at least I did. So were we simply deluding ourselves the rest of the time?”

 

“I don’t know Kim. How could we know? It’s not like we can travel back in time to ask ourselves. Besides, we would probably just lie about it, even if we did.”

 

Kim had to nod in agreement. All of that made perfect sense. “Well, there is that. So, do we want to talk about how we want our lives to go rather than just stumble forward into things?”

 

“I think that is an excellent idea Princess. Do we want to start with the whole nudist thing?”

 

Kim blushed and nodded.

 

Shego laughed as they neared the terminal, even after Kim had elbowed her in the side.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

The plane was heading east at cruising altitude and they were making good time. This flight was shorter so Shego was planning on staying up in the cockpit to avoid any mishaps. Kim called forward, “Where are we going?”

 

“Some place in Mexico. That’s your only clue.” chided Shego. She really had married an impatient little imp.

 

“Eme…” whined Kim.

 

“Don’t bother. The flight won’t be that long so just relax.”

 

“Fine.” Kim pouted slightly.

 

“So, you okay with the whole nudist thing?” asked Shego a bit worried about her somewhat straight laced love. Kim had said she was okay with it, but saying and doing were very different things.

 

“I guess so. I mean, it isn’t like the Muffin will really register that we are naked until she is older, so I can see if I can deal with it for the first few months or so…maybe. Are you sure that it doesn’t permanently scar kids?” Kim asked, the worry clearly in her voice.

 

“It’s kind of like the whole gay/lesbian parenting thing. There is nothing to show that growing up in such a household would cause kids any issues. As long as kids are well loved it should be fine. They would grow up knowing that this was the norm for their family. She won’t know it’s a bad thing unless we let her know.”

 

“So what are we going to tell my parents?” asked Kim, worried about that aspect of things as well.

 

“Whatever you want to, Princess. We can tell them or not. Why don’t we give it like three to four months, to see what you think? I mean there is no reason to jump the gun on informing them. If you like it and want to keep doing it, than we can decide form there what to do.” said Shego, wanting to make sure that Kimmie knew she wasn’t going to push her to do anything she didn’t want to. She hated being forced into things and didn’t want to subject her love to anything of the sort.

 

“Okay. I think I can handle that. Next issue, Church or not?”

 

“Well, what faith? I mean, I was raised Christian but I’m not anymore. You?”

 

“Just what I was raised with.”

 

“So perhaps we need to return to this one after you have figured it out for yourself. I’ll think on things as well. I do like the idea of helping our kid have a spiritual life, but I want to make sure it is something we are okay with.” returned Shego.

 

Kim nodded but then realized that Shego couldn’t see her. She blushed slightly as she said, “Yes. I think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Okay. Uhm…can you think of anything else along these lines that you want to deal with right now? Any other major life decisions we need to work on?”

 

“No. You?”

 

“Oh yeah. When in the hell did you think of fisting me? And where did you hear about it?”

 

Kim blushed brightly at the question; heat radiating off of her skin. “Uhm…well…I was looking on some websites to get some more…ideas about what to do with you in bed and…well…I saw…these pictures…and then I read about it and…well…I kind of sort of figured that, maybe, since you knew my fists one way…you, you know might…you know…like them some other way?”

 

Shego just started laughing at what her wife was saying and how embarrassed her Princess was from all of it. It was great that Kimmie was exploring things and she really couldn’t complain. “Well, one things for certain Pumpkin.”

 

“What?”

 

“You certainly beat my uterus into submission.”

 

Kim blushed even more intensely, feeling almost like she had when Drakken had tried to embarrass her out of existence. Shego just kept laughing. Kimmie really was adorable. After a few minutes of this she quieted down and sighed happily. She liked how her wife kept surprising her and how se managed to keep her laughing.

 

“Are you going to tease me anymore?” asked Kim plaintively.

 

“Nope. I am just looking forward to getting to our next stop. It should be a real treat for you. ” Shego did sound like there was some excitement in her voice. The perked Kim up.

 

“Are you going to tell me?” hoped Kim.

 

“Nope. We’ll be there soon and then you will know for yourself.”

 

Thankfully, the flight to this new spot wasn’t nearly as long as the flight down to Cabo had been. Sooner than Kim had expected they were coming in for a landing. She insured that her seat back was up and her tray table was properly stowed. Once the plane was down and they were taxiing down the runway Shego said, “Welcome to Cozumel.”

 

“Cozumel? Really?” Kim had never been there but had heard stories about the place.

 

“Really really. Just so you know, I don’t have a safe house here but I was able to get us a place with an old alias of mine. I figured we could go to one of the ecoparks on the island for a while, have dinner, make passionate love to each other for hours and then fly home tomorrow afternoon. Sounds good Princess?”

 

“Absolutely. That’s just spankin.”

 

Shego shook her head as she brought the plane to a stop. “Let’s go love. I want to enjoy some nature and have some excellent food before we leave. No dawdling. Are you okay with that?”

 

“I think I can deal with that.” replied Kim with a smirk. “Maybe we can do some more swimming?”

 

“Have to check on the jellyfish situation, but it should be okay. I would be quite alright to go swimming with you. Two different stretches of ocean in one day. Fun.”

 

“That will be nice. I like swimming in the ocean when there is no mission going on that keeps me from enjoying it. I never really got to do much for myself on them. ”

 

“We’ll just have to make sure that happens more often than not, Kimmie.” promised Shego.

 

They exited the plane and headed for the rental area where Shego had called ahead for a car over the radio. Soon the two ladies were on the way out of the city and headed towards the largest ecopark on the island. It was just a short drive from the city, and soon the women were wandering the trails, listening to the calls of birds. They held hands and moved through the trees, enjoying a slightly tamer version of the jungle that existed in this area. It was nice to walk through without having to fight each other or someone else for that matter. That made this a good bit more enjoyable than she had expected.

 

There was an enclosure with monkeys in it and sections of the trail that seemed focused on some of the more botanical wonders of the jungle. Neither of them could complain about things. It was enjoyable and there really weren’t a lot of people here making any unwanted noises. Hand in hand they walked the jungle trail, smiling at each other and squeezing each other’s hands.

 

They walked to the beach area once they were off the trail, which had a section designated for swimming. Shego went to retrieve their suits from the car as Kim toddled off to the bathroom, complaining about her incredibly shrinking bladder. Soon the two were in the water, after having been assured that there really wasn’t a jellyfish issue that day. They played around in the water, enjoying the feel of the warm salt water against their bodies.

 

It was lovely. After about forty minutes of that, Kim was growing tired from all of the exertion so they headed off to the hotel room Shego had gotten. They shared the shower, rinsing the salt from their hair and washing each others backs. Kim looked pretty wiped, her eyes drooping. “Do you mind if I have a siesta?”

 

“No problem Princess. I’ll just sit by the window and read. I’ll wake you in an hour.”

 

Kim nodded and climbed under the sheets. She was asleep in short order with a smile on her face.


	45. Chapter 45

Standing by a Moment

 

Kim stared dreamily up at the blackboard not even seeing what was written there, memories of the trip to Mexico filling her head with lovely images. She could remember the exquisite taste of the food, the luxurious feel of the water, the tangy smell of the sea air, the glorious sight of the sunsets and the rhythmic sound of the waves. It had been an incredible weekend as she usually traveled to other countries on missions and had never really been able to take the time to enjoy the sights. To be able to experience Mexico was certainly different from doing a mission in Mexico. She was so wrapped up in her memories that she never really registered the hand that was waving in front of her face. “Kim…KP…you awake in there?”

 

Kim started, jerking her head back, as the voice broke into her thoughts, “Hunh…Ron?”

 

“What’s up KP, you seem completely out of it.” Ron looked somewhat concerned but Kim had been doing this lately and he was convinced it was a pregnancy thing.

 

Abby snickered at this, which earned her a glare from Kim. Abby just smirked in return. Kim replied, “I just had a great Valentine’s Day Ron. How was yours?”

 

“The Ronster is in a relationship. Booyah!” Ron danced about, with Rufus joining in on his shoulder. It was cute, in a dorky sort of way, which Ron excelled at. Kim couldn’t help but smile while watching this.

 

“You and Yori?”

 

Rufus nodded while Ron continued his victory dance, not to be deterred by mere words.

 

“I’m really happy for you. I think the two of you would make a cute couple.” Kim smiled at her friend, honestly happy for him. Yori seemed to be a nice girl and was interested in helping her friend get better at Monkey style. All good things in her opinion.

 

“Thanks KP. You know, maybe the group of us should all go out together? You know, a double date.”

 

Kim thought about it for a second, realizing that the idea had some appeal and then narrowed her eyes in realization, “You just want to do that so it looks like you have four hot women with you…isn’t it?”

 

Ron blushed and had the good sense to look embarrassed once he was found out. “I thought it might be a good plan. Well, you can’t blame a guy for trying.”

 

“Actually Ron, you can.” returned Kim, smiling sweetly, with a slightly evil undertone that made Ron swallow heavily.

 

“Really? Oh man…and here I thought I was in the clear.”

 

Abby just started laughing as this whole thing almost too absurd for words. Sometimes these kids were just insane, but then again Kim saved the world on a regular basis so that almost served as proof of the insanity and Ron was right there with her. She ignored their stares as she realized that she was having more fun with this assignment than the rest of her time with GJ or the Secret Service. Abby got to do her job and hang out with people that she was coming to like more and more, even Shego who was a reformed criminal. She had never thought she might ever like a criminal. All of that made her think through things about her life and her future in a way that she hadn’t before. While she liked working for GJ, the work in the Secret Service had almost been more fulfilling, as she had worked to protect people. It was something to consider.

 

They moved on to the next class, with Abby scanning the hallways for Tara or anyone who looked out of place, wanting to make sure Kim was not in danger. The incident with the cheerleader had been a bit paranoia making but had shown Kim that the plan to get her out of the school was a good one. Now, Abby just wanted to keep her primary safe. Thankfully nothing moved out towards them and nothing seemed out of place. It didn’t make her feel any happier.

 

“So Ron, happy?” asked Kim.

 

“Yeah, I am. She’s really great KP. Not as awesome as you, but pretty damn close. I’m glad Shego helped me or I’m not sure it would have happened.” admitted Ron, looking down and scratching the back of his head, a bit embarassed.

 

“Well, then I’m happy for you.” They split off and headed in opposite directions towards their classes, both of them smiling to themselves for different reasons.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Lunch was pretty good, as Kim was eating a salad and sandwich that Shego had made her that morning. She loved her wife’s cooking and it was only getting better and better in her opinion. Meals were a completely happy time of tasty goodness and the best part of the whole deal was no brain loaf anywhere at all. For that alone she would be happy for marrying Shego. Her stomach was certainly grateful every single day of their union.

 

This wasn’t saying that her mother couldn’t cook, but Kim had kind of gotten tired of the same group of things time and time again, as her parents were so busy that planning very diverse meals wasn’t really an option. The enchiladas that weekend had been glorious and her wife could do all sorts of things in the kitchen that Kim thought were more amazing than what the woman could do as a fighter or a thief. It was almost magical. Kim thought that being able to eat things like her spicy three pepper hummus and bell pepper sandwich for lunch while also having a nice salad with balsamic vinaigrette was lovely and different and made her happy. The taste was different and very satisfying. Ron was disturbed by it but that didn’t matter to her since sometimes Ron’s food disturbed her right back.

 

“So Kim, great weekend?” Monique grinned at her, as Kim still looked a bit blessed out. It was obvious that she had but offering her this opportunity to brag was something a friend did.

 

“It was amazing. Shego took us to Mexico and it was so cool. First we went down to Cabo and stayed in a private house and then we went to Cozumel. The beach was beautiful, in both places. And it was really neat, especially the ecopark.” Kim stared off into space happily, memories of everything rising up again in her head.

 

“Girl, it had to have been awesome given the look on your face. It sounds really romantic.” Monique smiled broadly at her, happy that her BFF was happy.

 

“We danced under the stars, listening to the waves. Sigh…” Kim blessed out again, falling back into that moment in Cabo, blushing with the memory of what had happened afterwards.

 

Abby chuckled as she watched Kim’s face, as the girl took a trip down memory lane.

 

“So Abs, did you go along?” asked Mon, wondering if something so romantic had happened with an observer.

 

“Nope. Shego wanted the two of them to go alone. I had no argument with that as there really was no way for whoever is after Kim to have found out where they were going and they weren’t really anywhere long enough to find out and go after her. It was pretty damn safe.” admitted the brunette, shifting her holster slightly.

 

“I am so glad we got to have the time alone. I like you and everything, but time with my Eme was nice. No offence.” stated Kim.

 

“None taken.” replied Abby, not even remotely bothered b the statement. “I can understand. It’s like living your life with an audience always watching and judging your ever action. I get it. It can make you feel less you and become stifling.”

 

“Yeah, that’s exactly it. I just want to get back to living my life without supervision.” Kim was obviously quite pleased to hear Abby’s opinion on the matter. Maybe she should try out the nudist thing? She still wasn’t sure as sometimes the idea made her blush and other times it excited her. Maybe being naked occasionally would be good enough? The jury was still out on this one.

 

“I understand. Oh, by the way, are you going to go back to world saving after you have the baby?” Abby asked, as she was eating her own salad. Her sandwich had been the first thing gone.

 

“Absolutely.” Kim bounced some with that answer. It would fill an empty spot inside of her. “I’m really looking forward to that.”

 

“Who’s going to watch the Muffin?”

 

“I figure my folks can do it. They are familiar with raising kids.” Kim smiled at her.

 

Abby nodded, filing that piece of information away as she thought about her plan. She needed to talk to Dr. Director and get things squared away before she even broached the topic with either Kim or Shego. She knew it was something they needed but was also well aware that the women both had pretty intense territory issues. She had better clear things as soon as she could, so whatever arrangements she would need to be made, could be made. Maybe she could send off an email to GJ while Kim was in her next class? It might be the best option.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Shego was packing her books away, finally done for the day when Kim sort of skipped, sort of waddled over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Shego sighed and pulled away slightly, not really looking forward to this conversation. “Please Kim, not in school. There are already enough parents freaked that a former supervillain is teaching their little darlings English. Then there is the whole anti-lesbian brigade out there making a fuss not to mention the few people who think I am some sort of pedophile for being in a relationship with you. PDA’s might not play well to the masses.”

 

Kim blushed at that. “I hadn’t realized that Eme. How come you never told me?”

 

“Princess, I generally don’t tell you all of my work woes. There are always issues with new teachers, especially teachers like me. The school board cleared me when the hired me, aware of all of these issues. So I’m not worried yet, but I don’t want to hand out more ammo to people. By and large people are asshats and irritating them only hurts you.” Shego shrugged and smiled at her wife. “It’ll be okay. Honest.”

 

“Okay, but I don’t like it one bit. You are my wife and I should be able to freaking kiss you if I want to. It’s none of their damn business what a married couple does.” harrumphed Kim, growing more incensed by the moment.

 

“I agree Pumpkin, but I don’t make the rules. I just have to pretend to follow them.” Shego smirked at that. Kim did as well.

 

“Well, fine. I guess we have to follow these freaking rules for now. However, as compensation there must be something. You must kiss me extra times when we get home to make up for this travesty of justice and equality.”

 

Shego grinned and shook her head. She seriously loved that woman, despite how goody-goody she was on a regular basis. It always amazed her when Kim went off on some injustice or other, wanting to rush out and solve the ills of the world. The girl had such high hopes for the world that even Shego was starting to believe that something could be done. The red head was simply incredible.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Kim woke up from a dream about wrangling snakes and extracting their venom, something about a box of safety and wearing cute pet collars, somewhat confused. She blinked a few times to try and make sense of the images and then her stomach grumbled angrily at her. Her mouth was watering and she felt a need for some nacos. She swallowed and realized that she really needed some nacos, like right now. She had to get some nacos or bad things would happen. The red head nudged her wife with some urgency, “Eme…Eme…wake up.”

 

Shego looked up at her wife, all bleary eyed, her hair tousled, clearly not even remotely awake yet. “Huh? Wha?”

 

“Shego, I need some nacos. Could you get me some nacos?” The tone of Kim’s voice grated on the green skinned woman’s nerves.

 

Shego sat up and looked over at the alarm clock, tired. It was 4:30 in the morning. “Princess, what the fuck? Do you have any clue what time it is?”

 

“I don’t care. Shego, I really need some nacos. Please?” whined Kim, her tone getting more strident.

 

“Just go back to sleep. We’ll get you some for lunch tomorrow, okay?” Shego got back under the blankets, hoping to go back to sleep before the alarm went off.

 

“Shego. Shego. Shego, come on…pregnant Kimme needs some nacos. Right now. Please go get some for me? Pretty please?” The dark haired woman looked over at her wife, stunned at the pouting woman’s face. Was she fucking serious?

 

“Kimmie, aren’t you aware that it is four fucking thirty in the morning? I just want to sleep.” complained the older woman, exhaustion clear in her voice. “Besides, there are no places open right now.”

 

“Since when has that ever stopped the great Shego, greatest thief in the world? Please…steal me some nacos.”

 

Shego closed her eyes and groaned. Why did she end up in situations like this? It wasn’t fair.

 

“Come on Eme…I NEED some nacos. Need. Did you hear me? Need. Are you denying your Muffin the nacos she totally craves?” It was coming closer and closer to the Puppy Dog Pout and Shego really hated that damn look, as she was unable to fight against it. Kim never used it often enough for her to become used to the look and thus able to fight it. It was a weakness that she needed to get rid of in order to make her life easier.

 

Shego knew that she was going to end up going out after the damn things even if she fought against it, so she just sat up, got her feet out of the bed and got up. Kim looked over at her naked wife questioningly. Shego rubbed her eyes and then growled out as she stalked towards the closet, “I will get your damn nacos.”

 

Kim’s eyes got really big and she looked so adorable at that moment that Shego couldn’t find it in her to be upset at her wife anymore. Kim asked in a small voice, “Really?”

 

“Reall really.” Shego grabbed some clothes, not wanting to wear her catsuit on this little jaunt as it was too distinctive. She wanted to be a little more subtle as giving anyone the ability to arrest her due to breaking the law was not in her plans. She just wanted to get the damn food and get back, so she could get back to sleep.

 

“I love you Eme. You really are the bestest wife ever!” This made Shego smile some and get less annoyed at her wife. Between the PDP and how cute Kimmie was, the reformed thief felt like she really didn’t stand a chance against the teen.

 

“I’ll be back sweetie.” She prayed that the Muffin wouldn’t inherit that look as then she would be wrapped around her daughter’s finger. Having to fend off two looks would crush anyone who dared stand against them.

 

This was quite possibly the dumbest thing that Shego had ever done in a long, long time, breaking into a damn Bueno Nacho in the dead of night to make some sort of food like substance that Monkey Boy had invented to feed the hungry Kimmie. It almost felt like she was working for Drakken again since his plans were about this stupid on a regular basis. She sighed sadly. How did she always manage to end up in situations like this?

 

She gathered the ingredients from the walk in and quickly made her wife about four of the cheesy things, using her plasma to heat up the things that needed to be heated. Once she was finished with the prep and construction of these psudeomexican monstrosities, she left some money on one of the counters to pay for what she had taken and headed back home, making sure the stupid building was closed up properly and the security system was rearmed. It wouldn’t do to have someone break into a building she had already broken into and make it look like she had done something bad.

 

She had just stolen food and not even particularly good food. It made her feel so dirty and low class, like some common street thug hustling a Seven-Eleven. Her wife had basically forced her to break into a fast food joint and steal food. And it wasn’t even real food in her opinion, but over processed crap. It was barely a step up from sludge. But no, her screwball wife just had to have her damn nacos at five in the fucking morning. At this point in the morning, she would have happily strangled her wife due to the embarrassment.

 

Trudging back into the house worn out and tired, she kept the damn bag in her hand as she made her way back upstairs, refusing to give in to her urge to fling it in the trash. When she opened the bedroom door, there was her fucking Princess sleeping on her side. She rolled her eyes and growled to herself. Of course the teen was asleep.

 

With a nudge, she woke up her wife. Kim blinked up at her trying to process what was going on. “Hunh? Shego?”

 

“I have your damn nacos.”

 

“I don’t want any nacos. Eme, it’s five in the morning. Why would I want nacos?” Kim seemed honestly confused b all of this, which didn’t help Shego’s mood in the slightest.

 

Shego raised her face to the ceiling and screamed in frustration. Kim just shook her head, sighed and went back to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Baby Thoughts

 

The sound of the escrima sticks hitting each other was fairly loud, the clacking filling the backyard. The two ladies were pushing each other fairly hard and sweat was trickling down both of them. They were using a minimum of footwork, trying to simply focus on arms and body twists which made it a bit more difficult.  It was fairly rough, especially for the pregnant one who presented a larger target area. Finally, the two of them stopped their sparring and the red head sagged some where she stood, drained. At least she hadn’t dropped her weapons.

 

Shego came over and put a hand on Kim’s back, a bit worried as her wife was sucking in air. “You okay love?”

 

Kim nodded, too winded to speak. The exertion felt good but right now she really had no idea why she had wanted to do this. She had to be insane, what other reason could there be?

 

Shego helped her to get upright and move over to a seat where she sank down happily. Abby hustled over with a glass of water for her, which had some added electrolytes. Kim took it thankfully and drank deeply from it. It helped a great deal and tasted good, which let he know she needed it.

 

At thirty-two weeks along, Kim felt like she resembled the Goodyear blimp. She knew she had maybe five to eight weeks left before all of this was over and she was starting to feel glad that she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. All she hoped was that it wasn’t from an oncoming train. Soon she would be able to give birth and then she wouldn’t have to feel like a beached sea mammal anymore. She was looking forward to that as any reason to not waddle was a good one in her mind.

 

Once she managed to catch her breath and it wasn’t so ragged, she had gone through two glasses of water. She was thirstier at this point in things, which was odd but apparently normal. The Doc had told her that she had about forty to fifty percent more blood volume right now than before and she needed to keep hydrated and remember to rest. That was all that was planned for at this point in her day, now that her exercise was done. Kim just had to do some cool down stretches and then Shego had promised her a nice massage after her warm bath, and she smiled in anticipation. Her wife really had talented hands.

 

Kim leaned on Shego as the woman led her wife upstairs once they had both stretched out their cooling muscles. She was quite happy to help her wife undress, as Kim was a bit achy already from the work out, having over taxed her arms some. Shego wiped the red head down with a warm washcloth to get the sweat off of her first and Kim made appreciative noises at the warmth. The teen hero sat down on the bed, shifting some to get comfortable, as lying face first was pretty damn impossible at this point unless she wanted to rock back and forth on her belly. Shego got behind her, warmed some oil in her hands and then began to massage Kim’s back and arms. Kim moaned happily, and the Muffin moved some in response. Kim smiled and rubbed her tummy. At least this was better than when the baby got hiccoughs. That felt seriously weird.

 

Shego took her time, focusing the barest amount of her plasma into her hands to keep them warm, making the tight muscles and knots comply with her manipulations of them, drawing out all of the tension she could. Kim was slowly melting into a puddle of very relaxed goo under her wife’s hands, as it felt so very, very good. Her wife was so skilled with her hands in so many different and wonderful ways, yet another thing she had to love about her wife.

 

“Mmmmm…Eme…tha’ feels so nice…” Kim’s voice was slurred by the pleasure, almost turning things into one long slur. Shego grinned happily at the teen’s response.

 

“After this, want me to read to the Muffin again?” Kim nodded her head in answer, not sure words would work at this stage of the game.

 

Shego was happy about that. They had been reading children’s stories to Muffin, both her and Kim, but Shego was talking into a microphone and the speaker was against Kim’s belly. It felt a bit weird, almost like being tickled but Kim was okay with that, as Muffin got to hear her parents’ voices both ways. They liked doing that and occasionally read to each other as well. It was something they were both beginning to enjoy.

 

“Shego?”

 

“Yes Pumpkin?”

 

“We need to finish the baby’s room and plan the baby shower.” Stated Kim, like there might actually be some sort of argument involved.

 

“The baby shower is already planned. And the last of the furniture should be here tomorrow. It’s all taken care of. I know you’re in a nesting phase but relax.” remarked Shego.

 

Kim sighed and let things drift away again as Shego’s hands worked on the various muscles of her back making all of the tension drift away.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

“Everything looks good. Your weight is still fine and the baby seems plenty healthy right now. Since you’re at thirty-three weeks along now we need to get focused on the birth. At the earliest, it will be four weeks from now but I doubt that. So we can look forward to roughly six or seven more weeks. The birth should be sometime early May.” The OB-GYN took down a few more notes on her laptop.

 

Kim grinned. “So the end is nigh?”

 

“In about a month and a half you go from being tired because of the pregnancy to being tired because of the baby.” quipped the Doctor.

 

Kim looked a bit confused at that. The doctor stared at her, amazed that the teen wasn’t able to follow her and then sighed. “I guess you need some of the new parenting classes. Your life is going to change dramatically in a month an a half Kim. You are aware of that right?”

 

Kim blushed in embarrassment. “Yeah?”

 

The doctor rolled her eyes. Teenagers. “Let me guess, you thought your life would go back to what it was before the baby but just a little different.”

 

Kim nodded, the red sort of pulsing in time with her heart beat.

 

“Kimberley, your life is going to change utterly in a very short time. You will have new things that are important to you, new things that grab your attention and that baby is going to become your life. Don’t make the same mistakes a lot of girls your age do and think that life won’t change when this happens. And don’t think you can dump everything on your parents either. This is your responsibility.”

 

Kim blush never faded, as the teen was quite aware that she had planned to dump her daughter on her parents whenever she had to go out on missions. It made sense…right?

 

“You are smarter than a lot of kids your age, so don’t become an idiot. I know that carrying a baby saps your brain some, but you never struck me as someone who could be accused of lazy thinking.” concluded the Doctor.

 

Kim swallowed, feeling quite chastised. “Thank you for that. I’ll…I’ll think about it. When do you want me back?”

 

“Next week. From here on out I want to see you every week so we can make sure everything is great for the final stretch. We’ll talk about birthing options at our next visit. Take care, Kim and please think about what we just talked about.”

 

The doctor left and Kim sat there digesting what the woman had said to her. Was she really assuming all sorts of things? She probably was as she hadn’t really been thinking about a lot of things like this issue with baby sitting her daughter when she was on missions. She had been avoiding it actually, focusing more on immediate issues and rewards rather than looking down the track at what being a mother was going to be like. Maybe the prospect scared her a little.

 

Kim was well aware that she was still a kid in a lot of way and that she would never have made this mistake if she had been sleeping around. She knew what contraceptives were and all of that and she wasn’t an idiot. But she had been removed from the world saving equation by that moron Drakken because of this. He had caused her to get pregnant, without regard for anything else, just so she wouldn’t be able to interfere with any of his plans. Since this whole sitch hadn’t been her choice she had sort of not thought about what having a kid would be like. She had been going on autopilot in some ways and it was far too late in the process to still be doing that.

 

“Abby?”

 

The bodyguard looked over at her from the driver’s seat, wondering what the teen wanted, as she had already relented on where they were going to have lunch. “Yes?”

 

“Have I been an idiot?” asked Kim, still running things through her head.

 

“What?” Abby asked in return, as she was moving over in traffic to grab some Bueno Nacho for lunch as Kim never passed up a chance to eat some nacos. The discussion about that ad been short as the bodyguard really had no issue with what Kim considered pregnant lady food.

 

“Something the Doctor said to me got me thinking. With everything that has been going on lately I’m not sure I’ve been thinking of what having the kid would be like. I mean, from what I know, having a baby is pretty time intensive based on my babysitting experience. I hadn’t really thought of that. So have I been an idiot?”

 

Abby sighed. She hated dealing with people who were filled with self-doubt. “I don’t think you’ve been an idiot. I mean, you have had a pretty exciting pregnancy. I can’t think of any women who have won a knife fight during their pregnancy. Add to that the fact that you have had people attacking you, it is easy to understand that some things have not been covered.”

 

Kim sat there quietly, eating one of her nacos before speaking again, giving herself time to work things through her head. “I guess you have a point there. It’s just, I was always so together, well, for the most part and I feel that my life is so chaotic now. Thinking about it now, I realize that my parents can’t be there for me if Shego and I have to run out to save the world whenever. They might be at work or something and if I let my brothers watch her she might end up in orbit. I have no idea what to do.”

 

Abby smiled, this was the opening she had been waiting for. “Well, you know Kim, I could always stay on as a Nanny. That way you have someone who could keep your baby safe and who would always be on call to watch her. I already brought this up with Dr. Director and she thought it might be a workable idea. I was just wondering if you and Shego might want something like that. Now it sounds like maybe you do.”

 

“That’d be spankin!” Kim seemed really excited about the prospect, as it would certainly help in the long run. She could get back to saving the world and not have to worry about who was going to watch the Muffin. That would be a tremendous help in all sorts of ways.

 

“I’ll bring it up with Shego then.” said Abby, having some more of her spicy chicken taco salad.

 

Kim relaxed and sighed happily. Maybe things would work out for her and Shego in the long run? Now she could think about her family and what they were going to do as a group, things like what was going to be their daughter’s first Martial Art, when she was going to start school, what sort of school? It was pretty neat thinking about those things. The idea that she and Shego were going to be raising a little person was kind of awesome. It made Kim wonder what the girl would be like.

 

However, other thoughts entered her head as well, other questions. What was she going to do about college? Would she be able to even go to school? Was Abby going to spend more time with their baby then the two of them did? Was their daughter going to grow up missing them? Would she end up thinking that Abby was her mother? Oh God…maybe she should just stay at home with the baby and forget all about world saving. But she loved it and missed it. What the hell was she going to do?

 

Abby noticed the change in Kim and looked over at the teen questioningly. When it was clear that Kim was lost in her head not paying attention to anything else, Abby asked, “Kim, what’s up?”

 

“I’m worried about all sorts of things. Like how often will she be with you and not us? Will she end up seeing you as a parent and not us? Should I stay at home or go to college or what?” Kim’s voice shook some. “You know…important questions.

 

“Kim, sometimes my job is to make sure my principals don’t freak themselves out over stupid shit and that’s what you’re doing right now. Calm down. We can get things worked out between now and then. People have babies and careers all the time. Relax. Cross one bridge at a time. It’ll take you about three months to get back into shape after you have the baby, so don’t stress out too much. There is time for us to deal with this.” Abby reached over and patted Kim’s hand comfortingly. “Now let’s go. We have to get you back to school. Come on.”

 

The two women headed out to the car and took off back to the school. They ended up singing along to some of the songs on the radio and that certainly helped to lighten the mood some, helping Kim to get out of her head. Kim was feeling quite a bit better overall and was sure she could make it through the day at this point.

 

On the way home from school, Abby mentioned to Shego about the whole Nanny thing, explaining everything she and Kim had talked about and the green skinned woman looked a bit surprised at the notion. “Nanny?”

 

“Yeah. I can watch the kid when you all take off to save the world as well as provide the kid with some extra protection.”

 

Shego had to admit it wasn’t a bad idea, however she wanted to talk the idea over with Kimmie some before making a decision, as this was a big decision and would effect both of them and the Muffin. Once they got home, Kim followed her wife upstairs so they could talk in private. Shego was undressing as she started, wanting to get into something comfortable. “You are aware that this might put the whole naked thing on hold, right?”

 

Kim blinked a few times, trying to remember what naked thing Shego was talking about and then sighed in realization. “Sorry Eme, it’s just that this way I can get back to saving the world, with you and Ron. I really miss it.”

 

Shego had taken off her work clothes, hung them up and was still in her underwear as she hugged her wife tightly. “That’s okay Pumpkin, we can do it later if you want but I would love saving the world with you. And if having Abby here makes sure you can do the things you want then I am okay with it.”

 

Kim relaxed into the hug, loving the feeling of closeness they were having. It made her happy. This was what she had always wanted, what Ron had never been able to give her, what Eric and Josh hadn’t been able to give her. This was the happiness she had always dreamt of when she had thought about her true love. Shego was the love that she had yearned for and she was looking forward to growing old with her. She was looking forward to watching their daughter graduate high school and live a happy life. She nuzzled Shego’s cleavage and sighed happily. This was her happy place and she was looking forward to spending a long time here.


	47. Chapter 47

Schoolhouse Rock

 

Kim sighed. She hated any class she had with Mr. Barkin as the man just bugged the hell out of her in so many ways. All she wanted to do was get the hell out of the school and make it somewhere else, anywhere else. This was pure torture and the man droned on and on making even the most interesting of subjects. Kim was sure things would turn around for her if only the Kimmunicator would go off and drag her out of school to some far flung corner of the globe where she would be able to do something interesting. Even if she had to save the world from a crazy maid with OCD or something, anything but Barkin droning on and on about the fundamental causes of World War One.

 

What was really making her crazy was that she could have just read the book to have gotten the same stuff. He was basically reading the chapter to them and she wanted to pound her head into her desk. She begged the Gods for something to happen, if only she weren’t pregnant and off missions.

 

The door to the room opened and Tara stepped in with a note for Mr. Barkin. She stood there looking bored while he scanned it and then he bellowed. “Possible, they need you down at the office. Go.”

 

Kim thanked all the spirits above for saving her from this pain and suffering. She slowly got up, using the desk to help her stand, grabbing her bag from the back of the chair and slinging it over her shoulder. Abby pushed off from the wall with a roll of her back and quickly caught up to Kim. She let Tara leave the room first and noticed the girl’s head turning to the left side slightly. It triggered all of her alarms. Something was going down. A deep breath calmed and centered her and she stepped out, letting her awareness expand to fill everywhere.

 

There was a movement to her left and Abby ducked under the swing of a bat. She punched the guy who was standing there in the knee with her left hand, driving him to the side. She then spun counterclockwise into the hallway on her knees, her jacket flaring out as her hands moved to her pistols, snapping the matched HK USP45CTs out at forty-five degree angles to her body. As Tara turned and started to shift forms, pulling free a knife, Abby fired twice with each weapon, two bullets hitting each figure in the chest. Then her arms snapped in different directions, covering both ends of the hallway as she scanned for any other danger. Twelve seconds had elapsed and the screaming began as the sound of the shots sort of echoed in the building.

 

Abby snapped a look at Kim and yelled, “Move!”

 

Kim waddled quickly out of the room and Abby triggered her radio. “Bug out bug out bug out!”

 

Abby leapt to her feet, moving ahead of Kim, pistols moving to cover as much area as possible. There was a figure running down towards them down the left hand connecting hall, with a knife raised. Without breaking stride, Abby put two rounds into it and the synthodrone oozed out, deflating it onto the floor as the bullets exploded out its back.

 

The sound of the gunfire echoed through the school and Ron’s head snapped up in panic. “KP!”

 

The blond sidekick scampered to his feet, running for the door while other people screamed at the sound. He threw the door open and ran right into the bat, snapping him to the floor where he bounced a few times. He blinked up at the figure with the bat and realized that it looked like one of Drakken’s drones. He needed help fast. “Soda me!”

 

Someone in the classroom tossed him a Pepsi and Ron popped the tab, spraying it all over the drone and himself. The figure bubbled and melted, the bat clattering to the floor. He rolled to the side and got to his feet a bit wobbly. “Gotta save KP.”

 

Rufus squeaked in agreement from his pocket. They needed to hurry.

 

Shego blanched when she heard the first two shots. She snapped into action, calling out once she left the podium, “Lock the door when I leave.”

 

Shego exited the room at a near sprint, the door slamming behind her. Two figures were heading her way, one armed with a bat, the other with a knife, neither seemed surprised to see her. Shego got this feral look and her hands burst into green flame. They had to be overconfident idiots if they thought two would even slow her down. She sprinted forward, dropping to the floor, sliding on her side past the one with the bat, one hand burning a leg. The air was filled with the sweetness of cooked meat and the man screamed in pain, dropping his weapon. The skin burst and the synthodrone oozed out.

 

The reformed hero kipped up to her feet and turned, dodging a lateral attack from the knife. She growled and joined the fight, well aware that they were just sent here to delay her from getting to Kim. She needed to get going and this wasn’t really helping matters. She accelerated a knife thrust away from her body and moved closer.

 

Abby stayed close to Kim, who was moving as fast as she could, which wasn’t very fast at all, a sort of fast walk. Her belly was huge now that she was thirty-four weeks along and it greatly hindered her ability to move, as did the spreading of her hips. She was so frustrated with this situation that she could scream. She felt so helpless right now and it made her tremble. This was worse than when she had the fight in the house. At least then Kim had been able to put up a good fight. She was so much more limited in what she could do. Abby double tapped another synthodrone, this one on her right side, moving in a circle around Kim trying to cover everywhere at once.

 

Kim breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Shego running down the hall towards her. With her wife and Abby here they would be safe. Only an idiot would ever attack Shego when she was pissed. Abby yelled out, “Marco!”

 

Shego called out “Polo!”

 

Kim screamed when two bullets slammed into the green skinned woman’s forehead, snapping the body backwards to slide along the floor towards them on its back, blood streaking along the linoleum behind it. Kim didn’t move, standing there in horror at the sight of her dead wife. Abby grabbed her as best she could with pistols in both hands, “Kim, that isn’t Shego. Shapeshifter.”

 

Kim’s heart slowed down some. It wasn’t Shego? It was an enemy, just like at the house?

 

“Come on!” They continued their flight down the hall towards the parking lot.

 

Ron was attacked again as he got to one of the cross halls by two large men who looked bigger than the football team each. He moved quickly, avoiding their attempts to punch, kick or grab him with the skill born of lots of practice fighting henchmen. A blue fire began to surround his body and he moved faster, rolling from any attacks and dropping one figure with a powerful sweep, dislocating a kneecap in the process. The thug screamed and clutched his knee, shock beginning to set in.

 

Ron continued the sweep up into an axe kick to his chest, the screamers air kicked from his lungs. The blond got to his feet and turned to face the next opponent. There was no smirk, just a look of grim determination. His best friend since fourth grade was in danger and he would come save her.

 

The other figure ran at Ron, looking to tackle the scrawny boy. Ron’s hands shot out and grabbed the man’s jacket, dropping backwards. As he rolled back, Ron kicked the man away from him in a classic throw that most everyone knew. The difference was that the Mystical Monkey Master didn’t let go so that the momentum of the rolling throw pulled him after the man. Ron curled his body tight, increasing his speed and landed onto the man’s chest with both feet. There was a horrible sound as several ribs snapped under the impact of the teen boy’s body. The man coughed up blood at that point, but Ron was already on his feet and running towards the extraction point. He needed to help save Kim.

 

Abby pulled Kim down on top of her, spinning the red head’s body slightly so that the teen’s back was against bodyguard’s chest. The wires from the tasers, shot at them from either side flew overhead, missing bot of them. Abby wasted no time in double tapping the two figures attacking them, their bodies flung backwards from the power of the .45 caliber special Ranger SXT loads, the rounds expanding inside them, adding to the kinetic stopping power. The brunette grunted as they hit the ground, all of Kim’s weight against her. Kim quickly scrambled to her feet, letting Abby get back up.

 

Another figure charged them and Abby shot at him with both weapons, the rounds blowing through the body of the synthodrone, goo flinging everywhere. The bolts locked back on both pistols, clips empty. Abby dropped both clips from the pistols, and they clattered on the ground. As the girl tried to reload a figure rushed them from a nearby classroom.

 

Shego attacked savagely, not pulling her blows like she would have if she had been fighting Kim back in the day. She hard blocked a knife thrust by punching the back of the woman’s hand, plasma burning brightly and a slight snapping sound filled the air. She followed it up with a palm strike to the chest, hitting the woman right between the breasts in the sternum. Shego moved away as the woman’s clothes caught on fire. The screams filled the halls, adding to the chaos, the acrid smoke setting off the firealarms.

 

Another figure came out of a room, heading towards her as she sprinted towards her wife. She was nearing this new target when the wires of a taser flew towards her. She twisted, avoiding the attack but it slowed her assault. The figure let go of the missed weapon, drew another taser and fired it at Shego when the dark haired was nearly at point blank range.

 

Ron rounded the corner and saw Kim and Abby at the far end of the hall, not too terribly far from the door to the parking lot. The woman seemed to be scrabbling for something as a figure charged her from a classroom. Ron’s view was blocked as two men rounded the corner and split, one heading towards him and the other towards the women.

 

This one seemed to have some martial skill as it began attacking Ron showing some knowledge of Kung Fu. Ron was very familiar with the style as it was one of the many Chinese forms that his best friend practiced. Tiger was not at its best against Monkey however.

 

Abby looked up in surprise as one of the classroom doors opened, a figure charging them. She dropped a pistol and snapped her hand to her back, grasping the knife she kept there. With a quick toss, the blade lodged itself in the figures throat. The man fell over, gurgling as he struggled for air. Abby finished reloading one pistol, slamming the clip home, thumbing the bolt release and snapped a hand out, back down the way they had come, putting two rounds into the charging man’s chest. She quickly slammed the other clip home, snapping the bolt back into place. She was reloaded. “Come on.”

 

Ron slid to the side of one attack and dropped the man with a knife hand to the back of his neck. He watched the other man drop as the bullets hit him and Kim and Abby heading for the double doors that led to the parking lot. He needed to hustle up, so he could help cover Kim while the van got there. Time seemed to crawl. When had the school gotten so long.

 

Shego sprinted down the hall, glad that no one else was bothering her as she ran to her wife, scared for both the red head and the baby. She needed to get there to cover her wife, to keep her safe like she had promised. When she rounded the corner Ron was alongside her, almost matching her stride for stride.

 

Abby had gotten the two of them outside and was dropping anything that moved toward them, killing another two synthodrones in the process. Kim was ahead of her, moving towards the extraction point as the van was hustling towards them down the parking lot. Feeling a small sense of relief, Abby turned her back towards Kim and moved towards it backwards, her arms spread to provide a full field of fire.

 

Shego and Ron burst out of the double doors as the van screeched to a halt right by Kim. They were about forty yards away from the van and moving quick. Abby dropped another synthodrone to her left as the van doors opened and the two GJ agents pulled Kim into the interior.

 

The green skinned hero flung some plasma that burst another drone that was moving towards the van, but she noticed something, two of the officers in the van were lifting their weapons towards Abby. Shego’s eyes grew wide in fright and she screamed out a warning, “Abby! Behind you!”

 

Before the brunette could react to Shego’s warning, two pistols rang out; slamming bullets into the bodyguards back, her face smacking into the asphalt hard. Two more rounds followed into the still form, the body jerking slightly from the impact. Blood began to pool on the black as the sliding door slammed shut, cutting off the frightened scream of “Shego!”

 

As the tires smoked while the van sped away and sirens sounding in the distance, Shego screamed at the retreating vehicle, hurling plasma at it ineffectually, “Kimmie!!”


	48. Chapter 48

Naked Rounds

 

Shego stood there a few seconds, watching the departing vehicle, her heart aching. She shook her head to clear it and then spun on her feet. As she ran back into the school, she called over her shoulder. “Ron, check on Abby!”

 

She reached one of the still living attackers inside the building and growled at him, her eyes narrowed in anger. Flickers of plasma surrounded her body, flickering off and on. “Where did they take her?”

 

The man spat in her face, trying to get up from the ground. ‘Fuck you.”

 

Shego gave the man a cold smirk and just shook her head. The chuckle that came out of her mouth caused students who were becoming brave enough to look out into the hall to close the doors and cower in fear. She shot a hand out, grabbed the man’s testicles, crushing them slightly in her grasp and began to turn on the heat. The man struggled to free himself but Shego wrapped her other hand around his throat and lit a little of bit of plasma. The struggles ceased but the whimpering began. She slowly amped up the heat she was applying to his groin and the cloth began to smoke. The faint smell of burning hair grew. The one word she spoke was so cold that the thief shook. She could hear the sirens grow nearer. “Where?”

 

The man’s eyes grew wide and he bit down on something in is mouth and Shego tumbled back, away from the green gas seeping out of his mouth. “FUCK!!!”

 

The body twitched violently, thrashing on the tile floor and then stilled. Her best lead for finding whoever took Kimmie and it was ruined. She shook in anger, wanting to just start destroying everything around her. She walked back outside morosely, trying to think of anyway that they might be able to find Kim. Their weapons were useless as the knives and bats were so generic that there was no way to track them. She headed back towards Ron as hordes of police cars pulled up, officers rushing inside. A few headed her way, weapons drawn and Shego rolled her eyes. “Freeze!”

 

“What can I do for you boys in blue?” she quipped, her voice flat.

 

“Put your hands up and surrender or we will open fire.” shouted back one of the officers.

 

“I am going to reach into my pocket, okay.” She did it slowly, one hand in the air. This was taking up valuable time but she didn’t like the idea of being shot. That whole train of thought made her worry about Abby. She needed to deal with this and get going after Kim.

 

As she pulled free her Global Justice badge, the ambulance that had arrived sped off and she saw no sign of Ron anywhere. She was glad to see that as it meant that Ron was taking care of Abby. Once the badge was held up looks of confusion filled several of the officers’ eyes. This villain had a badge? Shego smirked, this was just hysterical and she would laugh if she had the time. “I am a licensed officer of the law. Want to check my credentials?”

 

Several of the pistols were lowered but not all of them. This whole situation was making less and less sense all of the time. One officer came up to her, took the badge and called into dispatch. “I am checking on a badge number Gulf Juliet 9849893 Sierra Papa.”

 

“Roger.” After a short wait the dispatch came back onto the radio. “That is a valid badge number listed for a Shego Possible.” The rest of the pistols were lowered in astonishment.

 

“Can I go now? I need to pursue the van that sped out of here. Do you know if anyone was after it?” At the blank looks she sighed. “Right. Bye then.”

 

Shego ran back to her classroom, startling the students. Ignoring them, she grabbed her purse and keys and hustled back outside. She got to her car and as she was speeding off she called Wade on her Kimmunicator. “Please tell me that we have something tracking Kim?”

 

“We do. There is something in her bag, her clothes and her shoes. I also have a biometric scanner on her as well, in her necklace.” replied Wade, his voice calm despite everything that was going on. He couldn’t help Kim is he was panicking.

 

Shego sighed in relief. Leave it to Nerdlinger to save the day. “How is she?”

 

“Other than an elevated heart rate, she’s fine. No drugs have been given to her and as far as I can tell the baby is fine. They are just speeding along. What’s this?” Wade looked concerned for a moment.

 

Shego’s heart tightened in fear. “What?”

 

“I think they have undressed her and tossed her bag. They didn’t take the necklace and I think they left the Kerambits with her. So, that’s something. Both of those tracers are still moving in the same direction as before but the others have stopped.”

 

Shego sighed, it was good news for the most part. “Okay, but stop doing that to me. I don’t think I can take it.”

 

“Sorry Shego. I’ll keep you updated.” said Wade, as he turned his focus to his computers.

 

“Okay. I am heading to the hospital to pick up Ron and check on Abby.” Shego sped along, zipping through traffic

 

“No problem. I’ll keep an eye on Kim. I am also tasking a Keyhole satellite to the task, to give us a better idea of the lay of the land. I’ll find where they have her Shego. I promise.” vowed Wade.

 

Shego nodded once and then focused on her driving. She then called Doctor Director, realizing that the head of GJ would want to know what had just happened. “Betty, we have a problem.”

 

“I heard. I am sending you two squads and some air support. Will that work?” replied the one eyed woman.

 

“It should. You might also have someone get down to the ER to check on Abby. She was hit four times in the back.” Shego was pulling up to the hospital. “I’ll call back when I know where we are going.”

 

“Take care Shego.”

 

Shego ran in to the ER, where she spotted Ron pacing nervously. He didn’t look all that good and had blood on his hands and shirt. He looked up at her and his eyes were haunted. “Ron, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, this isn’t mine. Abby’s heart stopped once on the way here but they got it restarted. She’s in the OR right now.” His voice was drained and nearly emotionless. It was clear just how upset he was.

 

Shego pulled the blond into a hug, which surprised both Ron and Rufus. Ron slowly relaxed into it, as he could feel Shego’s trembling. After a few seconds she held him out at arms length and looked him in the eyes. “We have something tracking them. We know were they are taking Kim. Want to go rescue her now and get a little revenge?”

 

Ron nodded, his face grim. Someone was going to pay for this. “Let’s go. I think I want to hurt someone.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Kim’s arms had been grabbed and restrained when she had gotten into the van. She had screamed for her wife when Abby had gotten shot and her tears were falling pretty steadily right now. She had no idea if Abby was alive or dead. She had no idea if Shego was going to be able to find her. She would have given in to despair but Shego ad promised her that she would be kept safe and Kim believed it. The van was bouncing around some but the person holding her hands never let go. Her best bet was to not struggle.

 

After about five minutes, one of the people who had shot Abby turned to face Kim, his pistol aimed at her. “Strip.”

 

“What?” Kim was shocked at the order.

 

“Strip.”

 

Knowing that she really had no other choice at the moment, Kim took off her blouse and bra, covering her breasts with one arm to retain some modesty. She took off her shoes and socks and was able to get the skirt off fairly easily. She sat back and stared at the people who had captured her.

 

“Underwear as well.” The same flat voice, as if the person couldn’t care less what he was seeing.

 

“Can I keep jewelry and my hair clip?” she asked, irritated with this.

 

The man thought this through, as if her were tring to process something. “Yes. Now underwear.”

 

Kim blushed as she took off her panties. She dropped them into the pile of clothes she had made and glared at the man. “There. Are you happy now?”

 

There was no answer as they took the pile of clothes and her backpack and tossed it out of the speeding vehicle. Kim was alarmed, as it looked like she was screwed. Her Kimmunicator had been in her bag and now she had no way to talk to Wade, no way to let them know where she was. She could feel her Muffin grow agitated and thrash around some, picking up on her mother’s emotions. That’s all she needed right now was for her baby to be upset as well. She hummed to herself, hoping to calm the baby down some, one hand rubbing circles on her belly.

 

The remainder of the trip was done in silence. Kim had given up on being embarrassed at this point. These people looked at her as if she weren’t naked, as if she wasn’t quite anything. Maybe they were synthodrones, since they weren’t quite right in several ways? That would make some sense as they did seem rather detached from things. Kim wasn’t sure what she would be able to do in order to fight back against this many and she was sure here would be more at the lair. If she weren’t pregnant this whole thing would be easy, but not now.

 

She was getting a little cold but figured that there was no good reason for them to give her a blanket, so she just focused her thoughts at the problem at hand. She didn’t have the speed needed to take them out which left her in their care for now. Maybe she would be able to get to see who this villain was and if she got close enough…well, she had her Kerambits. She could kill them and hopefully find her way back home. The thought didn’t bother her any as right now she was so pissed that she couldn’t believe it. Whoever was behind this sitch was going to pay for everything they had done to her and those around her that she cared for. The last time she had been this angry she had kicked Shego into a radio tower. Anyone else wouldn’t even be that lucky.

 

With some effort she calmed her breathing and vowed to herself that she was going to take revenge for killing Abby. The woman had been incredible and to have died like that, shot in the back, was just a travesty. Whoever this was behind all of this, they were a fucking coward.

 

The biggest problem in terms of figuring this out was that this was atypical for Drakken, out of character for DNAmy and the others weren’t this cowardly. Hell, Monkey Fist or Killigan would have been out front, attacking her directly instead of sending minions to do the job. The identity of her captor eluded her, but the minions being used were familiar. Shapeshifting clones and synthodrones screamed Drakken, as did the Bebe, but it didn’t feel right. Everything seemed too easy, too pat, as if someone were trying to place the blame on Drakken. No, there had to be something else going on here that she hadn’t figured out yet.

 

After an hour or so of driving, with a number of turns, the van finally came to a stop. Based on the feel of the air pressure they were probably underground. That would make it more difficult to spot this lair from the air but that didn’t worry her at the moment. She needed information if she expected to escape.

 

The van’s door slid open and she was escorted out into a high roofed motorpool. With a surreptitious glance around, Kim noted the architectural details, spotting access hatches and design features that told her that this was a Jack Hench design lair. Based on the duct positioning and the pipes in the ceiling, she figured it might be a 34c lair design, part of the whole Lair in a Box line. She smiled. That was information she could work with. Maybe she just might be able to escape after all?

 

They took her to a holding cell and shoved her roughly into it. Kim stumbled some but still had enough coordination to keep from falling over, for which she was thankful. She spotted the surveillance camera in one of the corners. She turned away from it and smiled to herself, yep…this was 34c alright. The trek through the halls had confirmed that. Now all she needed was a suitable distraction and she could waddle her way out of here and back to Middleton.

 

On the cot there was a set of safety orange colored clothes, looking similar to standard prison wear. It even had a pair of hideously colored slippers as well. Kim looked at them and thought that would be more comfortable than sitting around naked in a drafty lair. She put the clothes on, not really worrying about the fact that the color looked terrible on her. The warmth was of main concern.

 

She sat there of the thin mattress of the cot and thought about what was going on and who wanted her dead or taken out of the way. Sadly, the list wasn’t small. She had foiled too many plans at world domination and other assorted crimes for her to have a short list of suspects. She sighed, slightly upset that her world saving ways had gotten her here, pregnant and at some psychopaths mercy. Maybe she should give that up and take up crocheting? Knitting? Cross stitch? Something that wasn’t inherently dangerous?

 

That way she could always be there for her child, to watch her first steps, hear her first words, and wonder at her all of her firsts. True, it might make her a bit stir crazy staying at home all the time but the Muffin would always have a parent present, always have some one who loved her unconditionally. Shego also seemed to want to calm down her life, wanting to teach instead of world saving. Maybe if she got her adventure with GJ as a consultant that would keep her need for a rush down? Shego wasn’t always called in to save the day, so maybe that might work out? Giving up what she had done for years would be difficult but if she was going to do it for anyone it would be her daughter and her wife.

 

What if she named the Muffin after Abby? Abigail Anne Possible. It was a mouthful and didn’t flow well, but it might just work. It would be a fitting memorial for the woman who had done everything possible to keep her and her baby safe. The woman had been amazing, doing moves that Kim had never thought of, firing from all directions and positions. Gun Fu indeed. The sight of the brunette getting shot in the back replayed itself and she began to cry. What the hell was she going to do?

 

She sobbed, “Shego…come save me.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

“She’s stationary?” asked Shego, pleased by the statement.

 

“Yep. Has been for the last five minutes. Are you ready to go?” asked Wade, a bit nervously as he typed more things into the computer, focusing the satellite imagery onto where he needed it.

 

Shego looked over at Ron Stoppable, the one time buffoon who was a dedicated and determined sidekick, and his ninja girlfriend Yori. They looked ready to move. The two squads of GJ agents were standing by with 2 MH-53M Pavelow helicopters that had been heavily modified for this type of operation. They also had an escort of 2 AH-64D Apache Longbow attack helicopters to provide additional firepower. They were as ready as they were going to be to pull this off and now they had a target.

 

Shego nodded grimly. “Let’s go get my wife back.”


	49. Chapter 49

Prepare to die Mister Bond.

 

Kim had no idea how long she had been sitting in the cell, but it couldn’t have been too terribly long. It seemed like she had been there about an hour or so, but since they had been playing with the lights some to disorient her she had no exact idea. That was a interrogation trick that worked better over longer spans of time than over the short term. It was just annoying at this point.

 

The door opened and in walked Eric. Kim growled in anger at the sight of the synthodrone that had broken her heart. She knew it wasn’t the same one as had died last year but that didn’t help matters at this point. If it would actually have helped matters any she would have killed him right now. “What do you want?”

 

“I am taking you to our master now. Don’t fight or I will hurt you.” The voice was familiar and somewhat gentle. It only succeeded in fanning her anger hotter.

 

Kim stood slowly and headed that way, trying to keep her body loose and read to move. “Fine, let’s get this over with.”

 

They walked down the plain hallways, which helped corroborate the design schematics in her head. It was indeed 34c. Now, what could she do with that information? She couldn’t move quickly, didn’t have her Kimmunicator or Ron. There was nothing that she could think of yet but she didn’t give up hope. After all, anything is Possible for a Possible.

 

The place had an empty feel to it, like there weren’t a lot of people there. The sounds were off and there were slight echoes from their footsteps. She didn’t discount any of them though as there were still far more enemies here than she could take, especially in her condition. The Muffin moved nervously and Kim rubbed her distended belly, trying to soothe the unborn child. It helped some, and the movements of her daughter became more regular and calm. Kim slowed her breathing, to remain calm herself in this whole mess. She needed to be clear headed if she was going to have any chance what so ever to get out of this mess.

 

Based off of the blueprints they were nearing he command and control area for the base. There would be several options for her there, from triggering the remote beacon to activating the self-destruct. All she would need was an opening, a moment to get over there and she might be able to shift things to her favor. She could do this.

 

They entered into a large chamber and she could see four people who looked like Camille Leon so those were obviously the shapeshifters, about fifteen synthodrones scattered about and there, by the big supervillain chair was a Bebe. It looked like one of the older models, one without the inhuman speed. However, it did look like one of the fighting models which meant that it was tough and dangerous. Kim calculated the odds of completing her plan and came up with a diddly over squat chance of completing that, let alone excape.

 

She waddled near the chair and stood there defiantly. She was not going to give in just because the odds were against her. She was Kim Possible and she could do this. The odds had been against her man times before this and she had refused to give in then, so she would definitely not give in now. She glared up at the robot.

 

The Bebe stared at her, then leaned over and said something she couldn’t hear. It was probably telling whoever the villain was that she was here. Kim just waited. All too soon she would know who had been trying to kill her and her baby. The Bebe stood upright and the chair turned.

 

When the person seated there was fully visible Kim almost freaked out. There was just no way she was seeing who she was seeing. It had to be a trick or smething. “You? You’re the one doing this? What the hell?”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

The helicopters were flying at tree top level, the stealth gear keeping them as invisible as possible as they neared their objective traveling nape of the earth. They were in formation with the two attack helicopters in front and the ones with the soldiers behind. They were making good time and would be near the attack zone quite soon.

 

Inside the Pavelows, Global Justice Agents checked their gear, to make sure everything was fine and ready to go. They were all grim faced, as someone had shot one of their fellow agents in the back. They wanted revenge almost as much as Shego and Ron did. Those two wanted to rescue Kim first and foremost and then deal out a little payback. There was no chatter between anyone, just focus and determination.

 

Ron just stared out of the helicopter and the terrain, eyes not really seeing anything as he worried about his best friend and got mentally ready for what he needed to do. Yori sat next to him, meditating, settling herself for the upcoming combat. She wanted to help Possible-san as well, as her boyfriend cared about the girl. That and the girl was a hero and one always provided assistance to heroes.

 

The radio in the cabin crackled to life.  The voice was calm and professional as it said, “Five minutes to LZ.”

 

Shego cracked her knuckles, clenching and unclenching her fists. She was so pissed that it would be tough for her to completely control her plasma, but she was okay with that. Someone had screwed up when the ad messed with her and her new family. She would do anything to save them, without question. Kim had better be okay when she got there or someone was going to learn new definitions for the word pain.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

“Bonnie?” Kim’s voice was incredulous. How the hell could it be Bonnie?

 

“Hello Kim.” The voice was cold and flat but it was unmistakably Bonnie’s.

 

“What the hell is going on?” demanded Kim, trying to figure out why her classmate would be doing this.

 

“Temper temper. Wouldn’t want something bad to happen to the baby would you?” There was a cold and odd gleam in the girl’s eyes, one that was almost filled with madness. It was a look she had seen before in the eyes of many supervillains.

 

Kim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was insanity. To threaten her life and the life of her baby was heartless. Bonnie might be a complete bitch but she had never been heartless. She needed to figure out what was going on. She couldn’t see a mind control chip, so that was out but there were other was to control someone.

 

“That’s better. So now the great Kim Possible is going to fall, not to one of those pathetic villains but to me, someone clearly your superior. You are going to be my slave bitch as is your fucking brat.” Bonnie smiled at her coldly.

 

“Bonnie, why are you doing this? This doesn’t make any sense.” Kim was trying to avoid the whole talking to a crazy person tone, but she was only partially successful. She wasn’t perfect after all and Bonnie was certainly coming off as completely crazy.

 

“Remember when that freak bitch you call your wife gave you the idea to ‘shut me up’? Don’t deny it. I know it had to be her. You are far too goody goody to have come up with anything as devious as that. It pissed me off and I needed to find a way to get back at you both, to make you both suffer. Well, I wandered around a while after that, through all sorts of parts of the city trying to figure out a way to teach you bitches a lesson, when I came across this Bebe here.” Bonnie looked over at the robot fondly, which was a bit creepy.

 

Kim was glad that the girl was busy monologing, as it gave her a chance to rethink things and try to come up with a new plan. She had to think of some way to signal for help somehow, but she was at a loss for ideas right now. All she could think of was make the girl keep talking. Time might give Shego the chance to come save her. “So you found a Bebe, big deal.”

 

“Ah, but it is Kim. Remember, I am their Queen.” The grin Bonnie gave her was positively malevolent.

 

Kim almost blanched at this, aware that Bonnie had been chosen by the robots to be their leader for some stupid reason. Whatever that reason was, it didn’t matter. This was not good and did not bode well for her.

 

“Talking with her made me realize that I hadn’t done enough to deal with you. You have always been a thorn in my side, stealing the glory and positions and devotion that should have rightfully been mine. This new friend could help me change all of that and get you put back into your place like the loser you are. I asked the Bebe for help in achieving this and that got Dr. Drakken delivered to me all nicely bound up in chains. He would be able to provide the scientific know how to make my plans a reality. Some borrowed DNA from another villain allowed me to have the perfect agents and we were on our way.” Bonnie chuckled.

 

“So you are the one that has been trying to kill me? Bonnie that’s insane.” blurted Kim, amazed that the pain in her ass had gone so around the bend. The Bebe swiftly rolled forward and backhanded the red head in the face, rocking her to the side. It was a struggle but Kim managed to stay on her feet.

 

“Now now Kim…watch your language.” chided Bonnie, tittering at the slight trail of blood rolling down the girl’s cheek.

 

“Fine. Going to just kill me then? Get me out of your way forever?” asked Kim, a bit worried about what the crazy woman had in mind. So long as it wasn’t death she would be able to find some way out of this mess.

 

“Oh no…it may have started out that way but now…now you are going to be humiliated, shown who the true Queen is. I will make you and our brat my slaves for all time!” Bonnie’s eyes danced madly.

 

Kim curtsied and said mockingly. “Yes your majesty.”

 

Bonnie’s face grew dark as she watched the teen sweetheart of everyone in the world make fun of her. Her eyes narrowed angrily and she gritted her teeth. Oh yes this fucking woman was going to pay for all the indignities she had heaped upon Bonnie. She gestured towards one of the shapeshifters, who headed her way. “Become Shego.”

 

The clone did just that, changing quickly into the form of the green skinned woman. Kim was watching this apprehensively, unsure what Bonnie had in mind now. There wasn’t much she could do right now but wait. Once the transformation was completed, Bonnie then commanded sharply, “Slap her a few times for me.”

 

The woman who looked like her wife walked over and slapped her a few times, hard. It brought tears to her eyes but nothing more. Kim said nothing in response, just growled. The Shego looking clone stopped and stepped away, having completed her task. The insane girl smirked cruelly at Kim and gestured Eric over. “Hold her.”

 

As Bonnie was pondering the next fun thing she would do to her prisoner, the whole complex shook under the force of several explosions as four AGM-114 Hellfire missiles slammed into the front of the lair, vaporizing parts of it instantly. Bonnie looked surprised for a moment and then gestured to the others. “Go, get the others and stop the intruders in any way necessary.”

 

The other figured headed out, rushing towards the front of the lair. Eric and the Bebe were still there, standing patiently. Kim’s heart soared at that sound. She was getting rescued.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

The groups fast roped down to the ground using the rope to barely control their descent, almost as if they were falling. They hit the ground and raced through the smoldering ruins of the front of the lair. Gunfire erupted, taking out several of the enemy who had gotten there early, cutting a swath through their numbers. The Shapeshifters and synthodrones tried to counter attack, but without firearms of their own, they were unable to really drive the enemy back.

 

Shego, Ron and Yori disengaged themselves from the rest of the group, speeding inside to find Kim. A few figures raced towards them and Ron grabbed one of the twenty ounce Cokes from his bag and shook it really hard, so that it fountained all over the men. They melted into nothing but goo, clearing the way for them.

 

Ron smirked and Rufus squeaked in victory, “Booyah!”

 

A few times the trio had to stop to fight, but given the fact that all of them were angry wit what had happened, each of them were brief scuffles resulting in melted goo everywhere or an unconscious shapeshifter or three. They reached an area of the base that seemed to have various labs, at least they looked like labs when they broke down the doors. When they entered one, hoping that Kim was there, they were shocked to see Dr. Drakken chained to a lab table looking sad and forlorn. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and his eyes grew wide in happy surprise when the spotted the green skinned woman that was in the lead. “Shego!”

 

Shego and Ron just stood there looking in surprise at the villain, who seemed to be working on some sort of robot body. The blue skinned scientist began to blubber, obviously overjoyed that his savior had finally come for him. “Oh Shego…I knew we were just one big happy villain family. I was waiting for you to come save me.”

 

“Dr. D, what the hell is going on?” growled out Shego, stalking towards him angrily.

 

Yori was staying in the hall, making sure that none of the enemy had a chance to sneak up on them and attack them from behind. Her shuriken were having a devastating effect on the hordes of synthodrones, breaking trough their skin and letting their insides goosh out.

 

Drakken tried to explain things as best he could. “Uhm…well…yes Shego, you see…after our little…misunderstanding…I went into hiding to come up with a new plan, one so devious and brilliant that the world would tremble at my feet.”

 

Shego rolled her eyes. How man times had she heard this stupid story? She had no idea and she had no more patience for the blue skinned moron. “Went home to Mama?”

 

This threw Drakken off of his train of thought, as many of Shego’s comments did to him. “Well, uhm…yes Shego, I did, but what does that have to do with my evil plans?”

 

“Nothing.” She murmured. “So…what exactly happened?”

 

“I was interrupted by a Bebe…a robot I designed and built to be my perfect servents. It told me that the Queen needed me and I was dumped here.” Drakken’s shoulders slumped sadly at that.

 

“So, who is this Queen?” asked Ron.

 

Drakken looked at him closely, almost like he could place the face. “Do I know you?”

 

Shego snapped her fingers several times, getting Drakken’s attention again. “Hey…over here. So, this queen, who is she?”

 

“She calls herself the Queen B or is it Bee, you know, I can’t really hear the difference between them even though they are completely different words. Well, one is a letter and one is an insect, so I can sort of understand, Isn’t that odd?” Drakken seemed lost in his own head again.

 

“It called a homophone you idiot.” Shego was ready to tear her hair out, set fire to Dr. D and maybe beat the burning corpse for a while. It might do her some good to let this frustration out.

 

 “Shego, remember words can hurt like fists. We talked about this…remember?” Drakken looked pathetic, sitting there chained to a table, his bottom lip out in a pout.

 

“Whatever. So you made her clones and synthodrones and mind control chips?” asked his former employee, trying to count to ten in a third language.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t get fed unless I worked. They even withheld my Snowman Hank DVD and coco-moo over the holidays. How cruel is that? Unchain me so we can escape.” demanded Dr. Drakken, fully convinced that Shego was here to break him out of this place and return back to a life of crime.

 

Shego sighed. There was no way in hell she was going to drag this moron along with them, not when time was of the essence. “Nope. I’m going to leave you here, as I have something more important to do, like save my wife.”

 

Drakken looked shocked at that. Shego had a wife? Did that make her a guy? Had she always been a guy? But she had breasts? Did guys have breasts? Was she some sort of in-between type person? That might explain the fact that she was angry all the time. Maybe he needed to become more caring about her special needs? Or was they his needs? It made his head hurt to even think about.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Bonnie was looking over a large screen display of the lair, watching various dots engage and disengage, often times her troop’s dots dimming or disappearing altogether, no matter the numerical advantage. She screamed in frustration. How had they found her? She had done everything right, making sure to state that the drones needed to dump the clothes, shoes and bag as the might contain tracking devices. She had specifically told the Drones that, so that they had been clear with what she had wanted. From all of the movies she had seen that was where such things were kept. There was no way that they had been followed.

 

What had possibly gone wrong? This base wasn’t even on a power grid, using solar, wind and water to generate all the power that they needed to run everything. They were invisible as far as she knew. It wasn’t fair and it had to be that bitch Possible’s fault. It was certainly tough being a villain but she was sure she would get better at it as time went on. Drakken was building her more Bebes, so she had no fear.

 

She had Kim here as her trump card but her minions were losing the battle. How could they lose? Weren’t these supposed to be the new tricked out models? Weren’t they supposed to have the combat chip installed? Weren’t they supposed to be as powerful as a ninja? This worried her. Maybe things weren’t going as well as she had hoped? Bonnie stood up and turned to her Bebe, her most trusted ally and one true friend. “We’re going to go. We can do this another time. Eric, bring Kim.”

 

As the group started heading that way, towards the back wall, Kim began struggling against her captor as hard as she could, wanting to get free for just a moment, so she could take out Eric and maybe take out Bonnie as well. They were nearing the spot where one of the escape hatches were when the doors at the other end of the room burst open under impact. Every head turned that way as a green skinned woman whose hands were sheathed in bright green flames stalked through the swirling dust. “Give me back my wife, bitch.”


	50. Chapter 50

Kill me Bebe

 

Bonnie turned her head and looked over at the pissed off former villain disdainfully, her lip curling in disgust. It was that green bitch. She would just take care of this now. “Bebe, kill her.”

 

Shego grinned happily at that, looking forward to kicking something’s ass. It was only a robot; there was no way that it was tougher than her. It had been built by Drakken after all. In the hallway behind her she could hear Ron in his fight against about six of what were probably the synthodrones. He was doing well, as the Monkey thing was making him a lot tougher and stronger. His attacks weren’t having as much of a response as they should but he fought on. As he was busy trying to beat them down, she stalked forward, really wanting to beat down anybody who had threatened her wife. She growled out, “Rockwaller.”

 

Bonnie looked over at the pissed off green skinned woman and giggled, amused by the sight. “Hello Shrek. Have fun with Bebe. I’ll be going now. Come Eric.”

 

While Kim was being dragged off towards the back wall struggling, the Bebe moved towards Shego. It moved slowly at first, almost stalking towards the woman. Kim, aware of the danger the Bebe presented, screamed out, “Shego! Look out!”

 

Shego lit her hands and got ready for the fight. She hadn’t had a good fight since Kimmie had gotten pregnant and she was long overdue for a good tussle. What she wasn’t expecting was exactly how fast the Bebe could move. The punch to her stomach slammed her back ten feet into a wall and she slid down it, barely able to twist her body away from the follow up punch towards her face. The stone from the walls sprayed everywhere and a few pieces cut Shego’s left cheek, three thin lines of blood on her pale skin.

 

Her response was swift and she launched a few blasts of plasma that way, but the robot dodged them, swerving between the shots, moving closer towards her. Shego was surprised b just how the thing was moving and how strong it seemed to be. She needed to change the tide of this battle or she would end up losing to something that idiot had created.

 

Shego cursed and moved to attack it herself, not wanting to let the robot control the rhythm of the battle. She started her attacks and they traded a few blows, but nothing decisive occurred, mostly grazing hits that turned them under the force of the impacts. However, the Bebe used that impact as it turned on its axis and slammed a palm into Shego’s chest. The green skinned woman flew backwards about fifteen feet and crashed into the wall again, spitting up some blood as her ribs had compressed painfully. She dropped to one knee and looked up at the approaching Bebe. It took a great deal to get back to her feet.

 

Bonnie paused in her walk and looked back at the fight, enjoying the sight of Shego getting beaten. The way the blood looked on the skin was actually quite attractive. Kim, however, couldn’t watch, hating the fact that her wife was getting hurt trying to rescue her. She didn’t know if there was anything she could do right now or not and she hated feeling that helpless. She needed to act but nothing she could do right now would help her wife in any way.

 

Ron and Yori were working as a team to cut down the clones and the synthodrones in quick order. The shurikens Yori was using were carving a wide swath in the goo filled creatures and Ron was using his Mystical Monkey powers to grab one of the clones almost like a club or maybe more like clone-chucks based on how he was spinning the person about. The two of them neared the entrance to the cavernous room and Ron looked in spotting Kim with Eric and…Bonnie? She must either be a clone, or the cheerleader had gone around the bend. Either way, he needed to save Kim as it was clear Shego was in a fight. As he neared them the hidden blast doors began to close, slamming shut just before he reached them. He pounded against the metal doors, screaming, “Kim! Shego!”

 

Shego barely registered the closing door, as se was too focused on the fight se was in. After a quick feint to the head she landed a nice solid roundhouse kick to the side of the Bebe torso, knocking it to the side a few feet. She followed that up with a palm strike to the center of the body, coming across with the opposite elbow to the thing’s head. The robots head rocked under the impact making a slight ringing sound but it managed to grab hold of Shego’s arm and used that to drive her into the floor on her back, creating a dent in the floor.

 

All of her air exploded out of her in a gasp and the green skinned thief tried to get some breath into herself, trying to pull small sips of air in as she kipped up to her feet. The Bebe didn’t let up, coming in swinging. Shego managed to deflect a few of the punches but one caught her across the jaw, causing her to spit out more blood. The green of her catsuit began to get stained red.

 

Kim struggled against Eric’s steel grip. If she could get her hands free she could grab her knives and finish this whole mess for sure. There were only two of them and the Bebe was busy fighting Shego. Eric just held her in place, not even looking at her, watching his master instead. Bonnie still stood there enjoying the sight, chuckling over the fight, at how the Bebe was making Shego bleed. She thought the sight was entrancing, how the red contrasted against the pale green skin. Bonnie giggled, pleased by the way things were going. Shrek was getting taken out and Kim would be her slave. It made her think happy thoughts.

 

Ron turned angrily from the door and faced more of those approaching synthodrones and clones. There seemed to be waves and waves of them heading their way but he didn’t care. He wanted to beat his frustration out on somebody and they would make a good choice for that. The enemies only had basic fighting skills and were clearly no match for him and Yori and their extensive martial arts training. Ron grabbed a drone by an arm and threw it, spinning through the air to bowl a few of the others over. As they tumbled to the ground Ron cried out, “Yes, Strike!”

 

Yori used her ninjitsu skills well, slipping through the tide of enemies without getting hit, finding the openings and using a blade against drones and nerve strikes against clones, rendering her enemies helpless. Piles of bodies fell only to grow larger in the next wave tat came against the girl. She occasionally used the shadows to gain a favorable position so she could attack unseen. This was panicking the enemies and making them run around in terror. The numbers of their enemies thinned quickly as they had no cohesive battle plan.

 

Shego was trying to figure out how she could take out the Bebe. The damn thing was strong and tough, almost tougher than her, and very little she did fazed the thing. She rolled with the force of a sidekick to her chest and tumbled across the floor coming to her feet facing the robot that was speeding towards her. She made her plasma stronger, wanting to burn the metal off of the thing, hoping that would work. She side stepped the incoming punch and punched the thing in the hip as hard as she could. Some of the metal melted under the heat and the Bebe grew slightly destabilized as it skittered sideways away from the woman. Shego grinned. She could do this. However, the fact that its arms could lengthen had not been expected either.

 

The two fists hit her in both the face and right kidney. Her nose broke and one of her eyes began to swell up, her head snapping back. The pain in her kidney was sharp and burned. She gasped in pain, tears and trickles of blood sliding down her face. Shego snapped her hands out and grabbed the arms before they could pull back. They retracted and Shego was dragged face to face with the Bebe, looking right into its glowing eyes. It’s mechanical voice said, “You will be killed for the Queen.”

 

“Yori! We need to get in there.” Ron called over to his girlfriend, who had just finished dispatching the last synthodrone outside the room. He was over by the blast doors, pounding on the metal with a bat her had snatched up, trying to find some way in. Shego and Kim needed his help, he just knew it.

 

“I understand Ron-san. I will try. See if you can pull the doors open.” called out Yori, who was scanning the large doorway for some sort of control panel.

 

Ron grabbed the seam between the doors and the blue flame of the Mystical Monkey Power flared brightly around him, causing oddly colored shadows to flicker around him. Nothing happened for a minute but then the metal could be heard to groan under the strain. A few of the GJ agents came into the area and watched how Ron Stoppable struggled against the doors, the metal moaning, shuddering under the force he was creating. Their eyes grew wide in shock at just how strong he was.

 

Yori meanwhile, had managed to find an access panel to the door and started trying to figure out how to open the doors, looking at the jumble of wires. This was not her best skill, in terms of being able to sneak into anywhere. One of the agents joined her and looked at the wires. “I’ve got this. You get ready.”

 

Yori rejoined Ron just in time for the doors to slide open, showing Shego and the Bebe, face to face, each holding on to the other. A loud, wet snap was heard and Shego screamed in pain, her upper arm breaking under the force of the robot. The Bebe said in its emotionless mechanical voice, “Now you will die.”

 

Bonnie laughed. This was a priceless show. Possible was unable to do anything and her freak wife was dying in front of her. That idiot Stoppable was here as well to witness this humiliation. Just how much better were things going to get for her?

 

Kim slumped in Eric’s grasp, feeling almost defeated, hoping to make sure that she had the strength to do something if an opening arose. If she could even get one hand free she could take out the damn synthodrone that reminded her of the night she had really hurt Shego by kicking her into a radio tower. It was not a memory that she wanted right now, as her wife screamed. All she could think of was how her wife had almost died then as well. She bent her head down, tears sliding down her face as her tears flowed unimpeded. Kim lifted her head and faced her wife, trying to catch her eyes before the end. “I love you Shego!!”

 

Shego focused past the pain she was feeling at the raw grief her wife’s voice. She needed to take this damn thing out and quick before it did any more damage to her. With a scream of effort, Shego lit her plasma off hotter and stronger than she ever had before, the flames covering her arms and slowly surrounding her body. She pushed and pushed the heat higher and higher as her rage fanned the flames. The Bebe tried to break away from the green skinned woman but Shego wouldn’t let go, focusing all of the energy she could into the metal body. She was going to vaporize the thing.

 

Bits of the metal began to bubble and melt, body parts of the robot sagging like melted wax, a few molten drops falling to the floor to sizzle on the concrete. Ron, Yori and the GJ agents moved back, the heat too intense for them. It was like standing next to a bonfire. Eric lifted a hand to cover his face protectively, letting one of Kim’s hands free. Bonnie flinched away from the heat and called out in surprise, “Bebe!”

 

As the heat flared even hotter, tightening her skin painfully, Kim took that moment to act. She snapped her free hand up to her hairclip and drew out one of the Kerambits in a well practiced move. With a vicious cross slash Kim almost severed Eric’s hand from her other one, making the thing respond in shock. Once her other hand was free, Kim had both Kerambits out and slashed the synthodrone into little pieces using one of the fighting patterns she had learned, drenching herself in the internal goo.

 

The Bebe dropped to the floor in molten pieces, sparks flickering along its body. Shego turned towards the back wall and her burning eyes met Bonnie’s. She stalked towards the bitch that had planned all of this, growling angrily. “Rockwaller!”

 

Bonnie turned to flee but stopped abruptly, seeing Kim standing there, those green eyes dark with anger. The red head snapped off a quick backfist to the temple of the woman who had caused her so much grief, screaming in frustration. The metal ring at the end of the fighting knife slammed into the girl’s head and Bonnie spun through the air, collapsing bonelessly to the ground. Once the brown haired woman had stopped tumbling, lying there in a heap, Kim turned and waddled quickly towards her wife calling out her name.

 

The two met in an awkward hug, as Shego was trying to keep her broken arm from moving all that much due to the pain. They kissed and stood there, crying against each other, as the others ran into the room to secure the area. They just whispered to each other sweet nothings, happy to be safely in each others arms.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Shego lay on the bed in the hospital, her arm immobilized and elevated, hanging in one of those slings. They had reset her arm when they had gotten to the hospital and letting her healing powers do its thing, with plenty of pain killers in her to keep the pain se was feeling down to bearable levels. Kim was on the bed next to her, currently asleep, exhausted from everything that had occurred. It was over. Kimmie should be safe now as far as Shego knew which was comforting. Bonnie and Drakken were both in Global Justice custody, the Bebe destroyed beyond all repair, no more clones or synthodrones were about. Everything was fairly good and the stress levels were dropping. Now all they needed to know was if Abby was going to make it and things would be alright.

 

The vest she had been wearing had stopped the majority of the bullets, but a few fragments of the bullets had worked through the edges and into her. There had also been some internal injuries caused by the hydrostatic shock that had transferred trough the trauma plate and they were working hard to ensure that there was no internal bleeding. Supposedly they should be done soon and the women would know if their friend would survive.

 

Shego sighed, irritated that all of this was caused by some spoiled little bitch who was upset at Kim for being herself. It just pissed her off that such a whiner was able to actually threaten her wife. Global Justice was going to throw Bonnie into prison for a very long, long time. It would serve her right, to be in some international women’s prison. The woman was an idiot, relying utterly on the Bebe’s strength, the clone’s flexibility and the muscle provided by the synthodrones. She had no real plans on her own, sending out her minions with half formed plans and ideas and ad only been able to succeed because no one had known it was her. Stopping her was a mercy.

 

The door to the room opened and Anne walked in smiling at her daughter in law. “How are you doing Shego?”

 

“Terribly, Mom. But I should be fine in a few days…maybe a week. This is almost the worst I have been injured in a long time.”

 

“That’s good to hear, that you’ll be better soon. I heard that Kim and the baby are fine as well.” said Anne, as she came over and stood next to Shego.

 

“Yeah mom, she’s fine. They’re both fine. They hadn’t gotten around to hurting Kimmie yet so she was fine when we got there. She told me the woman was planning on having Kimmie be a slave or something, our baby as well.”

 

“Ron told me that it was Bonnie Rockwaller who was behind this. Wasn’t that one of the girl’s on the Cheerleading squad with Kimmie?” asked Anne, trying to make sense of all of this.

 

“Yeah. Apparently Bonnie had it out for Kimmie for a while now but had no real way to really do anything. A damaged Bebe showed up and all of a sudden she had a way to get some power to strike back at Pumpkin. That’s what started this whole mess. Teenaged jealousy.” explained Shego, wincing slightly from the pain in her broken ribs as she breathed in.

 

“I am glad you were able to get her back and I am glad you’re okay as well. I would hate to lose both of my girls to some psycho cheerleader with delusions of grandeur.”

 

Shego laughed at that and then grimaced as pain flared through her. “Don’t make me laugh Mom…it hurts too much.”

 

Anne leaned forward and hugged Shego carefully, kissing the woman on the forehead. “Okay. I’ll let you rest now. James and the boys will be by a little later to take you two home. Your doctor figured that in a few hours you would be okay to go.”

 

“Good. I just want to soak in a hot tub and get some nice long sleep. Any news on Abbs yet?” asked Shego, a bit worried about the woman who had given so much to keep Kimmie alive. That woman’s Gun Fu had almost saved the day.

 

“I checked with the surgeon before I came up here and she told me that Abby is in the recovery room right now. They think they got everything but she will be here probably a week or more in order for them to make sure that they got everything. Once she is on the mend, she can head home.” Anne informed Shego of what she knew, noting the look of relief on the pale green face. It was good to see. She was so different from the thief who had married her daughter.

 

“Thank God. She fought so hard to keep Kim safe that it was incredible. I have to admit that she is almost as good as me. Oh…and did you know she asked to be our nanny.” replied Shego.

 

“She did?” This surprised Anne. She hadn’t even remotely known that the woman had been thinking along those lines. It might be a great deal for her girls, to have someone that skilled to watch over her granddaughter.

 

“Yeah. If she heals up okay, I think we might just have to take her up on that.” stated Shego.

 

“I would say so. She took care of Kim and she would probably be great to take care of your daughter. She would certainly be able to keep her safe, for the most part.”

 

“That’s what I’m thinking. I definitely want my family to be safe. I just hope that Abby pulls through this in one piece. Can’t have my nanny die on me before the kid is even born.”


	51. Chapter 51

Hospital Calls

 

Kim waddled into one if the hospital rooms a few days later after being cleared to head back to school herself. She had already visited her wife and now was time to visit the other important woman in her life right now. She smiled at the woman in the bed. “Hey there Abby.”

 

Abby looked away from the TV playing some sort of dumb day time soap opera and the brunette smiled at the red head. It was nice to see a familiar face. “Glad to see you Kim.”

 

“How do you feel?” The teen hero asked, still a bit worried about the woman’s health.

 

“Not too bad. Great pain killers.” Abby grinned, her eyes a bit glazed from them. Supposedly she would have about another week or so of them before they felt she would be healthy enough to be without them.

 

“Well, Shego and I wanted to let you know as soon as possible that when you feel better we want you to come and be our nanny. You totally got the job.” Kim smiled broadly at the brunette lying in the hospital bed, with bandages everywhere.

 

Abby beamed at Kim, happy to hear the news. “I’d like that. It would be fun hanging around the two of you. We’ll sort of be family, so that means you two need to calm down and start acting like yourselves.”

 

“What?” Kim was surprised by this and not quite sure what she was being told. They weren’t acting like themselves?

 

“You two have been acting a bit reserved around me, like you’re holding back or something. You need to be very clear on the fact that I don’t care what either of you do. I work for you guys, making you are safe so I will adapt to whatever you guys do not the other way around.”

 

“Oh…okay.” Kim got it and smiled. “I think we can manage it.”

 

 “Good. I like you both, so stop acting all odd around me.” mock growled Abby.

 

Kim laughed at that. “So…for instance…if we decided to start being nudists?”

 

“I would have to find a new way to carry my guns. Probably a fanny pack or something.” replied Abby, not even surprised.

 

“Really?”

 

“Well, yeah. My job is to blend into our life, having you make what changes are necessary from a security standpoint. That’s it. So if you want to wander around with no clothes, dancing around under the full moon, then that’s okay.” said Abby, starting to fade a little. Her energy reserves seemed to be pretty much tapped at the moment.

 

“Okay then. That’s cool. Hrrrrmmm…I’ll have to talk to Shego about that. Well, I just wanted to check up on you. I have to go downstairs and have my own appointment. Talk to you later then.” Kim headed towards the door.

 

“No problem. When I’m released, can I come back to the Palace? I don’t really have any other place to go. Staying at a crappy apartment or a GJ dorm room doesn’t sound very appealing.”

 

“Of course Abby. You are practically family.” stated Kim.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Talk to you later.” Kim waved and left the room for her appointment. She was getting closer and closer to the date when she was going to have the kid and she wanted to be ready.

 

Abby lay back in her bed and smiled. This might be a hell of a lot more fun than her work at GJ. Those pleasant thoughts filled her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Kim was a bit nervous to be going back to school after being abducted from the school itself. By now everyone in the school would have heard about Bonnie and all of the stupid stuff tied up in that. She really wasn’t looking forward to dealing with the fall out from this sitch. What would the other students say about Bonnie being the cause of a gunfight in the school and trying to kill Kim? She didn’t know and honestly didn’t want to know. If she had her choice she would have gone for home schooling. It also felt weird to be going to classes without Abby with her. She felt like she was missing a friend, or an appendage. Add to that the fact that her wife was still in the hospital and Kim really wasn’t in a good mood for going to school.

 

She entered the school with her head down when she got there, hoping that would keep her from attracting an attention and headed to her locker with Ron in tow. While she was there, getting her books Mon came up and asked, “You okay girlfriend?”

 

Kim shrugged noncommittally. “I’m fine. Abby and Shego got the worst of it.”

 

“I was really worried about you, especially when I heard the gunfire.” admitted Monique. “What the hell happened?”

 

“It was pretty insane and let’s leave it at that for right now. I’m just glad it’s over.” said Kim with a sigh.

 

“So it was really Bonnie?”

 

Kim nodded, not looking at her friend. “Apparently she flipped out after I caught her giving me shit on tape. That shut her up and she decided she needed to get revenge on me. It’s really sad.”

 

“Well, she is the one who started things so don’t feel too sorry for her.” Monique was okay with Bonnie getting what she deserved. The girl had been heading for a major breakdown for years now and that she lost it didn’t surprise Monique in any way.

 

“I know, but I still feel a little guilty over things.” Kim still felt guilty over what had happened. If she hadn’t stopped Bonnie the girl’s wouldn’t have snapped and gone crazy.

 

“Kim, listen to me. She went crazy all on her own. You had nothing to do with this. This was a girl who came after you all the time, verbally attacking you and then ended up trying to kill you, Shego, Abby and the Muffin. Do you really want to feel sorry for her?” asked Monique, both astounded and impressed.

 

Kim looked down, slightly embarrassed by all of this. “I don’t want to feel sorry for her but I do. I know she did this to herself but I do feel bad that she snapped.”

 

Monique smiled and shook her head. Kim was just being so very Kim over this whole thing. “No worries girlfriend. I’ll just drop it.”

 

The day only got worse from there when she got called out of class to talk to Mr. Barkin. She groaned, why her and got up from her desk. Kim headed towards the office filled with dread. What the hell did Barkin want with her? When she got there she didn’t have to wait long as the man just jumped right in.

 

“Possible, I just wanted to check on you, to make sure you’re okay.”

 

“Uhm…yes Mr. Barkin…I’m fine.” replied Kim, confused.

 

“Because if you need a few more days to recover that would be alright.” He continued.

 

“Uhm…thank you?” Kim really was unsure how to proceed.

 

“The school here just wants to make sure you aren’t suffering from some sort of Stockholm syndrome thing, so take all the time you need.”

 

“Mr. Barkin…are you telling me to leave school because you think that I might have viewed the woman who was trying to kill me and my child as my savior and friend? That I would do anything to support her beliefs? Are you crazy?” Kim was starting to get angry over this whole screwed up thing. Didn’t this man know anything about what he was talking about?

 

“Now, now Mrs. Possible, I do know about these things.” Mr. Barkin raised his hands as if he were trying to soothe a savage beast. He wasn’t really that far off, but it was too little too late.

 

“Shut up. Look, first of all Stockholm syndrome usually occurs when the hostage has to rely on the captor for safety. Bonnie wanted to kill me, so what safety was involved there. Also I was there maybe a few hours. It takes longer than that do develop the attachment that is indicative of the syndrome. There is literally no way I would have developed that so, what is your real issue?” asked Kim, heatedly.

 

“I am just trying to look out for your well being.” spluttered Mr. Barkin, trying to get ground underneath him again.

 

“Why do I have a hard time believing that?”

 

Mr. Barkin appeared flustered by this conversation and it wasn’t going even remotely where he had wanted it to go. “I…uh…just go back to class Possible.”

 

Kim rolled her eyes and stormed back to class. Of all the jackass actions that Barkin could have pulled on her…Stockholm Syndrome. Seriously, did the idiot sit around and make this sort of shit up for a living? The idea was ludicrous, especially given the things necessary for the Syndrome to even occur. Did the man ever actually know what he was talking about? If only she were allowed to slap idiot teachers it would make her day so much better. But then again…if she could do that she might have broken her hand against that idiot’s head by now.

 

Lunch was a bit of a relief until the cheerleaders came over to sit with her and Ron. They started chatting right away. “Is it true that Bonnie tried to kill you?”

 

“I always knew she had it in for you.”

 

“Can you believe her? I mean, pshaw!”

 

“Are you going to come back to the team for the last part of the year? That would be totally awesome.”

 

“I can’t believe that Bonnie did something that crazy.”

 

Kim just sort of let their statements and questions roll over her. She hadn’t hung out with them for months at this point and now really knew very little about what was going on in their lives. This whole thing felt odd and she wasn’t sure if she was comfortable here wit them, especially around Tara. Just seeing the blond reminded her that the clones had used her form a few times to fool people. Part of Kim was thinking that maybe Tara was involved somehow in Bonnie’s scheme, which was making her more and more uncomfortable. Kim swallowed hard. She needed to get out of there before she did something she was going to regret. “Uhm…excuse me…I gotta go to the bathroom. Tiny bladder syndrome.”

 

Kim took off and thankfully no one followed her. She sighed in relief as she left the cafeteria. She did need to go but not as urgently as she had been indicating to the others. Needing to sort of hide away, she sat in the cubicle, shaking some. Maybe she should take up Mr. Barkin on his whole day off theory? Right now she didn’t want to deal with this crap and just wanted to sit beside Shego and wait for her wife to get better. She didn’t need to feel this stressed or worried. Maybe it was more PTSD rather than Stockholm.

 

Once she got out of the bathroom, she headed for the nurse’s office. She had the nurse call her Mom once she had given the woman the basic explanation of things. It took a little bit to reach her mother but soon Anne was on the phone, sounding worried. “Are you okay Kimmie?”

 

“Mom, I’m not doing so well.” admitted Kim.

 

“How so?”

 

“I am getting nervous around various people and I’m really uncomfortable all the time.” admitted Kim a bit hesitantly. She had always prided herself on being tough and able to deal with most anything out there but this was getting to be a bit too much. She felt overwhelmed and exposed without Abby there.

 

“Okay. I’ll come and get you Kimmie. You just wait in the Nurse’s Office until I get there, okay?”

 

Kim sat on one of the beds and waited for her mother to get there. She took that time in order to text Ron with her Kimmunicator, letting him know what was going on with her and to ask him to pick up her homework from her other classes. She just didn’t want to deal with anyone right now and she knew the Ron was responsible enough to do this for her. She knew she could always count on Ron,

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

“Pumpkin, what’s wrong?” asked Shego, worried at the look on Kim’s face. It helped to distract her from the fact that her arm was itching in the cast.

 

“I’m not comfortable at school right now, especially without you or Abby there to protect me.” It was hard for her to admit this but she did. At least it was to Shego, the only person who really got her.

 

Shego waved her wife over and hugged the red head tightly with one arm. “Kimmie, I know you’re stressed so don’t push yourself too much. I know that you feel all vulnerable right now so don’t make yourself crazy over this. The Muffin wouldn’t like it.”

 

The smile that Shego gave her was soft and gentle, a smile so unlike anything she had seen from the thief in all the time she had known her before this. It warmed Kim’s heart to see such a look from her beautiful wife. She leaned down and kissed her wife. “I love you, Eme, so much that words fail me.”

 

“Princess, I love you too. You need to take care of yourself and the baby so that we can have many happy years together.” said Shego.

 

“Okay. I’ll do what I can to be good. Alright?”

 

“Good. I don’t know what I’d do without you Kim, I really don’t.” Shego smiled sadly at that. It was something she had thought about ever since the knife fight.

 

“Eme, you know I am never going to leave you…right?” Kim’s voice was soft and filled with her love for the green skinned woman.

 

“Really?” Shego’s voice was a bit nervous, as if she were afraid that what Kimmie had just said to her wasn’t true.

 

“Really really.” replied Kim, stealing Shego’s line this time while she leaned in and kissed her wife again.

 

The two of them smiled at each other and laughed a little.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Kim had stayed the night in her room again, taking the other bed since there really was no room in Shego’s. Shego was worried about her wife, as Kim was acting a bit more fragile that normal. It could be nerves, the whole feeling weak and vulnerable issue; it could be the stress of the whole Bonnie incident getting to her or a combination of all of them. The reformed thief was unsure what to do in order to help her wife get over these things and get back to being normal. All she knew was that she wanted nothing more than for Kim to be happy.

 

Shego knew that her arm would be healed enough to go back to the Palace by tomorrow and she was looking forward to being at home with her love. All she really wanted to do right now was to hold Kimmie in her arms and protect her from the whole world. She loved her more than life itself and would take on the world if necessary. Maybe she needed to get onto the In-terror-net and post that she would take out anyone who posed a threat to her wife or her child? She knew most of the villains out there weren’t like that, but she wanted to make absolutely sure that they were clear on what Shego would do to any of them. They wouldn’t survive against her if they so much as looked at her family cross-eyed.

 

The green skinned woman really didn’t want to be a hero, but had been forced back into the roll because of these events. She wanted to be a teacher and a housewife, taking care of the baby as Kim ran around the world doing heroic things. She wanted to fight her wife in the back yard without worrying if a stray death ray was being shot in their direction. She wanted her life to be like she had dreamed about when she was a little girl. She wanted the life she had ended up with more than anything else in the world. There was nothing more in the world that she wanted to steal now that she utterly had Kimmie’s heart. Why would anything else matter now? Kim’s heart was the greatest prize in the world.


	52. Chapter 52

Naco Contractions

 

Kim blinked herself awake, enjoying the warmth of her wife spooned against her back. Shego was fully recovered from her injuries and back at the school teaching. Abby was doing better as well, finally able to move around a good bit and was still going around to her classes with her. Kim was hoping that the woman wouldn’t need to use her Gun Fu anytime soon, as Abby was still stiff and sore from the shooting. Life was starting to get back to what passed as normal, with the exception of Kim having swelled to the point of stupidity. Her belly button had even vanished, pushing out instead of in, which looked really odd. Shego jokingly told her that it was the timer for the baby and that once it popped out the baby was ready. Kim had smacked her for that.

 

Kim used both hands to push herself upright, as getting up had become a hell of a lot more difficult.  She waddled into the bathroom and got ready for a shower, thankful that Bonnie hadn’t waited until her last few weeks when she was so ungainly. The warm water felt nice and she luxuriated under it, her eyes closed, letting the water trail down her face. She washed her hair and sighed contentedly. Her life really was good.

 

It was three weeks until her official due date and she could hardly wait to have the kid. This really wasn’t the most comfortable experience she had ever had, as gaining all this weight and swelling in size had been absolutely no fun. Parts of it had been nice, and who knows, if she hadn’t been attacked then it might have been more fun. If she could remain safe she might even be up for another kid, but who knew.

 

As she was getting dressed, trying to pull up her panties, Shego had woken up. With half closed eyes she smiled over at her red haired wife. “Morning Princess.”

 

“Morning Eme.” replied Kim, pulling on one of the maternity dresses she had bought. It was cute and easy to move in and she liked it a lot. He flowers on it were nice even though they made Ron twitch for some reason.

 

Shego sat up and stretched. She got out of bed, came up and hugged Kim, kissing her cheek. “Let me shower and I’ll get breakfast started for everyone. Okay?”

 

“Sure. If Abby started the coffee, I’ll bring you up some.”

 

“Good.” Shego yawned so wide it looked as if her mouth might break open. Kim giggled quietly, as the green skinned scratched her ass.

 

“You know, we can always get a small coffee maker for the bathroom.” offered Kim. “That way you’ll get your coffee sooner.”

 

Shego stopped astounded and it was clear that the idea had never occurred to her. She gaped in surprise and turned back to her wife. “I’ve got to go buy a four cup coffee maker for the bathroom. Princess, you’re brilliant.”

 

Kim blushed some. “Thanks. I’ll go see if the coffee is ready.”

 

She headed downstairs while Shego started her shower. Abby was already down there, having her morning coffee and reading the newspaper. There was another mug waiting there on the table. “I fixed her’s already. You can take it up to her.”

 

Kim thanked her and took it upstairs, dropping it off in the bathroom. She called out, “Coffee!”

 

A wet, light green arm came out from the shower, groping blindly for the mug. Kim put it in her wife’s hand and left the bathroom, returning to the dining room. Shego soon came downstairs dressed for the day with a black towel wrapped around her hair. “So Pumpkin, an idea what you want for breakfast?”

 

“Can you please make the pancakes with the vanilla in them? Those are so yummy.” Kim was ready to beg for those if she had to, or even worse, release the PDP on her wife.

 

Shego chuckled. Sometimes her wife was so easy to please. “I can do pancakes if you want. Anything for my Baby Mama. Abby could you get the syrup down. I’ll get these fixed right up. Want anything else with them?”

 

“Can you please make crack bacon?” begged Kim, trying to fight off the drool. She simply ignored the other comment that had nothing to do with food. But she would get Shego back for that.

 

“Sure, but that will take longer.” replied Shego.

 

Abby looked up confused, this was something she wasn’t familiar with. “Crack Bacon?”

 

Shego snickered. “Yeah, its center cut bacon covered in Turbinado sugar and a little bit of chili powder, then baked until it’s nice and crispy. It’s really good for breakfast or BLTs.”

 

Abby smiled. That did sound extremely tasty. This might be an extremely tasty breakfast after all. “Good call Kim. That sounds lovely. Does it go well with maple syrup?”

 

Kim just nodded, with a big smile. Abby chuckled. “Shego, you are aware that if your kid is only half as cute as your wife you are going to be wrapped around her little finger?”

 

Shego groaned, trying to not think about that part of being a parent. “I am aware of that, but there really isn’t anything I can do at this point to change that now can I? All I know is that she is going to be an absolute heartbreaker and I am going to be mostly powerless against her.”

 

“I know what you mean,” said Kim, smiling. “If she is half as beautiful as you are, I am going to be helpless against her evil powers as well.”

 

Shego smiled at her wife. Kim certainly knew how to make her feel good. “Let me get back to cooking. I don’t know about either of you but I’m hungry.”

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Concentrating certainly was difficult when craving nacos, Kim discovered. It was a truth when Ron had told her about it a year ago and it was still true now. Kim was thinking about nacos instead of her history lesson and she was sort of fine with that. All in all she really didn’t care about the base causes of the Spanish-American War. What did tat have to do with now anyway? She was so hungry right now and wanted to go get some of the cheesy goodness. It was almost insane how much the Muffin wanted that stuff. It was almost enough to make her think she was carrying Ron’s baby instead. Maybe Abby could take her, or Shego, or they could all go together for lunch? That would be fun.

 

Once class was over Kim passed on the idea to her bodyguard and Abby seemed to think it was fine idea as well. So did Shego. So did Ron. Somehow that meant that all of them headed off to Bueno Nacho for lunch, piling into the larger family car that Shego had bought for them. They all got their usual lunch orders and started munching away, not wanting to waste any of their valuable lunch time not eating. Kim felt a few twinges, as if the Muffin were hitting her extra hard but nothing unusual for her. The girl had been acting up all day. All in all, the kid was probably going to be strong just like her mothers.

 

Laughing at some joke about the Pope and a bear that Ron told, Kim was throwing away her meal when a lot of liquid splashed down her legs and onto the tile. Everyone just sort of froze when that happened. Kim stammered out, “Uhm…I didn’t just pee so is that my water?”

 

Ron nodded, stunned by the enormity of things. Kim’s water broke. The baby was on the way.

 

Shego and Abby both shot into action. Kim was swept into Shego’s arms in one smooth motion and was hustled to the car, where Abby was already in the driver’s seat with the engine running. They took off out of the parking lot, tires screeching. Ron gaped at that and then yelled after them, “Don’t forget me!”

 

Shego was really nervous. Her Kimmie was having the baby. She was going to be a mother…today, in who knew how long. Kim gripped her hand tightly, as she was worried as well, but obviously not as freaked as the others. Shego was so totally the expectant father. “Come on Kimmie, you have to do the breathing like they taught us.”

 

Kim rolled her eyes. “Shego, just calm down already. I’m just having a baby not defusing a bomb.”

 

Abby called out from the front seat, “Hang on!”

 

The car skidded around a curve, fishtailing slightly and continued to zigzag through traffic. Kim grimaced as a tight band of pain grabbed her around her midsection, harder than earlier. Had she already been having contractions? Shego held Kim’s hand and wished that there was something she could do in order to help Kim through this. She did realize something and glanced at her watch, noting the time. She could at least keep track of the contractions.

 

Abby pulled up to the hospital, coming to a screeching stop at the ER entrance and Shego was immediately helping Kim into the building, the red head waddling quickly since her wife was almost dragging her. Shego headed straight for the nurses desk. “My wife is having a baby!”

 

“Okay ma’am. We need you to fill these out while we get her in back to a room. Do you know how far apart the contractions are?” She was handed a clipboard with various bits of paperwork on it. She couldn’t care less about any of that. Kim was having the baby.

 

She glanced at her watch. “Uhm…no precise time but over seven minutes apart at this point. Her water broke at lunch.”

 

While one nurse was dealing with the spastic Shego, another helped the calm Kim into a wheelchair and rolled her back to one of the delivery rooms. Kim was still feeling fine after that one contraction but now felt kind of ooky due to the stuff that had dried on to her legs. When Shego or Abby got there with the bag she would be glad to get cleaned up. If she had to sit around like that she was going to have words with someone.

 

The bed the got her in was fairly comfortable so that wasn’t all that bad in her opinion. Before the Nurse left to get a few things, Kim made sure to ask about having her mother paged. The woman said she would take care of it and headed out. It wasn’t long before the Nurse returned with her plastic identification bracelet and Shego following along looking a touch frazzled. Abby was following along beside her with the bag. Shego rushed up and hugged Kim, glad to see her again after all those minutes apart.

 

When Kim felt the pain hit her again she saw that Shego had noted it. The dark haired woman smiled and said. “It seems as if your contractions are about fifteen minutes apart at this point. You’re still going to do this with no drugs?”

 

“Absolutely. It would be better for the Muffin right?” asked Kim, sounding a bit unsure no that the pain was slowly mounting.

 

“Well, that’s what the Doc said but I don’t think you need to endure too much pain if you don’t want to. The miracles of modern medicine are here if you need them.” Shego was for anything that made Kim more comfortable, drugs or no drugs. She hated to see her wife in any pain and this really wasn’t anything she could just kiss and make it all better. Besides, where exactly would she need to kiss?

 

“How about I try to do this without them and if it gets too hard we can see if the can pump me full of stuff then?” compromised Kim.

 

“Okay. We can do that. Let’s get you changed and cleaned up.” The Nurse helped Shego get Kim ready and cleaned up for this and then back in the bed where she lay back happily.

 

By the time they were done with this Kim’s Mom burst into the room looking a bit wide eyed, mostly out of surprise than fear. “Kimmie, are you okay?”

 

The red head grinned at her mother. It was nice to see tat sometimes her mom wasn’t utterly perfect. “I’m good.”

 

“The contractions?”

 

“About fifteen minutes apart according to Shego.”

 

“Okay. Let me get a hold of your father and the boys. I am sure they’ll want to be here for this.” said Anne. “So have you two settled on a name yet?”

 

“Uhm…no, not really. So far, we have about thirty-two names for her on the list right now. I guess that maybe we should discuss that and come to some sort of decision before this happens…right?” asked Kim, a bit worried about how ill-prepared she felt for all of this. Nine months prep wasn’t enough. She bit her bottom lip and looked at her mother a bit wide eyed herself. “I’m scared Mom. What if I’m a terrible parent?”

 

“Kimberley, listen to me. You are going to be a wonderful mother. Your daughter will adore you. Both you and Shego are going to be great parents in everyway possible. This little girl will want for nothing with you two there for her. I will always be there for you as will your father. If you ever need us we are just a short distance away. You are not going to be going through all of this alone; you will have all the help you need.” Anne hugged Kim and kissed her on the forehead, looking at her lovingly. “I’m just not sure I’m ready to be a grandmother just yet.”

 

Kim blushed and looked down. “Sorry Mom.”

 

Anne actually laughed at that. “For what? You didn’t do anything wrong. I mean, it was Shego’s fault for knocking you up…right?”

 

Shego spluttered at this and defended herself, “Now wait a minute. That’s not fair. You already know that I was just as surprised by this as Kimmie here.”

 

Anne giggled at that response. It was so easy to wind Shego up sometimes. Shego pouted some, as she realized that the two red heads were laughing at her expense. She had to figure out a good way to get back at them.

 

“So names?” prodded Anne, trying to get the conversation back on track.

 

“Hold on a second.” Kim got a hold of her Kimmunicator tat was next to her on the bed and pulled up the list they had generated. She brought up the name file and handed it over to her mother, so she could see all the names they were considering.

 

Anne looked it over, smiling at the fact that all of the middle names were Anne, except for one which was Zenobia. She cocked her head in confusion at that one. “Were you two serious about the name Elphaba Zenobia?”

 

“Not really, but we just put it on the list for fun. Elphaba is the name of the Wicked Witch of the West in the musical Wicked.” admitted Shego, totally amused that they were still playing with that name.

 

Kim grimaced, as another contraction rolled through her. Once it had past, Shego commented on the time, “Looks like that one was fourteen minutes apart. They’re slowly getting closer. So Princess, what do you want to do with the name? How should we pick it? Draw straws? Random number generator? What?”

 

Kim thought for a moment. She had an idea and knew that it would be perfect. It was only fair after all. “I want you to pick her name Eme. We have a lot of good ones already picked out, so you get to be the one to name her. Okay?”

 

Shego teared up a little when Kim said this, aware of what a big moment this was for their daughter. She had to make sure to choose the best name possible for their little girl, something that fit their daughter in all ways. She was sure she could do that, and Kimmie was right, they already had a huge list of good names they both agreed on.

 

The Ob-Gyn knocked and then came on in, smiling happily. She was looking at a chart as she neared the bed. She seemed quite relaxed which helped the new parents to relax. “How are you doing Kim?”

 

“Not too bad. Hurts occasionally, but I am looking forward to her getting out here.” It was a weird thing to admit to.

 

“That’s good to hear. We’ll get her out of there as soon as she is ready to leave. Now I need to check how dilated you are, so don’t think I’m being too forward. Hold on.” The doctor lifted up the sheets and looked up into Kim to see the cervix. She was able to see it clearly and get a good measurement on it. “Looks good so far. You’re already dilated to 5cm, so you’re half way there. You have a ways to go, probably a couple of hours, so I’ll come back to check on things in an hour.”

 

After she left, Anne called her husband to let him know what was going on and the apparent timetable. Suddenly a very sweaty Ron Stoppable burst through the door, his blond hair wild and his eyes almost bulging. As he was gasping for air he managed to say, “Did you have her yet?”

 

Everyone stared at him as he stood there red faced, sweating and panting. A few beads of sweat trickled down his face and dripped onto the floor. Rufus scampered out of his travel pocket and joined Kim on the bed. When Ron managed to catch a little more breath he asked the women who were still staring at him, “What?”

 

“Ronald, I have a suggestion for you. Why don’t you go into the bathroom and splash some water on your face to help you cool down.” offered Dr. Possible helpfully.

 

“Uh…okay. Yea, I can do that.” He headed into the adjoining bathroom and started the water. While he was splashing some cold water on his face he could hear a few of the women started snickering over something or other. The boy wasn’t really sure what seemed to be so funny to them, so he figured it had to be one of those mysterious female things that no one would explain to him. Ron just rolled his eyes. Women.


	53. Chapter 53

They Say It’s Your Birthday

 

The contractions were getting closer together, now occurring at nine minutes apart and they were starting to really wear on Kim, making her more and more tired. Shego kissed her wife on the forehead, holding her hand through all of this. She was getting a bit worried about Kim, as she seemed to be getting tired faster than she expected. They had already been there for about two and a half hours and she had only increased in dilation about two more centimeters. It was slow going but Anne had commented on this saying that Kim had also taken her own sweet time in coming out. The mention of eight hours of labor made Kim sort of flinch. Would she really have to deal with this for that long? That didn’t sound all that good.

 

“Don’t worry Kim. I’ve known some women to be in labor for over twelve hours. You know I even knew someone who was in labor for thirty six hours.” not so helpfully added Anne, with a bit of a smile. Teasing Kim at this minute was kind of appealing and a little bit of revenge for the labor she went through.

 

Kim looked worried at this and whimpered a little in fear. Thirty six hours?! There was just no way she could endure anything like that. Simply no way her body could go through that kind of pain and exertion. Shego grabbed her head and turned Kim to face her, looking her straight into her eyes. “Kimmie, relax. I’m certain that it won’t take nearly that long…I promise.”

 

Kim had a few tears gathering in the corners of her eyes threatening to fall. “Really?”

 

“Really really.”

 

Kim grimaced in pain when the next contraction hit her, gritting her teeth. Shego marked the time and called out. “Thirteen minutes and forty-five seconds.”

 

“Gah…how long is this going to go on?” griped Kim, panting slightly from the pain.

 

“Bored already Princess?” asked Shego, smirking at her red head.

 

“Eme, this…this really hurts, worse than our fights ever did. I don’t like it.” Having her muscles contract that hard wasn’t really something she was enjoying. It felt like her body was trying to fold itself in half.

 

“So are you saying you want drugs?” Shego raised an eyebrow. Kim had been very adamant about the fact that she didn’t want to use them unless it really was necessary. Was she saying that she couldn’t take this and needed the relief?

 

“Yes…no…I don’t know. Part of me wants to because this part hurts and I still can’t image her coming out of me and part of me thinks I’m being stupid and that this won’t kill me. What do you think I should do?” Kim sounded whiney, but Shego could sort of understand why.

 

“Kimmie, you wanted to do this without drugs and I think the reason it is hurting you so much is that you are surprised by it each time it hits. I think you just need to breathe and relax through this. You can do this the way we planned. I know that you can.” She smiled at her wife and that made Kim smile in return.

 

Kim reached up and pulled Shego down into a kiss. She felt a bit better about things and Shego was getting her to relax some, just enough to reappraise things. “I love you.”

 

“So drugs?” asked the dark haired woman, concerned.

 

“No drugs. I can do this.” Kim breathed in deeply and centered herself just like she had been taught. She drew on her martial arts training to help her with this. If she had been able to take the plasma punches of her wife over and over, she could totally do this. “So I have what, twelve minutes until the next one?”

 

“Roughly. You can use the stopwatch if you want, to keep track.” offered Shego, wondering if that would help Kim.

 

“Meh. Right now I just want something to drink.”

 

Abby came up with some water in a cup with a straw poking out and gave it to her. The red head took a long pull and set it down. It tasted so refreshing right now that it was a bit crazy. Kim sighed with some pleasure. Who knew water could be that good?

 

Ron came in to the room and looked over at the group of women concerned. He had been exiled early on to the waiting room after he freaked some when a contraction hit and Kim was obviously in pain. He had run around in a circle calling for a doctor before fainting and tripping on his pants. It had not been a great display of manhood. “Uhm…KP, everyone…Mr. Dr. P is here with the tweebs. He wanted me to check to see if it’s okay to come back. So is it okay?”

 

“The doctor should be here soon to check on her dilation again. How about in fifteen minutes or so?” answered Anne after a quick glance at the clock, knowing Ron would never question her about anything. Fear was a useful thing sometimes.

 

“Sure thing Mrs. Dr. P. We’ll be back later.” Ron closed the door behind him and left, relieved that Kim wasn’t screaming or anything. He wasn’t sure if he could take any more of that.

 

Shortly the doctor came in checking on a chart and looked at Kim’s cervix, to see how things were progressing. “Not too bad Kim. You’re dilated at about eight centimeters so far, which mean you’re almost there. Just a little bit more to go until the baby is ready to come out.”

 

“Any idea how much longer?” asked Kim, wanting this to get over as soon as she was able to.

 

“Nope. That’s entirely up to you and the baby. If you can mange to relax more through the pain, it might help you dilate faster.” offered the doctor.

 

“Relax through the pain?” Kim seemed incredulous by that suggestion. It didn’t seem to make any sense.

 

The doctor nodded and Shego replied, translating it for her wife into something useable. “It’s like when you sort of shut off the pain when we were fighting. You got hurt but you didn’t let it slow you down or get your muscles to tighten up too much. It sounds like you need to basically do the same thing here as well.”

 

Kim nodded. That did make sense now. This was something she could do to make this easier on herself. Why hadn’t anyone said anything earlier about this? “Okay. I can follow that. Sure, I’ll do my best.”

 

Kim sort of drifted into that mindset as best she could and when the next contraction hit she sort of rolled with it, letting the pain sort of go without holding on to it. This one didn’t seem as bad as the others and she was really fine with that. Maybe this approach would work for her. Once it was finished, she sighed in relief. When she opened her eyes, she could see Shego grinning at her. “What?”

 

“You’re cute when you go all Zen.” replied Shego, grinning mischievously.

 

Kim stuck her tongue out at her wife, which got the green skinned woman to relax. That made her less nervous about Kimmie. Abby, meanwhile, was still sitting in the corner, reading a new Guns and Ammo magazine, as she was just there to make sure nothing really got in the way of the birth. It was really light bodyguard duty, which she was okay with as she still wasn’t up to anything really vigorous. Since Bonnie was safely in prison, there was no primary threat to Kim or the baby at this time. It did let the brown-haired woman relax some.

 

The door opened and in walked the rest of the Possibles and Ron. James came over to the bed and looked down at Kim, smiling at his daughter. “How are you doing Kimmie-cub?”

 

“Okay, except for the pain.” Kim smiled back at her father. It was good to see him.

 

“Well, don’t worry. She’ll be out in no time at all and then you get to see what you put us through.”

 

“Daddy!” “James!” Shego just laughed at the comment. Raising Kim had to have been rather crazy making. That thought gave her pause though. If their daughter were a mix of the two of them, than that meant…oh lord, she would never have a peaceful nights rest ever again. Their daughter would be just like them on overkill. The whole idea chilled her to the core. What would she be like? Would she be sweet like Kim or snarky like her? Would she be aggressive? Would she be an adrenalin junky? What the hell would their daughter be like? Would she be a constant source of worry for them?

 

“Heh…sorry Kimmie-cub. I am sure she’ll be a good kid, just like you’ve been.” James smiled happily. Anne sort of glared at him and he headed over to her, to be told just how not funny that line was.

 

The tweebs came up then on either side of the bed and asked, “So Kim, are you…”

 

“…really having the baby…”

 

“…right now?”

 

“Yeah, I am. You do know you’re going to be Uncles really soon, right?”

 

This pleased the boys immensely and they jumped into the air, yelling, “Hickabickaboo!”

 

Several people laughed at that. Watching the boys’ antics as they tried to amuse Kim was sort of nice. Another contraction hit Kim and Shego called out. “Thirteen minutes and thirty seconds.”

 

“Well, at least they are getting closer.” said Kim, barely comforted by that fact. She had almost forgotten the technique but had been able to start it in time to ride out the wave of pain.

 

“Just wait until they get five minutes apart and closer. Then you might not be saying that anymore.” quipped Abby from the corner, earning her a quick glare from the red head.

 

Kim blinked a few times and wasn’t sure if she wanted to get there now or wait for like ever until then. Maybe having the kid sooner would be better than later. She did want to hold her Muffin in her arms and was looking forward to that. If only the Muffin would hurry up and get out here and start her life.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

It had been five and a half hours of labor so far and Kim’s hair was wet with sweat from the pain. Her contractions had gotten down to every eight minutes and had gotten longer, however she hadn’t dilated any more in all that time. She was still at eight centimeters. This was getting a lot harder than she had expected and it did not make her feel very comfortable with things. She had sort of thought that she would get to the hospital and just simply have the baby. She hadn’t thought it might be this much work.

 

The men were all out in the waiting room getting a hold of everyone they knew in order to let them know what was going on. There had already been calls back to the hospital from Nana, Joss, Wego, Monique and Wade. Even Dr. Director had given Kim a call to wish her well. Kim really could care less right at that particular moment. Now all she wanted was to have her baby and call it a day. She was panting some, as this was harder than running up a mountain in her opinion. Shego was sitting there beside her, holding her hand the whole time, giving her the cues to breathe as the length of the contractions grew. It helped her to stay grounded and to know that there was a world outside of the pain.

 

Things went on and on and the time seemed to stretch, conversations rambled here and there about a lot of nothing. They had everything they needed for the baby with them and everything they needed for Kim for after this, so that wasn’t anything that they could focus on besides this. All they needed now was the baby and the day would be complete. Kim just clung to her wife, grateful that she had someone who really loved her there for her. She really couldn’t imagine going through this with only her parents there for her. It would feel so empty.

 

Time passed and at about six hours into labor the doctor came in for her next examination. By then Kim had dilated to nine, which was a good thing. The woman patted her leg reassuringly, “You’re almost there Kimberley. I figure we will be wheeling you in to the delivery room in about an hour or so.”

 

“An hour? Oh god.” Why couldn’t this be over already?

 

“It’s okay Pumpkin, you can do an hour standing on your head.” Shego was trying to help Kim stay focused and motivated and not dwelling on the exertions of her body. “So, what fighting style should we start with for her? Kung Fu or something else?”

 

“I think one of the Kung Fu styles might be best. Maybe we could have  Ron and Yori teach her some Monkey? That way she could work on her flexibility and have fun while doing that.” stated Kim, after a short bit of thought.

 

“What if we went for something like Five Animals? Gives her variety and she’ll still get some Monkey. It’s nice and well rounded. It would be a good jumping off point to other styles.” offered Shego.

 

“We could always do Silat.”

 

“Kimmie, Silat is a weapon art. I don’t want to start her on those until she is at least six or seven and has more coordination.” countered Shego. “The last thing we need is our little girl stabbing herself.”

 

“Good point. I hadn’t thought about that. Do we want her to learn Gun Fu from Abby?” asked Kim, curious as to what her wife’s answer might be.

 

“How about we wait and see if she ends up with plasma powers like me before we really spend any time discussing that?”

 

“Okay. You have a point there. Gah!” Kim curled in with the force of the contraction. She changed her breathing and rode out the wave of pain, letting the tension of her body go.

 

“Seven minutes.” announced Shego.

 

“Maybe this will get over soon?” Kim asked rhetorically.

 

“Maybe love.” Shego kissed her gently.

 

“Do we want her to play sports, like soccer?” asked Kim.

 

“Sure, but you aren’t allowed to coach. Ron warned me about that.” chuckled Shego.

 

“Did he now? Remind me to thank him at velocity.” Kim narrowed her eyes angrily.

 

“From what I heard, all those kids are now in therapy from everything that happened to them.” teased Shego.

 

“Shut up!” growled Kim.

 

“And I heard that Ron had to stop you from beating little kids down on more than one occasion.”

 

“Shut up!” screamed Kim, as the memory of that incident was really embarrassing.

 

“Okay. But no coaching for you.” announced Shego in no uncertain terms.

 

“Fine. I won’t coach. Happy now? But do we want her to do gymnastics and stuff as well?” asked Kim.

 

“Hell yes. I want our kid to be so much better than we ever were. I want people to prefer fighting the two of us over the Muffin alone. I want villains to quake in fear at the sound of her name. I want statues to be erected in her honor. I want her to be the best in the world, just like her moms.”

 

“So you want her to save the world?” asked Kim, a bit surprised by the idea. She knew that they had both done that at different times of their lives, but she had figured that Shego wasn’t all for that. It was a pleasant surprise that made her smile.

 

“Sure. Why not? Look how well you did with that?” commented Shego, giving Kim an appraising look.

 

Kim blushed at that. “Well, if so, let’s hope she doesn’t fall in love with a villain.”

 

Shego rolled her eyes at that. Sometimes her wife was a bit of a dork. “Yeah, we don’t want that because look how badly that turned out for you. You could have ended up with Monkey Fist or something.”

 

“Ewww…” Kim shuddered at the thought. The idea was pretty repulsive in many and varied ways. “Gah!”

 

“Six minutes. Things are speeding up. Get a hold of the doctor.” ordered Shego.

 

Anne left the room quickly and Kim squeezed Shego’s hand tightly to help her in controlling the pain. Shego ran her free hand over Kim’s damp hair, trying to soothe her trembling wife. “Keep breathing Kimmie.”

 

Kim started her breathing up again like the Lamaze class had taught them. It was helping Kim keep from hyperventilating. As the crest of the wave of pain was fading away, the doctor and two nurses came in to the room. The doctor looked under the sheets and quickly took a look at Kim’s cervix, noting the expansion. “Okay, Kim it looks good. Time to wheel you in to the delivery room.”

 

While Kim was taken in to the delivery room by one of the nurses, to get prepped, Shego was taken to scrub up and get dressed in scrubs by the other. Once she was changed and had her hair put up in the cap, she washed up her hands and came into the room.

 

Anne was already in there next to the Ob-Gyn, as she had been dressed in scrubs already, having had a surgery earlier that day. Kim was on the table, feet in the stirrups and going through another contraction. As it passed, Shego stood between her legs and smirked at the sight of her wife’s legs splayed like that. “Looking good Possible.”

 

“Fuck you!” growled Kim.

 

“Kimberley!” protested Anne.

 

“Sorry Mom.”

 

“And Shego, don’t taunt the woman in labor.”

 

“Sorry Mom.”

 

Shego came up and took Kimmie’s hand. “Sorry love. I was just teasing you.”

 

“I understand. I only wish I could see you in this position.” said Kim, thinking about Shego going through all of this instead of her.

 

A wave of sadness passed over Shego’s face at the thought. Kim remembered why she would never see Shego like this and her heart clenched in pain of her own. “Oh god sweetie…I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…”

 

Shego smiled faintly. It was easy to hear the sincerity in Kim’s voice. “It’s okay Kim. We get to see our daughter soon and that will be worth anything in the world to me. I couldn’t be any happier about that if I had her myself.”

 

Kim pulled her down and kissed her, her feeling for the green skinned woman coming through the contact. After they stopped kissing long enough to get air, another contraction hit making Kim grunt in pain. The doctor called out, “Okay Kim, Push!”

 

Shego was helping the teen hero to remember the breathing, while Kim was bearing down, trying to get her child out. The wave of pain and pressure passed some and Kim was panting in exhaustion. Time sort of faded at that point into cycles of pushing and panting, pushing and panting. Shego was glad of her enhanced strength whenever Kim tried to crush her hand with each contraction. Without it, she might have needed to get to the ER in order to have her hand fixed.

 

After what seemed like forever, but was really only fifteen minutes or so, the doctor called out, “I can see her head. Come on Kim, you need to push.”

 

Kim almost screamed and she gave everything she got. The pain she was feeling was overwhelming, as if she was being split in half and she couldn’t really see through the tears in her eyes. Shego had moved down the bed and watched their daughter come out, the reformed thief’s eyes wide in awe of how amazing the whole process was. She was getting to watch her little girl actually be born. Her heart pounded excitedly.

 

It took a few different tries from Kim but their little girl came out without tearing the mother any. Shego grew light headed with how magical it all seemed. Tears were coming down her face, as a new feeling filled her to overflowing. Their little girl cried after her mouth was cleared and the doctor turned to Shego, smiling. “Would you like to cut the cord?”

 

Shego blinked for a moment and then nodded dumbly, staggering closer. The doctor pointed out where she needed to cut between the two clamps. Instead of using the surgical tool offered to her, she used her plasma instead, thinking that it was more appropriate somehow. Once she was done, the nurses took their little girl off to weigh her, check her breathing and clean her up, making sure she was a fine and healthy baby. It seemed as if there were no problem.

 

Shego came back up the bed and kissed her wife. “She’s beautiful, Kimmie. You did great.”

 

Kim smiled up at her, clearly worn out. “She is?”

 

“Yeah, just like her mother.”

 

Once Kim managed to clear the afterbirth from her in another few pushes, the nurses brought their daughter over to them, wrapped up, and laid the girl on Kim’s chest. The two women looked at their little girl through tears of joy, obviously touched by the event as a nurse cleaned Kim up down there.

 

She was tiny and had pale skin like Shego, though without as much of a greenish tint to it. Her hair was wispy but seemed like it was a darker red than Kim’s own hair, almost closer to auburn. She had her face scrunched up some and looked like she had been put through the wringer as well. When the girl yawned and opened her eyes, the eyes were clearly a bright green. She was clearly their daughter in everyway that they could see.

 

Shego couldn’t stop smiling, her face almost aching from it. Their little girl was such a blessing and they had gotten her through so much trouble, so many dangers, and that made her all the more precious in her eyes. It was incredible and Shego felt so proud to have been part of the process that brought this little girl to life. It was a humbling experience for both of them to realize just how major an event this was in their lives. The two mothers looked at each other and grinned like maniacs.

 

“I’m so proud of you Princess. You did good.” Shego leaned in and whispered to Kim, wanting to share this moment only with her wife and their daughter.

 

“She’s so beautiful.” whispered Kim, clearly in awe that the little baby she was holding in her arms had been inside her for nine months. This little girl had been her constant companion for what seemed like so long and was now here to see. It was incredible and worth everything that had happened to her since this whole thing had begun.

 

“She really is. She’s our beautiful little Grace.” Shego’s voice was just as respectful of the moment as Kim’s had been. Her eyes never left the little girl’s face.

 

“Grace hunh?” asked Kim a little louder, kind of amused at her wife’s choice. She had figured that Shego might have gone for something else entirely.

 

“Yeah, Grace Anne Possible. I think it fits her.” Her voice was louder as well.

 

“I like it. What do you think Mom?” asked Kim, turning to face her mother.

 

The older woman looked at the small family and smiled broadly. “It’s a good name. Little Gracey Anne. You did good girls.”

 

The nurses took Grace off for a little bit more testing and in order for them to take Kim off to her room on the maternity ward. Kim crashed hard after all of the exertion, snoring some as her body got the much needed rest that it craved right now. Shego simply sat there next to Kim’s bed stunned.

 

They were parents now. She was a mother now, she and Kim. While Kim was snoring away, Shego sat there and cried happily, inordinately grateful that her life had changed all those months ago in the rain. If it weren’t for Anne and James and the strange way that they looked at the world she wouldn’t really be here in this place. They had given her this life by making her marry the girl she had already loved. It was something she would every have gotten the courage to ask for herself. She would have to thank them later for everything.


	54. Chapter 54

Baby Magic

 

Everyone cooed over the little girl. Grace was apparently loved by everyone who saw her, which made her mothers happy. Anne was currently holding her granddaughter and singing softly to her. James was looking over at his wife with a faint smile. Nana was talking to Slim and Joss was starting wide eyed at Ron which amused Kim. Shego was sitting on the bed next to Kim, just pleased with everything, the two of them holding hands. When Grace got fussy, Anne handed the baby over to her daughter. “Sweetie, I think she’s hungry.”

 

Kim took her daughter and the men beat a hasty retreat knowing what was coming. The women sighed as the men escaped, amused by their antics. Once the men were gone, Kim opened her pajama shirt and let Grace latch onto a nipple. Kim winced a little, as the sensation was quite different from when Shego sucked on her but it wasn’t unpleasant. There was more pulling for one, and the suction was greater. The sensation was really odd, to feel the milk coming out of her much larger breasts and she was still getting used to it. She had once been a bit self-conscious of her breasts, but now, that was no longer the case as they had certainly increased in size.

 

Grace fell asleep after being fed and Kim handed the sleeping baby off to Shego, who held the baby close, crooning to her softly, her face closer to Grace’s. Ron was astounded by the sight. He had seen some amazing things since Shego had married Kim, but this was by far the wildest in his opinion. Shego looked so maternal right now and nothing like the crazed thief they had faced on all of those other missions about a year ago. It was actually kind of sweet. Shego…sweet, what was the world coming to? This was probably one of the signs of the apocalypse.

 

Kim was getting fairly antsy, as she had been in this bed for nearly a day and a half at this point. She wanted to get up and move. Her mom had told her that they were just making sure everything was fine with both her and Grace, especially due to all the misadventures Kim had with the baby during the later parts of the pregnancy. She wanted to take off back home and finally get back into the hot tub. That would be a nice treat as she hadn’t been able to soak due to the baby.

 

Ron, once he returned, offered to pick Kim up so Nacos to give her something non-hospital, but Kim turned a little green at the mention of that, which made Shego laugh. Kim had been so obsessed for those inventions of Ron’s but it seemed that right now it was clearly not what she wanted. Kim glared at her wife. “It’s not funny.”

 

“Oh it totally is Princess. Do you have any idea how much of this stuff you ate while you were carrying Grace? I was almost afraid she was going to be made of nacho cheese. Hell you even made me get you Nacos at four in the morning.”

 

Ron looked confused for a second, trying to work out what she had just said. “Uhm…Bueno Nacho isn’t an all night place.”

 

“And besides,” continued Shego, avoiding details at the moment as she didn’t want to get in any trouble over this, “I told you it wasn’t really food.”

 

“Fine. Look all I really want to eat right now is a really good hamburger. I’m almost at the point where I would kiss Drakken for one. Ron, could you please go to In and Out for me instead? I’ll be your best friend forever.” pleaded Kim.

 

“Kim, I am you best friend and have been forever. It’s not a problem. Double double animal?”

 

“Please and thank you.” Kim sort of bounced in the bed, all excited to have something not covered in liquid cheese and made out of real food.

 

Ron left shaking his head. Sometimes Kim was so strange that it was almost too cute for words.

 

Once Ron left, Monique looked over at Kim and sighed. “Girl, you just love abusing that friendship, don’t you?”

 

“What do you mean? I knew Shego wouldn’t get it, Abby would claim she was working, my folks wouldn’t have done it. Ron was the only one and he had even offered to get me something to start with. I don’t get it. I asked really nice and he agreed. What’s wrong with that?” asked Kim, honestly confused at whatever point she was making.

 

“Kim, you know that boy would do anything for you.”

 

“I know that, but honestly I don’t abuse that. I care about Ron too much to do that. Besides, Ron has Yori and she is the only one who can really boss him around at the moment.”

 

“You know…by that logic, that means that you get to boss Shego around.” added Abby in a very non-helpful manner.

 

“She’s welcome to try.” replied Shego, who was gently rocking the baby and only barely paying attention to the conversation.

 

Monique snickered. “Come on Kim, order Shego around for us.”

 

Kim thought quickly. There had to be some sort of way she could save some face here. “I would but it might wake the baby.”

 

“Good save Princess.”

 

Kim stuck her tongue out at her wife, which then turned into a yawn. “Gah…I’m so tired.”

 

“Should we leave you to rest?” asked Anne, who was reading something from a medical journal.

 

“Please and thank you.” Saying their quick good-byes, everyone but Shego left the room. The change in the feeling of the room was pretty intense.

 

Shego moved down the side of the bed so that she was lying alongside Kim, their heads even. “Are you really tired Pumpkin?”

 

“Yeah, I am. But I just wanted to spend some time with my best girls first before I crash.” Kim leaned over and kissed Shego.

 

Grace made a few noises and the two women looked down at their still sleeping daughter. To be holding her in their arms was still so new, so novel that it sort of boggled their minds. Kim whispered, “She’s so incredible.”

 

“Yeah. And so tiny, considering how huge you got.” That earned Shego a smack to the back of the head, which made her chuckle.

 

“Shego, that was so mean.” Kim frowned at Shego.

 

“Kimmie, just lay your head down on my shoulder and rest. I’ll wake you when Ron gets back with your burger.”

 

“Okay.” Kim rested her head a short distance from her baby and smiled before she drifted off to sleep.

 

KPKPKPKPKP

 

Kim was currently relaxing in the hot tub as few weeks later. It had been an almost unbearable torture having a hot tub on hand and not being able to use it because of Grace. However, the baby was totally worth it in the end.

 

They were all back at home now and had worked out a schedule for taking care of the baby that seemed fair. Abby watched her when Kim and Shego were at school or training in the backyard and the three of them rotated the night duty, waking up to take care of her as needed. They weren’t as tired as they could have been if it had been only two of them, but it was still a bit exhausting. The baby needed constant care at this stage of her life and despite knowing that intellectually it was a different thing to be doing it. Thankfully, Grace had a good temperament and all, but they were looking forward to her sleeping through the night and getting more able to deal with things herself. All that had faded into background noise at that point as her muscles relaxed in the hot water.

 

Shego came in to the backyard smiling, still dressed for work. “Hey there beautiful, I have a surprise for you.”

 

“What is it Eme?” asked Kim languidly.

 

“I got us a couple of tickets to the prom. That is unless you wanted to take someone else besides your wife.” teased Shego lightly.

 

“The Prom…” Kim seemed to have stars in her eyes as if she were seeing something magical. “We can really go together?”

 

“Yeah. I asked about it and since I am married to you, they are letting me go with you. That you are graduating as well certainly helped. We can start looking at dresses and everything. I am planning everything else for this so don’t worry. However, three days before this you are going to your parents with the baby to spend time with your folks. I’ll pick you up there before the dance.” Shego’s eyes glinted mischievously. She already had a plan and was sure Kim would approve.

 

“Is this some sort of surprise?” asked Kim excitedly. Her wife continuously amazed her and it was one of the greatest things about her in Kim’s mind. Who would have thought that someone so vicious was actually a total romantic?

 

“Well, we never really got any of that anticipation before the wedding thing and we didn’t really get a honeymoon either. While the Valentines trip was nice it wasn’t a honeymoon. So I will pick you up for Prom, we will go, have fun and then it’s off for a weekend on our honeymoon to someplace special. That is, if you think you can be away from the Muffin for that long.” Ego smirked at her wife. Kim really did hold the baby a lot, which wasn’t a bad thing but other people deserved a turn as well.

 

“Where are we going?” asked Kim hopefully. She really should have known better.

 

“I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise. Let’s just say that it should be fun and leave it at that.”

 

“But if I don’t know where we’re going how can I know what to pack?” Kim was sure it was a valid complaint that might get Shego to relent on the information.

 

“Pack for every possible occasion then.” replied Shego, extremely unhelpfully. She just smiled her little evil smile down at her wife.

 

“Can I get just a clue then?”

 

Shego pondered this a moment and then replied. “Sure, I’ll give you a clue. We are going some where to the west of us.”

 

“But Shego…half the world is west of us.” whined Kim.

 

“Gosh…you’re right.” Shego gave her trademarked smirk to Kim. “But at least you know what half of the world it isn’t in.”

 

Kim struggled to keep from screaming. She got out of the hot tub and stormed into the house, fuming. Sometimes her wife was such a bitch. Shego just chuckled to herself as she followed the red head into the bedroom. Kim took off her suit and hopped into the shower in order to rinse off the chlorine. Shego just enjoyed the view. She really did have a hot wife.

 

“Kimmie, I’ll give you another hint.” offered Shego sweetly.

 

“What?” Kim warily asked.

 

“You won’t need a snowsuit.”

 

Kim rolled her eyes. “You are such a bitch sometimes.”

 

“Yes, but I’m your bitch.”

 

“Kim?” called out Abby.

 

“What?” Kim was trying to calm down and not snap at the nanny. What good would it do?

 

“Grace is hungry and needs to eat. Want me to come up there or for you to come down?”

 

“I’ll be right there.” Kim threw on a robe and headed downstairs. She took Grace from Abby and dropped the top half of the robe off of her still warm body. Grace latched onto a breast quite happily and started suckling. Kim got this look on her face and Shego just smiled. Her red headed wife always looked so content when she was breast feeding. It was kind of cute really. Now if only she could get some photos for later blackmail of both mother and child.

 

Shego glanced at the clock and realized that such plans would need to be put on hold. “So Cupcake, what do you want for dinner?”

 

“Uhm…can I get some pasta? You make the best pasta, you really do.”

 

“It’s pretty easy Kimmie.” Replied Shego, aware just how easy making pasta was.

 

“I know but you make it taste so good.”

 

“That’s because I season the noodles as well. So you want pasta? What kind of sauce?”

 

“Uhm…can we do pesto tonight?” asked Kim, as Grace kept eating her supper, biting down a little too forcefully every now and again.

 

“Sure. We still have some in the fridge from the last batch I made. Want some chicken with that?”

 

“Sure. That sounds good.” commented Kim. It really did sound tasty but then again Shego made most anything sound tasty.

 

Shego headed into the kitchen and started dinner. While the water was heating for the noodles, she cooked up the chicken with some peppers and garlic, tossing them in a little of the pesto sause. Once the noodles were cooked and the chicken cut up she threw in the rest of the pesto and mixed everything together. After adding some more fresh parmesan cheese, she served everyone some. Kim practically dove into her bowl of it. The red head moaned, “So good…”

 

“Kimmie, don’t talk with your mouth full. Grace doesn’t need to pick up that habit.” chided Shego, as she had a sip of her water.

 

“She’s still a baby Shego, maybe two weeks old, how is she going to pick that up now?” protested Kim.

 

“Kim, if we manage to get our act together now, before she can really pick these things up we won’t give her bad habits.” stated Shego, as she twirled some of the pasta onto her fork.

 

The red head pouted some. “I don’t have bad habits.”

 

Shego just stared at her wife as if she had just grown a chicken head from her forehead. “Do you honestly believe that Princess?”

 

“Well…yeah.”

 

“Princess, all of us have habits that need fixing. So perhaps this is something that we need to work on together. I don’t want Grace to be thought of as a little monster by anyone other than us.”

 

“Okay. I can do that. We can make sure that we teach her good things. Happy now?” asked Kim trying t avoid a fight about anything this inane.

 

“Kimmie, this has nothing to do with making me happy. If we raised her and then people said she was a horrid little monster we would not take it well. I am sure we would not respond well to something like that. I know I look horrid in orange and so, I’m sort of looking out for us right now.” clarified Shego, hoping that Kim would understand the reasoning behind her decision.

 

“I get it. No problem Shego. I can work on that. However, the bigger problem in that arena is Ron. Seriously, how are we going to counter his influence on Gracey?” asked Kim, sure that Ron would defeat this plan of theirs all on his own. If their daughter imitated the blond wonder in eating habits they wouldn’t be welcome anywhere.

 

Shego pondered this. It was an extremely valid point. They needed a plan. “Well, if we get Yori involved in this I am sure she’ll be able to take care of Ron and whip him into shape.”

 

Kim thought about this and smiled. “Yeah, he’ll have no way to resist her deadly ninja wiles.”

 

They started laughing manically at that. Abby took Grace into the other room and told the little baby, “It’s okay honey; your mommies are total idiots.”


	55. Chapter 55

Dancing Queen

The radio was playing an old Bob Dylan song when Shego woke up that morning. She half listened to the lyrics as she blinked herself into a sitting position, trying to get more awake than she already was, which wasn’t much. The lyrics just sort of rolled over her.

Early one morning the sun was shining  
I was laying in bed  
Wondering if she changed at all,  
If her hair was still red.  
Her folks put our lives together  
Sure was going to be rough…

Shego yawned and stretched, reaching for the ceiling. She needed to get everything ready for the Prom tonight and for their trip if she wanted to actually be able to pick Kimmie up on time for dinner. The Hoverpod was all ready and she had her bags packed, as well as Kimmie’s. Things were going to be great and this would be a great experience for both of them.

Shego recalled her own Prom and the memories of how much that one had sucked were fueling her desire to make this wonderful. She had gone alone and had basically been ignored the whole time she had been there. She had been the green freak and that hadn’t helped her social life any.

She had even gotten things set up nice and special at La Terraza Verde, where they were going to be staying for the weekend. The two of them were going to be putting a hell of a lot of money into that economy with everything she had arranged and she was fine with that. No one really complained about more money.

They would basically want for nothing while they were there and the kitchen was fully stocked. There was even a little surprise being set up on the terrace for this evening. Shego was looking forward to it and could hardly wait. Two days was all she figured that they could stand to be apart from their kid and Baja Mexico was pretty close all things considered. Maybe when Grace was a bit older they could head off on a vacation/ honeymoon. It might be much more workable at that point.

Kim was in the process of getting back into shape after giving birth and she was about half way there from what Shego had been seeing. Once you added in sun and fun in the ocean and Kim should be in better shape before they came back. That and both of them were looking forward to having sex again. Kim still seemed a bit dazed about how hard she had fallen for Shego and the green skinned woman was quite alright with that. Shego was so stupid happy about her life now that part of her was waiting for the other shoe to drop or something.

These last three days had been fairly hard on her, harder than she had expected. She was utterly missing Grace and had broken into the Possible home several times to hug and kiss her daughter. It was dorky to be sure, but she missed the little girl who completely filled her heart. Abby had caught her once, which was embarrassing, but then again singing a lullaby had to have been caught by someone with the baby monitors they used. Grace had enjoyed it so that was really all that mattered in her mind.

However, now she had to get ready for the dance rather than dwell on her daughter. She had gotten this lovely black dress made of midnight black silk with little sequins on it that sparkled like stars, a few in actual constellations. It was an off the shoulder number with a great deal of slink to it and it clung to her in all the right places. She really appreciated that in a dress. The shoes had been fun to find as well, but she had managed to get some heels that were the right size and look. The whole thing should look awesome once she had everything on. The fact that she had spent the money to get some new lingerie for this was going to help as well. She was hoping for a great deal of very happy making sex after the dance. She had managed to find a hoverpod in one of Dr. D’s old lairs and she had confiscated it in the name of back pay and mental anguish. No one had been there to argue with her about it. The hoverpod had the stealth gear and everything, and was one she had tricked out a little. She was glad she had gotten it back.

Last night after visiting Grace and singing to her, she had dropped it off near the hotel where the dance was being held. All their luggage had been packed in the storage compartment, the vehicle fueled up and a late night picnic already loaded and placed in the small fridge. She had even included an air mattress to the gear just in case they wanted to pass the time in flight happily. She had thought up everything she could for this trip in order to make everything as perfect as she could. She was certain she was ready for this and hoped Kimmie was as well.

She did some Yoga and forms, using the exercise to wake her body up even more. This three days apart crap was annoying her to no end, especially since this time apart was her bright idea in the first place. She just wanted to have her wife and daughter back with her as she missed them so very much. But first things first. Exercise, breakfast, a few errands, then getting ready for the Prom. That should be fine. Soon she and Kimmie would be dancing and enjoying themselves, leading up to a wonderful weekend alone together in Mexico. 

KPKPKPKPKP

Kim was busy expressing as much milk as she could, as she didn’t want Grace to go hungry when she and Shego took off for the weekend. She had no idea where they were going to go and it was actually kind of exciting, like Valentines had been. Shego really came up with great ideas for trips and she was sure this one would be awesome as well. It was going to be rough to be away from Grace for a few days, but at least it was better than the week away that they had initially come up with. That really would have been tough and there was no way she would have been able to make it. It was tough enough just being apart from Shego.

Kim looked back over all her experiences with Shego, their early fights, their building rapport as they fought, kicking her into the radio tower, all of the things that had gotten them here to this point. She had never really noticed that she had been so attracted to the thief until that moment when they had kissed at their wedding. It had been like someone had stripped off a blindfold from her and had allowed her to see the world in all of its color. It had been the most amazing moment of her life before giving birth and she had almost screwed that up with her depression. Her parents had really taken care of her then, with her dad being all Leave it to Beaver over this. That thought earned a giggle, before she realized that her mom and dad had set this in motion and for that, she would be eternally grateful to them.

One breast felt fairly drained so she started pumping from the other. It at least helped her breasts to ache less, and Grace didn’t seem to mind getting the breast milk from a bottle rather than a nipple. All the little girl cared about was eating. Kim thought that bottle feeding was rather impersonal, however, and she didn’t really like doing that. She felt closer to Grace when her daughter was suckling from the source and she did like that. Shego had to cope with just using the bottle, which was a bit sad, but Kim got to enjoy the full experience of breast feeding and that did make her happy.

Once she was done collecting milk for Grace, she started her morning exercises. Yoga was a nice warm up and then she started calisthenics and martial forms, until sweat was glistening on her body and her muscles had that slight good ache. It made her feel so much better about life, to be able to truly use her body to its fullest capabilities. While she had enjoyed her pregnancy, being able to just move was something she had truly missed, especially towards the end. Kim almost laughed with the joy of doing flips and handsprings and the like all through the backyard. Until she hadn’t been able to do any gymnastics at all, she hadn’t realized just how important that ability was to her.

Her dress for tonight was ready for her. She had decided to do something fun and slightly different from her norm. She had gotten a green dress whose color made her hair stand out and her eyes shine. It was perfect and Shego had never really seen her in anything like that before. She had even bought some new green lingerie to go along with it. She had blushed painfully when she had seen the set in the store Monique had taken her to, as it had been so sexy, but knew she had to get it as a surprise for her wife despite the embarrassment that the crotchless panties were going to cause her through the whole evening.

When she looked at the clock and saw the time, she eeped and started bustling about. She needed to take a shower and head off to the salon fairly quickly. She had made an appointment there for her hair and for them to do her makeup. Kim knew better than to attempt something like that on her own. Her skills were in a different arena and she was going to an expert to make sure she was as beautiful as could be managed tonight. She wanted to look her best for Shego.

Shego. Kim sighed the name as she started the water. It was funny really when she thought about it. The teen had thought she had been so straight all those years, not really realizing what had been going inside of her. Now she was with the one she loved more than any other and was looking forward to spending many, many years together just having fun. It might be nice to spend the rest of her life with her thief. She giggled at that and she shampooed her hair. Her thief.

Shego was most certainly her thief now. The woman had become part of Kim at this point and the red head couldn’t really see life without her. Kim could Picture the two of them together, grey hair and walkers, terrorizing the neighborhood kids. It was a pretty sight and made her happy.

Smiling almost to the point of pain, Kim got out of the shower, dried off and threw on some clothes. She wanted to get things going so she wouldn’t run out of time and not be ready when Shego got here to pick her up. She also wanted to spend some time with Grace before she left so she got a move on. Jeans and a button up shirt would make sure that her hair wouldn’t get mussed when she changed. She was very grateful to Monique for that bit of advice as she would have worn a t-shirt and have probably screwed everything up.

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door, ready to start the fun and games of getting ready for Prom. While she was gone though, the rest of the Possible family was making sure that they had plenty of cameras positioned everywhere in order to immortalize the event on film. The boys had even been shanghaied into mounting various cameras all about the living room. Anne and James wanted to make sure they were able to see the two girls from every angle imaginable so they could pick the best shots. It wasn’t everyday that your daughter went to Prom after all and certainly not with her wife.

KPKPKPKPKP

Shego checked her dress one last time before she rang the doorbell, smoothing out the front once again. She had the corsage ready and everything else was ready as well, so she was certainly good to go. Dr. Mr. Possible answered the door and smiled at his dark haired daughter in law. Shego smiled at him and said, “Hey Dad, is Kim ready?”

“Come on in Shego. I think she is just finishing up right now.” He pushed a button and the filming began. He certainly wanted to capture everything that he could.

Shego stood there in the living room and waited for Kim to head downstairs, trying not to be impatient. Abby was there with Grace and she tickled and kissed her daughter a few times. It certainly helped her with her baby withdrawals, even though she had seen that child last night. She was nervous and her heart rate was racing some in anticipation. Thankfully, her palms didn’t feel sweaty or it would have made things even more awkweird than they already were. She heard someone clearing their throat on the stairs and Shego turned to face Kim. 

Both girls had their breath taken away by the sight before them. The only thing either of them could see was the other, the world fading away as all of their focused onto their lovers. Both of them broke into such beatific smiles that Anne and James were both reminded of their own wedding day and how goofy they had looked. There had been pictures to prove it. It was a moment for the women and no one spoiled it. The girls just reveled in the moment, drinking in the sight of the other. Shego took a few steps towards Kim and the red head reached the bottom of the stairs. The girls took each other’s hands and held them, not really noticing the flashes that were going on around them.

“You look absolutely beautiful Princess.” breathed out Shego, her voice a bit husky.

“You too Eme. You are gorgeous.” 

Shego blushed and she looked down, sort of breaking the moment that held them. Kim blushed and looked away as well. The girls kept stealing glances of each other from the corners of their eyes. Anne stepped in and cleared her throat. “Let’s get some pictures of you both before you head out for dinner.”

The two let themselves get posed and they both put the corsages on the other, their smiles barely faded from earlier. There were even a few pics with them and Grace. Thankfully, spit up did not happen. After what seemed like hundreds of pictures later, Shego escorted Kim outside to the limo after they had both kissed Grace and waved bye to the others. Kim chuckled when she saw the car and Shego said, “Well, I figured that neither would be in any shape for driving after we saw each other.”

Kim smirked at her wife. “Good planning on your part.”

Shego climbed in after Kim and told the driver. “To the first stop please.”

“Where are we going?” asked Kim curiously. She figured that dinner might be the first stop, but knowing Shego there really was no telling. She was kind of excited and hoped that it wouldn’t show.

“I figured that we should grab some dinner before we took off to the dance.” Shego smiled lovingly at her wife.

After a fairly short drive, they arrived at their well lit destination. When they got out of the car, her hand in Shego’s Kim just froze in place staring up at the sign in shock. They were at Bueno Nacho. “Uhm…Eme?”

“Yes dear?”

“Dinner?” Kim was confused and her brain was sort of short circuiting. This was the sort of thing she would have expected from Ron on a date and not her love. Shego wasn’t this cheap.

“I figured that you might want to get some nacos, especially since they are open right now.” The grin that Shego turned on Kim seemed to be filled with such innocence that it was clearly false.

“Are you getting me back for my cravings?” Kim frowned at the woman.

“Would I do that?” asked Shego, blinking her eyes as if she didn’t have a thought in her head.

“I’m sorry Eme…I never should have sent you out for nacos at four in the morning. And I should have eaten them when you had gotten back. I am so sorry. You take such good care of me and all I can ask is please forgive me.” Kim sounded so contrite that Shego relented. 

The dark haired woman nodded, and gestured with her head back towards the car. “Okay. Back in the Limo. I think it’s about time to go get our real dinner.”

Kim was so contrite she didn’t even smack the woman.

This time the drive took them to Upperton, where they stopped at the most expensive restaurant in the city, Nolita’s. The chef was supposed to be brilliant and Shego had been looking forward to this since the whole Prom thing started. She just hoped that the chef actually lived up to his hype. She had eaten at several famous places where the food actually sucked.

They were seated fairly quickly, as Shego had gotten reservations early enough to get someplace nice, table wise. They looked over their menus and figured out what they wanted, which was a tough choice. Almost everything on the menu was inducing drool in both of them. Kim was astounded because she had never been in a place like this. The atmosphere was intimate and the smell of the food was divine. This utterly made up for the Bueno Nacho joke at her expense.

Their meal came out shortly and when the ladies dug into it, the food was incredible. Kim moaned around her food as if she was having several foodgasms. This made Shego smirk happily. It was nice to see that she could still pick a good restaurant when she needed to. She was at least more practiced at masking her food lust.

Their dessert was a Crème Brule that they shared. The layer of sugar was nicely crusted but only a golden brown. It had caramelized perfectly. Both girls made plenty of happy noises as they ate that, even feeding each other a few times. It was positively divine. The oval ramekin that it had been made in was practically cleaned of any remaining custard or sugar.

The limo ride over to the hotel where the dance was being held was done in silence, while the two women necked a little, trying to be careful about smearing their make up. They didn’t want all that work to go to waste this early in the evening. They giggled as they headed up to the ballroom arm in arm. After they had gotten the dorky photo taken in front of the fake background, they headed off to find out where everyone else was. 

Ron was already out on the dance floor with Yori grooving his heart out. The two of them were still together and apparently going strong which had been quite good news. Kim was glad for her friend’s happiness as was Shego. Monique looked like she was busy talking to Felix, who the girl had met through Ron. They had hit it off as well earlier that year. Kim just sort of smiled at everything then. She liked it when things in her world worked out and best of all there was no damn Bonnie to bring her down at all. The thought of the brown haired girl dressed in orange made her smile even larger.

Shego took Kim’s hand and led the teen out onto the dance floor. They worked their way through the writhing mass next to Ron and Yori, all of them soon dancing in a happy group. A few of the other students seemed a bit weirded out by a teacher being out on the dance floor with them but they got over it soon, being dragged back into their own cares and worries. Teenage selfishness had its uses sometimes.

After one break in the music, the four of them were sitting at one of the tables and happily chatting amongst themselves. Shego had gotten Kim and her something to drink from the refreshment table, which both were enjoying since they were nice and cold. Yori glanced at them and asked, “So, what are your plans after this dance Kim-san?”

“Shego is going to take me away somewhere secret, and probably ravish me, given the way she is.” laughed Kim, which earned her a mock growl from her wife.

“Ron-san told me that this is the night when young women in the United States traditionally give IT up. Is that the right way you say it?” Yori replied, with a glimmer of mischievousness in her eyes.

Ron turned a bright red and almost swallowed his tongue. Shego face palmed. Why did she even bother trying to help Ron when the boy up and did something like that to ruin everything? It was almost as if he was actually against being just a nice guy or something. He didn’t have any skills in being that kind of jackass so she really wished the blond would just quit when he was behind. Kim rounded on her best friend and growled, “Ronald, did you actually say that?”

“Uhm…welll…you see KP, what I actually meant was…you know…that is…I’m so screwed.” This got all the women laughing and only intensified the blushing that Ron was doing. Yori leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and then whispered something into his ear. Kim was certain the added brightness in the blush was going to cause all of the capillaries in his face to simply burst.

The music saved Ron from any further indignity, as the women wanted to get back to dancing. He offered up several prayers of thanks. Rufus guarded their stuff, nibbling on the cheese that Ron had gotten him. Occasionally the naked mole rat would bust a move on the table much to the horror of the other people there.

The night passed along and finally they had reached the last dance of the night, a slow one. Shego held Kim against her. The red head rested her head on her wife’s shoulder and sighed happily to herself. They swayed to the music and Kim actually began to cry lightly. Shego felt the moisture and looked down into that face she so loved. “Pumpkin, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just so incredibly happy. You make me happy and everything has been so wonderful and I love you. It was so much that I started crying.” Kim shrugged.

Shego bent her head down and kissed the tears away, licking the salty liquid off of her own lips when she was done. “It’s okay love. We have forever together.”

The rest of the dance was quiet, each just enjoying the feeling of moving together to the music. They were together and that was all that mattered.

When the lights came on, the two of them noticed that Ron and Yori were nowhere to be found in the ballroom. They snickered over this, knowing exactly what it implied. Yori had confided in both of them that she was really looking forward to sleeping with Ron that evening, pointing out that there were indeed other, more creative uses of the mystical monkey powers that she wouldn’t mind helping the boy tap into. This had certainly started the laughing again. Ron had just blushed; somehow sure that he was the cause of the laughter.

Shego led Kim outside, where the air was a bit brisk. Kim noticed something as goosebumps raised along her arm. “Uhm…Shego, where’s the car?”

“I send him home already.” replied Shego calmly. “Come on, we only have a short walk to where our ride is parked.”

Arm in arm the two women walked towards where Shego had parked the hoverpod. Kim leaned her head against Shego’s arm and said, “Tonight has been wonderful. Thank you for this Eme.”

“It was my pleasure Princess.” Shego pulled out a remote from her purse and deactivated the cloaking device. 

When the hoverpod came into view, Kim just broke into a smile. “This looks like fun.”

“I hope so Kimmie. I have some snacks ready and we can relax on the trip to where we are going. We can even dance some more if you would like that.”

“Really?” Kim was wide eyed in surprise. She had expected some sort of plane or something, keeping Shego bust for far too long, not this.

“Really really.”

“Spankin!” exclaimed Kim.

“Well, if you want.” teased Shego. “Come on.”

Shego made sure that Kim was safely in the ship before she climbed in as well, pulling the hatch closed behind her. She started the Hoverpod up and got them to a safe cruising altitude before she set the auto-pilot and auto-navigator. Kim was sitting in the back, looking blissful, just watching her wife start their trip off. Shego reached over and started the music before she got to her feet and moved to join Kim.

The two of them met in the middle of the cabin, taking hold of each other and they began dancing to the slow music that Shego had started. They swayed for a little bit before things changed. They began to kiss each other and they began to grow more passionate in what their hands were doing, like brushing across a breast or grabbing an ass cheek. Shego pulled back at one point and said, “I love you Mrs. Possibe.”

Kim smirked. “I love you too Mrs. Possible. Now…where were we?”

Soon the dancing stopped and the serious necking begun. Kim had already worked off the dress from Shego and was enjoying the contrast of the black lingerie on the woman’s pale green skin. Her wife’s beauty still took her breath away and she certainly took in the show.

Shego was currently helping Kim out of her dress, after unzipping her. Kim stepped out of the puddle of green fabric and turned to face her wife. Shego’s mouth fell open in surprise at the sight of the crotchless panties, wisps of red pubic hair visible. This got Kim snickering and the teen gazed at her wife seductively as she said, “Well love, didn’t you mention that you wanted a bit of a snack?”

Shego wasted no time in obliging. Kim was already wet and the smell of her was driving the green skinned woman wild. Shego ran her tongue over the girls wet slit, tasting her juices, her hands holding the girls hips in place. Kim moaned happily, as she had been longing for this feeling for a while now. She held her dark haired wife in place one handed and let the feelings take her. She panted and tightened and loosened her grip on her wife’s hair several times.

After Kimmie had screamed out a few orgasms, Shego exerted all of her will power to stop what she was doing and sit back. She licked her lips and then looked down at the somewhat disheveled Kim who was trembling slightly. “Much as I would love to do noting more but continue to make love to you, we should probably get some food and get ready to land. Then we can resume things in a less…mechanical setting.”

Kim blinked at her as the wave of endorphins still ran through her body, making her a bit fuzzy headed. “Oh…okay. Where are we going anyway?”

“La Terazza Verde.” Replied Shego with a smile.

Kim’s eyes sparkled excitedly. “Really? That is so awesome.”

“Besides…I figured you would want to wait for when we make love on the terrace under the stars, the sound of the waves merging with our moans.”

Kim blushed and grabbed Shego, kissing her soundly. They pulled back slightly, staring into each other’s eyes, happy to be so tangled up in each other. Their green eyes sparkled with promises they both intended to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading Tangled Up In Green. I am so happy at the positive responses I have gotten from so many of you.
> 
> There will be a follow up story, called Summertime Blues, but it might take a while for me to post it. Never fear there is more to be had of Kim, Shego, Grace and Abby in this particular universe.
> 
> Take care and I will write at you all later.
> 
> Heather


End file.
